It's not life without the Twists and the Turns!
by fabmickey
Summary: Nora Monowara Grey,16 has 2 bros, Donny,18, and Max,14, she's best friends with Vee Sky,17 and her motto is' It's not life without the twists and the turns' . When she meets mysterious Patch, she founds out that he is a fallen angel. What has the rest of her life got in store for her? Will questions be answered? What role does marcie play in this? Read, Review and enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

It's not life without the Twists and the Turns!

**Hey guys, I hope you enjoy my story, I have lots of ideas for it. So, this is about Nora from HUSH HUSH, but here she is called Nora Monowara Grey, she is currently 16, and she has 2 brothers, Donny Anthony Grey is 18 and Max Edward Grey is 14. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 1**

**XD**

* * *

**NORA POV!**

UGH!

Wasn't looking for trouble,  
But it came looking for me,  
I tried to say no, but I can't fight it she was looking lovely,  
She kinda reminds me,  
Of a girl I know,  
This pretty young thing that I got waiting for me back at home,  
She's got my engines turning,  
This happens every time,  
I see a pretty girl and,  
I wanna make her mine,  
They send my rocket to the sky,  
I want them,  
But should I go for them,  
I'm like Houston,  
I think we got a problem

Girls, girls, girls I just can't say no,  
Never see them coming I just watch them go  
Girls, girls, girls I just can't say no,  
Never see them coming I just wa-wa-wa-wa-watch them go,  
Take control, making me sweat girl run that show,  
It's them girls, girls, girls I just can't say no,  
Houston, I think we got a problem

The song stops.

I'm not joking I seriously love that song, and Conor M is pretty cool. But lately it's just getting on my nerves now. Innit. I groaned, and rolled over onto my back, and grabbed the phone from the bedside table and looked at the time. 6:45 am, Damn I've got another 15 minutes to sleep, but cause of HER, i won't be able to sleep anymore.

Girls, girls, girls I just can't say no,  
Never see them coming I just watch them go  
Girls, girls, girls I just can't say no,  
Never see them coming I just wa-wa-wa-wa-watch them go,  
Take control, making me sweat girl run that show,  
It's them girls, girls, girls I just can't say no,  
Houston, I think we got a problem

There it goes again, but this time i pick up, knowing EXACTLY who was on the other end.

"Babe, you need to get up, we've only got like... an hour to get ready, I'll swing by you house in 5 minutes, yh? love ya, cya." The line goes dead. I swear i love that girl, but sometimes she just really is a pain.

I swing out of bed, and wad over to my in suite bathroom, (that only I have access of, Thank God, as much as I love my brothers, i don't think i'll be able to share a bathroom with them, and especially not with my so called MUM.) in my nighties, which tonight consisted of, a midnight blue tank, and black boy shorts. I strip my self and walk into the shower, getting ready for school, I guess. The hot water feels sooo good.

So, hey. My name's Nora Monowara Grey. I'm 16. My middle name, Monowara means light. I am half white, quarter Bengali and quarter Arab. You see, my mum is half white and half Bengali, and my dad was half white and half Arab, so that makes me what i am. Half cast. I have brown hair, with just a little minute, tiny bit of auburn. My hair is the opposite of tame, and is volumed with masses of curls, which reaches just to the middle of my back. I weigh 6 stones, I swear I eat soo bloody much, but I weigh hardly anything. I have grey eyes, LOL, goes with my name. I have fair skin, but not milky white, so you can see my veins, just fair, I am 5'6, and have legs like bar stools. I have curves, and am attractive. But not soo much, and not full of myself. **(AN - NORA IS VERY MODEST!)** I have a best friend Vee, who is my un - twin, she is 5'9, is a few pounds over curvy, blonde and extremely kind, fun, sweet and caring. She's the type of girl who all the guys go for. We've been bezzies since, well... FOREVER!

That's my shower done. I step out of the shower, and wrap a towel around my naked body. I walk up to the bathroom sink, wash my face, dry it with my face towel. I walk out of the bathroom, in search of clothes, that'd be right for the spring ahead, and for coming back to school after the Easter Holz. I open up my wardrobe, and look at all the clothes. Knowing that Vee's already here by now, I hurry. I grab a midnight blue camisole, and tied the strings round my neck, a pair or black skinny jeans, midnight blue plain pumps and stare at mt reflection. I looked good, in my simple clothes. I look at the necklace round my neck. A silver chain with the letters 'NGM' engraved in black on a finger-size heart. The chain was one of those that, fit just round your neck, so the heart was placed on the hollow of my neck, it was the only thing that my mum had actually given me. I treasured it, knowing that my mum and my dad, had not wanted me when i was born, because i was a girl. They thought that i was something to be ashamed of and tried to kill me, by dropping me off the roof of my house, luckily my uncle was at the right place at the right time, to be able to have caught me. My parents claimed to have been on the roof for the air, and dropped me ACCIDENTALLY, also saying that they would take better care of me. Since then, they have just ignored me and been all bitchy to me. So, I guess you can say that we don't get along. My dad died 2 years ago, he never loved me, i can't get over him. I know this sounds stupid but, I go to his grave every day after school with a rose and talk to him for some time. It helps me to get over him. I.. "BABE, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" I'm brought out of my day dream by the shriek of my mate Vee.

"HAHA, i'm coming, just doing my make - up." I shoot the words down the stairs, add black pencil eyeliner, some gloss and sprint down the stairs.

She runs up to me and hugs me. " I haven't seen you in ages girl"

"Vee, I saw you yesterday" I state matter of factly,

"Well that's ages Babe."

Vee sits on the armchair and starts to watch 'The Jeremy Kyle Show '.I plop down on the sofa next to my little bro Max, and riffle his curly brown hair, nick a bite of his toast and give him a kiss on the cheek, I love my brothers. Max is 5'8, that is soo totally not fair, taller than me and is, I guess well - built. got a six pack already. He is quite the quiet type, but has a great sense of humor, I mean he is MY little brother.. Donny also has brown curly hair, 6'2, also with a six - pack. He is loud, big and lovable.

"Good to see your finally up, lil sis." Donny booms from the kitchen. "I've made granola bars. Come get them."

Granola bars. YAY! I love them, I race to the kitchen and grab 3, stuff them in my face.

"What? I was woken at an ungodly hour, which just happens to make me hungry." I reply sheepishly to Max, who came the kitchen, leaves the dish in the sink, and smirks at me, while drinking water.

"Hey sis, hurry up, we're gonne be late, innit"

"ACHA" **(AN- Dear readers, ACHA, means OK, Nora will be using this word occasionally during the whole story. Please remember what it means.)**

I'll do the dishes later. I grab my black cardie, which reaches just above my ass, grab my keys and yell to the others to hurry up.

I get into my midinght blue mercedes benz, and wait as Max and Donny get into the back, with Vee in the passenger seat.

"I'm leaving my cars here, I'll pick it up later."

I nod in response and speed off to school.

* * *

**NORA POV!**

UGH!

There goes the lunch bell.

I walk off towards my locker, stuff my books in there and head off towards the cafeteria. Grab a muffin and a drink, pay and go take a seat at my seat, with my mates. I nod to my mates and start to talk with my mates.

**15 minutes later!**

The times passes on with me and my mates, talking about some random stuff. I was talking about going shopping with Vee tonight and with some other girls, when Amanda nudges me and whispers to me that some mysterious hottie is looking right at me.

"your blind." I reply to her.

"Look for yourself, darling."

I look around the lunch hall when i spot him. He was hot, in a mysterious kind of way. Just my type.

* * *

**PATCH POV!**

Ugh! I can't believe this. Here I am. Back in high school. Cold Water. CHS.

At least the up side of this was, there would be loads of girls. The down side, high school girls they were soo clingy, not to mention annoying.

So I walk into my first period, Spanish, just as the bell rings. I nod to the teacher and take a seat at the back of the class, next to some guy who seemed alright. He had blonde, messy hair and noticed his name was Alex. He seemed alright. Might hang out with him. Might. I looked round the class as the lady up front was speaking Spanish, I mean I may be Italian, doesn't mean I know Spanish, It was either this or Latin. I absolutely hate Latin. The girls in this class were pretty hot. There were girls with blonde hair, black, brown hair, there was even one with electric blue hair. Not even one with red, curly hair. All I knew of Nora, was that she had red, curly hair, and was about 5'6. Must be a shortie.

All i know is that I definitely aint short. I was 6'3, black messy hair, black eyes, the names Patch Cipriano, I gamble and have muscles and a six pack. And, oh yeah, I was a fallen angel, at this school, looking for my nephilm vessel, so that I could sacrifice her. Yh, I'm definately normal. I decided to ask tthe dude next to me, if he knew a Nora.

I nudged him with my elbow. "Hey dude, is there a Nora in this school?"

He nodded, then said " Yep" popping the 'p', "there's about 2 Nora's in this place."

"Thanx man" He nodded at me, then went back to staring at the board. Bored.

Atleast I knew I was at the right place.

* * *

**PATCH POV!**

After Spanish, I had Double Maths and then Science. Now I have lunch. I've been to my locker and am making my way to lunch.

Where is that Nora?

That's when i feel something press against me, then suddenly gone.

I look down.

Whoops.

There's a girl on the floor, with red frizzy hair. Frizzy? Curly? It's practically the same. She's wearing big nerdy glasses, that covers nearly her whole face. Wearing a sweater in this sun?

I lend my hand to her, help her up and pick up her bag for her.

That's when I ask her.

"Sorry. But what's your name?" If this is Nora, then this is a piece of cake.

"Errrr... Ummmmm... N..N..Nora Gray." She stutters, I guess she's kind of scared of me, I mean who isn't gonna be scared of me. I mean me. Patch. I can be well scary.

"OK, Thanx, cya." She sprints down the hall and not the library.

That girl was such a weirdo. I can't believe that she's the one I need to kill.

I walk into the hall, get myself a drink and a piece of cake, taking a seat on the far end of the cafeteria, not talking to anyone.

That's when I see HER.

Some red head. Damn. I've always had a thing for the red heads.

Sitting at her table, eating a muffin, and laughing to what her mates gotta say. She is bloody hot. As hot as well... hot can get. I wouldn't mind coming to school for her.I'll kill Grey, then maybe come back here to settle for her. I mean... she's perfect.

She had volumes of red, curly hair. Fair skin, two dimples, one on either cheek, beautifully chiseled cheeks, slender arms, grey eyes that I'm sure i can get lost in, kissable lips. And that smile, laugh. It was the sound of melody. Beautiful. Hot. Sexy. Definitely sexy. And soo mine.

I couldn't stop staring at her.

After a while, some black haired chick, turns back and spots me, she sees me staring at her table, and follows my gaze, before i can do anything she nudges my Angel, and whispers something.

What? MY ANGEL?

Too late. The angel, turns her in my direction and smiles at me. She raises her right eyebrow, questioning what?

I smile my crooked smile at her. She rolls her eyes, and turns away and carries on with her convo. Not before checking me out. She smiles. I notice.

That girl will be the death of me.

My phone rings.

I pick it up, before it makes a scene.

"Wazzap?" I know that voice. This was my elder brother Emmett Cipriano. Just then I knew that my lil sis was there too, Alice C, her boyfriend, Jasper H, Emmett's girlfriend, Rosalie Hale, also Jasper's sister, and also my parents.

"Hey bro, wachya doin?"

This was gonna take sometime.

**10 minutes later**

I hung up the phone, and noticed that the angel, was getting up with the blonde she was talking to earlier, and watched as she waled out of the cafeteria, and out of sight. I did notice that ass of hers. And those sex legs. Long. Those could be put to use. Shit. Shut up Patch, don't want to rouse lil P now.

I then noticed that I wasn't the only one who had been checking the angel out, there were 10 or more guys that had been checking out her ass, and gawking. I did not like that. I did not like that one bit.

With that i got up and headed to Bio.

I got rid off my rubbish and left.

Next was Sex Ed.

This would definitely be interesting.

* * *

**There it was guys, my first chapter.**

**I hope you all liked it and please do review, so that i can find out if you like it or not.**

**Hopefully the next chapter will be on very soon.**

**Tell me what you think guys.**

**Until next time**

**Fabmickey**

**Peace Out !**

**XD**


	2. Chapter 2

It's not life without the Twists and the Turns!

**Hey guys, I hope you enjoy my story, I have lots of ideas for it. So, this is about Nora from HUSH HUSH, but here she is called Nora Monowara Grey, she is currently 16, and she has 2 brothers, Donny Anthony Grey is 18 and Max Edward Grey is 14. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 2**

**XD**

* * *

**NORA POV!**

After that little 'chat' with MR. M (MR. Mysterious), me and Vee went to find my lil bro Max, since I somehow have got his USB.

The plans for going shopping tonight was official, I was going with Vee, Brenda, Alexis and Angelica (Angie).

"So babe, u siked for the shopping trip tonight? we'll have to be back by 10 though." Vee asked casually as she was checking out some dude's ass.

"Yeah I kinda am, I havn't done anything with the girls in ages. You know we haven't had a girls night since when school last closed for the holidays, and i think that we are in need of one. My place, all the girls invited." Alright, I am definitely excited now.

"Yeah, that sounds great, we'll also get to catch up on the latest gossip, and stuff. Your place is great for the night too. Sure your mum won't mind?" Vee was always cautious when it came to my so called mum. Then again we all were.

"Nah, she won't even know." Not will all the guys she's been fucking.

Me and Vee then walked out onto the fields and saw Max with some of his mates, playing footie, he was pretty good, guess he got it from Donny,me? nah. Im more into basketball.

"I'll be back in a min yeah? then we'll go to Bio" I said to Vee then walked towards my brother.

I walked up to him and nicked the ball, dodged passed his mates and scored a goal. I smirked at him as he was walking up to me. Slowly.

"Yo sis, thanx for the goal and all, but what was for the ... well interuption. innit." he did look slightly pissed.

"D'ya want your USB your not? you must of left it in my bag or something." I replied holding it out, he then gave me a sheepish look. Ihanded it to him, kissed him on the cheek, then said, "I'm drving you and Donny home tonight, don't forget and don't be late or your walking." With that i walked back to Vee. and then we walked to Bio, while in convo about shopping tonight, and what we would like to buy, and that we should all bring our credit cards,a nd what shops that we should go to first. What can i say, were both SHOPAHOLICS!

"Im thinking about ordering a new pair of glasses today, same frame, just another pair." With that i open the door to Bio.

?

I look at the board and see a naked ken doll and a naked barbie doll, with all the important bits covered in palm leaves, with 'SEX ED' written above them in chalk. Oh, I forgot, the topic for this semester was going to be SEX. I didn't mind, not much. But I knew who was excited about all this. Yh, thats right, you guessed it. Vee,

"I've been waiting for this all year." She exclaims. "I mean i know all about this, but there's no harm on learning about this, i ight even learn something knew."

"Vee, as in virgin?" I laugh, we both knew that she was a virgin, and would not be that stupid to have 'it' with some random guy. No. That random guy would not have the pleasure. LOL.

"shhhhhhh... Not so loud." She winked at me, and we took out seats at the front of the class, as usual, and started talking about what's hot and what is not.

I had a feeling that this semester was going to be very interesting.

Just then the door opened wide. And stepped in...

Larry the geek.

Then again, it was just a feeling.

* * *

**PATCH POV!**

That little red head was definitely H.O.T. That was what i was thinking when i entered Bio. The first thing i saw was the naked dolls with the palm leaves, and 'SEX ED' at the top. This lesson was going to be interesting. And then i saw her. She was sitting at one of the desks at the front with one leg on the flood and the other on the chair, talking with her about some random girl shit. I guess. Now that i could see her up close, she looked even more beautiful.

I walked ahead and took a seat behind her friend. I didn't walk past her, but around her so she wouldn't notice me. Mission success. i not iced that Nora Gray was also in this class, she was sitting 5 seats left from me. She smiled at me and waved. I waved back her. Awkwaaard. I turned away from her and turned my attention back to the sexy red head infront of me. Damn, those legs were long. I couldn't help but overhear that sexy red head was going shopping with a bunch of girls today. I guess i knew where i was spending the rest of my day. Shopping.

Just then, some fat guy entered the room, followed by some guy around 18?, who walked up to Nora, and asked her something to her. Was she driving them today?

Why was she driving them? Who was 'them'?

They guy then walked up a step and took a seat next to me. He smiled at me. I just nodded. Is that her boyfriend? Doesn't matter.

Turns out the fat guy was actually the teacher. Or coach. Coach McNaughathy** (AN - DID I SPELL THAT CORRECTLY?). **

"OK, class." He yelled rubbing his hands together. I just leaned on my hand, pretending to be interested when i was really staring at Miss. Red Head. "Today's topic is going to be about SEX. tell me what do you guys thing sex is?"

Here comes the random answers.

"Fun"

"A workout."

"The be.." That dude didn't get to finish, since Coach had shouted DETENTION in his way. I almost feel sad for that guy. Almost.

"You guys might think that sex is only a 15 minute trip to the back of the car." Some of the kids at the back sniggered, while i just rolled my eyes and the dude next to me snorted.

"Well its not. Sex is so much more. Before sex, you will need practice. Good sleuthing takes practice."

"So does sex." Miss. Red Head added. If sex was given as homework, i knew who i would want to be paired with. I'm sure that the both of us could get an A+ on that ... assignment. I'm sure that I would be able to teach her a few things, even if i am a virgin. I could also put those curls to use, I smirked at that, and noticed the the dude next to me was giving Miss. Red Head evils.

"Sorry to say that, that won't be part of tonight's homework." Bubble burster. I then had a wonderful idea, of sitting next to Miss. Red Head, and put that idea into the Coach's head. Hey, don't judge me.

"Sex is like science. Now what is science?" He looked round the class. Here come all the comments. Again.

"Boring."

"The only subject i'm failing."

"A waste of time." Once again, the comments came from the back.

Coach shot evils at all the guys who shouted out. His eyes once again, raked the classroom until they fell no Head? Is she texting?

"Miss. Grey? What is science?" I turned my head to look at Nora, surprisingly i found her writing something on a sheet of paper. Why she aint answering.

"The study of something?" That wasn't Nora's voice. That was little Head's. I turned to look at her. So? She's also a Grey? Maybe i got my facts wrong. The other Nora might not be the one sentenced to death. I mean i can't see the birthmark on her wrist (the one who i though was Nora).

"In your own words." Coach demanded. _  
_

"When you find out the concept of something, and carry out experiments to prove your point and study things and change well... science." At ta girl.

Coach started talking, I droned out, Bored. I think i need to sit next to the Red Head, Grey? in front of me. I need to find out if she is the one that i need to sacrifice. A little thing in my dead heart was scared of the thought of sacrificing her. I decided that i need to sit next to her. To earn her trust so that i can kill her, if i have to.

_Come on coach, you need to change seats, i don't care how you do it. I just need it done. I need to sit next to Miss Grey, the one in front of me, sitting next to the blonde, oh and send the blonde to the back._

The action, officially takes place. In 1,2,3..

"Before we actually get onto today's work, I would like to change the seats."

"That's not fair, you can't just do that, It's nearly the end of the year." The blonde next to Miss. Red Head yelled, I guess she didn't like that idea. Then again, not everyone was going to. We all had to make sacrifices. I guess this time, it was her to make it. HAHA! I don't think i I like that blonde mate of the Miss. Red Head's.

"Miss Sky, I can do whatever I like, and if i want to change the seats then i can, i can pull this at the end of the year, in the middle of a lesson, whenever i want, today i would like to change the seats now."

I noticed Miss. Red Head slump in her seat and groan. I hope that's not her reaction when i sit next to her.

"Everybody on the left, that's my left, move one seat forward, and the ones at the front get to the back. Pronto. That means you too Miss Sky." I packed my stuff and got ready to make my way forward, waiting for the blonde to disappear.

"That's not fair, I'll probably end up next to some greasy pervert." Miss. Red Head stated matter - of factly. Well she's lucky that i'm not a greasy pervert. I could be a pervert if she wanted me to be one.

"Yeah, and it looks like i'm ending up next to some next girl, with might have dandruff or even nits." The blonde huffed and waved good bye, shot me an evil and left. Bye Bye Miss Blonde.

I took a seat next to Miss. Red Head, and watched as she sat cross - legged in her chair. Won't that hurt her?

The guy that i was sitting next to her before, leaned forward and whispered something in to her ear, believing that i wouldn't be able to hear him. Too bad for him, i'm a fallen angel.

"Good luck with him sis." He smirked at her and she gave him the evils with her middle finger. Ooh. Feisty. Sooo? That dude is Miss. Red Head's brother, at least i know now that he aint competition, not that he would have won. I tried to focus on Coach, seeing as if i stared at Head, then she would probably get freaked. So i tried my best from getting - distracted.  
"OK class, sleuthing that is our topic for today." He rubbed his hands together like he was actually excited. Again. "With the person next to you i would like you to find out as much information about them, as much as you can, and it has to be all true, trust me i'll check up, and tomorrow hand in an assignment about them. Now start!" With that coach walked backwards to his desk took a seat and started to read a spider man comic? Or is that batman? Who cares.  
I looked at the Red Head behind me and thought i might co - operate. If i feel like it.

I watched as she pulled out a notebook from her black 'Just Do It' bag, tore off one sheet, placed it in front of me and started tapping her pen on the table. I guess for my attention. I might help her out a little here. I knew i should have found out some stuff about her, before enrolling at this school. Damn.

"So, what's your name?" She said looking up at me. She bit her bottom lip. Nervous are we angel?  
"Call me Patch, i mean it call me." With that i winked. She just rolled her eyes at me and wrote my name down. I could one day get lost in those eyes. "Nora." What? What did she just say?  
"What id ya just say?" I looked at her curiously. She opened her mouth. "I said, my name's Nora, Nora Grey."  
So i guess this is my sacrifice. At least she's good looking. And her dad was Harrison Grey, the dude that the random guy killed 2 years ago.

"Any middle name?" I might as well get the work done with. I wonder if she has that mark on her right hand. Just to be sure. I'll see it when she starts writing. "Monowara, it means light." I wrote that down."Russian?" I lied, it was probably Arab, i just wanted to hear the sound of her voice. "No, Arab. Now that you know my name time to find out yours." With that she turned her body towards mine and sat once again, cross legged on the chair, looking at me expectantly. Doesn't that hurt?  
"Patch Cipriano, no middle names, no nothing. Let's just cut the crap, and i'll tell you all the stuff about me, then you can do the same.  
"Sure take the easy route. 2 minutes." She reached into her bag, pulled out a case, opened it and put on some black glasses. **(AN - THEY ARE BLACK PRADA GLASSES, PIC ON MY PROFILE, NORA ONLY WEARS THEM, BECAUSE THEY STOP HER FROM GETTING A HEAD ACHE.). ** Woo. Hot.

"Go on then." She had her pen at the ready, still facing me.

"My names Patch Cipriano, i'm 18, my favorite colour is black, white isn't soo bad, I drive a midnight blue motorbike, I hang out a lot at Delphic and at Bo's Arcade, I don't really like school, am failing this class, i also like paintball, i work at the borderline, it's the best Mexican in town AND i have a thing for red heads." Hint. Hint. Once again, she rolls her beautiful eyes at me, but this time she adds a sexy blush. Mmmmmmmm. "Your turn." I get ready with my pen.

"OK, my name's Nora Monowara Grey, i'm 16, i drive a midnight blue Mercedes Benz, My favourite color is blue, i live with my mum and my two brothers, Max, my lil bro, you were sitting next to him before, Donny he's in grade 12, Vee's my best mate, you know the one who was sitting here before. ummmm... I work at a school part time, and sometimes i baby - sit, i love playing sports, all types except hockey, i hate hockey, i'm on the basketball team, i'm a shopaholic, i play cards at Bo's and well ... that's it." That was interesting. At least we're on the 'get to know each other' stage. HAHA!

"OK, that's past all the simple stuff, now how about i ask a question and we both answer it?" She looks in my direction, bites hey bottom lip once again, i wonder how'd it feel to have that bottom lip between mine. Hmmmm. Too bad i can't feel.  
"We'll take turns asking questions. You go first." Ladies first.  
"Where did you go before you came here?" Oooh. Easy one. Not.  
"Home schooled." That earns me a right eye-brow raise, i seem to be getting a lot of those lately. Especially from her.  
"My turn. Have you done anything illegal before?" My turn to raise my right eyebrow.

"No." Her bottom lip twitched and she quickly bit on it to stop it. I wonder if she's lying. Sp i checked her mind.  
_As if i'm gonna tell him that. I mean i haven't got anything to hide, except for driving over the speed limits, using fake ID's, nothing else, i mean everyone does that. Right?_

So the angel's bottom lip twithes when she lies. Interesting.

"Sleep naked?" There it is. I went in for the kill. I mean if i was gonna visit her i didn't wanna see her naked. Or did i? Nah, i have more respect for ladies than that.

"As if i'd tell you that." She rolled her eyes.

"CLASS DISMISSED!" The coach yelled just as the bell rang.  
I stood up, packed my stuff and headed for the door.

Just as i left, i heard my and angel and the so - called Vee, talking, about me. And how i'm hot.

A guy could definitely get an ego boost here.

* * *

**Well guys, this is chapter 2!**

**I hope you all enjoy it.**

**Please review and tell me what you think about it and maybe what should happen next.**

**Enjoy.**

**I'll be back with chapter 3 soon, in 2 days or so.**

**CYA soon.**

**Fabmickey**

**Peace out!**

**XD**


	3. Chapter 3

It's not life without the Twists and the Turns!

**Hey guys, I hope you enjoy my story, I have lots of ideas for it. So, this is about Nora from HUSH HUSH, but here she is called Nora Monowara Grey, she is currently 16, and she has 2 brothers, Donny Anthony Grey is 18 and Max Edward Grey is 14. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 3**

**XD**

* * *

**NORA POV!**

I watched as Patch walked out the room. What was with him? I was tapped on the shoulder, i turned around to find a scowling Vee. Oh Oh. This was never good.  
"Who was that dude? He's hot, but i don't trust him, i'm just getting bad vibes from him babe, i think you should stay from him maybe." She sounded worried for me. She's the sister i never had. I love her.  
"Yeah, he is a bit dodgy, asking me if i sleep naked, i know WTH?" She shoots me a look saying 'wierdo'. "So who did you end up with. I wave to my brother as he walks down a different corridor from us.  
"Some Lucy, she's got dandruff and maybe nits, ewwwww" EWWWWW. " I might have to get my head checked, i don't wanna catch them."  
Hmmm. "We got maths now, at least it's the last period." I kind of enjoyed maths. I get along with numbers.  
"Uhh, i hate maths." Vee hates anything that has to do with work.  
"Hey, atleast we have a shopping trip later. That's something to look forward to right?" I knew that would cheer her up. It always does, it even cheered me up a bit, and i wasn't even upset. That's how much i love shopping.

"He's not that big of a jerk since, he actually let me do some work in class" She just gave me 'the look'.

"Ya, right"

* * *

**NORA POV!**

**(4.00 pm, 1 hr after school - Nora is at home, she will pick up the girls for shopping at 4.30 pm.)**

So, here i am, doing the dishes. The ones left from the morning. I was deep in thought, thinking about what i would like to buy today, and that i should buy some new sneakers for basketball. Then i remembered that i had to give 'Jay' a polish. Jay he is my bike. My black Ducati. He was a present from the care home. I've got time on my hands, so i'll tell you my story.

Here goes nothing.

When i was 2 my parents tried to kill me, by throwing me off the roof, luckily my uncle caught me and saved me, my parents claimed that it was all an accident, when they really did it on purpose, because i was a girl. Neither of them wanted a girl so they tried to kill. Less than 2 weeks later, they dropped me off at a care home, it's like a half hour drive from here. Well, the head of the care home, was a guy named Mike, he's like my dad, definitely better than my real dad, he looked after me and helped me. A lot. So all my life, I've been in and out of care homes. So the first time i was there, i was two, i was going to be fostered when i was 5, but my parents weren't having none of that and took me back. They sent me back again when i was like... 6, more or less, after we had an argument. Once again i was about to get fostered at about 8, they took me back and then sent me back again 1 month later. Then there was the long period, and when i met Liam, he's like a year younger than me, but like my brother and my best guy - friend. (Don't tell Vee). Since then we've always been out for each other, going paint balling, bowling, pranks and many other things. My mom took me back when i was 14, after my dad died, never been back since, to stay i mean. I visit them like twice a week, and see Liam nearly every day. For my 16th birthday, i got presents from everybody, however the best one was from the 'Dumping Ground', my black Ducati. They knew I've wanted one since forever. I loved them for that. Even though i did love them before, but i guess the Ducati was some kind if symbol or something.

"What are you doing here?" This is the voice of my mom, good thing I've finished polishing Jay. Or she might have kicked him or something.  
"Nothing mum, want some tea?" I always try to be nice, i'm the nice on in this relation ship.  
"Why you asking that? Am i old or something? Why would you offer me tea?" Ugh. She always has a go at me for not being nice to her, and she always yells at me to make her some STINKING tea. And now she goes to me, why tea? That's it.

"Reality check, your 36, and you always yell at me for not making your flipping cup of tea, and now you yell at me for asking me if you want tea? WTH is your problem?" I hate to say it, but I've got anger problems.  
"Excuse me young lady, but i am your MOTHER, and you cannot use that tone with me. How dare you? Who do think you are?" I guess i know where i got the anger from.

"You know what, i'm fed up of arguing with you, make your own stinking mug, i'm going out!" With that i walked upstairs to my room for some peace. I'm so glad that Donny and Max aren't here to see this. Donny's at Tracy's (his girlfriend) and Max went bowling with his mates.  
Urghhhh. I have to let out all this anger, i definitely can't go shopping this angry, i won't be having any fun.

I walked up the ladder and to the attic (this is like a 2nd floor to my bedroom, we all have one.)  
In the attic i keep some of my old stuff, and my punch bag, this is a method that calms me down, my shrink came up with the idea and it's definitely working.

* * *

**4.45pm**

Oh Damn. I had just had a shower after that work out, at least i'm not angry anymore. And here i am, in just a towel, at my wardrobe, getting ready for the shopping trip. I thought that i might as well go with casual and comfortable.

I put on a dark blue bra, with a set of matching panties, while i decided what to wear. Might as well dry my hair and curl it, while i go the time.

Finally, i decided to wear a pair of skinny tanned chino's, with a plain white tank, tanned pumps and my tanned satchel from 'New Look'.

I added some black pencil eyeliner, light tanned eye shadow and some lippy.

I feel my blackberry vibrate. Here it goes.

Girls, girls, girls I just can't say no,  
Never see them coming I just watch them go  
Girls, girls, girls I just can't say no,  
Never see them coming I just wa-wa-wa-wa-watch them go,  
Take control, making me sweat girl run that show,  
It's them girls, girls, girls I just...

I pick up, knowing exactly who's on the other end. Vee. Damn.  
"Hey Vee, I'm just leaving now, I'll be round in 5."

With that i left the house without looking back. Not at my mom.

* * *

**Patch's POV**

**4.20pm**

Here i am at Nora's house. Don't ask how i got here. I just did. Ok. I asked for directions, lame i know. Not like that dude would remember giving them to me. HAHA. I did say that i would be going shopping today, so why not with Nora.  
So i'm invisible in the house. I see some lady sitting in front of the TV, who, looks like Nora, but with brown hair, she looks older and she has more weight. That's probably her mum.

I noticed a big frame above the fireplace at the back of the room. It was a family picture. There was Nora's mum, her dad, and her two brothers, they were all smiling and holding each other and seemed like a happy family. My eyes traveled to the end of the picture,since the frame was slightly bigger then the picture. The end of the photo, looked like it was folded, hiding something. I'd have to check that out some day. But not today. I have some shopping to do.

I huffed and went to the kitchen. Nice. With the island in the middle with all the high bar stools around it. As long as Nora's legs i guess. My mind wandered to all the things that we could do on there... SHUTUP PATCH, FOCUS, SHE'S YOUR VICTIM, NOT YOUR GIRLFRIEND! DAMN THOSE REDHEADS!

After i decided, that there was no sight of Nora, i headed upstairs to her room. The door was slightly ajar, so i just walked in. I notice that there isn't anyone in the room. Has she left already? Then i notice the door in the ceiling and the fold able ladder which was not folded. Is she up there? Probably not, since i hear someone in the shower. I just chilled on the bed and read one of her sports magazines? What was this doing here? Shouldn't this be like something to do with naked men or something?

5 minutes later Nora walked out of the bathroom, in JUST A TOWEL! I am soo glad that i'm invisible, or i'm pretty sure she would hve beaten me. Nor that that would hurt. But man, did she look hot or what? Mmmm. And those legs, i should burn all her jeans and trousers, and buy her a bunch of skirts. But, i don't think she'll like that very much.  
Me being the gentle man that i am i left the room. To give her some privacy. I decided to venture round the rest of her place, while she gets dressed.

**4 HOURS, 5 SHOPPING BAGS (EACH!), 7 STORES, 5 MILKSHAKES, 3 BURGERS, 2 SALADS AND A BLOODY 20 MINUTE WASHROOM BREAK LATER WE WERE FINALLY HEADING BACK TO THE CAR. FINALLY!**

The girls walked back to the car - more like skipped in Nora's case - while i trailed behind them, exhausted. That's surprising, since i'm a fallen angel and all. Nora opened up the boot of her Mercedes Benz and all the girls placed their bags in.  
I waited, expecting them to get into the car and drive off, but NOOOO! They just had to go and do some more shopping. This time they walked into Victoria's street. Damn. I couldn't help but watch. I know, pervert right. But it's not my fault Miss. Red Head was going bra shopping and i was just an innocent passer by. Sexy angel.

SHIT!  
THIS CAN'T HAPPEN. NOT AGAIN. I CAN'T FALL AGAIN. NOT AGAIN. I HAVE TO DO WHAT'S RIGHT. SHE'S MY VICTIM. I HAVE TO KILL HER. THE NEXT CHANCE I GET!

"The next chance i get" I whispered, as i swallowed the lump in my throat. I pressed my hand up to the window, and stared at Nora. Her laugh, music to my ears, her smile, the beat in my heart and her eyes... I can't go there again. NOT AGAIN.

With that i left the girls to their shopping, and drove home, Delphic.

* * *

**8.00 pm**

I have to kill Nora the next chance i get. But i can't. I just feel this pull together. Like something's holding us together. Like i can't let go. It's gonna be hard, but it's gonna be worth it in the end. I'll have the human body. The life. My lifetime dream.

* * *

**? POV! (I'll dedicate a chapter to anyone who guesses who this is is?)**

I watched as Patch sat on the floor. Thinking about The Red Head Nora.

What was so special about her? Why has he been obsessed with her so lately?

Can he really get a human body by sacrificing her? What is up with her?

How can he get a human body by sacrificing a mere human?

I mean she is human?

Right!

I have absolutely no fricking idea how!

All i know is that i have to get to her to get to Patch, since he's a fallen angel, technically i can't hurt him.  
But I've got a feeling that he's in love with i should hurt her.

For all those years during Cheshaven, when he used to hurt me and make me suffer.

I guess me and my little buddy are coming all the way down to CHS.

MWHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!

I'M EVIL AN' I KNOW IT! I'M EVIL AN' I KNOW IT!

Woops, seems i was louder than i thought, since Patch is looking in my direction. He starts to get up!

Tim to skid - addle.

* * *

**The next day (Wednesday. Their school actually started on Tuesday.)**

**PATCH'S POV!**

Here i am, sitting in Bio, 5 minutes early, waiting for 'my angel'. I haven't seen her all day, maybe because i skipped all day and only came in for Bio. I have to get her to trust me, so that i can go for the kill. Literally.  
FINALLY, the students started to walk in, my eyes glued to the door, waiting for my angel to walk in. And light up my life.

Vee walks in, i stare at her, and raise my right eyebrow, asking silently 'where is she?'.  
Vee being the evil bitch she is, just smirks at me and walk off to the seat at her back.  
I hate to say it, but i'm disappointed. I was actually looking forward to seeing a girl.  
Coach walks in and starts the lesson. I zone out so i don't know what the lesson is actually about.

"So class, today's lesson will be about..."  
"WHOOP! WHOOP! BANG! BANG! AHHHHH!" The whole class just stared at the 2 guys and girl, who happened to fall on top of each other. I feel sorry for the girl, she's right at the bottom.  
Suddenly, the girl started cussing at the two guys, while they were just booming with laughter. That voice was familiar. Nora. My angel. She did come. My dead heart started to beat, k, i admit it, i did miss talking to her since yesterday. Yeah, i know, you don;t need to say it, I'm lame.

Finally the two guys got off my angel and boomed once again with laughter. I'm pretty sure they would get along great with Emmett.  
"I swear, I'd get you guys back, just watch me" Nora threatened them and walked up to our table and took a seat.  
"Aww, come on Nora, it was only a joke, it's not like your going to get back at your two favourite brothers are you." They both looked terrified of my angel. Why would they be terrified with her? She is totally harmless and innocent.

"Hey, you guys are my cousins, not my brothers, so i guess i won't feel bad" She smirked. Wow. This girl can definitely be evil. Hmm. Didn't know she a feisty side. Then again she does have red hair.  
"If i were you guys i

would definitely sleep with one eye open." Coach laughed clutching is sides. The situation was funny, everybody laughed even me, while Nora just blushed and smirked at her Cuzziez.  
"So i guess this means, we won the basket ball game?" Coach crossed his fingers in anticipation. As if he didn't know already.

" Yes sir." They guys saluted him, while Nora just sat and rolled her eyes. I did notice her smirk though. And i'll tell you what else i noticed. She was wearing a baby pink tank top, with a white shirt on top, that had all the buttons opened, white shorts and white flats, she also had her hair in some sexy hair style. **(AN - NORA STRAIGHTENED SOME OF HER AND DID A QUIFF.) **And damn, did those legs look good or what. Long, slender and god damn sexy.

Ok, that's it, I don't think I'll be able to pay attention in today's lesson. Not with all the distractions.

* * *

**Hey guys, I guess that was chapter 3.**

**I hope you all enjoyed it and carry on reading all the other chapters.**

**Read, Review and Enjoy!**

**Hopefully, the next chapter will be up soon and will be good for you guys.**

**Recently i haven't been getting enough people reading my story, so i was wondering if you guys could maybe tell your friends about my story.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Bye for Now!**

**Fabmickey**

**Peace Out !**

**XD**


	4. Chapter 4

It's not life without the Twists and the Turns!

**Hey guys, I hope you enjoy my story, I have lots of ideas for it. So, this is about Nora from HUSH HUSH, but here she is called Nora Monowara Grey, she is currently 16, and she has 2 brothers, Donny Anthony Grey is 18 and Max Edward Grey is 14. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 4**

**Enjoy!**

**Note: This chapter has lemons and in appropiate thoughts from Patch!**

Chapter 4

**XD**

* * *

**NORA POV!**

Vee being Vee, just had to come up with one of her stupid ideas. Finding out information on Patch.

My thoughts traveled back to today's Bio lesson. Patch bumping my knee, what was up with that? Coach singling us out, like we were the ones doing the 'It'. Sometimes, i just don't get it. And Patch mocking me, i did not like that. Not one bit.

Telling the class his type of girl.  
1. Pretty  
2. Intelligent  
3. Vulnerable

And then making fun of me when i was day dreaming. It's not my fault i woke up late and had to miss breakfast. I was hungry i cannot be blamed. And him thinking that he can redeem himself with one of his cocky smiles. I have to admit though he is hot, and i love that cocky smile (Don't tell him though), i am just very pissed at hi right now that i do not see him as Hot. Not right now anyways.

So here i am, in the office, going through the student files, looking for 'Cipriano'. While Vee was outside, keeping the old man busy. Eww, i know.  
Aha. I finally came up with the damn, stinkin' file. Now let's see what dirt i can get on him, to gte him back for what he did to me in class. I opened the file. Empty. Nothing. No full name. No adress, no home number. I've already got his mobile number, yes i know, very cliche. But he was the one who wrote it all the way down my arm during our first class. Vee coughed very loudly, oh shit, that only meant one thing. The old guy was coming back.

I quickly shut the cabinet, and tried to hide. But he came in before i could chose a place to hide.  
He gave me a 'what's going on' look. He knows who i am, i mean i visit him in the office nearly everyday (The teachers always send me, i don't know why though.) I even have my own chair in his office.  
"I... er... got lost, looking for the reception lady, so i could um... give in my medicine." I rambled. What kind of excuse was that? Oh yeah, a rubbish one. However, the sucker seemed to have bought it and WHOOP! WHOOP! i managed to make it out alive.

* * *

**PATCH'S POV!**

Here i was, working as the bus boy at the best Mexican in town. The 'Borderline'. I don't need the cash or anything, i just needed to pass the time, and to stop my mind from going back to thinking of my little angel. I had a feeling though, that today was going to be interesting.

**Some time later**

I was mopping the floor, with the feeling that i was being watched. So i decided to turn around and look at the starer. I looked around as my eyes landed on my angel. Recognition crossed her face. She must have thought of me to be familiar, trying to work out who i was, lucky her it turned out to be me. Patch. I decided to walk over to her, seeing as she was sitting alone. She noticed this, grabbed her blackberry and decided to beeline for the toilet. I wasn't having that. She just happened to look very sexy in her baby blue sweater, which hugged all her curves in the right way and her skinny jeans. She must have a thing for these, since she's always wearing them. I've also noticed that she has all her keys and everything together and hooks them on to a belt hoop on her right. So they jingle when she walks.

I stopped in front of her, stopping her from going to the toilet. She glares at me, and tries to go around me, but i wasn't having none of that. I walk towards her, while she glares at me and we end up back in her booth. She glares at me some more, as i take a sip from her glass.  
"Five days a week isn't enough is it, had to give me an evening to?" I just smirk at her. She looks very attractive tonight, i wonder if she'll hit me if i tell her that.  
"I apologize, if Vee was starving and happens to think that Mexican food is healthy." She says icily, i don't think she likes me. That kind of hurt. Not that i would tell her.  
"Shouldn't you be working, instead of fraternizing with customers?" She raised her eyebrows, that look suited her. I ignored her comment though.  
"What are you doing on Sunday?" This was the perfect chance to kill her, so i could become human.  
"Something that doesn't involve you, i guess. Anyway, are you asking me out on a date" I chuckled, i didn't get anything out of that so i went into her mind. I hope she aint spending it with preppy boy. But i liked the cockiness.  
_Paint balling with my brothers, but he doesn't need to know that.  
_"I like it when you're cocky angel." I smirked at her and she rolled her eyes at me. Again. I didn't like it that she wore make - up though. She loos better with out it.  
"i aint going out with you, not on a date."_ Not alone._ She took a sip on her coke, when realization hit her face. I just sat back watching her, with a smirk plastered on my face. " Wait did you just call me angel?"  
"If i did?"  
"I don't like it"  
I grin. "It stays, angel." Adding emphasis on the 'Angel'.

The make up was really getting to me, she would look better with out it.  
I leaned in,raised my hand to her face, and rubbed my hands under her eyes. She pulled away too late. I looked at the blackness of the 'mascara' on my finger and rubbed at it."You'd look better with out it."

"Too bad, you won't come to the party with me on Sunday. The offer still stands." Come on, come on, i need to kill you.  
"I'm busy." she stated, looking at something on her phone. "Why are you asking me anyway? Go with someone else?"  
"I want to get you alone." I sure did.  
"Look Patch, i don't want to be rude but - "  
"Sure you do."  
"Well you started it." Very mature angel. " I can't go to the party, end of story."  
"Scared of being alone with me?" I think she's scared. Let's find out.  
_I guess he can be scary, and i am kind of, a little, scared of him. Only a little. But i'm not gonna tell him that._ Obviously.  
**  
**"Now wouldn't you like to know." She smirked, but i could tell that she felt a little uncomfortable.  
"I make you uneasy?" I smirked. _What a cocky bastard, but then again i do always end up going for the cocky ones, but not this time. Not again.  
_"Now wouldn't you like to know." She repeated. She smiled, she looks beautiful. Where did that come from?

I noticed that her eyes averted from me, and i didn't like that. Better not be preppy boy. I looked behind me and saw wise ol' Vee. I groaned internally. She's always killing the mood.  
"C'ya." Nora dismissed me.

"You know, your nothing like what i expected." I smirked at her. It was true, it thought she'd be a geek, what with her name and everything. Turns out she's a red head and right down my lane. Hopefully.

"Neither are you, you're worse." That hurt. A lot. I must have showed it since her face crumbled and saw guilt in her eyes.  
"Sorry, i shouldn't have said that." That made me feel a little better. A little, but it still hurt.  
"No worries." I left. I didn't want her to feel guilty.

* * *

**NORA POV!**

My eyelids twitched, beams of sunlight beamed on me. Damn the sun. No, no. I shot up in bed, it's a lovely day today. I love the sun.  
I looked at my alarm clock, and noticed it was **6.47 am**, oh well, i love my sleep and everything, but i love the sun more. A lot more.  
Since i had extra time, i picked out my outfit and laid it on my bed. My out fit consisted of, a purple bra from Victoria's secret with matching panties, a fluorescent yellow top that says, 'Girls Do It Better', black denim shorts and yellow pumps. I grabbed a black bracelet and black hoops from my jewelry box, there's my outfit for today. At least Vee has nothing to moan about. And neither do I. I'm all about the casual and comfortable, however go crazy with my outfit choices when i'm in the mood.

I guess my brothers or my mum weren't up yet so,I grabbed my fluffy white towel, and headed into the bathroom with the attention of having a nice LONG shower.

* * *

**? POV! (Nobody's guessed who this is yet.)**

I watched as the Red Head Nora slept. I have been watching her for a couple of days  
I still don't see why Patch is interested in her.  
Maybe i don't need to see, maybe i could just kill her, or get her to commit suicide or something?

No. Patch may be a fallen angel, however he is dangerous. Especially since he took up those boxing lessons with the Scottish geezer. Rixon? was it?

All I've learnt about Nora, is that she's hyper nearly 24/7, is totally hot, but not my type since she's not blonde, and well there's something about her that draws Patch in.

I seriously wander what that something could be.

What is so special about this girl?

What is it?

* * *

**NORA POV!**

School out. Wohoo. Only for the day though. We'll be back tomorrow. Unfortunately. I mean i could do with another holiday.

So here we are, at the movie theatre watching 'Sacrifice'. I swear this film is well scary. Tell me again why I'm here. Oh yes. Because the blonde behind me likes being scared.  
Fear. I love fear. The fear when i jump out behind the couch and scare my lil brother.  
When i leave a spider on Marcie's notebook.  
Fear like that. I hate it when i'm the one who is actually feared. I hate being scared, however i love doing the scaring. Yes, i know, i'm evil. MWHAHAHA!

I'll see you after the movie.

**1 hour later!**

Here we are in the car park. Waiting for the car to heat up.  
Damn you cold - ness. It was lovely and hot this morning, so why is it soo cold now. Good thing i had my jacket with me. Just in case.

"That film was soo scary." Vee shuddered. From the thought or the coldness?

"Yeah i know, just imagine, living your life just to be sacrificed after 17 years." I shuddered. From both.  
"Hey babe, i need a favor, i need to got the library to borrow this book, d'ya think you can drive me there? Pretty please?" I gave her my puppy dog look, no one can resist this look. She was going to protest, until she looked at me, my eyes. Her face warmed,, RESULT! I was in. Er. Or more like on my way to the library.

"Fine, 15 minutes tops." She started to drive. I wish i had brought along my car, i love Vee and everything, but she has this thing for antique cars. Unlike me, where as i have a thing for good - looking cars that have a mean for speed. Mmm. Motorbikes. Cats on motorbike.

I miss Ginger and Tabby. They're both females, I don't think i would like the either of well, erm, if i had 1 male and 1 female cat, they would eventually end up having sex. In my place. And i shuddered at the thought. So i came home with 2 females, anyways if they wanted to give birth to millions of kittens, they can go and link up.

The car jolted to a stop, i guess we're here. We left the car and walked into the library.  
I quickly chose my book, and decided to read a little to make sure that this was the book that i was looking for. I didn't want to come back here tomorrow or something. I love books and everything, but there seem to be a lot of perverted freaks in the library, who walk around with retainers and have shitty pick - up lines. Eww.

Vee kicked me under the table. Real hard. With her 5 inch stilettos.

"Aaagh, Fuck, Shit, Vee what the hell was that for,a nd why the flippin' hell are you wearing heels, its frickin' freezin', and i need my legs for the BB court you know." I loudly whispered, while rubbing my leg. That was definitely gonna leave a bruise. My skins very delicate. Vee was still staring behind me, obviously not hearing my whispered outrage. I wasn't that quiet was I?

" Shh. He's behind you. Whatever you do, don't look " Vee was still staring, although, trying to not make it obvious.  
"Who?" Who the hell could she be looking at?  
"Patch, oh wait, he's looking at you." I turned around in my seat, and looked at him, he was talking with the librarian, and checking out a book. He can read? But most importantly, i think that he's stalking me. Creeper. Why not stalk someone else, like Marcie, or someone prettier and better than me? WHY me?  
"I said not to look." I shooshed her, while trying to make out the cover of the book.

He looked up at me, and smirked, i just rolled my eyes at him and gave him the middle finger. His smirk just got bigger, he just carried on looking. I rolled my eyes again and carried on reading my book.

There it goes again.  
"VEE, THAT FLIPPIN' HURTS YOU KNOW, you do know that these legs are much needed on the basketball team." She just carried on staring at him. Oh God, why?

"He's alking to the librarian, and taking out a book called, 'How to be a stalker' OR'How to radiate sexy without..." This time it was me who kicked her, she's pretty lucky that i was only wearing pumps today.

"Shut up, we're leaving after he leaves." She shooshed and told me when he left, but she couldn't help but go on about how he fancies me, and that i should totally tease him. I just rolled my eyes, got up and left. knowing that she would be following close behind. He does NOT fancy me, and neither do I.

* * *

Vee had gone home and let me borrow her car so i could drive myself home, since she said she was too tired.

I was driving down the road, past the beach, think of new lyrics for my rap, when BOOM!

I screamed. WTH is happening?

There was something on the window. Or someone. Oh My Fuckin' God, did i just run someone over. No.

The person seemed pretty much alive. It was wearing a ski - mask, and was clawing at the window, BOOM, it shattered.

OH MY GOD. The body clawed and clawed some more, finally ripping off the drivers side door. I was soo scared.I couldn't help but scream. Some more.

I did a U-turn, hoping to shake off the masked guy. Result. He was on the ground, and was chasing after me. When all off a sudden he was gone.

I drove as fast as i could, dialing Vee at the same time, telling her that i had hit something and asking her if i could sleep over at her place tonight. She sounded alarmed, but more worried for her 'baby', however did let me sleep over. I dialed Donny and told him that i would be sleeping over at Vee's, he agreed but told me to make sure i went to school tomorrow. Can't promise anything bro.

I parked in Vee's driveway, got out my key (i have a key to hers and she has a key to mine), and got in, locked all the doors, made sure all the windows were locked and made my way to Vee's room, quietly, i didn't want to wake her parents.

Luckily for me, Vee's older brother Mark just had to on his way back to his room from the toilet. He also went to CHS, and was in the 11th grade, where as i was only in the my rotten luck. And the worse thing was, he had a thing for me. Yep, just my luck.  
"Hey, babe looking good." He winked at me and made his way back to his room, walking like he owned the place, until be banged into his door. Ouch. Vee came out of her room, to see what all the commotion was about. We looked at each other and just burst into laughter. Mark got up and acted like it was all about to happen. Then dashed into his room embarrassed.  
"That was hysterical. You should spend the night over more often if this is how he's gonna act. Now how bad is she?" Her mood changed from happiness to worry. Then all the happenings of tonight whirl back to me, Patch possibly stalking me, the man on the car, the feeling of someone watching me.  
Gulp.

I have to watch myself.  
"Would i rather see tonight or wait till tomorrow morning?" Vee asks, she loves her 'baby' as much as i love my "Jay', though i have a better choice for names, not that i would admit that to her.  
"I think now would be better, just so you don't have a panic attack tomorrow" I admit, i am slightly scared of how she may react, i mean she loves that thing.

She just yanked on my arm and pulled me downstairs, behind her and into the car park. I hear her open the door, and she lets go of my arm and gasps. I close my eyes, not daring to look at it again.  
"Babe, there's only a scratch on the window, it's hardly anything. I don't get why you were soo freaked. I mean hitting a deer. Could happen to anyone, seeing as you live in the middle of nowhere." I peaked through one eye, and wow! It wasn't like this before. The door was missing, and... and ... the were scratch marks everywhere... and ... and... the glass was shattered. and... what was happening to me? Am i going crazy? Does this have anything to do with Patch? I gulped once again, as i felt a shiver down my spine.

"Oh, sorry babe, i guess i over exaggerated." I muttered, as i walked towards the car and started to feel for something, scratch marks or something. Nothing. I must have exaggerated. Yeah, i was exaggerating. However, i had a gut feeling that i was not exaggerating.

Vee told me to stop exaggerating, and that i was paying for the damage. Not that i would object or anything. We both headed upstairs, she let me borrow a baby pink tank, and we went to bed.

* * *

**? POV!**

HA. There it was. I scared the red head, and now she is totally freaked, however i think that this is not enough. I have to do something else. Something that will show me, why Patch is really after this girl.

But how?

How?

* * *

**PATCH'S POV!**

Lately, I've been feeling. Yes, feeling. I think it has something to do with Nora.

I mean when i'm with her i feel happy and i feel like i'm in heaven. Again.

And when i'm with out her, I just want to see her again.

And when i touch her, i feel like my hearts going to explode.

I guess this is the effect that she is having on me. What could this feelings be?

My heart. It seems to be alive again. This time, i am not falling for lust.

Maybe love.

And i always have this urge to kiss her. I mean when we were at the Borderline, i couldn't help my self. I just had to distract myself from her lips. She can be soo sexy, with out even knowing.

And well, this is embarrassing but...

I guess my bodies craving her. When i think about her, i sometimes get an erection. I didn't even know that was possible for a fallen angel. But i do seen to be getting erections. Especially when i think about her, biting her lip, wearing her shorts, sleeping, walking and when her hip sways.

And i seem to be having sex dreams about her as well. I would kill for those to come true. Naked Nora. On top of me. Under me. Me inside of her. Her giving me a blow job. Her hair all feisty after sex, or making love. Us two kissing. Rolling 'round in bed, naked. That sexy body. Me kissing her everywhere, all over her body and licking her vag...

Shit!

I've got a little friend to take care off now. If Emmett was here, he would be pissing himself right now, just from laughing at me.

And Alice would be planning something, to get us two together.

I guess i love Nora Monowara Grey.

But what should i chose?

Love or being human?

I'll think about that later, right now, i have a little friend that i have to take care of. He's not that little. Since my angel doesn't love me. Yet. I think i'll go to the shower for some help with my little friend.

* * *

**NORA POV!**

Here we are, me and Vee sitting at Enzo's Bistro, eating chocolate muffins and sipping at hot chocolate, it was on me, making up for last night.

I was just sitting, leaning back, eyes closed, legs out - stretched, with my hands around the delicious hot chocolate, listening to cover drive - sparks. Thinking about the events of last night, and whether i should talk to Patch or not.

Vee kicked me, again, but this time with her 3 inch heels. This was turning into a habit, and i wasn't going to have that.

"What?" I said calmly not bothering to move or even opening my eyes. This position was just so comfortable.  
She started to tell me about Mr. Green Sweater, i looked at, he was good looking with blonde hair and blue eyes, but i never fall for the blondes, always the dark - haired ones. Never the cute either, the dangerous ones. Patch.

Vee invited them to sit with us, Mr. Green Sweater was officially going to CHS, starting from today, where as Mr. Lanky was creepy.

I made an excuse about a test, they all knew i was lieing and pulled Vee away from them, ready for a hectic day at school. Yippee!

I have to teach today as well, the holiday from that school is over.  
I like teaching them, they're Muslims and i teach them Arabic. I cover some of their other lessons too, they also have a great pay. Whoop, Whoop!

* * *

**PATCH'S POV!**

The day passed in a blur. I skipped 'Spanish' and 'Double Maths' and only went to 'P.E', there's where I saw Nora. In shorts and a tank. She was sitting on the bench tying up the laces on her converses, when a guy walked into the room and stood in front of her with a rubbish pick - up line.  
"I was wondering when we'd bump into each other." He smirked at her, while she just rolled her eyes and carried on doing her laces. HAHA mate, she's mine not yours, so piss off. But no, the stupid preppy boy couldn't take the message and just had to sit next to her. She looked up and brushed some stray hairs away from her face.

"The front office realized i haven't had P.E for two years, it's not required in a private school. They're debating how they're going to fit for four years, so here i am, I've got P.E first and fourth hours." She just gave him a look 'and?', that's my girl.  
Miss Sully blew her whistle, i mean who's called Sully nowadays?

"I guess the whistle means something." He stared at her in this puppy dog way. Back off preppy boy.  
"6 laps 'round the hall, no cutting corners. Pronto." She finished her laces and jogged over, and started to run. Preppy boy just had to act all desperate and follow her. I didn't know preppy boy had it in him, running that much.  
After 4 laps, all the others in the class, we're starting to walk and stop fro breath, but not my angel, she carried on running, not stopping for breath once, and guess what preppy boy was with her the whole time. They were talking, i guess she was easing up to him, Damn. They finally finished their lap.

They went and sat down on the bench once again, taking swigs of water and waiting for the rest to finish their running. Nora reached into her bag and brought out a box, she opened it and took out two pills. Put the box back and swallowed the pills with water. She then bent down, had her head beneath her knees, eyes closed and tried to breath slowly. Oh no, what's wrong with her. Is she anemic by any chance?

She got up after everybody finished their laps and headed out doors, i followed, since i was skipping class again, i might as well have some fun. And what's more fun than staring at an angel.

So i guess that they were playing rounders today. I wonder if my angel can bat, or even catch for that matter. I know most of the girls would stay away from the ball, scaring of getting dirty or even breaking a nail. But is my angel going to be like that?

My angel's team was up for batting first. Their team captain was some slut called Marcie Millar, i honestly hate sluts. Can't stand them. But, what i hated most was that MY angel was on preppy boy's team and he was checking her out while she went to get a bat. I did not like that. Doesn't he know when to back off?

Preppy boy made Nora bat first, so he could stare at her ass. He treated her like she had never played rounders. She wasn't stupid you know? And far from it.  
That Marcie girl was staring to get on my nerves. Sending me angel evils, what's she done to you? Nothing. I guess they just don't get along. I began to hate Marcie, more and more by the minute. How dare she insult my angel. I WILL get her back for that later. My angel didn't say anything, just smirked at her, knowingly.

I might visit Nora's mind for a little while. Only a little while, just to make sure she doesn't like preppy boy or something like that.  
_I always miss on the first and the second, so i might as well wait out for the third. I can't wait to see that bitch's face when our team beats her. No offence to him and all, but Elliot is staring to get on my nerves. He's treating me like some next dimwit, who's never played sports in their life. I can't wait to see his face as well.  
_So i guess my angel can play.

Marcie gave my angel the middle finger when Miss Sully wasn't looking - OK, definitely getting her for that later - and then bowled the ball to my angel, she just stood their with a smirk on her face, not even attempting to bat. The same with the second ball. I guess my angel's going to come in for the kill now. At ta girl. Make me proud, and show preppy boy how it's done.

Stupid preppy boy. He walks up to Nora and starts to give her pointers, standing behind her and showing her how to swing. My angel just stares at him like he's crazy, while everyone else is trying to hide their Snickers. Not really working.

I might as well have my say.  
_Batting lessons. Nice...touch.  
_She's heard me, since she looks up, confused and starts to look around. She looks at me and rolls her eyes.  
Preppy boy tries to adjust her arm, oh oh, here comes angry angel.  
"Look Elliot, i'm not stupid, i love sports and i know how to play, just step back and watch. Yeah?" Her forehead was creased, she was definitely angry. Pissed.

He just walks back to the rest of the team and smirks at her, like she won't be able to do it.  
The bitch bowls, Nora waits for it to come.  
**  
**WHACK! The bat hits the ball, she drops the bat and goes in for the kill. My angel managed to earn a rounder and spent the rest of the lesson on the bench. Being bugged by preppy boy. I wasn't gonna stand around and watch my angel being perved on by some preppy boy, so i walked away. But not before, preppy boy gets my angel to go to Delphic today.  
I guess I'll be staying home today. Or walking round the neighborhood.

* * *

**NORA POV!**

I was wearing a plain white tank, with black denim, booty shorts, black knee high boots and silver hoops to finish off outfit. the No make - up, not expecting to see Patch here. I did wear eye - liner though, i always wear eye - liner.  
Vee wore a black mini dress and black stilettos, with bangs in her hair.

So here i am at Delphic. With Elliot. Playing Foosball. For pizza.  
Damn, the more time i spend with him, the more i start to dislike him. And the more i curse Vee, for trying to us up. Sure he's a great guy and everything but he is soo not my type. He's a bit too... well... preppy. Not my type.

I feel kind of sorry for what i said to Patch yesterday. It was mean and it just came out. I guess that's not an excuse. I should apologize to him on Monday. And definitely not go with him to the party on Sunday. I've got plans with my sibs. Quality time.

Vee nudged me and pointed over my shoulder, when Elliot wasn't looking. I looked behind me, Patch. He was wearing a white T - shirt that showed off his abs, black expensive jeans and the same baseball cap he wore the other day, with black and white converses. I have to admit, he looked good, wearing some colors other than black. Even if it was only white. Hot.

He looked up at me and gave me his crooked grin. I smiled back mouthing sorry for the other day. He nodded his head, mouthing no worries, once again. He beckoned me to come over to him, but i shaked my head, and went back to Foosball. With Elliot. Jules had disappeared again, this time to the toilet. He's been gone ages. I wonder why.

I have a feeling, that there's something totally messed up about him.

I guess I'll find out soon.

Only time will tell.

* * *

**PATCH'S POV!**

I saw my angel walk in with Vee and preppy boy. I guess that nicknames gonna stick.  
She looked good as always. I would really love to tell her that one day. Before i kill her. Tonight. I'll tell her tonight, then kill her. There was this feeling in my throat, and there was something inside of me telling me that i shouldn't kill her.

She looked great though.

In a white tank top, black booty shorts, black knee - high boots and silver hoop earrings.

She hasn't noticed me yet. I watch as she plays Foosball. God that ass is hot. Especially in those shorts. Oh God, why did she have to wear tights today.

Vee looks at me. I loo at her, I scowl. She scowls. I gesture to her to call my angel. She rolls her eyes and then whispers to my angel, when preppy boy isn't looking.  
My angel looked behind her shoulder confused. Until her eyes fall on me. I can feel them taking me in, i guess i look alright. Maybe i should wear different colors more often, if i'm gonna get attention like that, from my angel.  
_he looked good, wearing some colors other than black. Even if it was only white. Hot._  
Definitely wearing other colors more often. Definitely.

I looked up at her and gave her my crooked grin. From what I've heard in her thoughts she seems to like that one.  
She smiles at me. I guess i'm growing no her. Good  
She mouths to me 'sorry'. For the other day. I guess she feels bad, but i don't want her to.  
I mouthed back to her 'no worries'. She smiles.  
I beckon for her to come over and join me. I'm sure she's have more fun here than with preppy boy over there.  
She shakes her head, smiles and turns back to her game. I went back to PAC Man.

I looked up at her every few minutes just to make sure she was alright. And since her back was turned to me, i also had a lovely view of her ass in those booty shorts. Sexy ass.

Vee kept on looking me way, to check if i was looking at Nora i guess. I was. She rolled her eyes a few times. after the 5th time, she nudged Nora once again and told her the news. I could tell that my angel blushed, even from here, then she denied it and went back to their game. The preppy boy wasn't going to take that. Stupid preppy boy.

My angel ended up coming over to me.  
There was an awkward silence.  
"PAC Man or Donkey Kong?" As if she didn't know.  
"Baseball. Can you stand behind me and give me some pointers?" I smirked. She scowled and rolled her eyes at me. I seem to be receiving quite a few eye rolls from my angel.

"What's his name?"  
"Elliot. Listen, I have to keep this short. They're waiting.  
"Have I seen him before?"  
"He's new. Just transferred."  
"First week at school and he's already made

"He's new. Just transferred."

"First week at school and he's already made friends. Lucky guy." I slid her a look. "Could have a dark and dangerous side we know nothing about."

"Seems to be my specialty." We both knew what she was talking about.

"Up for a game?" I tilted his head toward the back of the arcade. There were pool tables down there.

"Nora!" Vee called out. "Get over here. Elliot is cramming defeat down my throat!"

"Can't," Nora ignored them.

"If I win," I said, I had no attention of being rejected. "you'll tell Elliot something came up. You'll tell him you're no longer free tonight."

_ He' way too arrogant. _I smirked at that.  
I said, "And if I win?"

My eyes skimmed her, head to toe. "I don't think we have to worry."

I guess she wasn't taking that since she punched my arm. She acted like she didn't care, but i could tell she had hurt her arm, she must have punched hard.

"Careful," I said in a low voice. "They might think we're flirting."

_That's exactly what we're doing. But it's not fault, it's Patch's. He's the one who starts this with his stupid innuendo's._

"One game of pool," I tempted.

"I'm here with someone else."

"Head toward the pool tables. I'll take care of it."

"What are you going to do? Fight Elliot?" She crossed her arms over her chest, while scowling at me.

"If it comes to that."

I wasn't jokig.

"A pool table just opened up. Go claim it."_ I … dare … you._

She stiffened. "How did you do that?"

_. It was real. He knew exactly what he was doing. The palms of my hands touched with sweat._

"How did you do that?" She repeated.

I gave me a sly smile. "Do what?"

"Don't," She warned. "Don't pretend you're not doing it."

I leaned a shoulder against the console and gazed down at me. "Tell me what I'm supposed to be doing."

"My … thoughts."

"What about them?"

"Cut it out, Patch."

I glanced around theatrically. "You don't mean—talking to your mind? You know how crazy that sounds, right?"

Swallowing, she said in a very cal voice "You scare me, and I'm not sure you're good for me."

"I could change your mind."

"Noooora!" Vee called over the din of voices and electronic beeps.

"Meet me at the Archangel," I said. I

She took a step back. "No," She said on impulse.

I came around behind her. "I'll be waiting," I whispered into her ear. Then I slipped out of the arcade.

God, did she smell good. Freesia. My new favourite smell.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed that chapter!  
**

**I know it's a little long so please forgive me!**

**Read and Review and please tell me your thoughts on the story!  
**

**The next chapter should be out in a couple of days or so.**

**Enjoy!**

**Fabmickey!**

**Peace Out**

**XD**


	5. Chapter 5

It's not life without the Twists and the Turns!

**Hey guys, I hope you enjoy my story, I have lots of ideas for it. So, this is about Nora from HUSH HUSH, but here she is called Nora Monowara Grey, she is currently 16, and she has 2 brothers, Donny Anthony Grey is 18 and Max Edward Grey is 14. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 5**

**XD**

* * *

**PATCH'S POV!**

I knew my angel would come. She just had to. I would wait for her.

I would wait a little longer for her. I couldn't wait any longer. I had to do this tonight. If i don't, I don't think i'd ever be able to do it. As much as i think i love her, having a human body and a chance at life it so much more worth it. Anyway, i might even fall in love with some other women. I need Nora to trust me so i can go in for the kill tonight.

I saw her. She was walking towards the cotton candy stand. Then her eyes averted the stand and towards something else. O God, please don't let it be a guy. My eyes followed her gaze and noticed the Arch Angel. So, the Arch Angel's interesting is it? I might make her go on that with me then. Later. First i need to earn her trust. So i stand infront of her path, since she isn't looking where she's going. Ooof. I guess my angel is really a klutz. I 'll have to take care of her then, since i have to be the one to kill her and not let her kill herself. Even if it is by accident. I mean she is my only chance at life. Her death for my life.

She tried to regain her balance. "Sorry!" She blurted out on instinct.

I chuckled at her. She was just so adorable. When she noticed it was me, she tried to side - step me and walk away. "Leave me alone." But i wasn't having that, so i caught her elbow.

"What's wrong? You look like you're ready to throw up." I smirked, but secretly i was worried, is she not feeling well? or is she ill?

"You have that affect on me." Phew! If she has her sense of humor back, then i know that she's alright.

"You could use a drink." I still had me by the elbow, and started to tug her towards a lemonade cart. She dug into her heels. "You want to help? Stay away from me."

I brushed a stray curl off her face. "Love the hair. Love when it's out of control. " It was hot.

She smoothed her hair furiously. "I have to go. Vee is waiting." A frazzled pause. "I guess I'll see you in class on Monday."

"Ride the Archangel with me." It wasn't a suggestion, it an order. The Arch Angel was a great way to scare her.

I watched as she craned her neck, staring up at it. Highpitched screams echoed down as the cars thundered over the tracks. Perfect.

"Two people to a seat." My smile changed to a slow, daring grin. I liked that idea.

"No." _No way._

"If you keep running from me, you're never going to figure out what's really going on." I knew that would get her.

I watched for a moment as she thought about the offer.

"What is going on?" I asked.

"Only one way to find out."

"I can't. I'm afraid of heights. Besides, Vee's waiting." Well there's a fear, a perfect chance of scaring her.

"If you ride the whole way through without screaming, I'll tell Coach to switch our seats."

"I already tried. He won't budge."

"I could be more convincing than you."

"I don't scream," She said. Pissed. "Not for carnival rides." _Not for you._

She walked in step with me, we made my way to the back of the line leading up to the Archangel. A rush of screams lifted, then faded, far above in the night sky.

"I haven't seen you at Delphic before," I said.

"You're here a lot?" _Note to self: Don't come here to often. _I chuckled at that._  
_

"I have a history with the place."

We edged up the line as the cars emptied and a new set of thrill seekers boarded the ride.

"Let me guess," She said. "You played hooky here instead of going to school last year." She was partly correct. I wasn't going to tell her that though.

"Answering that would mean shedding light on my past. And I'd like to keep it in the dark." That would get her interested.

"Why? What's wrong with your past?"

"I don't think now is a good time to talk about it. My past might frighten you."

_Too late! _I swear, this girl is just adorable.

I stepped closer and our arms met, a brushed connection that caused the hairs on my arm to rise.

"The things I have to confess aren't the kind of things you tell your flippant bio partner," I said. That was very true.

I jerked my chin up the ramp. "Looks like we're up." Time to go in for the scare.

My angel looked up at the ride and blinked. I chuckled inside.  
I chose my favourite cart, because it was the scariest.

The car I chose had a grouping of four paintings. The first depicted a mob of horned demons ripping the wings off a screaming male angel. The next painting showed the wingless angel perched on a headstone, watching children play from a distance. In the third painting, the wingless angel stood close to the children, crooking a finger at one little greeneyed girl. In the final painting, the wingless angel drifted through the girl's body like a ghost. The girl's eyes were black, her smile was gone, and she'd sprouted horns like the demons from the first painting. A slivered moon hung above the paintings.  
Fallen Angels. My home.

I watched as my angel slid slowly into the cart next to me and strapped herself in. Ready for the nightmare are we?

* * *

**NORA POV!**

"Your past wouldn't frighten me," I said, buckling my seat belt across my lap. "I'm guessing I'd be more appalled than anything." God knows what his past contains.

"Appalled," he repeated. The tone of his voice led me to believe he'd accepted the accusation. Strange, since Patch never degraded himself. What was with him lately?

Well here goes nothing. I usually love roller coasters, however this one just scares the hell out of me.

The cars rolled backward, then lurched forward. Not in a smooth way, we headed away from the platform, climbing steadily uphill. The smell of sweat, rust, and saltwater blowing in from the sea filled the air. Patch sat close enough to smell. I caught the slightest trace of rich mint soap. At least he doesn't smell like cigarettes and cigars anymore.

"You look pale," he said, leaning in to be heard above the clicking tracks. I felt pale, but I wasn't going to admit that to him.

At the crest of the hill there was a moment's hesitation. I could see for miles, noting where the dark countryside blended with the sparkle of the suburbs and gradually became the grid of Portland's lights. The wind held its breath, allowing the damp air to settle on my skin. Without meaning to, I stole a look at Patch. I found a measure of consolation in having him at my side. Then he flashed a grin. That cocky bastard.

"Scared, Angel?" He grinned at me again, while i just rolled my eyes.

I clenched the metal bar drilled into the front of the car as I felt my weight tip forward. A shaky laugh slipped out of me.

Our car flew demonically fast, my hair flapping out behind me. Swerving to the left, then to the right, we clattered over the tracks. Inside, I felt my organs float and fall in response to the ride. I looked down, trying to concentrate on something not moving.

It was then that I noticed my seat belt had come undone.

I tried to shout at Patch, but my voice was swallowed up in the rush of air. I felt my stomach go hollow, and I let go of the metal bar with one hand, trying to secure the seat belt around my waist with the other. The car lunged to the left. I slammed shoulders with Patch, pressing against him so hard it hurt. The car soared up, and I felt it lift from the tracks, not fully riveted to them. We were plunging. The flashing lights along the tracks blinded me; I couldn't see which way the track turned at the end of the dive.

It was too late. The car swerved to the right. I felt a jolt of panic, and then it happened. My left shoulder slammed against the car door. It flung open, and I was ripped out of the car while the roller coaster sped off without me. I rolled onto the tracks and grappled for something to anchor myself. My hands found nothing, and I tumbled over the edge, plunging straight down through the black air. The ground rushed up at me, and I opened my mouth to scream.

The next thing I knew, the ride screeched to a stop at the unloading platform. My arms hurt from how tightly Patch held me. "Now that's what I call a scream," he said, grinning at me.

In a daze, I watched him place a hand over his ear as if my scream still echoed there. Not at all certain what had just happened, I stared at the place on his arm where my nails had left semicircles tattooed on his skin. Then my eyes moved to my seat belt. It was secured around my waist.

"My seat belt … ," I began. "I thought—" Oh God. What just happened? What's wring with me. Since I've met Patch I've started to hear voices in my head and started to see things that are really not there. Has all this got to do with him?

"Thought what?" Patch asked, sounding genuinely interested. Yeah right.

"I thought … I flew out of the car. I literally thought … I was going to die."

"I think that's the point."

At my sides, my arms trembled. My knees wobbled slightly under the weight of my body.

"Guess we're stuck as partners," said Patch. I suspected a small degree of victory in his voice. I was too stunned to argue.

"The Archangel," I murmured, looking back over my shoulder at the ride, which had started its next ascent.

"It means highranking angel." There was a definite smugness to his voice. "The higher up, the harder the fall."

I started to open my mouth, meaning to say again how I was sure I'd left the car for a moment and forces beyond my ability to explain had put me safely back behind my seat belt. Instead I said, "I think I'm more of a guardian angel girl."

Patch smirked again. Guiding me down the walk, he said, "I'll take you back to the arcade."

* * *

**PATCH'S**** POV!**

Me being a gentlemen, I walked my angel back to the arcade. So we could look for Vee and Elliot. Yeah right. I played a mind trick on them and also on my angel. Yeah i know, impressive right? 3 people at once. Stuff like that is hard to do since I'm a fallen angel.

She wasn't going to find them.

We searched for about 10 minutes. Well she did. I knew where they were.

I watched as realization hit my angel and as she smacked her forehead. "They're probably waiting in the car park." She walked to the car park and i followed close behind. I would now gracefully, offer her a ride.

Vee's car was there. But i played a trick so that my angel would get the idea that they left with out her. I guess I,m the only one to give her a ride. Lucky me.

After 15 minutes of arguing and a half hour drive back on my bike, we finally made it to her house. She thanked me for the ride and walked up to the porch. I wasn't having that so i walked ahead of her. Ont the porch. She put her hands on her hips, looking for her keys. I had them. I had taken them earlier when she wasn't looking. She looked down, surprised. _Shit! Where'd I leave them. Guess I'll have to go in through the back then. _

No need, I thought as i dangled the keys in front of her.

"Give me back my keys," She said, _I knew he was a stalker, but now a thief? Just my rotten luck. _Did she think I was stalking her? Smart girl. I guess i kinda was.

"You dropped them in the arcade when you were hunting for your cell," I said. She didn't believe me.

"I don't care where I dropped them. Give them back." She scowled at me.

I held up his hands, claiming innocence, and backed away from the door. I leaned one shoulder against the bricks and watched as she stepped up to the lock. She attempted to turn the key. It wouldn't budge. O, i wonder why? Because I' making you think that it's stuck when it really isn't. I forgot how fun mind tricks could be.

"You jammed it," she said, rattling the key. She dropped back a step. "Go ahead. Try it. It's stuck."

With a sharp click, I turned the key. Hand poised on the handle, I arched my eyebrows. May I?

She nodded. "Go ahead. You're not going to walk in on anyone." _I'm home alone._

"You're not going to invite me in?" I asked, putting a hand on my heart, as if i was hurt by her gesture.

She blinked. blinked. _Invite him in? I don't think so._

Sorry girl, but you got no choice, "It's late." Her eyes followed mine closely, reflecting a wayward glint. "You must be hungry."

"No. Yes. I mean, yes, but—"

I walked inside.

I took three steps back; he nudged the door closed with his foot. "You like Mexican?" he asked.

"I—"_ I'd like to know what you're doing inside my house! This is supposed to be 'Nora time', it's not everyday my brothers AND my mum aint home, so i use the time, carefully. Uh. I could have ti pied Donny's room by now. Stupid Patch, always getting in the way of my fun._

"Tacos?"

"Tacos?" She echoed. I guess i brought her out of the dream of ti pieing Donny's room. She looked confused.

This was very amusing. "Tomatoes, lettuce, cheese."

"I know what a taco is!"

Before she could stop me, I strode past her into the house. At the end of the hall, I steered left. To the kitchen.

I went to the sink and ran the tap while scrubbing soap halfway up my arms. _He's definitely made himself at home. Looks like he aint leaving any time soon._

—salsa, cheese, lettuce, a tomato. Then I dug through the drawers and found a knife. Nora started at me then the knie and then gulped until she took two steps forward, and squinted at her reflection in one of the skillets hanging from the pot rack.

_My hair! It took me ages to straighten it._

I smiled. "You come by your red hair naturally?"

She stared at him. "I don't have red hair."

"I hate to break it to you, but it's red. I could light it on fire and it wouldn't turn any redder."

"It's brown." _So maybe I had the teeniest, tiniest, most infinitesimal amount of auburn in my hair. I was still a brunette._ "It's the lighting," She said.

"Yeah, maybe it's the lightbulbs."I smiled full on, a real smile.I guess this girl brings it out in me.

"I'll be right back," She said, hurrying out of the kitchen.

I watched as she left the kitchen and ran upstairs.

How was i going to do this? I decided to use the sharpest knife, the sharper the better right? Maybe even easier to. I would just walk up to her whens he gets back and stab her. Lucky me, no ones home to witness the murder of Nora Monowara Grey. Too bad. Luckily, the neighbors are a 15 minute drive, so no one would hear her scream. No one but me.

I heard Nora walk down the stairs and waited for her, the sharpest knife in hand. Ready for the kill. Literally. I decided that i would pretend to be busy at work, chopping tomatoes and lettuce and stuff.

"Can I take a rain check?" She asked upon finding me still hard at work in the kitchen two minutes later. She placed a hand on her stomach, signaling that it was bothering her. "Queasy," I said. "I think it was the ride home." _Yeah right, i just don't like the thought of being home alone with you and a lot of sharp stuff around. He's bound to leave now._

I paused in his chopping and looked up. "I'm almost finished." I tried to hide the grin, this aint going to work Missy.

I watched as she still stared at me, then as she focused on the kinfe in my hand.

I thin she got the idea. I picked up the knife and examined it. This ought to do it. Sharp knife. Good for the job. I looked up at her and grinned. I walked over to her slowly, she better not make a run for it or she'll just make this harder for me.

"Put the knife down," She instructed quietly.

I looked from her to the knife and back again. Something happened. But what is it? Something in those made me want to stop. Maybe this isn't worth. Just then something clicked. I loved her. I really did. I don't need a human body, I need _her. _I need my angel. I don't think I'll be able to live with out her.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Nora." Angel. Not now. Not ever.

"That's … reassuring," She managed to say, I could tell she was still a bit spooked. I spun the knife, handle pointing toward her. "Come here. I'll teach you how to make tacos."

She didn't move. _Can i trust him?_

"How about a … deal?" My face was bent down, shadowed, and I looked up at her through my lashes. I wanted her to trust me. I needed her to trust me."Help me make tacos, and I'll answer a few of your questions."

"My questions?"

"I think you know what I mean."

Without a word, she moved beside me. I slid the cutting board in front of her. I couldn't help but notice that we weren't standing close enough. I would do something about that. Now.

"First," I said, I walked behind her and placed my hands on the counter, beside hers, "choose your tomato." She smelled beautiful. Freesias. I dipped my head so that my mouth was just next to her ear. I had to do everything to control myself.

"Good. Now pick up the knife." I whispered this into her ear.

"Does the chef always stand this close?" She asked, obviously confised.

"When he's revealing culinary secrets, yes. Hold the knife like you mean it."

"I am."

"Good." Stepping back, I gave her a thorough twice over, scrutinizing any imperfections—

my eyes shifted up and down, here and there. For one moment, I smiled, hoping she wouldn't notice. She was perfect and had a rockin' body. "Cooking isn't taught," I said. "It's inherent. Either you've got it or you don't. Like chemistry. You think you're ready for chemistry?"

She pressed the knife down through the tomato; it split in two, each half rocking gently on the cutting board. "You tell me. Am I ready for chemistry?"Hmm, cocky.

I snorted as she grinned.

* * *

After dinner I carried our plates to the sink. "I'll wash, you dry." Hunting through the drawers to the side of the sink, I found a dish towel and slung it playfully at her.

"I'm ready to ask you those questions," She said. "Starting with that night at the library. Did you follow me …"

She trailed off. I leaned lazily against the counter. A smile tugged at my mouth. My angel's very observant. I guess I'll have to be more careful next time.

_I wander if he's a good kisser._

Hmm. She can find out for herself if she wants to. I definitely don't mind. I arched my eyebrows at her. "What?"

"Uh—nothing. Nothing at all. You wash, I'll dry."

It didn't take long to finish the dishes, and when we had, we found ourselves cramped in the space near the sink. I moved to take the dish towel from her, and our bodies touched. Neither of us moved, holding to the fragile link that welded us together.

She stepped back first. Not like i would actually step back from her. I don't think i would be able to

"Scared?" I murmured.

"No."

"Liar."

Her pulse edged up a degree. I have a very good hearing. All angels do. "I'm not scared of you."

"No?"

She spoke without thinking. "Maybe it's just that I'm scared of—" I guess i can be a little intimidating sometime. But i don't want to intimidate my angel. Go on angel. "Maybe it's just that I'm scared of … of—"

"Liking me?"

Relieved that she didn't have to finish her own sentence, she automatically answered, "Yes." She realized too late that she had admitted this to me. Good. I like her to. Ok. I love her."I mean, no! Definitely no. That is not what I was trying to say!"

I laughed softly. My angel is just so adorable.

"The truth is, part of me is definitely not comfortable around you," She said. Not good, but i could feel some more meaning in her words, so i pressed her to carry on.

"But?"

She gripped the counter behind her for support. "But at the same time I feel a scary attraction to you."

I grinned. I couldn't help it. That was the exact answer i wanted to hear.

"You are way too cocky," She said, using her hand to push me back a step. I trapped her hand against my chest and just enjoyed the feeling. Y es i felt it. Wierd, yes i know. But i couldn't feel her hand on my chest but all the emotions that i feel about her. And how much i actually care about her.

Reeling her closer, I didn't stop until she was directly in front of me. I lifted me onto the counter. My face was level with hers. I smiled at her, hoping i don't scare her away.. And that's when I realized this moment had been dancing around the edge of my fantasies for several days now.

"Take off your hat," She said, I guess they just came out. I slid it around, the brim facing backward.

She scooted to the edge of the counter, her long legs dangling one on either side of me. Something inside of me was telling me to stop—to just kill her and enjoy my life, but i shooed that away. I loved her. I spread my hands on the counter, just outside her hips. Tilting my head to one side, I moved closer. She smelled great. I'm sure she would taste better though. Can't wait to find out.

She inhaled two sharp breaths. _No. This isn't__ right. Not this, not with Patch. He's frightening. In a good way, yes. But also in a bad way. A very bad way._

Angel, you honestly don't believe that.

"You should go," she breathed. "You should definitely go."

"Go here?" my mouth was on her shoulder. Mm. She sure tasted good, ahh and that smell. "Or here?" I moved up her neck. My brain couldn't process one logical thought. I was just enjoying the moment. With my angel. My mouth was roaming north, up over her jaw, gently sucking at her skin… . I couldn't help it. I bit down, on the side of her neck, and gave her a love bit. Or a hookie. Call it what you want. It's the same thing.

"My legs are falling asleep," She blurted. I could help with that.

"I could solve that." My hands closed on her hips.

Suddenly her cell phone rang. I jumped at the sound of it and she did to. She fumbled it out of her pocket.

I wasn't really paying attention. I was trying to get my head round what just happened. Damn it. 1 more minute. Just 1 more flippin' minute. I listened to who it was on the other end. My hands still on her hips.

I managed to catch a few words before she hung up. I guess it was her brothers coming home early.

"Alright, see you guys soon. Love you guys."

She shut the phone. "You need to leave," She told me. "Right now."

I slid my baseball cap back around. That's when i noticed it. Her make up. Or the lack of. I couldn't smile, I'm pretty sure it looked mischievous under the cap. "You're not wearing makeup."

"I must have forgotten it."

"Sweet dreams tonight."

"Sure. No problem." _What had he said?_

"About that party tomorrow night …" _I literally can't make it. I hope he doesn't mind._

She still might come.

"I'll think about it," She said.

I tucked a piece of paper inside her pocket, my touch sending hot sensations down my whole body.. "Here's the address. I'll be looking for you. Come alone."

With that i left the house. And locked the door behind me.

I didn't want some next stranger going in and bothering my angel. I hope she comes tomorrow. I'm not going to kill her. My intentions have changed completely. I just want to spend some time together. I wonder if she'll come?

I guess time will tell.

* * *

**Hey guys!**

**I hope you enjoyed the story.**

**Please tell me your thoughts on the chapter.**

**Review please!**

**Hopefully, the next chapter will be on soon.**

**Cya guys later!**

**Fabmickey**

**Peace Out!**

**XD**


	6. Chapter 6

It's not life without the Twists and the Turns!

**Hey guys, I hope you enjoy my story, I have lots of ideas for it. So, this is about Nora from HUSH HUSH, but here she is called Nora Monowara Grey, she is currently 16, and she has 2 brothers, Donny Anthony Grey is 18 and Max Edward Grey is 14. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 6**

**XD**

* * *

**NORA POV!**

**Ugh!**

**9.47pm.  
**I was awoken by the sound of my phone ringing.

Girls Girls Girls I just can't say no  
Never see them coming I just watch them go  
Girls Girls Girls I just can't say no  
Never see them coming I just wa-wa-wa-wa-watch them go  
Take control, making me sweat girl run that show  
Its them Girls Girls

I knew who this was, therefore i knew that i had to pick it up and pronto.

"Yes?" I said with a wide yawn, leaving my eyes shut.

Someone was breathing angrily on the other end. "What happened to you? What happened to bringing back cotton candy? And while you're at it, how about telling me where you are so I can come strangle you—barehanded!"

I knocked the heel of my hand against my forehead a few times.

"I thought you'd been kidnapped!" Vee went on. "I thought you'd been abducted! I thought you were murdered!"

I tried to find the clock in the dark. I bumped a picture frame on the nightstand, and all the frames behind it played dominoes.

"I was sort of delayed," I said. "By the time I made it back to the arcade, you were gone."

" 'Delayed'? What kind of excuse is 'delayed'?"

The red numbers on the clock swam into focus. It was just after two in the morning.

"I drove around the parking lot for an hour," Vee said. "Elliot walked the park flashing the only photo I had of you on my cell phone. I tried your cell a zillion times. Hang on. Are you at home? How did you get home?"

I rubbed the corners of my eyes. "Patch."

"Stalker Patch?"

"Well, I didn't have much of a choice, did I?" I said tersely. "You left without me."

"You sound worked up. Really worked up. No, that's not it. You sound agitated … flustered …

aroused." I could feel her eyes widen. "He kissed you, didn't he?"

No answer.

"He did! I knew it! I've seen the way he looks at you. I knew this was coming. I saw it from a mile away."

I didn't want to think about it.

"What was it like?" Vee pressed. "A peach kiss? A plum kiss? Or maybe an alfalfa kiss?"

"What?"

"Was it a peck, did mouths part, or was there tongue? Never mind. You don't have to answer that. Patch isn't the kind of guy to deal with preliminaries. There was tongue involved. Guaranteed."

I covered my face with my hands, hiding behind them. Patch probably thought I didn't have any self control. I'd fallen apart in his arms. I'd melted like butter. Right before I told him he should go, I was pretty sure I'd made a sound that was a cross between a sigh of sheer bliss and a moan of ecstasy. That would explain his arrogant grin.

"Can we talk about this later?" I asked, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"No way."

I sighed. "I'm dead tired."

"I can't believe you're thinking about keeping me in suspense."

"I'm hoping you'll forget about it."

"Fat chance."

"Hey, good luck on your date tonight, say hi to James for me." Vee and James had been going out for 3 months tonight. So this is there anniversary. While i was going paintball with my brother at half 10. Then i got baby sitting duty at 5. That reminds me, i need to get up.

"Thanks babe, will do bout the 'hi' talk to ya later. Love you." She hung up. Typical Vee.

I got out of bed and took a shower, and dressed in white skinnies, while tank top and my knee high black and white converses. I made my way downstairs. My brothers were already up, so we had breakfast and made our way to paint balling. Us 3 were on the same team, the blue team along with some more of our cousins, while we were against the red team, which were total strangers.

Lets go kick some butt.

* * *

Here i was with my brothers at Enzo's. The others had to go.

"Hey sis, pass the dip." says Donny with a mouthful of nacho's. I swear the dude has no manners. Time to teach him some.

I grabbed the dip and pretended to pass it to him, when i said, "Say please." I knew this would annoy him. Hey, what were sibs for? Right?

He just stuffed his face with more food and thrusted his hand out in a rude gesture, and ordered me to just pass the dip. In no way was he gonna get it, unless he says please. HAHA. Here comes our sibling moments.

Max loved this. He was always the peace maker. He was like some referee. Even though all the arguments that we got in to were all a joke.

Donny scoffed at me like i couldn't make him say it. The bet is soo on. I brought the dip up to my nose and pretended to smell it. I then let out a peaceful sigh, as if the small container containing some dip was just a minor taste of heaven. I guess it kinda was in Donny's case. He was such a goof. Donny's eyes widened and Max couldn't help but laugh out loud. I had to keep my face straight. I began to slowly open the lid and smell again, an expression of pure bliss on my face. He looked like he needed an orgasm. LOL. HAHA. The guy loved his food. I wafted the container in front of him, as he took a whiff and he sighed i then quickly took away the dip and pretended to eat it myself, if he wasn't going to say please.

His face crumpled an i knew i had won. Max carried on laughing.

"Pass the dip." I shot him a smug look. I was winning but I knew he couldn't say it. Not now. A little more time.

"He growled at me, "No." Ok, if that's how you want to play, so then be it.

I poked a finger into the dip and licked it clean, i carried on doing this until i looked up at him and saw that he was going to crack. Any moment not.

"Please. Pass. The. Dip." He said through gritted teeth.

I decided for some

* * *

more fun, "What was that, i didn't hear that. Mind repeating it?" I smirked, while one of my hands cupped my right ear, like i was deaf.

"I said, please pass the dip." He pleaded it this time. Ok. I feel sorry now.

However, not sorry enough. "I dunno, i seem to like dip a LOT, i might just eat it ALL myself." I dipped another finger into the dip and licked it clean. Max actually laughed so hard, that he fell of his chair, which caused everyone who wasn't looking before, to look and laugh. Oops.

Abruptly, a hand whipped out and snatched the dip from me. I looked up and saw who this someone was. Donny. Goof. He loved food. Then again. We all did. Guess we got it from our dad, since mom only eats salad and green stuff. Eww.

We all laughed until i looked at the clock. Shit. **4.49 pm.**

If i didn't leave now i was going to be late. I stood up, smirked at Donny and waved to the guys, saying that i had baby sitting duty and that i should be home around 10. If not, I'll call and that I'll bring pizza for dinner.

They smiled at that. Ah. Food. They key to happiness.

I left at that and headed over to the Smiths.

* * *

I arrived at the Smiths home at **4.58 pm.**

I would have taken longer, but Jay was really fast. I love fast. So i managed to reach here on time. Lucky.

I rang the doorbell and Mr Smith opened the door in less than ten 5 seconds. Was he standing there or something? I always found him a little creepy.

"Good. Nora, right on time. " He motioned for me to walk inside and i saw Mrs Smith sitting on the couch.

"Thanks once again Nora. I can't thank you enough. With you looking after the boys, we have been able to do soo much. " She kissed my cheek. I absolutely adored Mrs' Smith. She was always so nice to me.

"It's no problem, Mrs Smith. BTW, looking good." She looked alright in a floral shirt and black skirt.

"Thanks, and Luke is asleep in his room. Robin is out in the garden and Derek is in his room. I was wandering if you could make dinner. I know how much the boys love it when you cook. And we'll be home by 10. Can you get Robin and Luke in bed by 9 please" That was going to be slightly hard. Robin hated to sleep.

"Sure, no problem, i'll feed them at half 6." She nodded at me and they waved good - bye and walked out for their date. I closed the door behind them and made my way in to the garden, to watch over Robin.

Robin was 13 and he was some type of sporty guy like his brig bro, Derek. Robin was always playing football. I played with him sometimes, i liked football, but basketball was more of my thing. Luke was adorable. He was a munchkin. He was only 3 but he talked so much. Bless him. He's going to be very smart when he's older. He's also adorable. He looks so cute with his blonde hair and blue eyes. And he speaks in this adorable way and he's so caring for others. Aww. Derek. Ah Derek, the 15 year old. He was always such a sweetie, asking if i needed help or anything. I swear he even dresses up for me. Aww. Vee goes he fancies me, but what rubbish. I know for a fact that he doesn't fancy me. Even if he does - VERY eery thought - i wouldn't return the feelings. Yeah he's cute and everything. But he's younger than me and i don't go for the younger ones. Good thing i don't have nay feelings for me then.

So i played footie with Robin for half an hour and headed back inside to make dinner for them. I can't eat since, I just ate with my bros and all.

I decided to make ... wait for it...

LASAGNA MASH AND VEG! WITH CHOCO ICE CREAM!

Great right. They love it every time. So i started to make it, when i decided that having some music playing won't do any harm, just not too loud, because i don't want Luke to wake up now. I put on Diego - My best friends Girl on my phone and start cooking to the music. He sung it in the next Star and he rocked. I have been loving this song since. So i carried on with the cooking, while singing and dancing along with the music.

_School's out, it's summertime_  
_I know a girl and I wish she were mine_  
_I think about her but she's by best friend's girl_  
_WHoaa oooh_

Robin being the sweetheart he is came inside, and started to help me make the lasagna. So we cooked and danced together, while i sang along with the music. We were just having fun and messing about.

_He doesn't know what's on my mind_  
_He doesn't know she's with me tonight_  
_She tells me everything, we go out everywhere_  
_I know it's wrong but I don't care_

I carried on singing along with the music, while dancing around with Robin like loonies. Me and Max would do this sort of thing all the time, while Donny would sit and watch, laughing and calling us loonies. Even though he always ends up dancing too.

_Cause she's my best friend's girl_  
_Now I'm livin' in my best friend's world_  
_Cause she's the only one for me the only girl I need_  
_And she's gonna be mine somehow_

_You know that she's my best friend's girl_  
_Can't stop livin in my best friend's world_  
_Cause she's the only one for me the only girl I need_  
_And I'm losin' my best friend now_  
_For my best friend's girl_

_Oooh whoaa oh_

"Cough, Cough, Cough" I look over to see a smirking Derek. I rolled my eyes at him and gestured for him to join us. Not before i noticed that he was wearing a baby pink shirt, with black dress pants. He even tucked in his shirt. I wander what's the occasion. He shook his head, saying no and started to walk away. Me and Robin looked at each other and then went after him, roping him in to it as well. We can all look like idiots together, right? So the guys gave me a hand with the cooking, and we danced, while i sang. We were just having fun, on a sunday evening._  
_

_He's tellin' me that things are fine_  
_With every word it's like I'm losin' my mind_  
_She says they always fight all day and every night_  
_But when she's with me it's all alright_

_Cause she's my best friend's girl_  
_Now I'm livin' in my best friend's world_  
_Cause she's the only one for me, the only girl I need_  
_And she's gonna be mine somehow_

_You know that she's my best friend's girl_  
_Can't stop livin' in my best friend's world_  
_Cause she's the only one for me, the only girl I need_  
_And I'm losin' my best friend now_  
_For my best friend's girl_

_When she looks at me I can hardly breathe_  
_She keeps tellin' me that we're meant to be together now_  
_Oh!_

_School's in, it's study-time_  
_I know a girl and now she's mine_

_She's my best friend's girl_  
_Now I'm livin' in my best friend's world_  
_Cause she's the only one for me, the only girl I need_  
_And she's finally mine somehow_

_You know that she's my best friend's girl_  
_Can't stop livin' in my best friend's world_  
_Cause she's the only one for me, the only girl I need_  
_And I'm losin' my best friend now_  
_For my best friend's girl_

_Oh whoaa oh_  
_for my best friend's girl_

We danced and sand to that song for ages, we were all out of breath and inner was in the oven. Man, can that Diego kid sing.

**6.37**

Robin and Derek sat at the table eating, while i went to wake Luke up. It was dinner time.

I opened his door and saw that he was fast asleep with his teddy, awwww. I walked over to the bed and gently shook him awake. He rolled over and opened his eyes.

"Hello, what twime is it?" He sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes, getting rid of sleep.

"Sweetie, its time to get out of bed, its dinner time. I made lasagna, you like lasagna right?" He looked at me and nodded. "Come on, lets get washed up." I picked him up and carried him over to the bathroom. I placed him down on the stool next to the bathroom, and washed his face, and let him wash his hands by himself. He then, opened up his arms, wanting to be carried again. I guess he was still slightly sleepy. I carried him downstairs and placed him on a chair at the dining table next to Robin. I then grabbed him a plate and a fork and a spoon. I loaded his plate with some mash, carrots and a little portion of lasagna. I gave him the spoon and he started to play around with his food, while i picked up the fork and started to feed him some carrots and lasagna. Dinner was kind of quite, until the boys (Robin and Derek), started to have an argument about which football teams the best. Arsenal (Derek) or Man U (Robin.) They then roped me into it, i just said Man U, while Robin thumped his fist into the air as victory, while Derek just rolled his eyes and slumped into his seat. Playing with his vegetable. Ugh. Boys. I ignored them and carried on feeding Luke.

**10.17**

I'm on my way home, having ordered pizza's. It'll be delivered at home at 10.40.

I might not exactly like baby sitting all the time, but some people pay a lot. Liek the smiths. They payed me $20 an hour. And i worked for 6 hours, so they payed me $120, with $30 extra because they always think that i've done a good job. $150. All in a night's work.

* * *

**11.43**

I'm in my room getting ready for bed, putting on my PJ's, which tonight consists of, a baby blue vest top and baby blue short shorts. I was walking over to my bed when the phone rings.

_Hey, I just met you,and this is crazy,but here's my number,so call me, maybe?  
It's hard to look right,at you baby,but here's my number,so call me, maybe?  
Hey, I just met you,and this is..._

Yep, i changed my ring tone. I like this one as well, Call me maybe by, Carly Rae Jepson._  
_

I pick up the phone, while sleep is on its way.

"Hey, babe, how you doing?" Vee talks in to the phone.

"Good, sleepy? Wazzap?" I wonder why she's calling this late.

There's silence. Something must have happened tonight. With her and James. Shit. " Umm... I kind of... broke it off with James."

"What? Why? I thought you liked him. a lot. "

"I did, it's just i don't think it's gonna work out."

"How's he take it?" If he hurt her,i would hurt HIM.

"Good, he said that he thought the same thing, and that he's glad one of us brought this up."

"Are you alright with this?" I hope she's ok with this.

"Yeah, it wasn't gonna last anyway." She seems to be happier now. Good. "I'll call ya tomorrow, k?"

"K, sure, night." I pressed the end call and fell asleep almost immediately.

* * *

I WAS YANKED AWAKE BY THE SOUND OF MY PHONE RINGING. Caught with one foot still in a dream, I tugged my pillow over my head and tried to block out the noise. But the phone rang. And rang.

_Hey, I just met you,and this is crazy,but here's my number,so call me, maybe?  
It's hard to look right,at you baby,but here's my number,so call me, maybe?  
Hey, I just met you,and this is..._

The call went to voice mail. Five seconds later, the ringing started up again. I reached an arm over the side of the bed, groped around until I found my jeans, and wiggled my cell out of the pocket.

"Yes?" I said with a wide yawn, leaving my eyes shut.

"I'll pick you up at twelve."

"I hope this is shopping you're talking about." Today was a teacher training day, so we had the day as well go shopping then.

"Yep. I'll be there even earlier if I can get out of family time. My mom's having a nervous breakdown. She blames my bad grades on her parenting skills. Apparently spending time together is the solution. Wish me luck."

I snapped my phone shut and slid deep into my bed. I pictured Patch's unprincipled grin and his glittering black eyes. After thrashing around in bed for several minutes, I gave up trying to get comfortable. The truth was, as long as Patch was on my mind, comfort was out of the question. When I was little, my next door neighbor, Lionel shattered one of the kitchen glasses. He swept up all the shards of glass except one, and he dared me to lick it. I imagined falling for Patch was a little like licking that shard. I knew it was stupid. I knew I'd get cut. After all these years one thing hadn't changed: I was still lured by danger.

Suddenly I sat up straight in bed and reached for my cell. I switched on the lamp. The battery showed fully charged.

My spine tingled ominously. My cell was supposed to be dead. So how had my mom and Vee gotten through?

Rain battered the colorful awnings of the shops along the pier and spilled to the sidewalk below. The antique gas lamps that were staggered down both sides of the street glowed to life. With our umbrellas bumping together, Vee and I hustled down the sidewalk and under the pinkandwhitestriped awning of Victoria's Secret. We shook out our umbrellas in unison and propped them just outside the entrance. A boom of thunder sent us flying through the doors.

I stamped rain from my shoes and shuddered off the cold. Several oil diffusers burned on a display at the center of the store, surrounding us with an exotic, lusty smell. A woman in black slacks and a stretchy black tee stepped forward. She had a measuring tape snaked around her neck, and she started to reach for it. "Would you girls like a free measuring—"

"Put the damn measuring tape away," Vee ordered. "I already know my size. I don't need reminding."

I gave the woman a smile that was part apology as I trailed after Vee, who was heading toward the clearance bins at the back.

"A D cup is nothing to be ashamed of," I told Vee. I picked up a blue satin bra and hunted for the price tag.

"Who said anything about being ashamed?" Vee said. "I'm not ashamed. Why would I be ashamed?

The only other sixteenyearolds with boobs as big as mine are suffused with silicone—and everyone knows it. Why would I have reason to be ashamed?" She rummaged through a bin. "Think they have any bras in here that can get my babies to lie flat?"

"They're called sports bras, and they have a nasty side effect called the uniboob," I said, my eyes picking out a lacy black bra from the pile.

I shouldn't have been looking at lingerie. It naturally made me think about sexy things. Like kissing. Like Patch.

I closed my eyes and replayed our night together. The touch of Patch's hand on my thigh, his lips tasting my neck …

Vee caught me off guard with a pair of turquoise leopard print undies slung at my chest. "These would look nice on you," she said. "All you need is a booty like mine to fill them."

What had I been thinking? I'd come this close to kissing Patch. The same Patch who just might be invading my mind. The same Patch who saved me from plunging to my death on the Archangel—

because that's what I was sure had happened, although I had zero logical explanations. I wondered if he had somehow suspended time and caught me during the fall. If he was capable of talking to my thoughts, maybe, just maybe, he was capable of other things.

Or maybe, I thought with a chill, I could no longer trust my mind.

I still had the scrap of paper Patch had tucked inside my pocket, but there was no way I was going to the party tonight. I secretly enjoyed the attraction between us, but the mystery and eeriness outweighed it. From now on, I was going to flush Patch out of my system—and this time, I meant it. It would be like a cleansing diet. The problem was, the only diet I'd ever been on backfired. Once I tried to go an entire month without chocolate. Not one bite. At the end of two weeks, I broke down and binged on more chocolate than I would have eaten in three months.

I hoped my chocolatefree diet didn't foreshadow what would happen if I tried to avoid Patch.

"What are you doing?" I asked, my attention drawn to Vee.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm peeling the clearance price stickers off these clearance bras and sticking them on the notonsale bras. That way I can get sexy bras at trashy bra prices."

"You can't do that. She'll scan the bar codes when you checkout. She'll know what you're up to."

"Bar codes? They don't scan bar codes." She didn't sound too sure.

"They do. I swear. Cross my heart." I figured lying was better than watching Vee get hauled off to jail.

"Well, it seemed like a good idea… ."

"You have to get these," I told Vee, tossing a scrap of silk at her, hoping to distract her. She held up the panties. Tiny red crabs embroidered the fabric. "That is the most disgusting thing I've ever seen. I like that black bra you're holding, on the other hand. I think you should get it. You go pay and I'll keep looking."

I paid. Then, thinking it would be easier to forget about Patch if I was looking at something more benign, I wandered over to the wall of lotions. I was sniffing a bottle of Dream Angels when I felt a familiar presence nearby. It was like someone had dropped a scoop of ice cream down the back of my shirt. It was the same shivery jolt I experienced whenever Patch approached. Vee and I were still the only two customers in the shop, but on the other side of the plateglass window, I saw a hooded figure step back under a shadowed awning across the street. Freshly unsettled, I stood immobile for a whole minute before I pulled myself together and went to find Vee.

"Time to go," I told her.

She was flipping through a rack of nightgowns. "Wow. Look at this—flannel pajamas, fifty percent off. I need a pair of flannel pj's."

I kept one eye glued to the window. "I think I'm being followed."

Vee's head jerked up. "Patch?"

"No. Look across the street."

Vee squinted. "I don't see anyone."

Neither did I anymore. A car had driven past, interrupting my line of vision. "I think they went inside the shop."

"How do you know they're following you?"

"A bad feeling."

"Did they look like anyone we know? For example … a cross between Pippi Longstocking and the Wicked Witch of the West would obviously give us Marcie Millar."

"It wasn't Marcie," I said, eyes still trained across the street. "When I left the arcade last night to buy cotton candy, I saw someone watching me. I think the same person is here now."

"Are you serious? Why are you just telling me this now? Who is it?"

I didn't know. And that scared me more than anything.

I directed my voice at the saleslady. "Is there a back door to the shop?"

She looked up from tidying a drawer. "Employees only."

"Is the person male or female?" Vee wanted to know.

"I can't tell."

"Well, why do you think they're following you? What do they want?"

"To scare me." It seemed reasonable enough.

"Why would they want to scare you?"

Again, I didn't know.

"We need a diversion," I told Vee.

"Exactly what I was thinking," she said. "And we know I'm really good at diversions. Give me your cardi."

I stared at her. "No way. We know nothing about this person. I'm not letting you go out there dressed like me. What if they're armed?"

"Sometimes your imagination scares me," Vee said.

I had to admit, the idea that they were armed and out to kill was a little farfetched. But with all the creepy things happening lately, I didn't blame myself for feeling on edge and assuming the worst.

"I'll go out first," said Vee. "If they follow me, you follow them. I'll head up the hill toward the cemetery, and then we'll bookend them and get some answers."

A minute later Vee left the store wearing my jean jacket. She picked up my red umbrella, holding it low on her head. Other than the fact that she was a few inches too tall, and a few pounds too voluptuous, she passed as me. From where I crouched behind the rack of nightgowns, I watched the hooded figure step out of the store across the street and follow after Vee. I crept closer to the window. Though the figure's baggy sweatshirt and jeans were meant to look androgynous, the walk was feminine. Definitely feminine.

Vee and the girl turned the corner and disappeared, and I jogged to the door. Outside, the rain had turned into a downpour.

Grabbing Vee's umbrella, I picked up my pace, keeping under the awnings, steering clear of the pelting rain. I could feel the bottoms of my jeans dampening. I wished I'd worn boots. Behind me the pier extended out to the cementgray ocean. In front of me, the strip of shops ended at the base of a steep, grassy hill. At the top of the hill, I could just make out the high castiron fence of the local cemetery.

I unlocked the Neon, cranked the defroster to high, and set the windshield wipers to full power. I drove out of the lot and turned left, accelerating up the winding hill. The trees of the cemetery loomed ahead, their branches deceptively coming to life through the mad chop of the wipers. The white marble headstones seemed to stab up from the darkness. The gray headstones dissolved into the atmosphere. Out of nowhere, a red object hurtled into the windshield. It smacked the glass directly in my line of vision, then flew up and over the car. I stomped on the brakes and the Neon skidded to a stop on the shoulder of the road.

I opened the door and got out. I jogged to the back of the car, searching for what had hit me. There was a moment of confusion as my mind processed what I was seeing. My red umbrella was tangled in the weeds. It was broken; one side was collapsed in the exact way I might expect if it had been hurled with force against another, harder object.

Through the onslaught of rain I heard a choked sob.

"Vee?" I said. I jogged across the road, shielding my eyes from the rain as I swept my gaze over the landscape. A body lay crumpled just ahead. I started running.

"Vee!" I dropped to my knees beside her. She was on her side, her legs drawn up to her chest. She groaned.

"What happened? Are you okay? Can you move?" I threw my head back, blinking rain. Think! I told myself. My cell phone. Back in the car. I had to call 911.

"I'm going to get help," I told Vee.

She moaned and clutched my hand.

I lowered myself down on her, holding her tightly. Tears burned behind my eyes. "What happened? Was it the person who followed you? Did they do this to you? What did they do?"

Vee murmured something unintelligible that might have been "handbag." Sure enough, her handbag was missing.

"You're going to be all right." I worked to hold my voice steady. I had a dark feeling stirring inside me, and I was trying to keep it at bay. I was certain the same person who'd watched me at Delphic and followed me shopping today was responsible, but I blamed myself for putting Vee in harm's way. I ran back to the Neon and punched 911 into my cell.

Trying to keep the hysteria out of my voice, I said, "I need an ambulance. My friend was attacked and robbed."

* * *

TUESDAY PASSED IN A DAZE. I WENT FROM CLASS TO class waiting for the final bell of the day. I'd called the hospital before school and was told that Vee was heading into the OR. Her left arm had been broken during the attack, and since the bone wasn't aligned, she needed surgery. I wanted to see her but couldn't until later in the afternoon, when the anesthesia wore off and hospital staff moved her to her own room. It was especially important that I hear her version of the attack before she either forgot the details or embellished them. Anything she remembered might fill a hole in the picture and help me figure out who had done this.

As the hours stretched toward afternoon, my focus shifted from Vee to the girl outside Victoria's Secret. Who was she? What did she want? Maybe it was a disturbing coincidence that Vee had been attacked minutes after I'd watched the girl follow after her, but my instincts disagreed. I wished I had a better picture of what she looked like. The bulky hoodie and jeans, compounded with the rain, had done a good job of disguising her. For all I knew it could've been Marcie Millar. But deep inside it didn't feel like the right match.

I swung by my locker to pick up my biology textbook, then headed to my last class. I walked in to find Patch's chair empty. Typically, he arrived at the last possible moment, tying with the tardy bell, but the bell rang and Coach took his place at the chalkboard and started lecturing on equilibrium. I pondered Patch's empty chair. A tiny voice at the back of my head speculated that his absence might be connected to Vee's attack. It was a little strange that he was missing on the morning after. And I couldn't forget the icy chill I'd felt moments before looking outside Victoria's Secret and realizing I was being watched. Every other time I'd felt that way, it was because Patch was near. The voice of reason quickly extinguished Patch's involvement. He could have caught a cold. Or he could have run out of gas on the drive to school and was stranded miles away. Or maybe there was a highbets pool game going on at Bo's Arcade and he figured it was more profitable than an afternoon spent learning the intricacies of the human body.

At the end of class, Coach stopped me on my way out the door.

"Hang on a minute, Nora."

I turned back and hiked my backpack up my shoulder. "Yes?"

He extended a folded piece of paper. "Miss Greene stopped by before class and asked me to give this to you," he said.

I accepted the note. "Miss Greene?" I didn't have any teachers by that name.

"The new school psychologist. She just replaced Dr. Hendrickson."

I unfolded the note and read the message scrawled inside.

Dear Nora,

I'll be taking over Dr. Hendrickson's role as your school psychologist. I noticed you missed your last two appointments with Dr. H. Please come in right away so we can get acquainted. I've mailed a letter to your mother to make her aware of the change.

All best,

Miss Greene

"Thanks," I told Coach, folding the note until it was small enough to tuck inside my pocket. Out in the hall I merged with the flow of the crowd. No avoiding it now—I had to go. I steered my way through the halls until I could see the closed door to Dr. Hendrickson's office. Sure enough, there was a new name plaque on the door. The polished brass gleamed against the drab oak door: MISS D. GREENE, SCHOOL PSYCHOLOGIST.

I knocked on the door, and a moment later it opened from within. Miss Greene had flawless pale skin, sea blue eyes, a lush mouth, and fine, straight blond hair that tumbled past her elbows. It was parted at the crown of her ovalshaped face. A pair of turquoise cat'seye glasses sat at the tip of her nose, and she was dressed formally in a gray herringbone pencil skirt and a pink silk blouse. Her figure was willowy but feminine. She couldn't have been more than five years older than me.

"You must be Nora Grey. You look just like the picture in your file," she said, giving my hand a firm pump. Her voice was abrupt, but not rude. Businesslike.

Stepping back, she signaled me to enter the office.

"Can I get you juice, water?" she asked.

"What happened to Dr. Hendrickson?"

"He took early retirement. I've had my eye on this job for a while, so I jumped on the opening. I went to Florida State, but I grew up in Portland, and my parents still live there. It's nice to be close to family again."

I surveyed the small office. It had changed drastically since I'd last been in a few weeks ago. The wall

towall bookshelves were now filled with academic but genericlooking hardcovers, all bound in neutral colors with gold lettering. Dr. Hendrickson had used the shelves to display family pictures, but there were no snapshots of Miss Greene's private life. The same fern hung by the window, but under Dr. Hendrickson's care, it had been far more brown than green. A few days with Miss Greene and already it looked pert and alive. There was a pink paisley chair opposite the desk, and several moving boxes stacked in the far corner.

"Friday was my first day," she explained, seeing my eyes fall on the moving boxes. "I'm still unpacking. Have a seat."

I lowered my backpack down my arm and sat on the paisley chair. Nothing in the small room gave me any clues as to Miss Greene's personality. She had a stack of file folders on her desk— not neat, but not messy, either—and a white mug of what looked like tea. There wasn't a trace of perfume or air freshener. Her computer monitor was black.

Miss Greene crouched in front of a file cabinet behind her desk, tugged out a clean manila folder, and printed my name on the tab in black Magic Marker. She placed it on her desk next to my old file, which bore a few of Dr. Hendrickson's coffeemug stains.

"I spent the whole weekend going through Dr. Hendrickson's files," she said. "Just between the two of us, his handwriting gives me a migraine, so I'm copying over all the files. I was amazed to find he didn't use a computer to type his notes. Who still uses longhand in this day and age?"

She settled back into her swivel chair, crossed her legs, and smiled politely at me. "Well. Why don't you tell me a little bit about the history of your meetings with Dr. Hendrickson? I could barely decipher his notes. It appeared the two of you were discussing how you feel about your's and your mum's relationship"

I was so not going to answer that. And she knew it. So did Dr. Hendrickson.

I eyed the door. I didn't even try to be discreet.

"Do you have a best friend? A boyfriend? Someone you can talk to when your housekeeper doesn't quite … fit the bill?" She dunked a tea bag in the mug, then raised it for a sip.

"I have a best friend." I'd made up my mind to say as little as possible. The less I said, the shorter the appointment. The shorter the appointment, the sooner I could visit Vee. Her eyebrows peaked. "Boyfriend?"

"No."

"You're a very attractive girl. I imagine there must be some interest from the opposite sex."

"Here's the thing," I said as patiently as possible. "I really appreciate that you're trying to help me, but I had this exact conversation with Dr. Hendrickson a year ago when my dad died. Rehashing it with you isn't helping. It's like going back in time and reliving it all over again. Yes, it was tragic and horrible, and I'm still dealing with it every day, but what I really need is to move on."

The clock on the wall ticked between us.

"Well," Miss Greene said at last, plastering on a smile. "It's very helpful to know your viewpoint, Nora. Which is what I was trying to understand all along. I'll make a note of your feelings in your file. Anything else you want to talk about?"

"Nope." I smiled to confirm that, really, I was doing fine.

She leafed through a few more pages of my file. I had no idea what observations Dr. Hendrickson had immortalized there, and I didn't want to wait around long enough to find out. I lifted my backpack off the floor and scooted to the edge of the chair. "I don't mean to cut things short, but I need to be somewhere at four."

"Oh?"

I had no desire to go into Vee's attack with Miss Greene. "Library research," I lied.

"For which class?"

I said the first answer that popped to mind. "Biology."

"Speaking of classes, how are yours going? Any concerns in that department?"

"No."

She flipped a few more pages in my file. "Excellent grades," she observed. "It says here you're tutoring your biology partner, Patch Cipriano." She looked up, apparently wanting my confirmation. I was surprised my tutoring assignment was important enough to make it into the school psychologist's file. "So far we haven't been able to meet. Conflicting schedules." I gave a What can you do? shrug. She tapped my file on her desk, tidying all the loose sheets of paper into one clean stack, then inserted it into the new file she'd handlabeled. "To give you fair warning, I'm going to talk with Mr. McConaughy and see about setting some parameters for your tutoring sessions. I'd like all meetings to be held here at school, under the direct supervision of a teacher or other faculty member. I don't want you tutoring Patch off school property. I especially don't want the two of you meeting alone."

A chill tiptoed along my skin. "Why? What's going on?"

"I can't discuss it."

The only reason I could think why she didn't want me alone with Patch was that he was dangerous. My past might frighten you, he'd said on the loading platform of the Archangel.

"Thanks for your time. I won't keep you any longer," Miss Greene said. She strode to the door, propping it open with her slender hip. She gave a parting smile, but it looked perfunctory. After leaving Miss Greene's office, I called the hospital. Vee's surgery was over, but she was still in the recovery room and couldn't have visitors until seven p.m. I consulted the clock on my phone. Three hours. I found the Dacuti in the student parking lot and dropped inside, hoping an afternoon spent doing homework at the library would keep my mind off the long wait.

I stayed at the library through the afternoon, and before I realized it, the clock on the wall had passed quietly into evening. My stomach rumbled against the quiet of the library, and my thoughts went to the vending machine just inside the entrance.

The last of my homework could wait until later, but there was still one project that required the help of library resources. I had a vintage IBM computer at home with dialup Internet service, and I typically tried to save myself a lot of unnecessary shouting and hair pulling by using the library's computer lab. I had a theater review of Othello due on the eZine editor's desk by nine p.m., and I made a deal with myself, promising I'd go hunt down food as soon as I finished it.

Packing up my belongings, I walked to the elevators. Inside the cage I pushed the button to close the doors, but didn't immediately request a floor. I pulled out my cell and called the hospital again.

"Hi," I told the answering nurse. "My friend is recovering from surgery, and when I checked in earlier this afternoon, I was told she'd be out tonight. Her name is Vee Sky."

There was a pause and the clicking of computer keys. "Looks like they'll be bringing her to a private room within the hour."

"What time do visiting hours end?"

"Eight."

"Thank you." I disconnected and pressed the thirdfloor button, sending me up. On the third floor I followed signs to collections, hoping that if I read several theater reviews in the local newspaper, it would spark my muse.

"Excuse me," I said to the librarian behind the collections desk. "I'm trying to find copies of the Portland Press Herald from the past year. Particularly the theater guide."

"We don't keep anything that current in collections," she said, "but if you look online, I believe the Portland Press Herald keeps archives on their website. Head straight down the hallway behind you and you'll see the media lab on your left."

Inside the lab I signed onto a computer. I was about to dive into my assignment when an idea struck me. I couldn't believe I hadn't thought of it earlier. After confirming no one was watching over my shoulder, I Googled "Patch Cipriano." Maybe I'd find an article that would shed light on his past. Or maybe he kept a blog.

I frowned at the search results. Nothing. No Facebook, no MySpace, no blog. It was like he didn't exist.

"What's your story, Patch?" I murmured. "Who are you—really?"

Half an hour later, I'd read several reviews and my eyes were glazing over. I spread my online search to all newspapers in Maine. A link to Kinghorn Prep's school paper popped up. A few seconds passed before I placed the familiar name. Elliot had transferred from Kinghorn Prep. On a whim, I decided to check it out. If the school was as elite as Elliot claimed, it probably had a respectable paper. I clicked on the link, scrolled over the archives page, and randomly chose March 21 of earlier this year. A moment later I had a headline.

STUDENT QUESTIONED IN KINGHORN PREP MURDER

I scooted my chair closer, lured by the idea of reading something more exciting than theater reviews. A sixteenyearold Kinghorn Preparatory student who police were questioning in what has been dubbed

"The Kinghorn Hanging" has been released without charge. After eighteenyearold Kjirsten Halverson's body was found hanging from a tree on the wooded campus of Kinghorn Prep, police questioned sophomore Elliot Saunders, who was seen with the victim on the night of her death. My mind was slow to process the information. Elliot was questioned as part of a murder investigation?

Halverson worked as a waitress at Blind Joe's. Police confirm that Halverson and Saunders were seen walking the campus together late Saturday night. Halverson's body was discovered Sunday morning, and Saunders was released Monday afternoon after a suicide note was discovered in Halverson's apartment.

"Find anything interesting?"

I jumped at the sound of Elliot's voice behind me. I whirled around to find him leaning against the doorjamb. His eyes were narrowed ever so slightly, his mouth set in a line. Something cold flushed through me, like a blush, only opposite.

I wheeled my chair slightly to the right, trying to position myself in front of the computer's monitor.

"I'm—I'm just finishing up homework. How about you? What are you doing? I didn't hear you come in. How long have you been standing there?" My pitch was all over the place. Elliot pushed away from the doorjamb and walked inside the lab. I groped blindly behind me for the monitor's on/off button.

I said, "I'm attempting to jumpstart my inspiration on a theater review I'm supposed to have to my editor by later tonight." I was still speaking much too fast. Where was the button?

Elliot peered around me. "Theater reviews?"

My fingers brushed a button, and I heard the monitor drain to black. "I'm sorry, what did you say you're doing here?"

"I was walking by when I saw you. Something wrong? You seem … jumpy."

"Uh—low blood sugar." I swept my papers and books into a pile and shoehorned them inside my backpack. "I haven't eaten since lunch."

Elliot hooked a nearby chair and wheeled it next to mine. He sat backward on it and leaned close, invading my personal space. "Maybe I can help with the review."

I leaned away. "Wow, that's really nice of you, but I'm going to call it quits for now. I need to grab something to eat. It's a good time to break."

"Let me buy you dinner," he said. "Isn't there a diner just around the corner?"

"Thanks, but my brothers will be expecting me. They're very... protective... of me." I stood and tried to step around him. He held his cell phone out, and it caught me in the navel.

"Call them."

I lowered my gaze to the phone and scrambled for an excuse. "I'm busy tonight."

"It's called lying, Nora. Tell them homework is taking longer than you expected. Tell them you need another hour at the library. They're not going to know the difference."

Me and my brother's don't lie like this to each other. Too bad sucker.

Elliot's voice had taken on an edge I'd never heard before. His blue eyes snapped with a newfound coldness, his mouth looked thinner.

"No thanks" I said. Elliot smiled, but there was no warmth.

I had my backpack slung over one shoulder, and I was clutching the strap. I didn't say anything. I brushed past Elliot and walked out of the lab in a hurry, realizing that if he turned the monitor on, he'd see the article. But there wasn't anything I could do now.

Halfway to the collections desk, I dared a glance over my shoulder. The plateglass walls showed that the lab was empty. Elliot was nowhere to be seen. I retraced my steps to the computer, keeping my eyes on guard in case he reappeared. I turned on the monitor; the murder investigation article was still up. Sending a copy to the nearest printer, I tucked it inside my binder, logged off, and hurried out.

* * *

Coldwater's Regional Medical Center is a threestory redbrick structure with a covered walkway leading up to the main entrance. I passed through the revolving glass doors and stopped at the main desk to inquire about Vee. I was told she'd been moved to a room half an hour ago, and that visiting hours ended in fifteen minutes. I located the elevators and punched the button to send me up a floor. At room 207 I pushed on the door. "Vee?" I coaxed a bouquet of balloons inside behind me, crossed the small foyer, and found Vee reclining in bed, her left arm in a cast and slung across her body.

"Hi!" I said when I saw she was awake.

Vee expelled a luxurious sigh. "I love drugs. Really. They're amazing. Even better than an Enzo cappuccino. Hey, that rhymed. Enzo cappuccino. It's a sign. I'm destined to be a poet. Want to hear another poem? I'm good at impromptu."

"Uh—"

A nurse swished in and tinkered around with Vee's IV. "Feeling okay?" she asked Vee.

"Forget being a poet," Vee said. "I'm destined for standup comedy. Knock, knock."

"What?" I said.

The nurse rolled her eyes. "Who's there?"

"Crab," said Vee.

"Crab who?"

"Crab your towel, we're going to the beach!"

"Maybe a little less painkillers," I told the nurse.

"Too late. I just gave her another dose. Wait until you see her in ten minutes." She swished back out the door.

"So?" I asked Vee. "What's the verdict?"

"The verdict? My doctor is a lardarse. Closely resembles an OompaLoompa. Don't give me your severe look. Last time he came in, he broke into the Funky Chicken. And he's forever eating chocolate. Mostly chocolate animals. You know the solid chocolate bunnies they're selling for Easter? That's what the OompaLoompa ate for dinner. Had a chocolate duck at lunch with a side of yellow Peeps."

"I meant the verdict …" I pointed at the medical paraphernalia adorning her.

"Oh. One busted arm, a concussion, and assorted cuts, scrapes, and bruises. Fortunately for my quick reflexes, I jumped out of the way before any major damage was done. When it comes to reflexes, I'm like a cat. I'm Catwoman. I'm invulnerable. The only reason he got a piece of me is because of the rain. Cats don't like water. It impairs us. It's our kryptonite."

"I'm so sorry," I told Vee sincerely. "I should be the one in the hospital bed."

"And get all the drugs? Uhuh. No way."

"Have the police found any leads?" I asked.

"Nada, zilch, zero."

"No eyewitnesses?"

"We were at a cemetery in the middle of a rainstorm," Vee pointed out. "Most normal people were indoors."

She was right. Most normal people had been indoors. Of course, Vee and I had been out … along with the mysterious girl who followed Vee out of Victoria's Secret.

"How did it happen?" I asked.

"I was walking to the cemetery like we planned, when all of a sudden I heard footsteps closing in behind me," Vee explained. "That's when I looked back, and everything came together really fast. There was the flash of a gun, and him lunging for me. Like I told the cops, my brain wasn't exactly transmitting, 'Get a visual ID.' It was more like, 'Holy freak show, I'm about to go splat!' He growled, whacked me three or four times with the gun, grabbed my handbag, and ran."

I was more confused than ever. "Wait. It was a guy? You saw his face?"

"Of course it was a guy. He had dark eyes … charcoal eyes. But that's all I saw. He was wearing a ski mask."

At the mention of the ski mask, my heart skittered through several beats. It was the same guy who'd jumped in front of the Neon, I was sure of it. I hadn't imagined him—Vee was proof. I remembered the way all evidence of the crash had disappeared. Maybe I hadn't imagined that part either. This guy, whoever he was, was real. And he was out there. But if I hadn't imagined the damage to the Neon, what really happened that night? Was my vision, or my memory, somehow … being altered?

After a moment, a slew of secondary questions raced to mind. What did he want this time? Was he connected to the girl outside Victoria's Secret? Had he known I'd be shopping at the pier? Wearing a ski mask constituted advance planning, so he must have known beforehand where I'd be. And he didn't want me to recognize his face.

"Who did you tell we were going shopping?" I asked Vee suddenly.

She rammed a pillow behind her neck, trying to get comfortable. "My mom."

"That's it? Nobody else?"

"I might have brought it up to Elliot."

My blood seemed to suddenly stop flowing. "You told Elliot?"

"What's the big deal?"

"There's something I need to tell you," I said soberly. "Remember the night I drove the Neon home and hit a deer?"

"Yeah?" she said, frowning.

"It wasn't a deer. It was a guy. A guy in a ski mask."

"Shut up," she whispered. "You're telling me my attack wasn't random? You're telling me this guy wants something from me? No, wait. He wants something from you. I was wearing your jacket. He thought I was you."

My whole body felt leaden.

After a count of silence, she said, "Are you sure you didn't tell Patch about shopping? Because on further reflection, I'm thinking the guy had Patch's build. Tallish. Leanish. Strongish. Sexyish, aside from the attacking part."

"Patch's eyes aren't charcoal, they're black," I pointed out, but I was uncomfortably aware that I had told Patch we were going shopping at the pier.

Vee raised an indecisive shoulder. "Maybe his eyes were black. I can't remember. It happened really fast. I can be specific about the gun," she said helpfully. "It was aimed at me. Like, right at me."

I pushed a few puzzle pieces around my mind. If Patch had attacked Vee, he must have seen her leave the store wearing my jacket and thought it was me. When he figured out he was following the wrong girl, he hit Vee with the gun out of anger and vanished. The only problem was, I couldn't imagine Patch brutalizing Vee. It felt off. Besides, he was supposedly at a party on the coast all night.

"Did your attacker look at all like Elliot?" I asked.

I watched Vee absorb the question. Whatever drug she'd been given, it seemed to slow her thought process, and I could practically hear each gear in her brain grind into action.

"He was about twenty pounds too light and four inches too tall to be Elliot."

"This is all my fault," I said. "I never should have let you leave the store wearing my jacket."

"I know you don't want to hear this," said Vee, looking like she was fighting a druginduced yawn. "But the more I think on it, the more similarities I see between Patch and my attacker. Same build. Same longlegged stride. Too bad his school file was empty. We need an address. We need to canvass his neighborhood. We need to find a gullible little granny neighbor who could be coaxed into mounting a webcam in her window and aiming it at his house. Because something about Patch just isn't right."

"You honestly think Patch could have done this to you?" I asked, still unconvinced. Vee chewed at her lip. "I think he's hiding something. Something big."

I wasn't going to argue that.

Vee sank deeper in her bed. "My body's tingling. I feel good all over."

"We don't have an address," I said, "but we do know where he works."

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Vee asked, eyes brightening briefly through the haze of chemical sedation.

"Based on past experience, I hope not."

"The truth is, we need to brush up on our sleuthing skills," said Vee. "Use them or lose them, that's what Coach said. We need to find out more about Patch's past. Hey, I bet if we document, Coach will even give us extra credit."

Highly doubtful, given that if Vee was involved, the sleuthing would likely take an illegal turn. Not to mention, this particular sleuthing job had nothing to do with biology. Even remotely. The slight smile Vee had dragged out of me faded. Fun as it was to be lighthearted about the situation, I was frightened. The guy in the ski mask was out there, planning his next attack. It kind of made sense that Patch might know what was going on. The guy in the ski mask jumped in front of the Neon the day after Patch became my biology partner. Maybe it wasn't a coincidence. Just then the nurse popped her head inside the door. "It's eight o'clock," she told me, tapping her watch.

"Visiting hours are over."

"I'll be right out," I said.

As soon as her footsteps faded down the hall, I shut the door to Vee's room. I wanted privacy before I told her about the murder investigation surrounding Elliot. However, when I got back to Vee's bed, it was apparent that her medication had kicked in.

"Here it comes," she said with an expression of pure bliss. "Drug rush … any moment now … the surge of warmth … byebye, Mr. Pain …"

"Vee—"

"Knock, knock."

"This is really important—"

"Knock, knock."

"It's about Elliot—"

"Knock, knoooock," she said in a singsong voice.

I sighed. "Who's there?"

"Boo."

"Boo who?"

"Boohoo, somebody's crying, and it's not me!" She broke into hysterical laughter. Realizing it was pointless to push the issue, I said, "Call me tomorrow after you're discharged." I unzipped my backpack. "Before I forget, I brought your homework. Where do you want me to put it?"

She pointed at the trash can. "Right there will be fine."

I pulled the Dcauti into the garage and pocketed the keys. The sky lacked stars on the drive home, and sure enough, a light rain started to fall. I tugged on the garage door, lowering it to the ground and locking it. I let myself into the kitchen. A light was on somewhere upstairs, and a moment later my mom out of the kitchen and glared at me. Not again.

"Where's Donny? Max?" She asks me, with her hands on her hips.

How am i supposed to know, they have a life you know and so do i. "I don't know." I'm not in the mood for an argument right now.

"How can you say that. You're a girl. You have to know where they are. I hope you've been feeding them right and looking after them properly. If i hear that you haven't then ... then... I'll kick you out."

"Good, then maybe, I'll be able to see Liam again." Guilt hits me. Shit. Liam, i haven't seen him in over a week. I should call him. Maybe do something tonight. Yeah. He can come with Vee and me to the Borderline.

I walked past my mum and made plans with Liam and Vee.

Vee was alright with it and said that she would bring along a surprise.

Oh god, what have i gotten myself into.

* * *

THE FOLLOWING NIGHT AT SEVEN, THE BORDERLINE'S parking lot was packed. After nearly an hour of begging, Vee, Liam and I had convinced her parents that we needed to celebrate her first night out of the hospital over chiles rellenos and virgin strawberry daiquiris. At least, that's what we were claiming. But we had an ulterior motive.

I tucked the Benz into a tight parking space and turned off the engine.

"Ew," said Vee when I passed the keys back and my fingers brushed hers. "Think you could sweat a little more?"

"I'm nervous."

"Gee, I had no clue."

Liam just chuckled at that, i shot him a playful glare.

I inadvertently looked at the door.

"I know what you're thinking," Vee said, tightening her lips. "And the answer is no. No as in no way."

"You don't know what I'm thinking," I said.

Vee vised my arm. "The heck I don't."

"I wasn't going to run," I said. "Not me."

"Liar."

Tuesday was Patch's night off, and Vee had put it into my head that it would be the perfect time to interrogate his coworkers. I envisioned myself sashaying up to the bar, giving the bartender a coy Marcie Millar look, then segueing to the topic of Patch. I needed his home address. I needed any prior arrests. I needed to know if he had a connection to the guy in the ski mask, no matter how tenuous. And I needed to figure out why the guy in the ski mask and the mysterious girl were in my life. I peeked inside my handbag, doublechecking to make sure the list of interrogation questions I'd prepared were still with me.

She grabbed two plastic 7Eleven sacks from the backseat and swiveled out of the car. As soon as I stepped out, she used her good arm to hurl the sacks over the top of the Benz at me.

"What's this?" I asked, catching the sacks. The handles were tied and I couldn't see inside, but the unmistakable shaft of a stiletto heel threatened to poke through the plastic.

Liam wen inside, leaving us to out 'girls stuff' as he put, to go and grab a table.

"Size eight and a half," Vee said. "Sharkskin. It's easier to play the part when you look the part."

"I can't walk in high heels."

"Good thing they're not high, then."

"They look high," I said, eying the protruding stiletto.

"Almost five inches. They left 'high' behind at four."

Lovely. If I didn't break my neck, I just might get to humiliate myself while seducing secrets out of Patch's coworkers.

"Here's the deal," said Vee as we strode down the sidewalk to the front doors. "I sort of invited a couple of people. The more the merrier, right?"

"Who?" I asked, feeling the dark stirrings of foreboding in the pit of my stomach.

"Jules and Elliot."

Before I had time to tell Vee exactly how bad I thought this idea was, she said, "Moment of truth: I've sort of been seeing Jules. On the sly."

"What?"

"You should see his house. Bruce Wayne can't compete. His parents are either South American drug lords or come from serious old money. Since I haven't met them yet, I can't say which."

I was at a loss for words. My mouth opened and shut, but nothing came out. "When did this happen?" I finally managed to ask.

"Pretty much right after that fateful morning at Enzo's."

"Fateful? Vee, you have no idea—"

"I hope they got here first and reserved a table," Vee said, stretching her neck while eying the crowd accumulating around the doors. "I don't want to wait. I am seriously two thin minutes away from death by starvation."

I grabbed Vee by her good elbow, pulling her aside. "There's something I need to tell you—"

"I know, I know," she said. "You think there's a slim chance Elliot attacked me Sunday night. Well, I think you've got Elliot confused with Patch. And after you do some sleuthing tonight, the facts will back me up. Believe me, I want to know who attacked me just as much as you. Probably even more. It's personal now. And while we're handing each other advice, here's mine. Stay away from Patch. Just to be safe."

"I'm glad you've thought this through," I said tersely, "but here's the thing. I found an article—"

The doors to the Borderline opened. A fresh wave of heat, carrying the smell of limes and cilantro, swirled out at us, along with the sound of a mariachi band playing through the speakers.

"Welcome to the Borderline," a hostess greeted us. "Just the two of you tonight?"

Elliot was standing behind her inside the dimmed foyer. We saw each other at the same moment. His mouth smiled but his eyes did not.

"Ladies," he said, sanding his hands together as he walked over. "Looking magnificent, as always."

My skin prickled.

"Where's your partner in crime?" Vee asked, glancing around the foyer. Paper lanterns hung from the ceiling, and a mural of a Mexican pueblo spanned two walls. The waiting benches were filled to capacity. There was no sign of Jules.

"Bad news," said Elliot. "The man is sick. You're going to have to settle for me."

"Sick?" Vee demanded. "How sick? What kind of excuse is sick?"

"Sick as in it's coming out both ends."

Vee scrunched her nose. "Too much information."

I was still having a difficult time grasping the idea that something was going on between Vee and Jules. Jules came across sullen, brooding, and completely disinterested in Vee's company or anyone else's. Not one part of me felt comfortable with the idea of Vee spending time alone with Jules. Not necessarily because of how unpleasant he was or how little I knew about him, but because of the one thing I did know: He was close friends with Elliot.

The hostess plucked three menus out of a slotted cubbyhole and led us to a booth so close to the kitchen I could feel the fire of the ovens coming through the walls. Liam. I guess he told that waiter that he was waiting for people. He just had to chose this booth didn't he. To our left was the salsa bar. To our right glass doors moist with condensation led out to a patio. My poplin blouse was already clinging to my back. My sweat might have had more to do with the news about Vee and Jules than with the heat, however.

"It's great," Elliot said, shrugging out of his bomber jacket. "I love this place. If the room doesn't make you sweat, the food will." Him and Liam high - fived. I had introduced them before and they had hit it off.

The hostess's smile lit up. "You've been here before. Can I start you with chips and our newest jalapeño salsa? It's our hottest yet."

"I like things hot," said Elliot.

I was pretty sure he was being slimy. I'd been way too generous in thinking he wasn't as low as Marcie. I'd been way too generous about his character, period. Especially now that I knew he had a murder investigation hiding along with who knew how many other skeletons in his closet. The hostess swept him an appraising onceover. "I'll be right back with chips and salsa. Your waitress will be here shortly to take your orders."

Vee plopped into the booth first. I slid in beside her, and Elliot took the seat across from me. Our eyes connected, and there was a fleck of something dark in his. Very likely resentment. Maybe even hostility. I wondered if he knew I'd seen the article.

"Purple is your color, Nora," he said, nodding at my scarf as I loosened it from my neck and tied it around the handle of my satchel. "Brightens your eyes."

Vee nudged my foot. She actually thought he meant it as a compliment.

"So," I said to Elliot with an artificial smile, "why don't you tell us about Kinghorn Prep?"

"Yeah," Vee chimed in. "Are there secret societies there? Like in the movies?"

"What's to tell?" Elliot said. "Great school. End of story." He picked up his menu and scanned it.

"Anyone interested in an appetizer? My treat."

"If it's so great, why did you transfer?" I met his eyes and held them. Ever so slightly, I arched my eyebrows, challenging.

A muscle in Elliot's jaw jumped just before he cracked a smile. "The girls. I heard they were a lot finer around these parts. The rumor proved true." He winked at me, and an icecold feeling shot from my head to my toes. Liam puched his arm.

"They definitely are." I rolled my eyes as they both smirked.

"Why didn't Jules transfer too?" asked Vee. "We could have been the fabulous four, only with a lot more punch. The phenomenal four."

"Jules's parents are obsessed with his education. Intense doesn't begin to cover it. I swear on my life, he's going all the way to the top. The guy can't be stopped. I mean, I confess, I do okay in school. Better than most. But nobody tops Jules. He's an academic god."

"The phenomenal four?" I laughed at that. What was this? An action movie.

"Thanks guys." Liam placed a hand over his heart, an act of hurt, "The phenomenal four, guess i'm not wanted." He pretended to get up and leave. We all laughed, he sat back down again. Back to seriousness.

The dreamy look returned to Vee's eyes. "I've never met his parents," she said. "Both times I've gone over, they're either out of town or working."

"They work a lot," Elliot agreed, returning his eyes to the menu, making it hard for me to read anything in them.

"Where do they work?" I asked.

Elliot took a long drink of his water. It seemed to me like he was buying time while he devised an answer. "Diamonds. They spend a lot of time in Africa and Australia."

"I didn't know Australia was big in the diamond business," I said.

"Yeah, neither did I," said Vee.

In fact, I was pretty sure Australia had no diamonds. Period.

"Why are they living in Maine?" I asked. "Why not Africa?"

Elliot studied his menu more intensely. "What are you both having? I'm thinking the steak fajitas look good."

"If Jules's parents are in the diamond business, I bet they know a lot about choosing the perfect engagement ring," Vee said. "I've always wanted an emeraldcut solitaire."

I kicked Vee under the table. She jabbed me with her fork.

"Oww!" I said. Liam gave me 'WTH' look. I gestured to Vee's fork. He just chuckled with Elliot. I guess he noticed too.

Our waitress paused at the end of the table long enough to ask, "Anything to drink?"

Elliot looked over the top of his menu, first at me, then at Vee.

"Diet Coke," Vee said.

"Coke"I said.

The waitress returned amazingly quickly with our drinks. Her return was my cue to leave the table and initiate step one of the Plan, and Vee reminded me with a second underthetable prod from her fork.

"Vee," I said through my teeth, "would you like to accompany me to the ladies' room?" I suddenly didn't want to go through with the Plan. I didn't want to leave Vee alone with Elliot. What I did want was to drag her out, tell her about the murder investigation, then find some way to make both Elliot and Jules disappear from our lives.

"Why don't you go alone?" said Vee. "I think that would be a better plan." She jerked her head at the bar and mouthed Go, while making discreet shooing motions below the table.

"I was planning on going alone, but I'd really like you to join me."

"What is it with girls?" Elliot said, splitting a smile between us. "I swear, I've never known a girl who could go to the bathroom alone." He leaned forward and grinned conspiratorially. "Let me in on the secret. Seriously. I'll pay you five bucks each." He reached for his back pocket. "Ten, if I can come along and see what the big deal is."

"Yeah man. I would love to go in there and see what those girls get up to." Liam added. Perverts.

Vee flashed a grin. "Pervert. Don't forget these," she told me, stuffing the 7Eleven sacks into my arms. Elliot's and Liam's eyebrows lifted.

"Trash," Vee explained to him with a touch of snark. "Our garbage can is full. My mom asked if I could throw these away since I was going out."

Elliot didn't look like he believed her, and Vee didn't look like she cared. I got up, my arms loaded with costume gear, and swallowed my burning frustration.

Weaving through the tables, I took the hall leading back to the restrooms. The hall was painted terracotta and was decorated with maracas, straw hats, and wooden dolls. It was hotter back here, and I wiped my forehead. The Plan now was to get this over with as quickly as possible. As soon as I was back at the table, I'd formulate an excuse about needing to leave, and haul Vee out. With or without her consent.

After peeking below the three stalls in the ladies' room and confirming I was alone, I locked the main door and dumped the contents of the 7Eleven sacks onto the counter. One platinum blond wig, one purple pushup bra, one black tube top, one sequined miniskirt, hot pink fishnet tights, and one pair of size eight and a half sharkskin stiletto heels.

I stuffed the bra, the tube top and the tights back inside the sacks. After sloughing off my jeans, I pulled on the miniskirt. I tucked my hair under the wig and applied the lipstick. I topped it off with a generous coat of highshine lip gloss.

"You can do this," I told my reflection, snapping the cap back on the gloss and blotting my lips together. "You can pull a Marcie Millar. Seduce men for secrets. How hard can it be?"

I kicked off my driving mocs, stuffed them into a sack along with my jeans, then pushed the sack under the counter, out of sight. "Besides," I continued, "there's nothing wrong with sacrificing a little pride for the sake of intelligence. If you want to approach this with a morbid outlook, you could even say if you don't get answers, you could wind up dead. Because like it or not, someone out there means you harm."

I dangled the sharkskin heels in my line of vision. They weren't the ugliest things I'd ever seen. In fact, they could be considered sexy. Jaws meets Coldwater, Maine. I strapped myself into them and practiced walking across the bathroom several times.

Two minutes later I eased myself on top of a bar stool at the bar.

The bartender eyed me. "Sixteen?" he guessed. "Seventeen?"

He looked about ten years older than me and had receding brown hair that he wore shaved close. A silver hoop hung from his right earlobe. White Tshirt and Levi's. Not bad looking … not great, either.

"I'm not an underage drinker," I called loudly above the music and surrounding conversation. "I'm waiting for a friend. I've got a great view of the doors here." I retrieved the list of questions from my handbag and covertly positioned the paper under a glass salt shaker.

"What's that?" the bartender asked, wiping his hands on a towel and nodding at the list. I slid the list farther under the salt shaker. "Nothing," I said, all innocence. He raised an eyebrow.

I decided to be loose with the truth. "It's a … shopping list. I have to pick up some groceries for my mom on the way home." What happened to flirting? I asked myself. What happened to Marcie Millar?

He gave me a scrutinizing look that I decided wasn't all negative. "After working this job for five years, I'm pretty good at spotting liars."

"I'm not a liar," I said. "Maybe I was lying a moment ago, but it was just one lie. One little lie doesn't make a liar."

"You look like a reporter," he said.

"I work for my high school's eZine." I wanted to shake myself. Reporters didn't instill trust in people. People were generally suspicious of reporters. "But I'm not working tonight," I amended quickly.

"Strictly pleasure tonight. No business. No underlying agendas. None whatsoever."

After a count of silence I decided the best move was to plow ahead. I cleared my throat and said, "Is the Borderline a popular place of employment for high school students?"

"We get a lot of those, yeah. Hostesses and busboys and the like."

"Really?" I said, feigning surprise. "Maybe I know some of them. Try me."

The bartender angled his eyes toward the ceiling and scratched the stubble on his chin. His blank stare wasn't inspiring my confidence. Not to mention that I didn't have a lot of time. Elliot could be slipping lethal drugs into Vee's Diet Coke.

"How about Patch Cipriano?" I asked. "Does he work here?"

"Patch? Yeah. He works here. A couple nights, and weekends."

"Was he working Sunday night?" I tried not to sound too curious. But I needed to know if it was possible for Patch to have been at the pier. He said he had a party on the coast, but maybe his plans had changed. If someone verified that he was at work Sunday evening, I could rule out his involvement in the attack on Vee.

"Sunday?" More scratching. "The nights blur together. Try the hostesses. One of them will remember. They all giggle and go a little screwy when he's around." He smiled as if I might somehow sympathize with them.

I said, "You wouldn't happen to have access to his job application?" Including his home address.

"That would be a no."

"Just out of curiosity," I said, "do you know if it's possible to get hired here if you have a felony on your record?"

"A felony?" He gave a bark of laughter. "You kidding me?"

"Okay, maybe not a felony, but how about a misdemeanor?"

He spread his palms on the counter and leaned close. "No." His tone had shifted from humoring to insulted.

"That's good. That's really good to know." I repositioned myself on the bar stool, and felt the skin on my thighs peel away from the vinyl. I was sweating. If rule number one of flirting was no lists, I was fairly certain rule number two was no sweating.

I consulted my list.

"Do you know if Patch has ever had any restraining orders? Does he have a history of stalking?" I suspected the bartender was getting a bad vibe from me, and I decided to throw all my questions out in a lastditch effort before he sent me away from the bar—or worse, had me evicted from the restaurant for harassment and suspicious behavior. "Does he have a girlfriend?" I blurted.

"Go ask him," he said.

I blinked. "He's not working tonight."

At the bartender's grin, my stomach seemed to unravel.

"He's not working tonight … is he?" I asked, my voice inching up an octave. "He's supposed to have Tuesdays off!"

"Usually, yeah. But he's covering for Benji. Benji went to the hospital. Ruptured appendix."

"You mean Patch is here? Right now?" I glanced over my shoulder, brushing the wig to cover my profile while I scanned the dining area for him.

"He walked back to the kitchen a couple minutes ago."

I was already disengaging myself from the bar stool. "I think I left my car running. But it was great talking to you!" I hurried as quickly as I could to the restrooms.

Inside the ladies' room I locked the door behind me, drew a few breaths with my back pressed to the door, then went to the sink and splashed cold water on my face. Patch was going to find out I'd spied on him. My memorable performance guaranteed that. On the surface, this was a bad thing because it was, well, humiliating. But when I thought about it, I had to face the fact that Patch was very secretive. Secretive people didn't like their lives pried into. How would he react when he learned I was holding him under a magnifying glass?

And now I wondered why I'd come here at all, since deep inside, I didn't believe Patch was the guy behind the ski mask. Maybe he had dark, disturbing secrets, but running around in a ski mask wasn't one of them.

I turned off the tap, and when I looked up, Patch's face was reflected in the mirror. I shrieked and swung around.

He wasn't smiling, and he didn't look particularly amused.

"What are you doing here?" I gasped.

"I work here."

"I mean here. Can't you read? The sign on the door—"

"I'm starting to think you're following me. Every time I turn around, there you are."

"I wanted to take Vee out," I explained. "She's been in the hospital." I sounded defensive. I was certain that only made me look more guilty. "I never dreamed I'd run into you. It's supposed to be your night off. And what are you talking about? Every time I turn around, there you are."

Patch's eyes were sharp, intimidating, extracting. They calculated my every word, my every movement.

"Want to explain the tacky hair?" he said.

I yanked off the wig and tossed it on the counter. "Want to explain where you've been? You missed the last two days of school."

I was almost certain Patch wouldn't reveal his whereabouts, but he said, "Playing paintball. What were you doing at the bar?"

"Talking with the bartender. Is that a crime?" Balancing one hand against the counter, I raised my foot to unbuckle a sharkskin heel. I bent over slightly, and as I did, the interrogation list fluttered out of my neckline and onto the floor.

I went down on my knees for it, but Patch was faster. He held it over his head while I jumped for it.

"Give it back!" I said.

" 'Does Patch have a restraining order against him?'" he read. " 'Is Patch a felon?'"

"Give—me—that!" I hissed furiously.

Patch gave a soft laugh, and I knew he'd seen the next question. " 'Does Patch have a girlfriend?' "

Patch put the paper in his back pocket. I was sorely tempted to go after it, despite its location. He leaned back against the counter and leveled our eyes. "If you're going to dig around for information, I'd prefer that you ask me."

"Those questions"—I waved where he'd hidden them—"were a joke. Vee wrote them," I added in a flash of inspiration. "It's all her fault."

"I know your handwriting, Nora."

"Well, okay, fine," I began, hunting for a smart reply, but I took too long and lost my chance.

"No restraining orders," he said. "No felonies."

I tilted my chin up. "Girlfriend?" I told myself I didn't care how he answered. Either way was fine with me.

"That's none of your business."

"You tried to kiss me," I reminded him. "You made it my business."

The ghost of a pirate smile lurked at his mouth. I got the impression he was recalling every last detail of that near kiss, including my sighslashmoan.

"Exgirlfriend," he said after a moment.

My stomach dropped as a sudden thought popped into my mind. What if the girl from Delphic and Victoria's Secret was Patch's ex? What if she saw me talking to Patch at the arcade and— mistakenly—

assumed there was a lot more to our relationship? If she was still attracted to Patch, it made sense that she might be jealous enough to follow me around. A few puzzle pieces seemed to fall into place… . And then Patch said, "But she's not around."

"What do you mean she's not around?"

"She's gone. She's never coming back."

"You mean … she's dead?" I asked.

Patch didn't deny it.

My stomach suddenly felt heavy and twisted. I hadn't expected this. Patch had a girlfriend, and now she was dead.

The door to the ladies' room rattled as someone tried to enter. I'd forgotten I'd locked it. Which made me wonder how Patch got in. Either he had a key, or there was another explanation. An explanation I probably didn't want to think about, such as gliding under the door like air. Like smoke.

"I need to get back to work," Patch said. He gave me a onceover that lingered a bit below the hips.

"Killer skirt. Deadly legs."

Before I'd formed a single coherent thought, he was through the door. The older woman waiting for admittance looked at me, then over her shoulder at Patch, who was vanishing down the hall. "Honey," she told me, "he looks slippery as soap."

"Good description," I mumbled.

She fluffed her short, corkscrew gray hair. "A girl could lather up in soap like that."

After I changed back into my clothes, I returned to the booth and slid in beside Vee. Elliot checked his watch and lifted his eyebrows at me.

"Sorry I was gone so long," I said. "Did I miss anything?"

"Nope," said Vee. "Same old, same old." She bumped my knee, and the question was implied. Well?

Before I could return the bump, Elliot said, "You missed the waitress. I ordered you a red burrito." A creepy smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.

I saw my chance.

"Actually, I'm not sure I'm up to eating." I managed a nauseated face that wasn't altogether contrived.

"I think I caught what Jules has."

"Oh, man," Vee said. "Are you okay?"

I shook my head.

"I'll hunt down our waitress and get her to box the food," Vee suggested, digging in her purse for keys.

"What about me?" said Elliot, sounding only half joking.

"Rain check?" Vee said.

Bingo, I thought.

Liam, me and Vee got up and left. Heading towards the Benz.

* * *

**I hope you all like this chapter.**

**I know it's a little long.**

**Sorry**** about that. I just couldn't decide what to put into this one. If that makes sense.**

**Well i'll be back with another chapter soon.**

**Till next time.**

**Fabmickey**

**Peace Out!**

**XD**


	7. Chapter 7

It's not life without the Twists and the Turns!

**Hey guys, I hope you enjoy my story, I have lots of ideas for it. So, this is about Nora from HUSH HUSH, but here she is called Nora Monowara Grey, she is currently 16, and she has 2 brothers, Donny Anthony Grey is 18 and Max Edward Grey is 14. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 1**

**XD**

* * *

**NOTE:**

**ALL READERS _MUST_ READ!**

**A BIG THANK YOU TO:**

anon and 12345678 for some lovely reviews.

**I WOULD LIKE TO SAY THAT, I AM THINKING THAT I AM NOT GETTING ENOUGH REVIEWS. SO I WOULD LIKE YOU GUYS TO GET ME SOME. I WILL NOT POST ANOTHER CHAPTER UNTIL I GET AT LEAST _20_ _REVIEWS_. COME ON GUYS, YOU KNOW THATS NOT ASKING FOR MUCH.**

**I REALLY WOULD LIKE TO KNOW THAT PEOPLE ARE ACTUALLY READING MY STORY. SO CAN YOU PLEASE TELL YOUR MATES ABOUT IT, REVIEW AND ADD IT TO YOUR FAVOURITE. I WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE IT. **

**I HOPE TO BE BACK SOON.**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS AND MAYBE SOME POSSIBLE IDEAS.**

* * *

**PATCH'S POV!**

So here i am. Working at the Borderline on a Tuesday, on my day off. When i could be stalking my angel. Just kidding. I got called into work today to cover for some dude who was sick or something. Just my rotten luck. I could have won something big at Bo's or even just hung out with Rixon. Just my rotten luck.

I walked back in to the kitchen to take in all the dirty plates and trays, that's when i spotted _them._ Vee, preppy boy and some other guy. If Vee was here, then a hunch tells me that my angel was probably here as well. Good. My night just seemed 100 times better. But why was she with preppy and that blonde? I decided that i would look for her. Time to have some fun.

I looked through the kitchen doors and saw my angel sitting there. Talking to the bartender. More like trying to get away from him. I guess she felt uncomfortable around him. She was asking him questions and he seemed to be telling her something and smiling. Don't you dare to ask her out. I swear, if he asks her out... God knows what i'd do to him. That's when my eyes traveled down her body. To her outfit. Clothes. Or the lack of, in this case. What was she doing? Dressed like this. She looks hot enough in her normal clothes, let alone dressing like a slut. Heels, mini - skirt, shark tights,and top. What was up with the blonde wig? Hmm. I thought for a moment. She was up to something, and i would find out what this something is.

She said something to the bartender and walked, back to the bathroom. I came out of the kitchen, just as the bathroom door closed, and i then heard a soft click. She was definitely up to something. I just opened the door, making my angel think that the door was still closed. I felt bad. I shouldn't play mind tricks on her, but. Only for this time. I decided to stand behind her while she washed her face. And it just happened that i got to have a good look at her ass in that mini - skirt.

I heard the tap turn off then a little shriek. I looked up at her, to find that her back was against the counter and that she was looking at me. Shocked.

I had to do all i could to keep myself from smirking.

"What are you doing here?" She gasped. Still shocked.

"I work here."

"I mean here. Can't you read? The sign on the door—" Yes angel, i can read. But if you're in here...

"I'm starting to think you're following me. Every time I turn around, there you are." ok, maybe it was the other way round.

"I wanted to take Vee out," she explained. "She's been in the hospital." she sounded looked slightly guilty. I guess she was doing more than take Vee out. "I never dreamed I'd run into you. It's supposed to be your night off. And what are you talking about? Every time I turn around, there you are."

I stared at her. Taking all of her in.

"Want to explain the tacky hair?" I said. She looked better as a red head.

She yanked off the wig and tossed it on the counter, and then turned back to me. "Want to explain where you've been? You missed the last two days of school."

I wouldn't normally reveal my whereabouts, but my angel's a different matter, "Playing paintball. What were you doing at the bar?"

"Talking with the bartender. Is that a crime?" Balancing one hand against the counter, she raised her foot to unbuckle a sharkskin heel. She bent over slightly, and as she did, some paper fell out her neckline and onto the floor. This could be my answer.

She went down on her knees for it, this must be important. But i was faster. I held the paper over my head while she jumped for it. This must be important.

"Give it back!" she said.

" 'Does Patch have a restraining order against him?'" I read. " 'Is Patch a felon?'" I was still holding the paper while she tried to reach for it. Too bad angel. I'm 6'2 and you're only 5'4.

"Give—me—that!" she hissed furiously. Here comes the hot temper.

I laughed softly as i read the next question. Is someone interested? " 'Does Patch have a girlfriend?' "

I put the paper in my back pocket. I think i might hang on to this.I looked over at her, and i was pretty sure that she might actually decide to go for it. Even if it was in my back pocket. I leaned back against the counter and leveled our eyes. "If you're going to dig around for information, I'd prefer that you ask me."

"Those questions"—she waved to my back pocket—"were a joke. Vee wrote them," She ogt an idea. I could see it in her eyes. "It's all her fault."

"I know your handwriting, Nora."

"Well, okay, fine," She began. B ut she took too long.

"No restraining orders," I said. "No felonies."

She tilted her chin up. "Girlfriend?" _I don't care. I would be fine either way._

"That's none of your business."

"You tried to kiss me," she reminded him. "You made it my business."

I smiled. I couldn't help it. The events of Saturday night, just cam flooding back to me. She sure tasted good. And god was she such a turn on. I wouldn't mind a replay of the other night. I wouldn't mind even a little.

"Exgirlfriend," I said.

She thought for a moment.

She didn't say anything, so i did,"But she's not around."

"What do you mean she's not around?"

"She's gone. She's never coming back."

"You mean … she's dead?" she asked. She shivered at that.

I didn't deny it. Dabria wasn't coming back.

She thought again. Looking thoughtful. I guess she feels bad for me. I wish she didn't.

The door to the ladies' room rattled as someone tried to enter. I'd forgotten she'd locked it. She must be wondering how i got in then. She would. My angel's smart. Unlike others. No names. 'Cough Dabria Cough.'

"I need to get back to work," I said. I couldn't help but check her out, again.

"Killer skirt. Deadly legs."

I walked throught the door. Passing an old lady."Honey," she told my angel, "he looks slippery as soap."

"Good description," she mumbled.

"A girl could lather up in soap like that."

I smirked and left.

* * *

**NORA POV!**

Everyone was out Max and Donny with some mates. Mom. God knows where. I guess i should crack on with some h/w.

English, world history, biology. Arming myself with a brandnew number two pencil, I flipped open the top book and went to work.

Fifteen minutes later my mind rebelled, refusing to digest another paragraph on European feudal systems. I wondered what Patch was doing after he got off work. Homework? Hard to believe. Eating pizza and watching basketball on TV? Maybe, but it didn't feel right. Placing bets and playing pool at Bo's Arcade? It seemed like a good guess.

I had the unexplainable desire to drive to Bo's and defend my earlier behavior, but the thought was quickly put into perspective by the simple fact that I didn't have time. My mom would be home in less time than it took to make the halfhour drive there. Not to mention, Patch wasn't the kind of guy I could just go hunt down. In the past, our meetings had operated on his schedule, not mine. Always. I climbed the stairs to change into something comfy. I pushed on my bedroom door and took three steps inside before stopping short. My dresser drawers were yanked out, clothes strewn across the floor. The bed was ripped apart. The closet doors were open, hanging askew by their hinges. Books and picture frames littered the floor.

I saw the reflection of movement in the window across the room and swung around. He stood against the wall behind me, dressed head to toe in black and wearing the ski mask. My brain was in a swirling fog, just beginning to transmit run! to my legs, when he lunged for the window, threw it open, and ducked lithely out.

I took the stairs down three at a time. I flung myself around the banister, flew down the hall to the kitchen, and dialed 911.

Fifteen minutes later a patrol car bumped into the driveway. Shaking, I unbolted the door and let the two officers in. The first officer to step inside was short and thickwaisted with saltandpepper hair. The other was tall and lean with hair almost as dark as Patch's, but cropped above his ears. In a strange way, he vaguely resembled Patch. Mediterranean complexion, symmetrical face, eyes with an edge. They introduced themselves; the darkhaired officer was Detective Basso. His partner was Detective Holstijic.

"Are you Nora Grey?" Detective Holstijic asked.

I nodded.

"Your parents home?"

"My mom left a few minutes before I called 911."

"So you're home alone?"

Another nod.

"Why don't you tell us what happened?" he asked, crossing his arms and planting his feet wide, while Detective Basso walked a few paces inside the house and took a look around.

"I came home at eight and did some homework," I said. "When I went up to my bedroom, I saw him. Everything was a mess. He tore my room apart."

"Did you recognize him?"

"He was wearing a ski mask. And the lights were off."

"Any distinguishing marks? Tattoos?"

"No."

"Height? Weight?"

I delved reluctantly into my shortterm memory. I didn't want to relive the moment, but it was important that I recall any clues. "Average weight, but a little on the tall side. About the same size as Detective Basso."

"Did he say anything?"

I shook my head.

Detective Basso reappeared and said, "All clear," to his partner. Then he climbed to the second floor. The floorboards creaked overhead as he moved down the hall, opening and shutting doors. Detective Holstijic cracked the front door and squatted to examine the deadbolt. "Was the door unlocked or damaged when you came home?"

"No. I used my key to get in. My mom was asleep in the living room."

Detective Basso appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Can you show us what's damaged?" he asked me.

Detective Holstijic and I climbed the stairs together, and I led the way down the hall to where Detective Basso stood just inside my bedroom door with his hands on his hips, surveying my room. I held perfectly still, a tingle of fear creeping through me. My bed was made. My pajamas were in a heap on my pillow, just the way I'd left them this morning. My dresser drawers were shut, picture frames arranged neatly on top. The trunk at the foot of the bed was closed. The floors were clean. The window drapes hung in long, smooth panels, one on either side of the closed window.

"You said you saw the intruder," said Detective Basso. He was staring down at me with hard eyes that didn't miss a thing. Eyes that were expert at filtering lies.

I stepped inside the room, but it lacked the familiar touch of comfort and safety. There was an underlying note of violation and menace. I pointed across the room at the window, trying to hold my hand steady. "When I walked in, he jumped out the window."

Detective Basso glanced out the window. "Long way to the ground," he observed. He attempted to open the window. "Did you lock it after he left?"

"No. I ran downstairs and called 911."

"Somebody locked it." Detective Basso was still eyeing me with razor eyes, his mouth pressed in a tight line.

"Not sure anybody'd be able to get away after a jump like that," Detective Holstijic said, joining his partner at the window. "They'd be lucky to get off with a broken leg."

"Maybe he didn't jump, maybe he climbed down the tree," I said.

Detective Basso whipped his head around. "Well? Which is it? Did he climb or jump? He could have pushed past you and gone out the front door. That would be the logical option. That's what I'd have done. I'm going to ask once more. Think real careful. Did you really see someone in your room tonight?"

He didn't believe me. He thought I'd invented it. For a moment I was tempted to think similarly. What was wrong with me? Why was my reality convoluted? Why did the truth never match up? For the sake of my sanity, I told myself it wasn't me. It was him. The guy in the ski mask. He was doing this. I didn't know how, but he was to blame.

Detective Holstijic broke the tense silence by saying, "When will your parents be home?"

"I live with my mom. She had to make a quick trip to the office."

"We need to ask you both a few questions," he continued. He pointed for me to take a seat on my bed, but I shook my head numbly. "Have you recently broken up with a boyfriend?"

"No."

"How about drugs? Have you had a problem, now or in the past?"

"No."

"You mentioned that you live with your mom. How about Dad? Where's he?"

"This was a mistake," I said. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have called."

The two officers exchanged looks. Detective Holstijic shut his eyes and massaged the inner corners. Detective Basso looked like he'd wasted enough time and was ready to blow it off.

"We've got things to do," he said. "Are you going to be all right here alone until your mom gets back?"

I hardly heard him; I couldn't pull my eyes off the window. How was he doing it? Fifteen minutes. He had fifteen minutes to find a way back inside and put the room in order before the police arrived. And with me downstairs the whole time. At the realization that we'd been alone in the house together, I shuddered.

Detective Holstijic extended his business card. "Could you have your mom call us when she gets in?"

"We'll see ourselves out," Detective Basso said. He was already halfway down the hall.

* * *

YOU THINK ELLIOT MURDERED SOMEONE?"

"Shh!" I hissed at Vee, glancing across the rows of lab tables to make sure no one had overheard.

"No offense, babe, but this is starting to get ridiculous. First he attacked me. Now he's a killer. I'm sorry, but Elliot? A murderer? He's, like, the nicest guy I've ever met. When was the last time he forgot to hold open a door for you? Oh, yeah, that's right … never."

Vee and I were in biology, and Vee was lying faceup on a table. We were running a lab on blood pressure, and Vee was supposed to be resting silently for five minutes. Normally I would have worked with Patch, but Coach had given us a free day, which meant we were free to choose our own partners. Vee and I were at the back of the room; Patch was working with a jock named Thomas Rookery at the front of the room.

"He was questioned as a suspect in a murder investigation," I whispered, feeling Coach's eyes gravitate toward us. I scribbled a few notes on my lab sheet. Subject is calm and relaxed. Subject has refrained from speaking for three and a half minutes. "The police obviously thought he had motive and means."

"Are you sure it's the same Elliot?"

"How many Elliot Saunderses do you think there were at Kinghorn in February?"

Vee strummed her fingers on her stomach. "It just seems really, really hard to believe. And anyway, so what if he was questioned? The important thing is, he was released. They didn't find him guilty."

"Because police found a suicide note written by Halverson."

"Who's Halverson again?"

"Kjirsten Halverson," I said impatiently. "The girl who supposedly hanged herself."

"Maybe she did hang herself. I mean, what if one day she said, 'Hey, life sucks,' and strung herself to a tree? It has happened."

"You don't find it a little too coincidental that her apartment showed evidence of a breakin when they discovered the suicide note?"

"She lived in Portland. Breakins happen."

"I think someone placed the note. Someone who wanted Elliot off the hook."

"Who would want Elliot off the hook?" Vee asked.

I gave her my best duh look.

Vee propped herself up with her good elbow. "So you're saying Elliot hauled Kjirsten up a tree, tied a rope around her neck, pushed her off the limb, then did a breakingandentering job on her apartment and planted evidence pointing to a suicide."

"Why not?"

Vee returned the duh look. "Because the cops already analyzed everything. If they're ruling it a suicide, so am I."

"How about this," I said. "Just weeks after Elliot was released from questioning, he transferred schools. Why would someone leave Kinghorn Prep to come to CHS?"

"You've got a point there."

"I think he's trying to escape his past. I think it became too uncomfortable attending school on the same campus where he killed Kjirsten. He has a guilty conscience." I tapped my pencil against my lip. "I need to drive out to Kinghorn and ask questions. She just died two months ago; everyone will still be buzzing about it."

"I don't know, Nora. I'm getting bad vibes about initiating a spy operation at Kinghorn. I mean, are you going to ask about Elliot specifically? What if he finds out? What's he going to think?"

I looked down at her. "He only has something to worry about if he's guilty."

"And then he'll kill you to silence you." Vee grinned like the Cheshire cat. I didn't. "I want to find out who attacked me just as much as you do," she continued on a more serious note, "but I swear on my life it wasn't Elliot. I've replayed the memory, like, a hundred times. It's not a match. Not even close. Trust me."

"Okay, maybe Elliot didn't attack you," I said, trying to appease Vee but not about to clear Elliot's name. "He still has a lot going against him. He was involved in a murder investigation, for one. And he's almost too nice, for two. It's creepy. And he's friends with Jules, for three."

Vee frowned. "Jules? What's wrong with Jules?"

"Don't you think it's odd that every time we're with them, Jules bails?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"The night we went to Delphic, Jules left almost immediately to use the bathroom. Did he ever come back? After I left to buy cotton candy, did Elliot find him?"

"No, but I chalked it up to internal plumbing issues."

"Then, last night, he mysteriously called in sick." I scrubbed my pencil's eraser down the length of my nose, thinking. "He seems to get sick a lot."

"I think you're overanalyzing this. Maybe … maybe he has IBS."

"IBS?"

"Irritable bowel syndrome."

I discarded Vee's suggestion in favor of mentally stretching for an idea that floated just out of reach. Kinghorn Prep was easily an hour away by car. If the school was as academically rigorous as Elliot claimed, how did Jules continually have time to make the drive to Coldwater to visit? I saw him nearly every morning on my way to school at Enzo's Bistro with Elliot. Plus, he gave Elliot a ride home after school. It was almost like Elliot had Jules in the palm of his hand. But that wasn't all of it. I scrubbed the eraser more furiously against my nose. What was I missing?

"Why would Elliot kill Kjirsten?" I wondered out loud. "Maybe she saw him do something illegal, and he killed her to silence her."

Vee let go of a sigh. "This is starting to drift into the land of This Makes Absolutely No Sense."

"There's something else. Something we're not seeing."

Vee looked at me like my logic was vacationing in outer space. "Personally, I think you're seeing too much. This feels a lot like a witch hunt."

And then all of a sudden I knew what I was missing. It had been nagging me all day, calling to me from the back of my mind, but I'd been too overwhelmed with everything else to pay attention. Detective Basso had asked me if anything was missing. It just now hit me that something was. I'd set the article about Elliot on top of my dresser last night. But this morning—I consulted my memory to be sure—it was gone. Definitely gone.

"Omigosh," I said. "Elliot broke into my house last night. It was him! He stole the article." Since the article was in plain sight, it was obvious Elliot had torn apart my room to terrorize me—possibly as punishment for finding the article in the first place.

"Whoa, what?" Vee said.

"What's wrong?" asked Coach, coming to a stop beside me.

"Yeah, what's wrong?" Vee chimed in. She pointed and laughed at me from behind Coach's back.

"Um—the subject doesn't appear to have a pulse," I said, giving Vee's wrist a hard pinch. While Coach probed for Vee's pulse, she made swooning motions and fanned herself. Coach flicked his eyes to mine, looking at me over the top of his glasses. "Right here, Nora. Beating loud and strong. Are you sure the subject refrained from activity, including talking, for the full five minutes? This pulse isn't as slow as I would have expected."

"The subject struggled with the notalking step," Vee interjected. "And the subject has a hard time relaxing on a rockhard biology table. The subject would like to propose switching places so Nora can be the new subject." Vee used her right hand to grab me and pull herself upright.

"Don't make me regret allowing you to choose your own partners," Coach told us.

"Don't make me regret coming to school today," said Vee sweetly.

Coach shot her a warning look, then picked up my lab sheet, eyes skimming the allbutblank page.

"The subject equates biology labs with overdosing on prescriptionstrength sedatives," Vee said. Coach chirped his whistle, and all eyes in the class swung our way.

"Patch?" he said. "Mind taking over here? We seem to have run into a partner problem."

"I was so kidding," Vee said quickly. "Here—I'll do the lab."

"You should have thought of that fifteen minutes ago," Coach said.

"Please forgive me?" she asked, batting her eyelashes angelically.

Coach tucked her notebook under her good arm. "No."

Sorry! Vee mouthed over her shoulder at me as she walked reluctantly to the front of the room. A moment later Patch took a seat on the table beside me. He clasped his hands loosely between his knees and kept a steady gaze on me.

"What?" I said, feeling unnerved by the weight of his stare.

He smiled. "I was remembering the shark shoes. Last night."

I got the usual Patchinduced flutter in my stomach, and like usual, I couldn't distinguish if it was a good thing or a bad thing.

"How was your night?" I asked, my voice carefully neutral as I attempted to break the ice. My spying adventures still hung uncomfortably between us.

"Interesting. Yours?"

"Not so much."

"Homework was brutal, huh?"

He was making fun of me. "I didn't do homework."

He had the smile of a fox. "Who did you do?"

I rolled my eyes. Again. "Was that an innuendo?"

"Just curious what my competition is."

"Grow up."

His smile stretched. "Loosen up."

"I'm already walking on thin ice with Coach, so do me a favor and let's concentrate on the lab. I'm not in the mood to play test subject, so if you don't mind …" I looked pointedly at the table.

"Can't," he said. "I don't have a heart."

I told myself he wasn't being literal.

I lowered myself down on the table and stacked my hands on my stomach. "Tell me when five minutes are up." I shut my eyes, preferring not to watch Patch's black eyes examine me. A few minutes later I opened one eye a slit.

"Time's up," said Patch.

I held one upturned wrist out so he could take my pulse. Patch took my hand, and a jolt of heat shot up my arm and ended with a squeeze in my stomach.

"The subject's pulse increased on contact," he said.

"Don't write that." It was supposed to sound indignant. If anything, it sounded like I was repressing a smile.

"Coach wants us to be thorough."

"What do you want?" I asked him.

Patch's eyes connected with mine. On the inside, he was grinning. I could tell.

"Except, you know, that," I said.

After school I swung by Miss Greene's office for our scheduled appointment. At the end of the school day, Dr. Hendrickson had always kept his door wide open, a nonverbal invitation for students to stop by. Every time I passed down this stretch of hallway now, Miss Greene had the door closed. All the way. The Do not disturb was implicit.

"Nora," she said, opening the door after my knock, "please come in. Have a seat."

Her office was fully unpacked and decorated today. She'd brought in several more plants, and a panel of framed botanical prints hung in a row on the wall above her desk.

Miss Greene said, "I've been thinking a lot about what you said last week. I came to the obvious conclusion that our relationship needs to be built on trust and respect. We won't discuss your dad again, unless you specify."

"Okay," I said warily. What were we going to talk about?

"I heard some rather disappointing news," she said. Her smile faded and she leaned forward, resting her elbows on the desk. She was holding a pen, and she rolled it between her palms. "I don't mean to pry into your private life, Nora, but I thought I made myself perfectly clear concerning your involvement with Patch."

I wasn't quite sure where she was going with this. "I haven't tutored him." And, really, was it any of her business?

"Saturday night Patch gave you a ride home from Delphic Seaport. And you invited him inside your house."

I fought to hold in a choke of protest. "How do you know about that?"

"Part of my job as your school psychologist is to give you guidance," Miss Greene said. "Please promise me you'll be very, very careful around Patch." She looked at me like she was actually waiting for my oath of promise.

"It's kind of complicated," I said. "My ride left me stranded at Delphic. I didn't have a choice. It's not like I seek out opportunities to spend time with Patch." Well, except for last night at the Borderline. In my defense, I honestly hadn't expected to see Patch. He was supposed to have the night off.

"I'm very glad to hear it," Miss Greene answered, but she didn't sound fully convinced of my innocence. "With that out of the way, is there anything else you'd like to talk about today? Anything weighing on your mind?"

I wasn't about to tell her that Elliot broke into my house. I didn't trust Miss Greene. I couldn't put my finger on it, but something about her bothered me. And I didn't like the way she kept hinting that Patch was dangerous but wouldn't tell me why. It was almost like she had an agenda. I hoisted my backpack off the ground and opened the door. "No," I said.

* * *

VEE WAS LEANING AGAINST MY LOCKER, DOODLING on her cast with a purple marker.

"Hi," she said when there was nothing of the hallway left between us. "Where've you been? I checked the eZine lab and the library."

"I had a meeting with Miss Greene, the new school psych." I said it very matteroffactly, but on the inside, I had a hollow, trembly feeling. I couldn't stop thinking about Elliot breaking into my house. What was stopping him from doing it again? Or from doing something worse?

"What happened?" Vee asked.

I spun my locker combination and traded out books. "Do you know how much a good alarm system costs?"

"No offense, babe, but nobody's going to steal your car."

I pinned Vee with a black look. "For my house. I want to make sure Elliot can't get inside again."

Vee glanced around and cleared her throat.

"What?" I said.

Vee did a handsup. "Nothing. Nothing at all. If you're still bent on nailing this to Elliot … that's your prerogative. It's a crazy prerogative, but hey, it's yours."

I shoved my locker door closed, and the rattle echoed down the hall. I bit back an accusatory response that she of all people should believe me and instead said, "I'm on my way to the library, and I'm sort of in a hurry." We exited the building and crossed the grounds to the parking lot, and I came up short. I looked around for the Fiat, but that's when I remembered my mom had dropped me off on her way to work this morning. And with Vee's arm broken, she wasn't driving.

"Crap," Vee said, reading my thoughts, "we're carless."

Shielding my eyes from the sun, I squinted down the street. "Guess this means we'll have to walk."

"Not we. You. I'd come with, but once a week is my library limit."

"You haven't been to the library this week," I pointed out.

"Yeah, but I might have to go tomorrow."

"Tomorrow's Thursday. In all your life, have you ever studied on a Thursday?"

Vee tapped a fingernail to her lip and adopted a thoughtful expression. "Have I ever studied on a Wednesday?"

"Not that I recall."

"There you have it. I can't go. It would be antitradition."

Thirty minutes later, I hiked up the steps leading to the library's main doors. Once inside, I put homework on the back burner and went directly to the media lab, where I combed the Internet trying to find more information on the "Kinghorn Hanging." I didn't find much. Originally there had been a lot of hype, but after the suicide note was discovered and Elliot was released, the news moved on. It was time to take a trip to Portland. I wasn't going to learn much more sifting through archived news articles, but maybe I'd have better luck doing legwork there.

I logged off and called my mom.

"Do I need to be home by nine tonight?"

"Yes, why?"

"I was thinking of taking a bus out to Portland."

She gave me one of her You must think I'm crazy laughs.

"I need to interview some students at Kinghorn Prep," I said. "It's for a project I've been researching."

It wasn't a lie. Not really. Of course, it would have been much easier to justify if I weren't burdened by the guilt of keeping the breakin and ensuing police visit from her. I'd thought about telling her, but every time I opened my mouth to say the words, they slipped away. We were struggling to survive. We needed my mom's income. If I told her about Elliot, she'd quit immediately.

"You can't go to the city alone. It's a school night and it will be dark soon. Besides, by the time you get there, the students will have left."

I heaved a sigh. "Okay, I'll be home soon."

"I know I promised you a ride, but I'm stuck at my office." I heard her shuffling papers in the background, and I imagined she had the phone cradled under her chin and the phone cord wrapped around her body several times. "Is it too much to ask you to walk?"

The weather was just this side of cool, I had my jean jacket, and I had two legs. I could walk. The plan sounded a lot more reasonable in my head, because the thought of walking home left my insides hollow. But aside from spending the night in the library, I didn't see any other choice. I was almost through the library doors when I heard my name called. Turning around, I found Marcie Millar closing the distance between us.

"I heard about Vee," she said. "It's really sad. I mean, who would attack her? Unless, you know, they couldn't help it. Maybe it was selfdefense. I heard it was dark and raining. It would be easy to mistake Vee for a moose. Or a bear, or a buffalo. Really, any hulking animal would do."

"Gosh, it was nice talking to you, but I've got a lot of things I'd rather be doing. Like sticking my hand in the garbage disposal." I continued toward the exit.

"I hope she stayed clear of those hospital meals," Marcie said, keeping at my heels. "I hear they're high in fat. She can't stand to gain a lot of weight."

I spun around. "That's it. One more word, and I'll …" We both knew it was an empty threat. Marcie simpered. "You'll what?"

"Skank," I said.

"Geek."

"Slut."

"Freak."

"Anorexic pig."

"Wow," said Marcie, staggering back melodramatically with a hand pressed to her heart. "Am I supposed to act offended? Try this on for size. Old news. At least I know how to exercise a little self

control."

The security guard standing at the doors cleared his throat. "All right, break it up. Take this outside or I'm going to cart the both of you inside my office and start calling parents."

"Talk to her," Marcie said, pointing a finger at me. "I'm the one who's trying to be nice. She verbally attacked me. I was just offering my condolences to her friend."

"I said outside."

"You look good in uniform," Marcie told him, flashing her trademark toxic smile. He jerked his head at the doors. "Get out of here." But it didn't sound half so gruff. Marcie sashayed up to the doors. "Mind getting the door for me? I'm short on hands." She was holding one book. A paperback.

The guard pushed on the handicapped button, and the doors automatically glided open.

"Why, thank you," Marcie said, blowing him a kiss.

I didn't follow her. I wasn't sure what would happen if I did, but I was filled with enough negative emotion that I just might do something I'd regret. Namecalling and fighting were beneath me. Unless I was dealing with Marcie Millar.

I turned around and headed back into the library. At the elevators, I stepped into the metal cage and punched the button for the basement level. I could've waited around a few minutes for Marcie to leave, but I knew another way out and decided to take it. Five years ago the city had approved moving the public library into a historic building smack in the center of Old Town Coldwater. The red brick dated back to the 1850s, and the building was complete with a romantic cupola and a widow's walk to watch for vessels coming in from sea. Unfortunately, the building didn't include a parking lot, so an underground tunnel had been dug to connect the library to the underground parking garage of the courthouse across the street. The garage now served both buildings.

The elevator clanked to a stop and I stepped off. The tunnel was lit with fluorescent lights that flickered pale purple. It took me a moment to force my feet to walk. I was struck by the sudden thought of my dad the night he was killed. I wondered if he'd been on a street as remote and dark as the tunnel ahead. Pull it together, I told myself. It was a random act of violence. You've spent the last year paranoid about every dark alley, dark room, dark closet. You can't live the rest of your life terrified of having a gun pulled on you.

Determined to prove my fear was all in my head, I headed down the tunnel, hearing the soft tap of my shoes on concrete. Shifting my backpack to my left shoulder, I calculated how long it would take to walk home, and whether or not I was up for taking a shortcut across the railroad tracks now that it was dusk. I hoped that if I kept my thoughts upbeat and busy, I wouldn't have time to concentrate on my growing sense of alarm.

The tunnel ended, and a dark form stood straight ahead.

I stopped midstride, and my heart dropped a few beats. Patch was wearing a black Tshirt, loose jeans, steeltoed boots. His eyes looked like they didn't play by the rules. His smile was a little too cunning for comfort.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, pushing a handful of hair off my face and glancing past him to the car exit leading above ground. I knew it was straight ahead, but several of the overhead fluorescent lights were out of service, making it difficult to see clearly. If rape, murder, or any other miscreant activities were on Patch's mind, he'd cornered me in the perfect place. As Patch moved toward me, I backed up. I came up short against a car and saw my chance. I scrambled around it, positioning myself opposite Patch, with the car between us. Patch looked at me over the top of the car. His eyebrows lifted.

"I have questions," I said. "A lot of them."

"About?"

"About everything."

His mouth twitched, and I was pretty sure he was fighting a smile. "And if my answers don't make the cut, you're going to make a break for it?" He gave a nod in the direction of the garage's exit. That was the plan. More or less. Give or take a few glaring holes, like the fact that Patch was a lot faster than me.

"Let's hear those questions," he said.

"How did you know I'd be at the library tonight?"

"Seemed like a good guess."

I didn't for one moment believe Patch was here on a hunch. There was a side to him that was almost predatory. If the armed forces knew about him, they'd do everything in their power to recruit him. Patch lunged to his left. I countered his move, scurrying toward the rear of the car. When Patch came up short, I did too. He was at the nose of the car, and I was at the tail.

"Where were you Sunday afternoon?" I asked. "Did you follow me when I went shopping with Vee?"

Patch may not have been the guy in the ski mask, but that didn't mean he hadn't been involved in the chain of recent disturbing events. He was keeping something from me. He'd been keeping something from me since the day we met. Was it a coincidence that the last normal day in my life had been right before that fateful day? I didn't think so.

"No. How did that go, by the way? Buy anything?"

"Maybe," I said, thrown off guard.

"Like?"

I thought back. Vee and I had only made it as far as Victoria's Secret. I'd spent thirty dollars on the lacy black bra, but I wasn't about to go there. Instead I related my evening, starting with sensing I was being followed, and ending with finding Vee on the side of the road, the victim of a brutal mugging.

"Well?" I demanded when I finished. "Do you have anything to say?"

"No."

"You have no idea what happened to Vee?"

"Again, no."

"I don't believe you."

"That's because you have trust issues." He splayed both hands on the car, leaning across the hood.

"We've been over this."

I felt my temper spark. Patch had flipped the conversation again. Instead of shining on him, the spotlight was directed back on me. I especially didn't like being reminded that he knew all sorts of things about me. Private things. Like my trust issues.

Patch lunged clockwise. I ran away from him, halting when he did. While we were at a standstill again, his eyes locked on mine, almost as if he was trying to glean my next move from them.

"What happened on the Archangel? Did you save me?" I asked.

"If I'd saved you, we wouldn't be standing here having this conversation."

"You mean if you hadn't saved me we wouldn't be here. I'd be dead."

"That's not what I said."

I had no idea what he meant. "Why wouldn't we be standing here?"

"You'd still be here." He paused. "I probably wouldn't."

Before I could figure out what he was talking about, he darted for me again, this time attacking from the right. Momentarily confused, I gave up some of the distance between us. Instead of stopping, Patch skirted around the car. I made a break for it, running down the straightaway of the garage. I made it three cars before he caught hold of my arm. He spun me around and backed me against a cement beam.

"So much for that plan," he said.

I glared at him. There was a lot of panic behind it, though. He flashed a grin brimming with dark intent, confirming that I had every reason to sweat freely.

"What's going on?" I said, working hard to sound hostile. "How come I swear I can hear your voice in my head? And why did you say you came to school for me?"

"I was tired of admiring your legs from a distance."

"I want the truth." I swallowed hard. "I deserve full disclosure."

"Full disclosure," he repeated with a sly grin. "Does this have anything to do with the promise you made to expose me? What exactly are we talking about here?"

I couldn't remember what we were talking about. All I knew was that Patch's gaze felt especially hot. I had to break eye contact, so I trained my eyes on my hands. They were glistening with sweat, and I slid them behind my back.

"I have to go," I said. "I have homework."

"What happened in there?" He tilted his chin back at the elevators.

"Nothing."

Before I could stop him, he had my palm pressed to his, forming a steeple with our hands. He slid his fingers between mine, locking me to him. "Your knuckles are white," he said, brushing his mouth across them. "And you came out looking worked up."

"Let go. And I'm not worked up. Not really. If you'll excuse me, I have homework—"

"Nora." Patch spoke my name softly, yet with every intention of getting what he wanted.

"I had a fight with Marcie Millar." I had no idea where the confession came from. The last thing I wanted was to give Patch another window inside me. "Okay?" I said, pushing a note of exasperation into my voice. "Satisfied? Will you please let go now?"

"Marcie Millar?"

I tried to unlace my fingers, but Patch had a different idea.

"You don't know Marcie?" I said cynically. "Hard to believe, considering you attend Coldwater High, for one. And you have a Y chromosome, for two."

"Tell me about the fight," he said.

"She called Vee fat."

"And?"

"I called her an anorexic pig."

Patch looked like he was trying not to crack a grin. "That's it? No punches? No biting, clawing, or hair pulling?"

I narrowed a look at him.

"Are we going to have to teach you to fight, Angel?"

"I can fight. I just didn't want to end up in jail again." I wasn't lieing.

This time he didn't bother restraining the grin. Jerk. I wasn't lieing. I've been in jail twice, and i don't want to make it thrice.

"In fact, I've had boxing lessons." Kickboxing. At the gym. For 4 years.

Patch held out his hand as a target. "Give me a shot. Hard as you can."

"I'm—not a fan of senseless violence."

"We're all alone down here." Patch's boots were flush with the toes of my shoes. "A guy like me could take advantage of a girl like you. Better show me what you've got."

I inched backward, and Patch's black motorcycle came into view.

"Let me give you a ride," he offered.

"I'll walk."

"It's late, and dark."

He had a point. Whether or not I liked it.

But inwardly, I was caught in a fierce game of tugofwar. I'd been idiotic to walk home in the first place, and now I was stuck between two bad decisions: ride with Patch, or risk the chance there was someone worse out there.

"I'm starting to think the only reason you keep offering me a ride is because you know how not fond I am of this thing." I blew out a jittery sigh, scrunched the helmet on, then swung on behind him. It wasn't entirely my fault that I was snuggled up close to him. The seat wasn't exactly spacious. Patch made a low sound of amusement. "I can think of a couple other reasons."

He sped down the straightaway of the garage, gunning it toward the exit. A redandwhitestriped traffic arm and an automatic ticket machine barred the exit. I was just wondering if Patch would slow long enough to feed money into the machine, when he brought the bike to a smooth stop, jolting me even closer into him. He fed the machine, then floored the bike up onto the street above. Patch edged his bike up my driveway, and I held on to him to keep my balance while I climbed off. I handed back the helmet.

"Thanks for the ride," I said.

"What are you doing Saturday night?"

A moment's pause. "I have a date with the usual."

This appeared to spark his interest. "The usual?"

"Homework."

"Cancel."

I was feeling a lot more relaxed. Patch was warm and solid, and he smelled fantastic. Like mint and rich, dark earth. Nobody had jumped out at us on the ride home, and all the windows on the lower level of the farmhouse glowed with light. For the first time all day I felt safe. Except that Patch had cornered me in a dark tunnel and was possibly stalking me. Maybe not so safe.

"I don't go out with strangers," I said.

"Good thing I do. I'll pick you up at five."

* * *

**PATCH'S POV!**

I've done it. I've asked her out.

I looked at the clock. **4.47 pm.** I listened to the pitter patter of the rain drops. I hope this doesn't ruin anything.A couple more minutes and then i would go to pick her up. I waited for the clock to tick by. I know i sound like a stalker, but i can't help my self. And it certainly aint my fault that my angel is attractive in every way possible. I wonder how tonight would go. I'll be lieing if i say that i'm nervous, cuz i'm not. I'm just a little worried. What is she decides that she doesn't like me anymore and falls for someone else? What if she gets scared of me and runs away, like i thought she would the day i met her? Darn it Patch. Stop thinkng like this. If she ends up not liking you, then i would stay away, to make her happy.

* * *

**NORA POV!**

THERE WAS COLD RAIN ALL SATURDAY, AND I SAT NEAR the window watching it pepper down on the growing puddles in the lawn. I had a dogeared copy of Hamlet in my lap, a pen tucked behind my ear, and an empty mug of hot chocolate at my feet. The sheet of reading comprehension questions on the side table was just as white as it had been when Mrs. Lemon passed it out two days ago. Always a bad thing.

My mom had left fora fuck a couple of minutes ago.

When the grandfather clock in the hall chimed to announce 4:30, I gladly tossed aside the book and jogged upstairs to my bedroom. I'd burned through most of the day with homework and chores, and that had kept my mind off tonight's date. But now that I was down to the final minutes, nervous anticipation overruled all. Whether or not I wanted to think about it, Patch and I had unfinished business. Our last kiss got cut short. Sooner or later, the kiss would need resolving. I had no doubt I wanted resolution, I just wasn't sure I was ready for it tonight. On top of all this, it didn't help that Vee's warning kept popping up like a red flag at the back of my mind. Stay away from Patch. I positioned myself in front of the bureau mirror and took inventory. Makeup was minimal, reserved to a sweep of mascara. Too much tumbleweed hair, but what else was new? Lips could use some gloss. I licked my bottom lip, giving it a wet shine. That got me thinking more about my almostkiss with Patch, and I got an involuntary rush of heat. If an almostkiss could do that, I wondered what a fullon kiss could do. My reflection smiled.

"No big deal," I told myself while trying on earrings. The first pair was big, loopy, and turquoise … and tried too hard. I put them aside and tried again with topaz teardrops. Better. I wondered what Patch had in mind. Dinner? A movie? It's just a date. I mean you've been out with lot's of guys. Tom. Tony. Alex. Johnny. Chris. Adam. And lot's more. So there's nothing to be nervous about. Right?

I tugged on a pair of black skinnies and black pumps. Vee would be proud. Heels to a date. I grabbed my self a plain white camisole and a thin black cardi, which flowed to just above my butt, with the buttons undone, and with the sleeves rolled up to just under my elbow. I fluffed my hair, and there was a knock at the door.

"Coming!" I hollered down the stairs.

I did one final check in the hall mirror, then opened the front door and found two men in dark trench coats standing on the porch.

"Nora Grey," said Detective Basso, holding up his police badge. "We meet again."

It took a moment to find my voice. "What are you doing here?"

He tipped his head sideways. "You remember my partner, Detective Holstijic. Mind if we step inside and ask you a few questions?" It didn't sound like he was asking permission. In fact, it sounded just this side of a threat.

"What's wrong?" I asked, dividing a glance between them.

"Is your mom home?" Detective Basso asked.

"She's at yoga. Why? What's going on?"

They wiped their feet and stepped inside.

"Can you tell us what happened between you and Marcie Millar at the library Wednesday evening?"

Detective Holstijic asked, plunking down on the sofa. Detective Basso remained standing, scrutinizing the family pictures arranged on the mantel.

His words took a moment to register. The library. Wednesday evening. Marcie Millar.

"Is Marcie okay?" I asked. It was no secret I didn't hold a warm, affectionate place in my heart for Marcie. But that didn't mean I wanted her in trouble, or worse, in danger. I especially didn't want her in trouble if it appeared to involve me.

Detective Basso put his hands on his hips. "What makes you think she's not okay?"

"I didn't do anything to Marcie."

"What were the two of you arguing about?" Detective Holstijic asked. "Library security told us things were getting heated."

"It wasn't like that."

"What was it like?"

"We called each other a few names," I said, hoping we could leave it at that.

"What kind of names?"

"Stupid names," I said in retrospect.

"I'm going to need to hear those names, Nora."

"I called her an anorexic pig." My cheeks stung and my voice was humiliated. If the situation hadn't been so serious, I might have wished I'd invented something a lot more cruel and demeaning. Not to mention something that made a little more sense.

The detectives exchanged a look.

"Did you threaten her?" asked Detective Holstijic.

"No."

"Where did you go after the library?"

"Home."

"Did you follow Marcie?"

"No. Like I said, I came home. Are you going to tell me what happened to Marcie?"

"Can anyone vouch for that?" Detective Basso asked.

"My biology partner. He saw me at the library and offered me a ride."

I had a shoulder propped against one side of the French doors leading into the room, and Detective Basso walked over and took up a post on the opposite side, across from me. "Let's hear about this biology partner."

"What kind of question is that?"

He spread his hands. "It's a pretty basic question. But if you want me to get more specific, I can. When I was in high school, I only offered rides to girls I was interested in. Let's carry that a step further. What's your relationship with your bio partner … outside the classroom?"

"You're joking, right?"

One side of Detective Basso's mouth hitched up. "That's what I thought. Did you have your boyfriend beat up Marcie Millar?"

"Marcie was beat up?"

He pushed up from the doorway and positioned himself directly in front of me, sharp eyes boring into me. "Did you want to show her what happens when girls like her don't keep their mouths shut? Did you think she deserved to get a little roughed up? I knew girls like Marcie when I went to school. They ask for it, don't they? Was Marcie asking for it, Nora? Someone beat her up pretty bad Wednesday night, and I think you know more than you're saying."

I was working hard to suppress my thoughts, afraid they might somehow show on my face. Maybe it was a coincidence that on the same night I complained to Patch about Marcie, she took a beating. Then again, maybe it wasn't.

"We're going to need to talk to your boyfriend," Detective Holstijic said.

"He's not my boyfriend. He's my biology partner."

"Is he on his way here now?"

I knew I should be upfront. But on further reflection, I could not accept that Patch would hurt Marcie. Marcie wasn't the nicest person, and she'd acquired more than a handful of enemies. A few of those enemies might be capable of brutality, but Patch wasn't one of them. Senseless beating wasn't his style.

"No," I said.

Detective Basso gave a stiff smile. "All dressed up for a Saturday night in?"

"Something like that," I said in the coldest tone I dared.

Detective Holstijic pulled a small notepad out of his coat pocket, flipped it open, and clicked his pen.

"We're going to need his name and number."

Ten minutes after the detectives left, a black Jeep Commander rolled to the curb. Patch jogged through the rain to the porch, wearing dark jeans, boots, and a thermal gray Tshirt.

"New car?" I asked after I opened the door.

He gave me a mysterious smile. "I won it a couple nights ago off a game of pool."

"Someone bet their car?"

"He wasn't happy about it. I'm trying to stay clear of dark alleys for the next little while."

"Did you hear about Marcie Millar?" I threw it out there, hoping the question would take him by surprise.

"No. What's up?" His answer came easily, and I decided it probably meant he was telling the truth. Unfortunately, when it came to telling lies, Patch didn't strike me as an amateur.

"Someone beat her up."

"A shame."

"Any idea who might have done it?"

If Patch heard the concern in my voice, he didn't show it. He leaned back against the porch railing and rubbed a hand thoughtfully across his jaw. "Nope."

I asked myself if I thought he was hiding something. But reading lies wasn't a strong point of mine. I didn't have a lot of experience. Typically I hung around people I trusted … typically. Patch parked the Jeep behind Bo's Arcade. When we got to the front of the line, the cashier laid eyes first on Patch, then on me. Back and forth they went, trying to make a connection.

"What's up?" Patch said, and put three tens on the counter.

The cashier trained his watchful stare on me. He'd noticed that I couldn't stop staring at the moldy

green tattoos covering every available inch of skin on his forearms. He moved a wad of gum? tobacco?

to the other side of his bottom lip and said, "You looking at something?"

"I like your tat—," I began. He bared pointed dog teeth.

"I don't think he likes me," I whispered to Patch when we were a safe distance away.

"Bo doesn't like anybody."

"That's Bo of Bo's Arcade?"

"That's Bo Junior of Bo's Arcade. Bo Senior died a few years ago."

"How?" I asked.

"Bar brawl. Downstairs."

I felt an overwhelming desire to run back to the Jeep and peel out of the lot.

"Are we safe?" I asked. Can't blame me. I never come down to this part of Bo's really. Normally the upper floors.

Patch slanted a look sideways. "Angel."

"Just asking."

Downstairs, the pool hall looked exactly like it had the first night I'd come. Cinderblock walls painted black. Red felt pool tables at the center of the room. Poker tables scattered around the fringe. Low track lighting curving across the ceiling. The congested smell of cigar smoke clogging the air. Patch chose the table farthest from the stairs. He retrieved two 7UPs from the bar and popped their caps on the edge of the counter.

"I've never played pool before," I confessed.

"Choose a cue." He motioned to the rack of pool sticks mounted on the wall. I lifted one down and carried it back to the pool table.

Patch wiped a hand down his mouth to erase a smile.

"What?" I said.

"Can't hit a home run in pool."

I nodded. "No home runs. Got it."

His smiled stretched. "You're holding your cue like a bat."

I looked down at my hands. He was right. I was holding it like a bat. "It feels comfortable this way."

He moved behind me, put his hands on my hips, and positioned me in front of the table. He slid his arms around me and took hold of the pool stick.

"Like this," he said, repositioning my right hand up several inches. "And … this," he went on, taking my left hand and forming a circle with my thumb and index finger. Then he planted my left hand on the pool table, like a tripod. He pushed the tip of the pool stick through the circle and over the knuckle of my middle finger. "Bend at the waist."

I leaned into the pool table, with Patch's breath warming my neck. He pulled back on the pool stick, and it glided through the circle.

"Which ball do you want to hit?" he asked, referring to the triangle of balls arranged at the far end of the table. "The yellow one in front's a good choice."

"Red's my favorite color."

"Red it is."

Patch drew the stick back and forth through the circle, aiming at the cue ball, practicing my stroke. I squinted at the cue ball, then at the triangle of balls farther down the table. "You're a tiny bit off," I said.

I felt him smile. "How much you want to bet?"

"Five dollars."

I felt him give a soft shake of his head. "Your jacket."

"You want my jacket?"

"I want it off."

My arm jerked forward, and the pool stick shot through my fingers, ramming the cue ball. In turn, the cue ball shot forward, impacted with the solid red, and shattered the triangle, balls ricocheting in all directions.

"Okay," I said, shucking off my jean jacket, "maybe I'm a little bit impressed."

Patch examined my silkscarfslashhalter. His eyes were as black as a midnight ocean, his expression contemplative. "Nice," he said. Then he moved around the table, scrutinizing the layout of balls.

"Five dollars says you can't sink the blue striped one," I said, selecting it purposely; it was shielded from the white cue ball by a mass of colorful balls.

"I don't want your money," Patch said. Our eyes locked, and the tiniest dimple surfaced in his cheek. My internal temperature rose another degree.

"What do you want?" I asked.

Patch lowered his pool stick to the table, took one practice stroke, and drilled the cue ball. The momentum of the cue ball transferred to the solid green, then to the eight ball, and punched the striped blue into a pocket.

I gave a nervous laugh and tried to cover it up by cracking my knuckles, a bad habit I never succumbed to. "Okay, maybe I'm more than a little impressed."

Patch was still bent over the table, and he looked up at me. The look warmed my skin.

"We never agreed on a bet," I said, resisting the urge to shift my weight. The pool stick felt a little slick in my hands, and I discreetly wiped a hand on my thigh.

As if I wasn't already sweating enough, Patch said, "You owe me. Someday I'll come to collect."

I laughed, but it wasn't quite on pitch. "You wish."

Footsteps barreled down the stairs across the room. A tall, stringy guy with a hawk nose and shaggy blueblack hair appeared at the bottom. He looked at Patch first, then shifted his gaze to me. A slow grin appeared, and he strode over and tipped back my 7UP, which I'd left on the rim of the pool table.

"Excuse me, I believe that's—," I began.

"You didn't tell me she was so soft on the eyes," he said to Patch, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He spoke with a heavy Irish accent.

"I didn't tell her how hard you are on them either," Patch returned, his mouth at the relaxed stage just before a grin.

The guy backed up against the pool table beside me and stuck his hand out sideways. "The name's Rixon, love," he told me.

I reluctantly slid my hand into his. "Nora."

"Am I interrupting something here?" Rixon said, dividing an inquiring look between me and Patch.

"No," I said at the same time Patch said, "Yes."

Suddenly Rixon lunged playfully at Patch, and the two dropped to the floor, rolling and throwing punches. There was the sound of husky laughter, fists laying into flesh, and fabric tearing, and Patch's bare back came into view. Two thick gashes ran the length of it. They started near his kidneys and ended at his shoulder blades, widening to form an upsidedown V. The gashes were so grotesque I almost gasped in horror.

"Aye, get off me!" Rixon bellowed.

Patch swung off him, and as he got to his feet, his torn shirt fluttered open. He sloughed it off and tossed it into the trash can in the corner. "Give me your shirt," he told Rixon. Rixon directed a wicked wink at me. "What do you think, Nora? Should we give him a shirt?"

Patch made a playful lunge forward, and Rixon's hands flew up to his shoulders.

"Easy now," he said, backing up. He peeled off his sweatshirt and tossed it at Patch, revealing a fitted white tee underneath.

As Patch rolled the sweatshirt down over abs hard enough to put a flutter in my stomach, Rixon turned to me. "He told you how he got his nickname, didn't he?"

"Sorry?"

"Before our good friend Patch here got mixed up in pool, the lad favored Irish bareknuckle boxing. Wasn't very good at it." Rixon wagged his head. "Truth be told, he was downright pathetic. I spent most nights patching him up, and soon after, everyone started calling him Patch. Told him to give up boxing, but he wouldn't listen."

Patch caught my eye and passed me a goldmedal barfight grin. The grin alone was scary enough, but under the rough exterior, it held a note of desire. More than a note, actually. A whole symphony of desire.

Patch tipped his head at the stairs and held his hand out to me. "Let's get out of here," he said.

"Where are we going?" I asked, my stomach tumbling to my knees.

"You'll see."

As we ascended the stairs, Rixon called out to me, "Good luck with that one, love!"

I wonder what he meant by that.

* * *

**Enjoy.**

**I hope you liked my chapter.**

**Please tell your friends about my story.**

**Please review and add my stories to your favorites.**

**I will soon be back with another chapter. Hopefully.**

**Cya later!**

**Fabmickey**

**Peace Out!**

**XD**


	8. Chapter 8

It's not life without the Twists and the Turns!

**Hey guys, I hope you enjoy my story, I have lots of ideas for it. So, this is about Nora from HUSH HUSH, but here she is called Nora Monowara Grey, she is currently 16, and she has 2 brothers, Donny Anthony Grey is 18 and Max Edward Grey is 14. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 8**

**XD**

* * *

**PATCH'S POV!**

**5.02 PM**

I parked the jeep in my angel's drive way and got out in the pouring rain. Damn. I ran up to their porch and quickly shaked my head. Therefore, she wouldn't see me act like a dog, and now my hair was rid of the menacing rain. I rang the door bell. The door opened in about 13 seconds. She looked beautiful as always. But this time was special, because she was dressing up for me, not preppy boy or any other boy. For me. She was wearing a plain white tank, skinny jeans, heels and a cardi with the sleeves rolled up and the buttons undone. How beautiful she looks, even in simple clothing. We matched. Sorta.

"New car?" she asked after opening the door.

I smiled at her. She was not gonna believe this. "I won it a couple nights ago off a game of pool."

"Someone bet their car?"

"He wasn't happy about it. I'm trying to stay clear of dark alleys for the next little while." I smirked.

"Did you hear about Marcie Millar?" Marcie? Oh. The one who hates my angel. Why would she talk about her all of a sudden? I wonder what's up.

"No. What's up?" I was generally curious. Not really. But i knew i was innocent. This time.

"Someone beat her up."

"A shame." Yeah right.

"Any idea who might have done it?"

I could hear that she was concerned. That's my angel. Always caring for others. Even if it was her enemy. However, i have a feeling that this is going the wrong way. She doesn't think it was me. Does she? I leaned back against the porch railing and rubbed a hand thoughtfully across my jaw. I didn't want her to think that i was guilty. I know that she still doesn't trust me fully."Nope."

She thought for a moment. She shaked her head and closed the door behind her and attached her house key to a belt hoop to her right. We jogged to the jeep and got in. The drive to Bo's was quite. But not awkward. That was a good thing. Right?

"What's up?" I said, and placing three tens on the counter.

The cashier trained his watchful stare on me angel._ Hands off Bo._ I'd noticed that my angel couldn't stop staring at the moldy green tattoos covering every available inch of skin on his forearms. Bo just stared at her with lust and chewed. Oh oh. Bad impression. Thanks a lot Bo.

Bo said rudely, "You looking at something?"

"I like your tat—," she began. I guess she was trying to be nice. Until Bo bared his dog teeth. I couldn't help but smirk as we walked away.

"I don't think he likes me," she whispered to me when we were a safe distance away. She's so adorable.

"Bo doesn't like anybody." That was the truth.

"That's Bo of Bo's Arcade?"

"That's Bo Junior of Bo's Arcade. Bo Senior died a few years ago."

"How?" she asked.

"Bar brawl. Downstairs."

I knew she felt slightly awkward. No wonder she never comes down here, whenever she comes to play cards here.

"Are we safe?" she asked.

I slanted a look sideways. "Angel."

"Just asking."

Downstairs, the pool hall looked exactly like it had every other night. Good. Cinderblock walls painted black. Red felt pool tables at the center of the room. Poker tables scattered around the fringe. Low track lighting curving across the ceiling. The congested smell of cigar smoke clogging the air. I chose the table farthest from the stairs. I retrieved two 7UPs from the bar and popped their caps on the edge of the counter. **(AN - FALLEN ANGELS CAN EAT, DRINK, BUT NOT FEEL. BUT NORMALLY IF YOU FALL IN LOVE. THEN YEAH YOU CAN FEEL.)**

"I've never played pool before," she confessed.

"Choose a cue." I motioned to the rack of pool sticks mounted on the wall. She went over and lifted one down and carried it back to the pool table.

I wiped a hand down my mouth to erase a smile. I guess she really has never played pool before.

"What?" she said.

"Can't hit a home run in pool."

She nodded. "No home runs. Got it."

My smiled stretched. "You're holding your cue like a bat."

she looked down at her hands. He was right. She was holding it like a bat. "It feels comfortable this way."

I moved behind her, placed my hands on her hips, and positioned her in front of the table. And boy did i like this feeling. I slid my arms around her and took hold of the pool stick.

"Like this," I said, re positioning her right hand up several inches. "And … this," I went on, taking her left hand and forming a circle with her thumb and index finger. Then I planted her left hand on the pool table, like a tripod. I pushed the tip of the pool stick through the circle and over the knuckle of her middle finger. "Bend at the waist."

She leaned into the pool table, with my breath warming her neck. I pulled back on the pool stick, and it glided through the circle. Perfect.

"Which ball do you want to hit?" I asked, referring to the triangle of balls arranged at the far end of the table. "The yellow one in front's a good choice."

"Red's my favorite color."

"Red it is."

I drew the stick back and forth through the circle, aiming at the cue ball, practicing my stroke. She stared at the cue ball, then at the triangle of balls farther down the table. "You're a tiny bit off," she said.

I smiled. "How much you want to bet?"

"Five dollars."

I shaked my. Not what i meant. But i couldn't help but smirk. "Your cardigan."

"You want my cardi?"

"I want it off." Damn. That sounded slightly weird.

Her arm jerked forward, and the pool stick shot through her fingers, ramming the cue ball. In turn, the cue ball shot forward, impacted with the solid red, and shattered the triangle, balls ricocheting in all directions.

"Okay," she said, shucking off my black cardigan, "maybe I'm a little bit impressed."

I examined her outfit. I didn't want to look like a pervert, so i looked away, back to the game. "Nice," I said. Then I moved around the table, scrutinizing the layout of balls.

"Five dollars says you can't sink the blue striped one," she said, selecting it purposely; it was shielded from the white cue ball by a mass of colorful balls. As if that would stop me.

"I don't want your money," I said truthfully. Our eyes locked, and I smiled. She just blushed.

"What do you want?" she asked.

I lowered my pool stick to the table, took one practice stroke, and drilled the cue ball. The momentum of the cue ball transferred to the solid green, then to the eight ball, and punched the striped blue into a pocket.

She gave a nervous laugh and tried to cover it up by cracking her knuckles. "Okay, maybe I'm more than a little impressed."

I was still bent over the table, and I looked up at her. She blushed once again. I never knew how a little blush could be so appealing.

"We never agreed on a bet," she said, I could tell she felt slightly uncomfortable.

I smiled, "You owe me. Someday I'll come to collect." Definitely.

she laughed, but it wasn't quite on pitch. "You wish." Nervous are we angel?

Footsteps barreled down the stairs across the room. Here comes Rixon. He looked at me first, then shifted his gaze to my angel._ Hands off. Not for sharing._ A slow grin appeared, and he strode over and tipped back my angel's 7UP, which she'd left on the rim of the pool table.

She just stared at him.

"You didn't tell me she was so soft on the eyes," he said to me and smirked, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He spoke with his heavy Irish accent.

"I didn't tell her how hard you are on them either," I returned, I had to try to stop myself from grinning.

The guy backed up against the pool table beside me and stuck his hand out sideways. "The name's Rixon, love," he told me.

I reluctantly slid my hand into his. "Nora."

"Am I interrupting something here?" Rixon said, dividing an inquiring look between me and Patch.

"Yes," I said at the same time my angel said, "No."

Suddenly Rixon lunged playfully at me, and we dropped to the floor, rolling and throwing punches. There was the sound of husky laughter, fists laying into flesh, and fabric tearing, there goes my sweater. Shit. I had to hide the scars. She gasped. I guess she noticed. I'd just tell her that she imagined the scars and that i was totally fine.

"Aye, get off me!" Rixon bellowed.

I swung off him, and as I got to my feet, my torn shirt fluttered open. I sloughed it off and tossed it into the trash can in the corner. "Give me your shirt," I told Rixon. Rixon directed a wicked wink at my angel. "What do you think, Nora? Should we give him a shirt?" She just laughed and rolled her eyes. They seem to get along alright. Good.

I made a playful lunge forward, and Rixon's hands flew up to his shoulders.

"Easy now," he said, backing up. He peeled off his sweatshirt and tossed it at me, that bastard, revealing a fitted white tee underneath.

As I rolled the sweatshirt down covering my body, Rixon turned to my angel. Here come the embarrassing stories. I can just feel them coming. "He told you how he got his nickname, didn't he?"

"Sorry?"

"Before our good friend Patch here got mixed up in pool, the lad favored Irish bareknuckle boxing. Wasn't very good at it." Rixon wagged his head. "Truth be told, he was downright pathetic. I spent most nights patching him up, and soon after, everyone started calling him Patch. Told him to give up boxing, but he wouldn't listen."

I caught my angel's eye and passed her a goldmedal barfight grin. She smiled, but then gave me a weird look. Not good. I guess she thinks I'm slightly weird. Great. Notice the sarcasm?

I tipped my head at the stairs and held my hand out to her. "Let's get out of here," I said.

"Where are we going?" she asked, taking my hand. I couldn't help but notice the spark that passed through us. I wonder if she noticed it as well.

"You'll see."

As we ascended the stairs, Rixon called out to my angel, "Good luck with that one, love!"

We both laughed at that and went to finish the rest of the evening.

* * *

**NORA POV!**

ON THE DRIVE BACK, PATCH TOOK THE TOPSHAM EXIT and parked alongside the historic Topsham paper mill sitting on the bank of the Androscoggin River. At one point, the mill had been used to turn tree pulp into paper. Now a big sign across the side of the building read SEA DOG BREWING CO. The river was wide and choppy, with mature trees shooting up on both sides. It was still raining hard, and night had settled down around us. I had to beat my mom home. I hadn't told her I was going out because … well, the honest truth was, Patch wasn't the kind of guy mothers smiled on. He was the kind of guy they changed the house locks for.

"Can we get takeout?" I asked. Not my fault i gte hungry really quickly.

Patch opened the driver's side door. "Any requests?" He looked at me as i thought to what i would like.

"A turkey sandwich. But no pickles. Oh, and no mayonnaise."

I could tell I'd earned one of his smiles that never quite made it to the surface. I seemed to earn a lot of those. This time, I couldn't figure out what I'd said.

"I'll see what I can do," he said, sliding out. I watched as he walked over to get the take out.

Patch left the keys in the ignition and the heater pumping. For the first couple of minutes, I replayed our evening so far in my mind. And then it dawned on me that I was alone in Patch's Jeep. His private space. Hmm. Curiosity is getting the better of me.

If I were Patch, and I wanted to hide something highly secretive, I wouldn't hide it in my room, my school locker, or even my backpack, all of which could be confiscated or searched without warning. I'd hide it in my shiny black Jeep with the sophisticated alarm system.

I unbuckled my seat belt and rummaged through the stack of textbooks near my feet, feeling a mysterious smile creep to my mouth at the thought of uncovering one of Patch's secrets. I wasn't expecting to find anything in particular; I would have settled for the combination to his locker or his cell phone number. Toeing around old school assignments cluttering the floor mats, I found a faded pinescented air freshener, an AC/DC Highway to Hell CD, pencil stubs, and a receipt from the 7

Eleven dated Wednesday at 10:18 p.m. Nothing especially surprising or revealing. I popped open the glove compartment and sifted through the operating manual and other official documents. There was a gleam of chrome, and my fingertips brushed metal. I pulled out a steel flashlight and turned it on, but nothing happened. I unscrewed the bottom, thinking the flashlight felt a little light, and sure enough, there were no batteries. I wondered why Patch kept a nonworking flashlight stored in his glove compartment. It was the last thought I had before my eyes homed in on the rusty liquid that had dried at one end of the flashlight.

Blood.

Very carefully, I returned the flashlight to the glove compartment and shut it out of sight. I told myself there were lots of things that would leave blood on a flashlight. Like holding it with an injured hand, using it to push a dead animal to the side of the road … swinging it with force against a body repeatedly until it broke skin.

With my heart thundering, I jumped on the first conclusion that presented itself. Patch had lied. He'd attacked Marcie. He'd dropped me off Wednesday evening, traded his motorcycle for the Jeep, and gone out looking for her. Or maybe their paths had intersected by chance and he'd acted on impulse. Either way, Marcie was hurt, the police were involved, and Patch was guilty. Rationally, I knew it was a quick draw and a big leap, but emotionally, the stakes were too high to step back and think it over. Patch had a frightening past and many, many secrets. If brutal and senseless violence was one of them, I wasn't safe riding around alone with him. A flash of distant lightning brightened the horizon. Patch exited the restaurant and jogged across the parking lot holding a brown bag in one hand and two sodas in the other. He went around to the driver's side and ducked inside the Jeep. He lifted his ball cap and scrubbed rain out of his hair. Dark waves flipped up everywhere. He handed me the brown bag. "One turkey sandwich, hold the mayo and pickles, and something to wash it down."

"Did you attack Marcie Millar?" I asked quietly. "I want the truth—now."

Patch lowered his 7UP from his mouth. His eyes sliced into mine. "What?"

"The flashlight in your glove compartment. Explain it."

"You went through my glove compartment?" He didn't sound annoyed, but he didn't sound pleased, either.

"The flashlight has dried blood on it. The police came to my house earlier. They think I'm involved. Marcie was attacked Wednesday night, right after I told you how much I can't stand her."

Patch gave a curt laugh, minus the humor. "You think I used the flashlight to beat up Marcie."

He reached behind his seat and dragged out a large gun. I screamed.

He leaned over and sealed my mouth with his hand. "Paintball gun," he said. His tone had chilled. I divided looks between the gun and Patch, feeling a lot of white showing around my eyes.

"I played paintball earlier this week," he said. "I thought we went over this."

"Ththat doesn't explain the blood on the flashlight."

"Not blood," he said, "paint. We were playing Capture the Flag."

My eyes shifted back to the glove compartment storing the flashlight. The flashlight was … the flag. A mix of relief, idiocy, and guilt at accusing Patch swam through me. "Oh," I said lamely. "I'm—sorry."

But it seemed a little too late for sorry.

Patch stared straight ahead through the windshield, his breathing deep. I wondered if he was using the silence to let go of a little steam. I had just accused him of assault, after all. I felt terrible about it, but my mind was too rattled to come up with the right apology.

"From your description of Marcie, it sounds like she's probably racked up a few enemies," he said.

"I'm pretty sure Vee and I top the list," I said, trying to lighten the mood, but not entirely joking, either. I felt really bad. But i guess i could blame my mum for this. It's her fault i have certain trust issues.

Patch pulled up to the farmhouse and killed the engine. His ball cap was low over his eyes, but now his mouth held the suggestion of a smile. His lips looked soft and smooth, and I was having a hard time averting my eyes. Most of all, I was grateful he seemed to have forgiven me.

"We're going to have to work on your pool game, Angel," Patch said.

"Speaking of pool." I cleared my throat. "I'd like to know when and how you're going to collect on that

… thing I owe you."

"Not tonight." His eyes watched mine closely, judging my response. I was caught between an easing of my mind and disappointment. But mostly disappointment.

"I have something for you," Patch said. He reached under his seat and pulled out a white paper bag with red chili peppers printed across it. A togo bag from the Borderline. He set it between us.

"What's this for?" I asked, peeking inside the bag, having absolutely no idea as to what might be inside.

"Open it."

I pulled a brown cardboard box out of the togo bag and lifted the lid. Inside was a snow globe with a miniature Delphic Seaport Amusement Park captured inside. Brass wires were bent roughly into a circle for the Ferris wheel and twisting loops for the roller coaster; flat sheets of tarnished metal formed the Magic Carpet ride.

"It's beautiful," I said, a little astonished that Patch had thought of me, let alone gone to the trouble of buying me a present. That was such a sweet thing to do. Aww, bless him. "Thank you. I mean it. I love it." I was being really truthful.

He touched the curved glass. "There's the Archangel, before it was remodeled." Behind the Ferris wheel a thin wire ribboned to form the hills and valleys of the Archangel. An angel with broken wings stood at the highest point, bowing his head, gazing down without eyes. "What really happened the night we rode it together?" I asked.

"You don't want to know."

"If you tell me you'll have to kill me?" I half joked.

"We're not alone," Patch answered, looking through the windshield.

I followed his gaze to my house. Out stepped my mum. And guess what? She was a tight pink belly top, a very very VERY, short mini skirt. I swear it was the same length as the thick belt that Patch was wearing tonight. She also wore stiletto's. Oh god why? Why was my mum such a slut? She's always been like that. Even with dad around. I groaned and covered my face with my hands, thinking. She was always chatting up my boyfriends. I hate to say it, but some of them thought she was hot. I remember my last boyfriend, cheated on my with Marcie, slept with her, she dumped him and then he went and slept with my mum. All my other boyfriends always ogled her, and flirted with her, even with my standing there. They would always deny it though if i asked them about it, not that i would. I would always feel bad when i got to the topic, and always dropped it. I looked over at Patch and saw that he was still looking at her with an amused expression on his face. I shook my head, sighed and got out the car, leaving the present on the seat. I hope Patch wouldn't be like the others. I just hope.

I walked over to my mum and scowled. I could hear Patch behind me. I wish he wasn't here to see this.

My mum put her hands on her hips and glared at me. Then her eyes looked behind me slightly, and she noticed Patch. Here it goes. Again. I sighed. She smirked at Patch, trying to look sexy. Failed.

She looked at me again, glaring. Once again, "Didn't know you were going out."

"Didn't know you were coming home. If i did, i would have stayed out longer." I glared at my mum and she did the same. I guess this soon turned into a glaring contest. I remembered Patch, shit. I felt bad for him, he was still standing behind me and obviously just witnessed me and my going at it. Again. I turned round to him and tried to plaster a smile on my face. Failed. I mouthed to him 'Go' and shoved him towards the Jeep. He gave me a sympathetic look and was about to walk back to the jeep, when my mum came in the way. She hopped, god knows how, in those 55 inch heels and stood in front of Patch.

"Nora! You didn't tell me you got a new _ friend_. " She emphasized on the 'friend' and ran a hand down his chest. Patch just looked at her shocked. "Wanna come in for some ice cream, sexy. We could have pudding later, or sooner. Your choice." I'm pretty sure i wasn't the only one who heard the double meaning. Patch just, once again, looked at her. Shocked. He shook his head, and walked quickly, more like sprinted back to his car. I waved at him, but then he motioned for me to come over to him. I sighed. I walked past my mum and noticed that she was still checking him out. Eww. I thought Patch would tell me something to do with my mum. something like: "You should have introduced her earlier." OR "Your mum looks young and healthy". But no he said that I forgot my snow globe. Oh. I should really give him some more credit. Much more credit. I took it and whispered a 'thank you' and a 'bye'. I walked back to the house and noticed that my mum was still checking him out, even though he was reversing out of the drive way. I can't believe she just did that. I walked inside, and placed the snow globe on the coffee table and took a seat on the leather sofa, in front of the TV, between Max and Liam who were watching Simpsons. Liam is part of the family and is now good friends with Max and also Donny, also having to my best guy mate. I gave Max and Liam a kiss on the cheek, saluted Donny who was sitting in the armchair and watched TV with them.

I would try to forget about what just happened but my mum made this very hard for me. We all watched as she walked in and sat in the other arm chair.

"Well Nora, your little friend seemed really nice. But i'm sure he's bigger than we think." She smiled at me.

"Shut up, can't you just but out. Do you ALWAYS have to mess around with everyone i date?" Anger shook through me. I stood up and so did we. The guys knew better than to get in the middle of one of our fights. And i didn't blame them.

"Mess around? No, no no no." She gave me an innocent look, then it turned sly. I was getting angry, and fast."I wouldn't call it 'messing around' " She emphasized on the 'messing around' with her fingers. "I would call it, giving them something that you could never give." She smirked at me. That got me really pissed.

Max, Liam and Donny stood up. Max and Liam tried to calm me down, while Donny had his arms tight around my waist so i wouldn't attack. "At least I'm a fucking virgin."

My mum opened her mouth to say something, when Donny boomed out "Max, Liam. Get Nora to her room and try to calm her down, Take her to the attic." He handed me to Max and Liam who tried to get me upstairs. I shrugged them off and made my own way upstairs, "Mum, that was so out of line. I can't believe you could do could y..." I walked into my room and opened the door to the attic and climbed up. Max and Liam followed close behind to help me release all the anger. I got Max to leave, i have nothing against him, but i'm pretty sure Donny needs him more than i do. And anyways, it was always Liam and Vee who managed to calm me down.

So i ended up taking punches at my punch bag and letting out my anger like. While, Liam sat and talked to me, i soon calmed down. Liam had to leave since it was getting late. He had to get back to the Dumping ground. I offered to let him stay, but he refused and said he would call tonight. I can't blame him though.

Me and my mum. Would NEVER get along.

I sighed.

* * *

**PATCH'S POV!**

I drove back to get something to eat for my angel. I parked out side the joint.

"Can we get takeout?" she asked.

I opened the driver's side door. "Any requests?"

"A turkey sandwich. But no pickles. Oh, and no mayonnaise."

I smiled inwardly at that. She was so picky.

"I'll see what I can do," I said, sliding out. Chuckling.

I walked in and ordered the sandwich. I had to wait a couple of minutes so i did. Finally, the order came and i payed and left.

I walked back to the Jeep and I handed her the brown bag. "One turkey sandwich, hold the mayo and pickles, and something to wash it down."

She took it, but looked down at her lap. What's wrong. Worry passed through me. Had she hurt herself?

"Did you attack Marcie Millar?" she asked quietly. "I want the truth—now." Her voice went from soft to demanding.

I lowered my 7UP from my mouth. My eyes sliced into my angel's. "What?"

"The flashlight in your glove compartment. Explain it."

"You went through my glove compartment?" I wasn't annoyed, however I wasn't pleased, either.

"The flashlight has dried blood on it. The police came to my house earlier. They think I'm involved. Marcie was attacked Wednesday night, right after I told you how much I can't stand her."

I gave a curt laugh, minus the humor. "You think I used the flashlight to beat up Marcie."

I reached behind my seat and dragged out a large gun. she screamed.

I leaned over and sealed her mouth with my hand. "Paintball gun," I said. She divided looks between the gun and me, she was truly shocked.

"I played paintball earlier this week," I explained. "I thought we went over this."

"Th - that doesn't explain the blood on the flashlight."

"Not blood," I said, "paint. We were playing Capture the Flag."

Her eyes shifted back to the glove compartment storing the flashlight. Realization his her. _The flashlight was … the flag._ A mix of relief, idiocy, and guilt washed over her face. I could tell she felt bad for accusing me. I can't blame her though, it's not her fault she has trust issues. "Oh," she whispered. "I'm—sorry."

But it seemed a little too late for sorry.

I stared straight ahead through the windshield, my breathing deep. I tried to let go of a little steam. It wasn't her fault. I mean, i could easily be a suspect. I knew she felt terrible. I mean this si My angel that we're talking about here.

"From your description of Marcie, it sounds like she's probably racked up a few enemies," I said.

"I'm pretty sure Vee and I top the list," she said, trying to lighten the mood, but not entirely joking, either. I pulled up to the farmhouse and killed the engine. My ball cap was low over my eyes, but i knew that she noticed the smile.

"We're going to have to work on your pool game, Angel," I said. That means that we need to meet again. Hint. Hint.

"Speaking of pool." she cleared my throat. "I'd like to know when and how you're going to collect on that… thing I owe you."

"Not tonight." My eyes watched hers closely, judging her response. Her face was natural. Good actress.

"I have something for you," I said, remembering the snow globe. I reached under my seat and pulled out a white paper bag with red chili peppers printed across it. A togo bag from the Borderline. I set it between us.

"What's this for?" she asked, peeking inside the bag, having absolutely no idea as to what might be inside.

"Open it."

She pulled a brown cardboard box out of the togo bag and lifted the lid. Inside was a snow globe with a miniature Delphic Seaport Amusement Park captured inside. Brass wires were bent roughly into a circle for the Ferris wheel and twisting loops for the roller coaster; flat sheets of tarnished metal formed the Magic Carpet ride. I hoped she liked it.

"It's beautiful," she said, a little astonished. _It was nice of him to remember me, but to get me a present too. That's so sweet. Aww. _ "Thank you. I mean it. I love it." I'm really happy that she like the gift.

I touched the curved glass. "There's the Archangel, before it was remodeled." Behind the Ferris wheel a thin wire ribboned to form the hills and valleys of the Archangel. An angel with broken wings stood at the highest point, bowing his head, gazing down without eyes. "What really happened the night we rode it together?" she asked.

"You don't want to know."

"If you tell me you'll have to kill me?" I half joked.

"We're not alone," I answered, looking through the windshield. Nora's mum.

Now here comes all the drama. Shit. I hate drama.

Nora sighed, glared and grumbled all at once. She got out of the car leaving the gift on the seat. Note to self, make sure she doesn't forget it. She walks up to her mum, while her mum glares at her, not noticing me. Shit. What if she doesn't approve of me. Damn. I would have to be one of those guys who sneaks in through her daughters window at night, just to see her outside of school. Her mum insults her while Nora counters back. Oh Oh. What's going on? And what is her mum doing? Wearing a belly top and a belt for a skirt. How can she ever walk in those stilettos? Ok, i noticed Nora also wearing heels tonight, but i'm sure they're only 2 and a half inches and not 5. I got out of the car behind her, hoping that maybe her mum would go inside and give us a little private time when she noticed me. But Nooooooo! She just had to come on to me. She touched my chest and wouldn't even let me leave when my angel mouthed to me to 'Go'. She tried to look sexy, but failed miserably.

_I hope Patch isn't like the others. Flirting with my mum when i wasn't looking or even worse, when i was. I just really, God damn hope so. Why does my mum have to flirt with everyone she goes out with. Then sleep with them._

I looked over at my angel, she looked angry. Hopefully, not at me. I finally made my self to my car and gestured to Nora with my finger to come to me. She still looked angry, but was slightly confused. She walked over to me and she understood when i put the gift in her hands.

_I bet Patch would tell me something to do with my mum. something like: "You should have introduced her earlier." OR "Your mum looks young and healthy". _

My angel really needs it give me more credit. When I didn't say anything, she got this guilty look o her face and looked down. She whispered a,"thankyou, bye." and left towards the house.

I got into my car and drove off, watching as her mum ogled me. i shivered and left.

I felt really bad for Nora.

* * *

**NORA POV!**

I LEFT THE SNOW GLOBE IN ITS BOX AND TUCKED it inside my closet behind a stack of argyle sweaters I'd poached from my dad. When I'd opened the present in front of Patch, Delphic had looked shimmery and beautiful, light swirling rainbows from the wires. But alone in my bedroom, the amusement park looked haunted. A camp ideal for disembodied spirits. And I wasn't entirely sure there wasn't a hidden camera inside.

After changing into a stretchy camisole and floral pj pants, I called Vee.

"Well?" she said. "How'd it go? Obviously he didn't kill you, so that's a good start."

"We played pool."

"You hate pool."

"He gave me a few pointers. Now that I know what I'm doing, it's not so bad."

"I bet he could give you pointers in a few other areas of your life."

"Hmm." Normally, her comment might have incited at least a flush from me, but my mood was too serious. I was hard at work, thinking.

"I know I've said this before, but Patch doesn't instill a deep sense of comfort in me," Vee said. "I still have nightmares about the guy in the ski mask. In one of my nightmares, he ripped off his mask, and guess who was hiding under it? Patch. Personally, I think you should treat him like a loaded gun. Something about him isn't normal."

This was exactly what I wanted to talk about.

"What would cause someone to have a Vshaped scar on their back?" I asked her. There was a moment of silence.

"Freak," Vee choked. "You saw him naked? Where did it happen? His Jeep? His house? Your bedroom?"

"I did not see him naked! It was sort of an accident."

"Uhhuh, I've heard that excuse before," said Vee.

"He had a huge, upside down Vshaped scar on his back. Isn't that a little weird?"

"Of course it's weird. But this is Patch we're talking about. He has a few screws loose. I'm going to take a wild guess and say … gang fight? Prison scars? Skid marks from a hitandrun?"

One half of my brain was keeping track of my conversation with Vee, but the other, more subconscious half had strayed. My memory went back to the night Patch dared me to ride the Archangel. I recaptured the creepy and bizarre paintings on the side of the cars. I remembered the horned beasts ripping the wings off the angel. I remembered the black upsidedown V where the angel's wings used to be. I almost dropped the phone.

"Ssorry, what?" I asked Vee when I realized she'd carried the conversation further and was waiting for my response.

"What. Happened. Next?" she repeated, enunciating each word. "Earth to Nora. I need details. I'm dying here."

"He got in a fight and his shirt ripped. End of story. There's no whathappenednext."

Vee sucked in a breath. "This is what I'm talking about. The two of you are out together … and he gets in a fight? What's his problem? It's like he's more animal than human."

In my mind I switched back and forth between the painting of the angel's scars and Patch's scars. Both scars had healed to the color of black licorice, both ran from the shoulder blades to the kidneys, and both curved out as they traveled the length of the back. I told myself there was a good chance it was merely a very creepy coincidence that the paintings on the Archangel depicted Patch's scars perfectly. I told myself a lot of things could cause scars like Patch's. Gang fight, prison scars, skid marks—just like Vee said. Unfortunately, all the excuses felt like lies. Like the truth was staring me in the face, but I wasn't brave enough to look back.

"Was he an angel?" Vee asked.

I snapped to myself. "What?"

"Was he an angel, or did he live up to his badboy image? Because, honestly? I'm not buying this whole hedidn'ttryanything version of the story."

"Vee? I have to go." My voice was strewn with cobwebs.

"I see how it is. You're going to hang up before I get the details on the big shebang."

"Nothing happened on the date, and nothing happened after. My mom met us in the driveway."

"Shut up!"

"She definitely fancies Patch. I just hope that he doesn't do anything with her. I sorta like him in a way."

"Let's hope so" Vee said.

"I'll call you tomorrow, okay?"

"Cya later babe and sweet dreams."

Fat chance, I thought.

I took an iron pill and replaced my skinnies for a pair of denim blue shorts and grabbed my cardi, sleeved up to elbow and buttons undone and left for the flower shop. I decided that i would take my Ducati. I was in the need for some air.

**15 minutes later**

I was at the flower shop talking to the florist, Kurt. Kurt was gay, so he was into all the girly stuff, so we always bonded and got along. He even got along with Vee. And that's saying something. I waved bye to Kurt and made my way to the graveyard, with the single rose that i buy everyday. Luckily, the graveyard was only a 5 minute walk from the flower shop, so i always walk.

I entered the graveyard and walked over to the very far end. This was where my dad was buried. I leaned down and placed the single rose with all the other roses, which i had placed earlier when i came. I've been placing a single rose, since the day he died. That was 2 years ago, and i know what you're thinking. That is way to much. But some of them died so i got rid of them. Some of them blew away and some were nicked by animals. So there weren't many. i sat down in front of my dad's grave, indie style. I just enjoyed the time with my dad, as much as i could. Even though he wasn't really here. Sigh. I wish my dad had loved me like he loved Max and Donny. He even prefered Liam to me. I'll always be seen last in my parents eyes. I sighed again. Even if my parents didn't love me, that would never stop me from loving them.

**10.00 pm**

I had been here for an hour now and i decided i would head back home and get some rest.

* * *

**NORA POV!**

**THE NEXT DAY!**

I TOSSED ALL NIGHT. THE WIND GUSTED THROUGH THE OPEN fields rimming the farmhouse, spraying debris against the windows. I woke several times, hearing shingles being pulled from the roof and tumbling over the edge. Every small noise from the rattle of the windowpanes to my own creaking bedsprings had me jumping out of sleep.

Around six I gave up, dragged myself out of bed, and got myself inside my en-suite bathroom for a shower. I got out and got dresses in boy shorts and a tank, since i would be doing some house hold chores today, even if this was my mum's job. Next I cleaned my room—my closet was looking slim, and sure enough, I filled the hamper with three loads of laundry. I was climbing the stairs with a fresh load when a knock sounded at the front door. I opened it to find Elliot standing on the doorstep.

He wore jeans, a vintage plaid shirt rolled to the elbows, sunglasses, and a Red Sox cap. On the outside, he looked allAmerican. But I knew better, and a jolt of nervous adrenaline confirmed it.

"Nora Grey," Elliot said in a patronizing voice. He leaned in and grinned, and I caught the sour tang of alcohol on his breath. "You've been causing me a lot of trouble lately."

"What are you doing here?"

He peered behind me into the house. "What's it look like I'm doing? I want to talk. Don't I get to come in?"

"My brother's are asleep. I don't want to wake them."

"I've never met your brother's. Apart from Liam." Something about the way he said it made the hairs on the back of my neck stand tall.

"I'm sorry, do you need something?"

His smile was half sloppy, half sneering. "You don't like me, do you, Nora Grey?"

By way of answer, I folded my arms across my chest.

He staggered back a step with his hand pressed to his heart. "Ouch. I'm here, Nora, as a lastditch effort to convince you that I'm an average guy and you can trust me. Don't let me down."

"Listen, Elliot, I have a few things I need to—"

He drilled his fist into the house, smacking his knuckles against the siding hard enough to shake loose chipped paint. "I'm not finished!" he slurred in a heated voice. Suddenly he tipped his head back and laughed quietly. He bent over and placed his bleeding hand between his knees and groaned. "Ten dollars says I'm going to regret that later."

Elliot's presence made my skin crawl. I remembered back several days, when I actually thought he was goodlooking and charming. I wondered why I'd been such an idiot.

I was contemplating closing the door and locking it, when Elliot pulled off his sunglasses, revealing bloodshot eyes. He cleared his throat, his voice coming out straightforward. "I came here because I wanted to tell you Jules is under a lot of stress at school. Exams, student government, scholarship applications, yadda, yadda, yadda. He's not acting like himself. He needs to get away from it all for a few days. The four of us—Jules, me, you, Vee—should go camping for spring break. Leave tomorrow for Powder Horn and come back Tuesday afternoon. It'll give Jules a chance to decompress." Every word that came out of his mouth sounded eerily and carefully rehearsed.

"Sorry, I already have plans."

"Let me change your mind. I'll plan the whole trip. I'll get the tents, the food. I'll show you what a great guy I am. I'll show you a good time."

"I think you should leave."

Elliot leaned his hand on the doorjamb, bending toward me. "Wrong answer." For a fleeting moment, the glassy stupor in his eyes disappeared, something twisted and sinister eclipsing it. I involuntarily stepped back. I was almost positive Elliot had it in him to kill. I was almost positive Kjirsten's death was on his hands.

"Leave, or I'm calling a cab," I said.

Elliot flung the screen door open so hard it smacked back against the house. He grabbed the front of my bathrobe and yanked me outside. Then he shoved me back against the siding and pinned me there with his body. "You're coming camping whether you want to or not."

"Get off me!" I said, twisting away from him.

"Or what? What are you going to do?" He had me by the shoulders now, and he knocked me back against the house again, rattling my teeth.

"I'll call the police." I had no idea how I said it so bravely. My breathing was rapid and shallow, my hands clammy.

"Are you going to shout for them? They can't hear you. The only way I'm letting you go is if you swear to go camping."

"Nora?"

Elliot and I both turned toward the front door, where my mom's voice carried out. Elliot kept his hands on me a moment longer, then made a disgusted noise and shoved me away. Halfway down the porch steps, he looked over his shoulder. "This isn't over."

I hurried inside and locked the door. My eyes started to burn. I dragged my back down the length of the door and sat on the entry rug, fighting the urge to sob.

Donny appeared at the top of the stairs, with a towel wrapped around his waist. "Nora? What's wrong? Who was at the door?"

I tried to calm myself down. "A guy from school." I couldn't keep the waver out of my voice. "He—he—" I was already in enough trouble over my date with Patch. My brother had a date with his serious girlfriend, Jane,but if I told him Elliot had roughed me up, there was no way he'd go. And that was the last thing I wanted, because I needed to drive to Portland and investigate Elliot. Even a sliver of incriminating evidence might be enough to put him behind bars, and until that happened, I wouldn't feel safe. I sensed a certain violence escalating inside him, and I didn't want to see what would happen if it blew out of control. "He wanted my Hamlet notes," I said flatly. "Last week he cheated off my quiz, and apparently he's trying to make a habit of it."

"sis, if he bothers you again, i'll beat the shit out of him. I can do that now if you would like" He flexed his muscles.

I shook my head frantically, overcome with the giggles.

He laughed and walked back up the stairs.

I was standing in front of my closet when my cell phone rang.

"Did you hear? The four of us are going camping for spring break!" said Vee, sounding bizarrely cheerful.

"Vee," I said, my voice trembling, "Elliot's planning something. Something scary. The only reason he wants to go camping is so he can get us alone. We're not going."

"What do you mean we're not going? This is a joke, right? I mean, we finally get to do something exciting over spring break, and you're saying no? You know my mom will never let me go alone. I'll do anything. Seriously. I'll do your homework for a week. Come on, Nora. One little word. Say it. It starts with the letter Y… ."

The hand holding my cell quivered, and I brought up my other hand to steady it. "Elliot showed up at my house fifteen minutes ago, drunk. He—he physically threatened me."

She was quiet a moment. "What do you mean by 'physically threatened'?"

"He dragged me out the front door and shoved me against the house."

"But he was drunk, right?"

"Does it matter?" I snapped.

"Well, he has a lot going on. I mean, he was wrongly accused of being messed up in some girl's suicide, and he was forced to switch schools. If he hurt you—and I'm not justifying what he did, by the way—maybe he just needs … counseling, you know?"

"If he hurt me?"

"He was wasted. Maybe—maybe he didn't know what he was doing. Tomorrow he's going to feel horrible."

I opened my mouth, shut it. I couldn't believe Vee was siding with Elliot. "I have to go," I said curtly.

"I'll talk to you later."

"Can I be completely honest, babe? I know you're worried about this guy in the ski mask. Don't hate me, but I think the only reason you're trying so hard to pin it on Elliot is because you don't want it to be Patch. You're rationalizing everything, and it's freaking me out."

I was speechless. "Rationalizing? Patch didn't show up at my door this morning and slam me against my house."

"You know what? I shouldn't have brought it up. Let's just drop it, okay?"

"Fine," I said stiffly.

"So … what are you doing today?"

"I'm driving to Portland as soon as my mom leaves for a wedding at Old Orchard Beach." Actually, I was wondering if maybe I could borrow the Neon. I don't want Donny to see the miles I put on my car."

"Oh, boy. You're going to spy on Elliot, aren't you? You're going to snoop around Kinghorn."

"I'm going to do a little shopping and grab dinner," I said, sliding hangers down the rack in my closet. I pulled out a longsleeved tissue tee, jeans, and a pinkandwhitestriped beanie I reserved for badhair days and weekends.

"And would grabbing dinner include stopping by a certain diner located a few blocks from Kinghorn Prep? A diner where Kjirsten what'shername used to work?"

"That's not a bad idea," I said. "Maybe I will."

"And are you going to actually eat, or just interrogate the workers?"

"I might ask a few questions. Do I get the Neon or not?"

"Of course you do," she said. "What are best friends for? I'll even come with you on this doomed little tromp. But first you have to promise you'll go camping."

"Never mind. I'll take the bus."

"We'll talk about spring break later!" Vee called into the phone before I was able to disconnect. I'd been to Portland on several occasions, but I didn't know the city well. I stepped off the bus armed with my cell, a map, and my own inner compass. The buildings were redbrick, tall and slender, blocking the setting sun, which blazed out from below a thick stretch of storm clouds, settling the streets under a canopy of shadow. The storefronts all had verandas and quaint signs extending over the doors. The streets were lit by black witchhat lamps. After several blocks, the congested streets opened up to a wooded area, and I saw a sign for Kinghorn Prep. A cathedral, steeple, and clock tower peered above the treetops.

I stayed on the sidewalk and rounded the corner onto 32nd Street. The harbor was only a few blocks away, and I caught glimpses of boats passing behind the shops as they came in to dock. Halfway down 32nd Street, I saw a sign for Blind Joe's diner. I pulled my interview questions out and read them over one last time. The plan wasn't to look like I was holding an official interview. I hoped that if I casually broached the subject of Kjirsten with the employees, I could tease out something the handful of reporters before me had somehow missed. Hoping the questions were stored to memory, I underhanded the list into the nearest trash can.

The door chimed when I entered.

The floor was yellow and white tile, and the booths were upholstered in nautical blue. Pictures of the harbor hung on the walls. I sat in a booth close to the door and shrugged out of my coat. A waitress in a stained white apron appeared beside me. "Name's Whitney," she told me in a sour voice.

"Welcome to Blind Joe's. Special today is the tuna fish sandwich. Soup of the day's lobster chowder."

Her pen was poised to take my order.

"Blind Joe's?" I frowned and tapped my chin. "Why does that name sound so familiar?"

"Don't you read the paper? We were in the news for a week straight last month. Fifteen minutes and all that."

"Oh!" I said with sudden clarity. "Now I remember. There was a murder, right? Didn't the girl work here?"

"That would be Kjirsten Halverson." She clicked her pen impatiently. "Want me to bring out a bowl of that chowder to start?"

I didn't want lobster chowder. In fact, I wasn't remotely hungry. "That must have been hard. Were the two of you friends?"

"Hell, no. You going to order or what? I'll let you in on a little secret. I don't work, I don't get paid. I don't get paid, I don't make rent."

Suddenly I wished the waiter across the room were taking my order. He was short, bald back to his ears, and his body type mimicked the toothpicks in the dispenser at the end of the table. His eyes never reached higher than three feet off the ground. As pathetic as I would have felt after the fact, one friendly smile from me might have been enough to have him spilling Kjirsten's entire life story. "Sorry," I told Whitney. "I just can't stop thinking about the murder. Of course, it's probably old news to you. You must have had reporters in here all the time asking questions."

She gave me a pointed look. "Need a few more minutes to look over the menu?"

"Personally, I find reporters irritating."

She leaned in, bracing a hand on the tabletop. "I find customers who take their own sweet time irritating."

I blew out a silent sigh and flipped open the menu. "What do you recommend?"

"It's all good. Ask my boyfriend." She gave a tight smile. "He's the cook."

"Speaking of boyfriends … did Kjirsten have one?" Nice segue, I told myself.

"Spill," Whitney demanded. "You a cop? A lawyer? A reporter?"

"Just a concerned citizen." It sounded like a question.

"Yeah, right. Tell you what. Order a milkshake, fries, the Angus burger, a bowl of chowder, and give me a twentyfivepercent tip, and I'll tell you what I told everybody else."

I weighed my options: my allowance or answers. "Done."

"Kjirsten hooked up with that kid, Elliot Saunders. The one in the papers. He was in here all the time. Walked her back to her apartment at the end of her shift."

"Did you ever talk to Elliot?"

"Not me."

"Do you think Kjirsten committed suicide?"

"How should I know?"

"I read in the newspaper that a suicide note was found in Kjirsten's apartment, but that there was also evidence of a breakin."

"And?"

"You don't find that a little … odd?"

"If you're asking if I think Elliot could have put the note in her apartment, sure I do. Rich kid like that could get away with anything. Probably hired somebody to plant the note. That's how it works when you got money."

"I don't think Elliot has a lot of money." My impression had always been that Jules was the wealthy one. Vee never stopped raving about his house. "I think he went to Kinghorn Prep on scholarship."

"Scholarship?" she repeated on a snort. "What's in the water you been drinking? If Elliot don't got big

time money, how'd he buy Kjirsten her apartment? Tell me that."

I struggled to hold my surprise in check. "He bought her an apartment?"

"Kjirsten never shut up about it. About drove me insane."

"Why would he buy her an apartment?"

Whitney stared down at me, hands on hips. "Tell me you ain't really that dumb."

Oh. Privacy. Intimacy. Got it.

I said, "Do you know why Elliot transferred out of Kinghorn?"

"Didn't know he did."

I juggled her answers with the questions I still wanted to ask, trying to summon them up from memory.

"Did he ever meet friends here? Anyone other than Kjirsten?"

"How'm I supposed to remember that?" She gave a hard eye roll. "I look like I got one of them photographic memories?"

"How about a really tall guy? Really tall. Long blond hair, goodlooking, tailored clothes."

She ripped a ragged fingernail off with her front teeth and dropped it inside the pocket of her apron.

"Yeah, I remember that guy. Hard not to. All moody and quiet. He came in once or twice. Wasn't that long ago. Maybe around the time Kjirsten died. I remember 'cause we were serving corned beef sandwiches for St. Patrick's Day and I couldn't get him to order one. Just glared at me like he would have reached across the table and slit my throat if I'd stuck around reading the daily specials any longer. But I think I remember something. It's not like I'm nosy, but I do got ears. Sometimes I can't help hearing things. Last time the tall guy and Elliot came in, they were hunched over a table, talking about a test."

"A test at school?"

"How should I know? From the sound of it, the tall guy failed a test, and Elliot was none too happy about it. He shoved his chair back and stormed out. Didn't even eat all his sandwich."

"Did they mention Kjirsten?"

"The tall guy came in first, asked if Kjirsten was working. I told him no, she wasn't, and he got on his cell phone. Ten minutes later, Elliot strolls in. Kjirsten always handled Elliot's table, but like I said, she wasn't working, so I got it. If they talked about Kjirsten, I didn't hear. But it looked to me like the tall guy didn't want Kjirsten around."

"Do you remember anything else?"

"Depends. You going to order dessert?"

"I guess I'll have a slice of pie."

"Pie? I give you five minutes of my valuable time, and all you order is pie? I look like I got nothing better to do than chitchat with you?"

I glanced around the diner. It was dead. Other than a man hunched over a paper at the counter, I was the only customer.

"Okay …" I scanned the menu.

"You're going to want a raspberry lemonade to wash that pie down." She scribbled it on her pad. "And afterdinner coffee." More scribbling. "I'll be looking forward to an additional twentypercent tip with that." She pinned me with a smug smile, then tucked her pad into her apron and sashayed back to the kitchen.

* * *

OUTSIDE, THE WEATHER HAD SHIFTED TO COLD AND drizzling. The lampposts burned an eerie, sallow color that did little against the thick fog brewing along the streets. I hurried out of Blind Joe's, grateful I'd looked at the weather forecast earlier and brought my umbrella. As I passed storefront windows, I saw crowds gathering in the bars.

I was a few blocks from the bus stop when the now familiar icy feeling kissed the back of my neck. I'd felt it the night I was sure someone looked in my bedroom window, at Delphic, and again right before Vee walked out of Victoria's Secret wearing my jacket. I bent down, pretended to tie my shoelace, and cast a surreptitious glance around. The sidewalks on both sides of the street were empty. The crosswalk light changed, and I stepped off the curb. Moving faster, I tucked my handbag under my arm and hoped the bus was on time. I cut through an alley behind a bar, slipped past a huddle of smokers, and came out on the next street over. Jogging up a block, I veered down another alley and circled back around the block. Every few seconds I checked behind me. I heard the rumble of the bus, and a moment later it rounded the corner, materializing out of the fog. It slowed against the curb and I climbed aboard, heading home. I was the only passenger. Taking a seat several rows behind the driver, I slouched to keep out of sight. He jerked the lever to close the doors, and the bus roared down the street. I was on the verge of offering a sigh of relief when I received a text message from Vee.

WHERE U AT?

PORTLAND, I TEXTED BACK. YOU?

ME 2. AT A PARTY WITH JULES AND ELLIOT. LET'S MEET UP.

WHY ARE YOU IN PORTLAND?

I didn't wait for her answer; I dialed her directly. Talking was faster. And this was urgent.

"Well? What say you?" Vee asked. "Are you in the partying mood?"

"Does your mom know you're at a party in Portland with two guys?"

"You're starting to sound neurotic, babe."

"I can't believe you came to Portland with Elliot!" I had a sinking thought. "Does he know you're on the phone with me?"

"So he can come kill you? No, sorry. He and Jules ran to Kinghorn to pick up something, and I'm chilling solo. I could use a wingwoman. Hey!" Vee shouted into the background. "Hands off, okay? O

FF. Nora? I'm not exactly in the greatest area. Time is of the essence."

"Where are you?"

"Hang on … okay, the building across the street says oneseventwoseven. The street is Highsmith, I'm pretty sure."

"I'll be there as soon as I can. But I'm not staying. I'm going home, and you're coming with me. Stop the bus!" I called to the driver.

He applied the brakes, and I was thrown against the seat in front of me.

"Can you tell me which way to Highsmith?" I asked him once I'd made it to the top of the aisle. He pointed out the windows paneling the right side of the bus. "West of here. You planning to go on foot?" He surveyed me up and down. "'Cause I should warn you, it's a rough neighborhood."

Great.

I had to walk only a few blocks before I knew the bus driver had been right to warn me. The scenery changed drastically. The quaint storefronts were replaced by buildings spraypainted with gang graffiti. The windows were dark, barred up with iron. The sidewalks were desolate paths stretching into the fog. A slow, rattling noise drifted through the fog, and a woman pushing a cart of garbage bags wheeled into view. Her eyes were raisins, beady and dark, and they twitched their way over me in almost predatory evaluation.

"What we got here?" she said through a gape of missing teeth.

I drew a discreet step back and clutched my handbag against me.

"Looks like a coat, mittens, and a pretty wool hat," she said. "Always wanted me a pretty wool hat." She pronounced the word pritee.

"Hello," I said, clearing my throat and trying to sound friendly. "Can you please tell me how much farther to Highsmith Street?"

She cackled.

"A bus driver pointed me in this direction," I said with less confidence.

"He told you Highsmith is this way?" she said, sounding irritated. "I know the way to Highsmith, and this ain't it."

I waited, but she didn't elaborate. "Do you think you could give me directions?" I asked.

"I got directions." She tapped her head with a finger that strongly resembled a twisted, knotted twig.

"Keep everything up here, I do."

"Which way is Highsmith?" I encouraged.

"But I can't tell you for free," she said in a chiding tone. "That's gonna cost you. A girl has to make a living. Nobody ever tell you ain't nothing in life free?"

"I don't have any money." Not much, anyway. Only enough for a bus fare home.

"You got a nice warm coat."

I looked down at my quilted coat. A chilly wind ruffled my hair, and the thought of peeling my coat off sent a flush of goose bumps down my arms. "I just got this coat for Christmas."

"I'm freezing my derrière off out here," she snapped. "You want directions or not?"

I couldn't believe I was standing here. I couldn't believe I was bartering my coat with a homeless woman. Vee was so far in debt to me she might never get out.

I shucked off my coat and watched her zip into it.

My breath came out like smoke. I hugged myself and stamped my feet, conserving body heat. "Can you please tell me the way to Highsmith now?"

"You want the long way, or the short way?"

"Shshort," I chattered.

"That's gonna cost you too. Short way's got an additional fee attached. Like I said, always wanted me a pretty wool hat."

I tugged the pink and white beanie off my head. "Highsmith?" I asked, trying to hold on to the friendly tone as I passed it over.

"See that alley?" she said, pointing behind me. I turned. The alley was a half block back. "You take it, you come out on Highsmith on the other side."

"That's it?" I said incredulously. "One block over?"

"Good news is, you got a short walk. Bad news is, ain't no walk feel short in this weather. 'Course, I'm nice and warm now I got me a coat and a pretty hat. Give me those mittens, and I'll walk you there myself."

I looked down at the mittens. At least my hands were warm. "I'll manage."

She shrugged and wheeled her cart to the next corner, where she took up a post against the bricks. The alley was dark and cluttered with trash bins, waterstained cardboard boxes, and an unrecognizable hump that may have been a discarded water heater. Then again, it just as easily could have been a rug with a body rolled inside. A high chainlink fence spanned the alley halfway down. I could hardly climb a fourfoot fence on a good day, let alone a tenfoot one. Brick buildings flanked me on both sides. All the windows were greased over and barred.

Stepping over crates and sacks of trash, I picked my way down the alley. Broken glass crunched beneath my shoes. A flash of white darted between my legs, stealing my breath. A cat. Just a cat, vanishing into the darkness ahead.

I reached for my pocket to text Vee, intending to tell her I was close and to watch for me, when I remembered I'd left my cell phone in my coat pocket. Nice going, I thought. What are the chances the bag lady will give you back your phone? Precisely—slim to none.

I decided it was worth a try, and as I turned around, a sleek black sedan sped past the opening to the alley. With a sudden glow of red, the brake lights lit up.

For reasons I couldn't explain beyond intuition, I drew into the shadows. A car door opened and the crackle of gunfire broke out. Two shots. The car door slammed and the black sedan screeched away. I could hear my heart hammering in my chest, and it blended with the sound of running feet. I realized a moment later that they were my feet, and I was running to the mouth of the alley. I rounded the corner and came up short.

The bag lady's body was in a heap on the sidewalk.

I rushed over and fell on my knees beside her. "Are you okay?" I said frantically, rolling her over. Her mouth was agape, her raisin eyes hollow. Dark liquid flowered through the quilted coat I'd been wearing three minutes ago.

I felt the urge to jump back but forced myself to reach inside the coat pockets. I needed to call for help, but my cell phone wasn't there.

There was a phone booth on the corner across the street. I ran to it and dialed 911. While I waited for the operator to pick up, I glanced back at the bag lady's body, and that's when I felt cold adrenaline shoot through me. The body was gone.

With a shaky hand, I hung up. The sound of approaching footsteps tapped in my ears, but whether they were near or far, I couldn't tell.

Clip, clip, clip.

He's here, I thought. The man in the ski mask.

I shoved a few coins into the phone and gripped the receiver with both hands. I tried to remember Patch's cell phone number. Squeezing my eyes shut, I visualized the seven numbers he'd written in red ink on my hand the first day we met. Before I could secondguess my memory, I dialed the numbers.

"What's up?" Patch said.

I almost sobbed at the sound of his voice. I could hear the crack of billiard balls colliding on a pool table in the background, and knew he was at Bo's Arcade. He could be here in fifteen, maybe twenty minutes.

"It's me." I didn't dare push my voice above a whisper.

"Nora?"

"I'm in PPortland. On the corner of Hempshire and Nantucket. Can you pick me up? It's urgent."

I was huddled in the bottom of the phone booth, counting silently to one hundred, trying to remain calm, when a black Jeep Commander glided to the curb. Patch slid the door to the phone booth open and crouched in the entrance.

He peeled off his top layer—a longsleeved black Tshirt— leaving him in a black undershirt. He fit the neckhole of the Tshirt over my head and a moment later had my arms pushed through the sleeves. The shirt dwarfed me, the sleeves hanging down well past my fingertips. It mingled the smells of smoke, saltwater, and mint soap. Something about it filled the hollow places inside me with reassurance.

"Let's get you in the car," Patch said. He pulled me up, and I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face into him.

"I think I'm going to be sick," I said. The world tilted, including Patch. "I need my iron pills."

"Shh," he said, holding me against him. "It's going to be all right. I'm here now."

I managed a little nod.

"Let's get out of here."

Another nod. "We need to get Vee," I said. "She's at a party one block over."

While Patch drove the Jeep around the corner, I listened to my chattering teeth echo around inside my head. I'd never been this frightened in my life. Seeing the dead homeless woman conjured up thoughts of my dad. My vision was tinged with red, and hard as I tried, I couldn't flush out the image of blood.

"Were you in the middle of a pool game?" I asked, remembering the sound of billiard balls colliding in the background during our brief phone conversation.

"I was winning a condo."

"A condo?"

"One of those swank ones on the lake. I would have hated the place. This is Highsmith. Do you have an address?"

"I can't remember it," I said, sitting up taller to get a better look out the windows. All of the buildings looked abandoned. There was no trace of a party. There was no trace of life, period.

"Do you have your cell?" I asked Patch.

He slid a Blackberry out of his pocket. "Battery's low. I don't know if it will make a call."

I texted Vee. WHERE ARE YOU?

CHANGE OF PLANS, she texted back. GUESS J AND E COULDN'T FIND WHAT THEY WERE

LOOKING 4. WE'RE GOING HOME.

The screen drained to black.

"It died," I told Patch. "Do you have the charger?"

"Not on me."

"Vee's going back to Coldwater. Do you think you could drop me off at her house?"

Minutes later we were on the coastal highway, driving right along a cliff just above the ocean. I'd been this way before, and when the sun was out, the water was slate blue with patches of dark green where the water reflected the evergreens. It was night, and the ocean was smooth black poison.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" Patch asked.

The jury was still out on whether or not I should tell Patch anything. I could tell him how after the bag lady tricked me out of my coat, she was shot. I could tell him I thought the bullet was meant for me. Then I could try explaining how the bag lady's body had magically vanished into thin air. I remembered the crazed look Detective Basso had directed at me when I told him someone had broken into my bedroom. I wasn't in the mood to get eyeballed and laughed at again. Not by Patch. Not right now.

"I got lost, and a bag lady cornered me," I said. "She talked me out of my coat… ." I wiped my nose with the back of my hand and sniffled. "She got my beanie, too."

"What were you doing all the way out here?" asked Patch.

"Meeting Vee at a party."

We were halfway between Portland and Coldwater, on a stretch of lush and unpopulated highway, when steam spewed suddenly from the hood of the Jeep. Patch braked, easing the Jeep to the roadside.

"Hang on," he said, swinging out. Lifting the hood of the Jeep, he disappeared out of sight. A minute later he dropped the hood back in place. Brushing his hands on his pants, he came around to my window, gesturing for me to lower it.

"Bad news," he said. "It's the engine."

I tried to look informed and intelligent, but I had a feeling my expression just looked blank. Patch raised an eyebrow and said, "May it rest in peace."

"It won't move?"

"Not unless we push it."

Of all the cars, he had to win the lemon.

"Where's your cell?" Patch asked.

"I lost it."

He grinned. "Let me guess. In your coat pocket. The bag lady really cashed in, didn't she?"

He scouted the horizon. "Two choices. We can flag down a ride, or we can walk to the next exit and find a phone."

I stepped out, shutting the door with force behind me. I kicked the Jeep's right front tire. I knew I was using anger to mask my fear of what I'd been through today. As soon as I was all alone, I'd break down crying.

"I think there's a motel at the next exit. I'll go cccall a cab," I said, my teeth chattering harder. "Yy - you wait here with the Jeep."

He cracked a slight smile, but it didn't look amused. "I'm not letting you out of my sight. You're looking a little deranged, Angel. We'll go together."

Crossing my arms, I stood up to him. In tennis shoes, my eyes came level with his shoulders. I was forced to tilt my neck back to meet his eyes. "I'm not going anywhere near a motel with you." Best to sound firm so I was less likely to change my mind.

"You think the two of us and a slummy motel make for a dangerous combination?"

Yes, actually.

Patch leaned back against the Jeep. "We can sit here and argue this." He squinted up at the riotous sky.

"But this storm is about to catch its second wind."

As if Mother Nature wanted her say in the verdict, the sky opened and a thick concoction of rain and sleet hailed down.

I sent Patch my coldest look, then blew out an angry sigh.

As usual, he had a point.


	9. Chapter 9

It's not life without the Twists and the Turns!

**Hey guys, I hope you enjoy my story, I have lots of ideas for it. So, this is about Nora from HUSH HUSH, but here she is called Nora Monowara Grey, she is currently 16, and she has 2 brothers, Donny Anthony Grey is 18 and Max Edward Grey is 14. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 9**

**XD**

* * *

**NORA POV!**

TWENTY MINUTES LATER PATCH AND I WASHED UP AT the entrance to a lowbudget motel. I had not spoken one word to him as we'd jogged through the sleeting rain, and now I was not only soaked, but thoroughly … unnerved. The rain cascaded down, and I didn't think we would be returning to the Jeep anytime soon. Which left me, Patch, and a motel in the same equation for an undetermined amount of time.

The door chimed on our way in, and the desk clerk stood abruptly, dusting Cheetos crumbs off his lap.

"What'll it be?" he said, sucking his fingers clean of orange slime. "Just the two of you tonight?"

"We nn- need to borrow your phone," I chattered, hoping he could make sense of my request.

"No can do. Lines are down. Blame the storm."

"What do yyou mean the llines are ddown? Do you have a cell?"

The clerk looked to Patch.

"She wants a nonsmoking room," Patch said.

I swiveled to face Patch. Are you insane? I mouthed.

The clerk tapped a few keys at his computer. "Looks like we've got … hang on … Bingo! A nonsmoking king."

"We'll take it," said Patch. He looked sideways at me, and the edges of his mouth tipped up. I narrowed my eyes.

Just then the lights overhead blinked out, plunging the lobby into darkness. We all stood silent for a moment before the clerk fumbled around and clicked on an industrialsize flashlight.

"I was a Boy Scout," he said. "Back in the day. 'Be prepared.'"

"Then you mmmust have a cell phone?" I said.

"I did. Until I couldn't pay the bill anymore." He drew his shoulders up. "What can I say, my mom's cheap."

His mom? He had to be forty. Not that it was any of my business. I was far more concerned what my mom would do when she arrived home from the reception and found me gone.

"How do you want to pay?" the desk clerk asked.

"Cash," Patch said.

The desk clerk chuckled, bobbing his head up and down. "It's a popular form of payment here." He leaned close and spoke in confidential tones. "We get a lot of folks who don't want their extracurricular activities traced, if you know what I mean."

The logical half of my brain was telling me I couldn't actually be considering spending the night at a motel with Patch.

"This is crazy," I told Patch in an undertone.

"I'm crazy." He was on the brink of smiling again. "About you. How much for the flashlight?" he asked the clerk.

The clerk reached below the desk. "I've got something even better: survivalsize candles," he said, placing two in front of us. Striking a match, he lit one. "They're on the house, no extra charge. Put one in the bathroom and one in the sleeping area and you'll never know the difference. I'll even throw in the matchbook. If nothing else, it'll make a good keepsake."

"Thanks," Patch said, taking my elbow and walking me down the hall.

At room 106, Patch bolted the door behind us. He set the candle on the nightstand, then used it to light the spare. Lifting his baseball cap, he shook the ends of his hair like a wet dog.

"You need a hot shower," he said. Taking a few steps backward, he ducked his head inside the bathroom. "Looks like bar soap and two towels."

I tilted my chin up a fraction. "You can't fforce me to stay here." I'd only agreed to come this far because I didn't want to stand out in the downpour, for one, and I had high hopes of finding a phone, for two.

"That sounded more like a question than a statement," said Patch.

"Then ans- s- swer it."

His rogue smile crept out. "It's hard to concentrate on answers with you looking like that."

I glanced down at Patch's black shirt, wet and clinging to my body. I brushed past him and shut the bathroom door between us.

Cranking the water to full hot, I peeled out of Patch's shirt and my clothes. One long black hair was plastered to the shower wall, and I trapped it in a square of toilet paper before flushing it. Then I stepped behind the shower curtain, watching my skin glow with heat.

Massaging soap into the muscles along my neck and down through my shoulders, I told myself I could handle sleeping in the same room as Patch. It wasn't the smartest or safest arrangement, but I'd personally see to it that nothing happened. Besides, what choice did I have … right?

The spontaneous reckless half of my brain laughed at me. I knew what it was thinking. Early on I'd felt drawn to Patch by a mysterious force field. Now I felt drawn to him by something entirely different. Something with a lot of heat involved. A connection tonight was inevitable. On a scale of one to ten, that terrified me about an eight. And excited me about a nine.

I shut off the water, stepped out, and patted my skin dry. One glance at my soaked clothes was all I needed to know I had no desire to put them back on. Maybe there was a coinoperated dryer nearby …

one that didn't require electricity. I sighed and pulled on my camisole and panties, which had survived the worst of the rain.

"Patch?" I whispered through the door.

"Done?"

"Blow out the candle."

"Done," he whispered back through the door. His laughter, too, sounded so soft it could have been whispered.

Snuffing out the bathroom candle, I stepped out, meeting total blackness. I could hear Patch breathing directly in front of me. I didn't want to think about what he was—or wasn't— wearing, and I shook my head to fragment the picture forming in my mind. "My clothes are soaked. I don't have anything to wear."

I heard the sound of wet fabric sliding like a squeegee over his skin. "Lucky me." His shirt landed in a wet heap at our feet.

"This is really awkward," I told him.

I could feel him smiling. He stood way, way too close.

"You should shower," I said. "Right now."

"I smell that bad?"

Actually, he smelled that good. The smoke was gone, the mint stronger. Patch disappeared inside the bathroom. He relit the candle and left the door ajar, a sliver of light stretching across the floor and up one wall.

I slid my back down the wall until I was seated on the floor, then tipped my head against the wall. In all honesty, I couldn't stay here tonight. I had to get home. It was wrong to stay here alone with Patch, vow of prudence or not. I had to report the bag lady's body. Or did I? How was I supposed to report a vanished body? Talk about insane—which was the terrifying direction my thoughts were starting to go anyway.

Not wanting to dwell on the insanity idea, I concentrated on my original argument. I couldn't stay here knowing Vee was with Elliot, in danger, when I was safe.

After a moment's consideration I decided I needed to rephrase that thought. Safe was a relative term. As long as Patch was around, I wasn't in harm's way, but that didn't mean I thought he was going to act like my guardian angel, either.

Right away, I wished I could take back the guardian angel thought. Summoning up my powers of persuasion, I banished all thoughts of angels—guardian, fallen, or otherwise—from my head. I told myself I probably was going insane. For all I knew, I'd hallucinated seeing the bag lady die. And I'd hallucinated seeing Patch's scars.

The water stopped, and a moment later Patch strolled out wearing only his wet jeans hanging low on his waist. He left the bathroom candle lit and the door wide. Soft color glowed through the room. One quick look and I could tell Patch clocked several hours a week running and lifting weights. A body that defined didn't come without sweat and work. Suddenly I felt a little selfconscious. Not to mention soft.

"Which side of the bed do you want?" he asked.

I knew what he was getting at. I answered back, hiding my nervousness. "The wall side."

He gave me fox smile, then said,"Come here," he said, pulling me to my feet. I felt my earlier promise of resistance melting away. Another ten seconds of standing this close to Patch and my defense would be blown to smithereens. A mirror hung on the wall behind him, and over his shoulder I saw the upsidedown V scars gleaming black on his skin.

My whole body went rigid. I tried to blink the scars away, but they were there for good. Without thinking, I slid my hands up his chest and around to his back. A fingertip brushed his right scar.

Patch tensed under my touch. I froze, the tip of my finger quivering on his scar. It took me a moment to realize it wasn't actually my finger moving, but me. All of me.

I was sucked into a soft, dark chute and everything went black.

* * *

**PATCH'S POV!**

I had decided that having a human body would be better than having some one to love. I mean she doesn't even love me and i'm sure i can always fall in love with some one else. How hard can it be, right? Not hard, since i fell in love with my angel, VERY quickly. I was pretty sure of it. However, something deep inside me kept on saying that i was making the wrong decision. I normally ignored this side.

So when my angel called me, i thought, that this was the best chance to kill her.

I had played a mind trick on my angel so she thought that the jeep's engine had died, when it was working perfectly fine. So we're here now at some motel. I'm waiting in the front room, sitting on the sofa, for my angel to finish showering. I guess she was one of those girls who spent most of her time thinking in the shower. I sighed.

"Patch?" she whispered through the door.

"Done?" I hope so. She spent ages in there.

"Blow out the candle." I had to hide my chuckle.

"Done," I whispered back through the door. I couldn't hold in the laughter anymore. However i tried to keep it quite since i knew that she would probably deck me for it. Not that i would have minded.

Snuffing out the bathroom candle, she stepped out, meeting total blackness.I got up from the sofa, and stood directly in front of her. "My clothes are slightly wet."

I took my shirt off. "Lucky me." and let it drop to the floor. At our feet.

"This is really awkward," she told me. It was more of a command.

I couldn't help but smile at that. _Shit. Why does he have stand so close?_

"You should shower," she said. "Right now."

"I smell that bad?"

_He actually smells good but, i need time to think this out._

I walked into the bathroom, incapable of hiding my smirk. I'm sure my angel noticed it, since she scowled at me. I took a quick shower and was out of the bathroom in no time.

"Which side of the bed do you want?" I asked, walking out, to find her sitting cross legged on the sofa. I couldn't help but smirk at that. I knew this would make her slightly nervous. I mean this is my angel we're talking about here.

She answered back with confidence. I wasn't expecting that. "The wall side."

I gave her one of my famous fox smiles, i couldn't help it, then said,"Come here," I said, pulling my angel to her feet. She reluctantly stood up. I knew she found this situation slightly awkward, but you won't for long. Since, you wont feel anything. Hint, Hint. I'm gonna kill you. That's when i noticed that her eyes were distracted and were staring at something behind me and that her hands were trailing down my back. Maybe my angel did have feelings for me after all. I just enjoyed the feeling of her hands on my body. Technically i can't feel, but i can when i fall in love. So right now i can feel, but i still have restrictions.

That's when i felt it. How could i have been so stupid? She had noticed my scars, and now one of her finger tips had touched it.

I tensed under her touch.

She went lip in my arms. Shit. She was going down memory lane. I just held onto her, close to my body. Not sure of what to do. I spent a good half hour, thinking of things that i could do to get her out of there. Shit. I am an idiot. I could just move her hand away from my scars. I mentally slapped my self for forgetting that.

I moved her hand away, and she came back to me. Slightly confused.

* * *

**NORA ****POV!**

I WAS STANDING IN THE LOWER LEVEL OF BO'S ARCADE WITH my back to the wall, facing several games of pool. The windows were boarded, and I couldn't tell if it was day or night. Stevie Nicks was coming through the speakers; the song about the whitewinged dove and being on the edge of seventeen. Nobody seemed surprised by my sudden appearance out of thin air. And then I remembered I was wearing nothing but a cami and panties. I'm not all that vain, but standing in a crowd composed entirely of the opposite sex, my essentials barely covered, and nobody even looked at me? Something was … off.

I pinched myself. Perfectly alive, as far as I could tell.

Waving a hand to clear away the hazy cloud of cigar smoke, I spotted Patch across the room. He was sitting at a poker table, kicked back, holding a hand of cards close to his chest. I padded barefoot across the room, crossing my arms over my chest, making sure to keep myself covered. "Can we talk?" I hissed in his ear. There was an unnerved quality to my voice. Understandable, since I had no idea how I'd come to find myself at Bo's. One moment I was at the motel, and the next I was here.

Patch pushed a short stack of poker chips into the pile at the center of the table.

"Like maybe now?" I said. "It's kind of urgent… ." I trailed off when the calendar on the wall caught my eye. It was eight months behind, showing August of last year. Right before I started sophomore year. Months before I met Patch. I told myself it was a mistake, that whoever was in charge of ripping off the old months had fallen behind, but at the same time I briefly and unwillingly considered the possibility that the calendar was right where it was supposed to be. And I was not. I dragged a chair over from the next table and pulled up beside Patch. "He's holding a five of spades, a nine of spades, the ace of hearts …" I stopped when I realized that no one was paying attention. No, it wasn't that. No one could see me.

Footsteps lumbered down the stairs across the room, and the same cashier who'd threatened to throw me out the first time I'd come to the arcade appeared at the bottom of the stairwell.

"Someone upstairs wants a word with you," he told Patch.

Patch raised his eyebrows, transmitting a silent question.

"She wouldn't give her name," the cashier said apologetically. "I asked a couple of times. I told her you were in a private game, but she wouldn't leave. I can throw her out if you want."

"No. Send her down."

Patch played out his hand, gathered his chips, and pushed out of his chair. "I'm out." He walked to the pool table closest to the stairs, rested against it, and slid his hands inside his pockets. I followed him across the room. I snapped my fingers in front of his face. I kicked his boots. I flatout smacked his chest. He didn't flinch, didn't move.

Light footsteps sounded on the stairs, growing closer, and when Miss Greene stepped out of the darkened stairwell, I experienced a moment of confusion. Her blond hair was down to her waist and toothpick straight. She was wearing paintedon jeans and a pink tank top, and she was barefoot. Dressed this way, she looked even closer to my age. She was sucking on a lollipop. Patch's face is always a mask, and at any given moment I have no idea what he's thinking. But as soon as he locked eyes on Miss Greene, I knew he was surprised. He recovered quickly, all emotion funneling away as his eyes turned guarded and wary. "Dabria?"

My heart hit a faster cadence. I tried to wrestle my thoughts together, but all I could think was, if I was really eight months in the past, how did Miss Greene and Patch know each other? She didn't have a job at school yet. And why was he calling her by her first name?

"How have you been?" Miss Greene—Dabria—asked with a coy smile, tossing the lollipop in the trash.

"What are you doing here?" Patch's eyes turned even more watchful, as if he didn't think "what you see is what you get" applied to Dabria.

"I sneaked out." Her smile twisted up on one side. "I had to see you again. I've been trying for a long time, but security—well, you know. It's not exactly lax. Your kind and my kind—we aren't supposed to mix. But you know that."

"Coming here was a bad idea."

"I know it's been a while, but I was hoping for a slightly more friendly reaction," she said, pushing her lips out in a pout.

Patch didn't answer.

"I haven't stopped thinking about you." Dabria dimmed her voice to a low, sexy pitch and took a step closer to Patch. "It wasn't easy getting down here. Lucianna is making excuses for why I'm absent. I'm risking her future as well as my own. Don't you want to at least hear what I have to say?"

"Talk." Patch's words didn't hold a shred of trust.

"I haven't given up on you. This whole time—" She broke off and blinked back a sudden display of tears. When she spoke again, her voice was more composed but still held a wavering note. "I know how you can get your wings back."

She smiled at Patch, but he didn't return the smile.

"As soon as you get your wings back, you can come home," she said, speaking more confidently.

"Everything will be like it was before. Nothing has changed. Not really."

"What's the catch?"

"There is no catch. You have to save a human life. Very judicious, considering the crime that banished you here in the first place."

"What rank will I be?"

All confidence scattered from Dabria's eyes, and I got the feeling he'd asked the one question she'd hoped to avoid. "I just told you how to get your wings back," she said, sounding a touch condescending.

"I think I deserve a thankyou—"

"Answer the question." But his grim smile told me he already knew. Or had a very good guess. Whatever Dabria's answer was, he wasn't going to like it.

"Fine. You'll be a guardian, all right?"

Patch tipped his head back and laughed softly.

"What's wrong with being a guardian?" Dabria demanded. "Why isn't it good enough?"

"I have something better in the works."

"Listen to me, Patch. There's nothing better. You're kidding yourself. Any other fallen angel would jump at the chance to get their wings back and become a guardian. Why can't you?" Her voice was choked with bewilderment, irritation, rejection.

Patch pushed up from the pool table. "It was good seeing you again, Dabria. Have a nice trip back."

Without warning, she curled her fists into his shirt, yanked him close, and crushed a kiss to his mouth. Very slowly Patch's body turned toward her, his stance softening. His hands came up and skimmed her arms.

I swallowed hard, trying to ignore the stab of jealousy and confusion in my heart. Part of me wanted to turn away and cry, part of me wanted to march over and start shouting. Not that it would do any good. I was invisible. Obviously Miss Greene … Dabria … whoever she was … and Patch had a romantic past together. Were they still together now—in the future? Had she applied for a job at Coldwater High to be closer to Patch? Is that why she was so determined to scare me away from him?

"I should go," said Dabria, pulling free. "I've already stayed too long. I promised Lucianna I'd hurry."

She lowered her head against his chest. "I miss you," she whispered. "Save one human life, and you'll have your wings again. Come back to me," she begged. "Come home." She broke away suddenly. "I have to go. None of the others can find out I've been down here. I love you."

As Dabria turned away, the anxiety vanished from her face. An expression of sly confidence replaced it. It was the face of someone who'd bluffed their way through a rough hand of cards. Without warning, Patch caught her by the wrist.

"Now tell me why you're really here," he said.

I shivered at the dark undercurrent in Patch's tone. To an outsider, he looked perfectly calm. But to anyone who'd known him any length of time, it was obvious. He was giving Dabria a look that said she'd crossed a line and it was in her best interest to hop back across it—now. Patch steered her toward the bar. He planted her on a bar stool and slid onto the one beside it. I took the one next to Patch, leaning in to hear him above the music.

"What do you mean, what am I here for?" Dabria stammered. "I told you—"

"You're lying."

Her mouth dropped. "I can't believe—you think—"

"Tell me the truth, right now," said Patch.

Dabria hesitated before answering. She gave him a fierce glare, then said, "Fine. I know what you're planning to do."

Patch laughed. It was a laugh that said, I have a lot of plans. Which one are you referring to?

"I know you've heard rumors about The Book of Enoch. I also know you think you can do the same thing, but you can't."

Patch folded his arms on the bar. "They sent you here to persuade me to choose a different course, didn't they?" A smile showed in his eyes. "If I'm a threat, the rumors must be true."

"No, they're not. They're rumors."

"If it happened once, it can happen again."

"It never happened. Did you even bother to read The Book of Enoch before you fell?" she challenged.

"Do you know exactly what it says, word for holy word?"

"Maybe you could loan me your copy."

"That's blasphemous! You're forbidden to read it," she cried. "You betrayed every angel in heaven when you fell."

"How many of them know what I'm after?" he asked. "How big of a threat am I?"

She tossed her head side to side. "I can't tell you that. I've already told you more than I should have."

"Are they going to try to stop me?"

"The avenging angels will."

He looked at her with meaning. "Unless they think you talked me out of it."

"Don't look at me like that." She sounded like she was putting all her courage into sounding firm. "I won't lie to protect you. What you're trying to do is wrong. It's not natural."

"Dabria." Patch spoke her name as a soft threat. He might as well have had her by the arm, twisting it behind her back.

"I can't help you," she said with quiet conviction. "Not that way. Put it out of your mind. Become a guardian angel. Focus on that and forget The Book of Enoch."

Patch planted his elbows on the bar, radiating thought. After a moment he said, "Tell them we talked, and I showed interest in becoming a guardian."

"Interest?" she said, a bit incredulously.

"Interest," he repeated. "Tell them I asked for a name. If I'm going to save a life, I need to know who's at the top of your departing list. I know you're privy to that information as an angel of death."

"That information is sacred and private, and not predictable. The events in this world shift from moment to moment depending on human choices—"

"One name, Dabria."

"Promise me you'll forget about The Book of Enoch first. Give me your word."

"You'd trust my word?"

"No," she said, "I wouldn't."

Patch laughed coolly and, grabbing a toothpick from the dispenser, walked toward the stairs.

"Patch, wait—," she began. She hopped off the bar stool. "Patch, please wait!"

He looked over his shoulder.

"Nora Grey," she said, then immediately clamped her hands over her mouth. There was a faint crack in Patch's expression—a frown of disbelief mixed with annoyance. Which made no sense since, if the calendar on the wall was correct, we hadn't met yet. My name shouldn't have sparked familiarity. "How is she going to die?" he asked.

"Someone wants to kill her."

"Who?"

"I don't know," she said, covering her ears and shaking her head. "There's so much noise and commotion down here. All the images blur together, they come too fast, I can't see clearly. I need to go home. I need peace and calm."

Patch tucked a strand of Dabria's hair behind her ear and looked at her persuasively. She gave a warm shudder at his touch, then nodded and shut her eyes. "I can't see … I don't see anything … it's useless."

"Who wants to kill Nora Grey?" Patch urged.

"Wait, I see her," said Dabria. Her voice turned anxious. "There's a shadow behind her. It's him. He's following her. She doesn't see him … but he's right there. Why doesn't she see him? Why isn't she running? I can't see his face, it's in shadow… ."

Dabria's eyes flew open. She sucked in a quick, sharp breath.

"Who?" Patch said.

Dabria curled her hands against her mouth. She was trembling as she raised her eyes to Patch's.

"You," she whispered.

My finger moved off Patch's scar and the connection broke. Or was it him moving my finger? Doesn't really matter. It took me a moment to reorient myself, so I wasn't ready for Patch, who wrestled me into the bed in an instant. He pinned my wrists above my head. Hard. I guess I'll be getting bruises. But that was not why i was worried. He looked scary. Very scary. I bet he's capable of more then he lets out.

"You weren't supposed to do that." There was controlled anger in his face, dark and simmering. "What did you see?"

I got my knee up and clipped him in the ribs. "Get—off—me!" My wrists we're really starting to hurt.

He slid onto my hips, straddling them, eliminating the use of my legs. With my arms still stretched above my head, I couldn't do more than squirm under his weight.

"Get—off—me—or—I'll—scream!"

"You're already screaming. And it isn't going to cause a stir in this place. It's more of a whorehouse than a motel." He gave a hard smile that was all lethality around the edges. "Last chance, angel. What did you see?" I gulped.

He was really making me angry. Who does he think he is?

"You make me sick!" I said. "Who are you? Who are you really?"

His mouth turned even more grim. "We're getting closer."

"You want to kill me!" There! I said it. The cat is out of the bag. I guess.

Patch's face gave away nothing, but his eyes grew cold.

"The Jeep didn't really die tonight, did it?" I said. "You lied. You brought me here so you could kill me. That's what Dabria said you want to do. Well, what are you waiting for?" I didn't have a clue where I was going with this, and I didn't care. I was spitting words in an attempt to keep my horror at bay. But everything that happened when i was around him started to make sense. The Arch angel, the jeep. All this made sense. It was all his doing.

"You've been trying to kill me all along. Right from the start. Are you going to kill me now?" I stared at him, hard and unblinking, trying to keep my anger at bay. It'll be no good if i get angry.

"It's tempting."

I twisted beneath him. I tried to roll to my right, then to my left. I finally figured out I was wasting a lot of energy and stopped. Patch settled his eyes on me. They were blacker than I'd ever seen them. Not good.

"I bet you like this," I said.

"That would be a smart bet."

I felt my heart pounding clear down in my toes. "Just do it," I said in a challenging voice. I didn't want to sound nervous.

"Kill you?"

I nodded. "But first I want to know why. Of all the billions of people out there, why me?" I had the right to that answer. If he was going to kill me, at least can i have the decency of knowing why, out of all those people in the world.

"Bad genes." You're kidding right?

"That's it? That's the only explanation I get?"

"For now."

"What's that supposed to mean?" My voice rose again. "I get the rest of the story when you finally break down and kill me?"

"I don't have to break down to kill you. If I'd wanted you dead five minutes ago, you'd have died five minutes ago."

I swallowed at the lessthancheerful thought.

He brushed his thumb over my birthmark. His touch was deceptively soft, which made it all the more painful to endure.

"What about Dabria?" I asked, still breathing hard. "She's the same thing you are, isn't she? You're both—angels." My voice cracked on the word.

Patch rotated slightly off my hips, but kept his hands at my wrists. "If I ease up, are you going to hear me out?"

If he eased up, I was going to bolt for the door. Not that i would tell him that. "What do you care if I run? You'll just drag me back in here."

"Yeah, but that would cause a scene."

"Is Dabria your girlfriend?" I could feel each ragged rise and fall of my chest. I wasn't sure I wanted to hear his answer. Not that it mattered. Now that I knew Patch wanted to kill me, it was ridiculous that I even cared.

"Was. It was a long time ago, before I fell to the dark side." He gave a hard smile, attempting humor. "It was also a mistake." He rocked back on his heels, slowly releasing me, testing to see if I'd fight back. I lay on the mattress, breathing hard, my elbows propping me up. Three counts went by, and i hurled my self off the bed, making a dash for the bed.

He just grabbed me, super fast and hurled me down on the bed and gave me a menacing glare saying 'i dare you'. I just smacked him across the chest and moved backwards on the bed, away from him.

"Done?" he asked.

"No!" cluctching my hand to my chest, it had hurt. A bit. But i wasn't going to tell him that. "What's the matter with you? Don't you feel anything?"

I rose to my feet, found my balance on the mattress, and kicked him as hard as I could in the stomach.

"You've got one more minute," he said. "Get your anger out of your system. Then I take over."

I didn't know what he meant by "take over," and I didn't want to find out. I made a leaping run off the bed, with the door in sight. Patch snagged me midair and backed me against the wall. His legs were flush with mine, front to front down the length of our thighs.

"I want the truth," I said, struggling not to cry. "Did you come to school to kill me? Was that your aim right from the start?"

A muscle in Patch's jaw jumped. "Yes."

I swiped a tear that dared escape. "Are you gloating inside? That's what this is about, isn't it? Getting me to trust you so you could blow it up in my face!" I knew I was being irrationally irate. I should have been terrified and frantic. I should have been doing everything in my power to escape. The most irrational part of all was that I still didn't want to believe he would kill me, and no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't smother that illogical speck of trust.

"I get that you're angry—," said Patch.

"I am ripped apart!" I shouted.

His hands slid up my neck, searing hot. Pressing his thumbs gently into my throat, he tipped my head back. I felt his lips come against mine so hard he stopped whatever name I'd been about to call him from coming out. His hands dropped to my shoulders, skimmed down my arms, and came to rest at the small of my back. Little shivers of panic and pleasure shot through me. He tried to pull me against him, and I bit him on the lip.

He licked his lip with the tip of his tongue. "Did you just bite me?"

"Is everything a joke to you?" I asked.

He dabbed his tongue to his lip again. "Not everything."

"Like what?"

"You."

The whole night felt unbalanced. It was hard to have a showdown with someone as indifferent as Patch. No, not indifferent. Perfectly controlled. Down to the last cell in his body. I heard a voice in my mind. Relax. Trust me.

"Omigosh," I said with a burst of clarity. "You're doing it again, aren't you? Messing with my mind." I remembered the article I'd pulled up when I Googled fallen angels. "You can put more than words in my head, can't you? You can put images—very real images—there."

He didn't deny it.

"The Archangel," I said, finally understanding. "You tried to kill me that night, didn't you? But something went wrong. Then you made me think my cell phone was dead, so I couldn't call Vee. Did you plan to kill me on the ride home? I want to know how you're making me see what you want!"

His face was carefully expressionless. "I put the words and images there, but it's up to you if you believe them. It's a riddle. The images overlap reality, and you have to figure out which is real."

"Is this a special angel power?"

He shook his head. "Fallen angel power. Any other kind of angel wouldn't invade your privacy, even though they can."

Because other angels were good. And Patch was not.

Patch braced his hands against the wall behind me, one on either side of my head. "I put a thought in Coach's mind to redo the seating chart because I needed to get close to you. I made you think you fell off the Archangel because I wanted to kill you, but I couldn't go through with it. I almost did, but I stopped. I settled for scaring you instead. Then I made you think your cell was dead because I wanted to give you a ride home. When I came inside your house, I picked up a knife. I was going to kill you then."

His voice softened. "You changed my mind."

I sucked in a deep breath. "I don't understand you. When I told you my dad was murdered, you sounded genuinely sorry. When you met my mom, you were nice."

"Nice," Patch repeated. "Let's keep that between you and me."

My head spun faster, and I could feel my pulse beating in my temples. I'd felt this heartpounding panic before. I needed my iron pills. Either that, or Patch was making me think I did. I tilted my chin up and narrowed my eyes. "Get out of my mind. Right now!"

"I'm not in your mind, Nora."

I bent forward, bracing my hands on my knees, sucking air. "Yes, you are. I feel you. So this is how you're going to do it? Suffocate me?"

Soft popping sounds echoed in my ears, and a blurry black framed my vision. I tried to fill my lungs, but it was like the air had disappeared. The world tilted, and Patch slipped sideways in my vision. I flattened my hand to the wall to steady my balance. The deeper I tried to inhale, the tighter my throat constricted.

Patch moved toward me, but I flung my hand out. "Get away!"

He leaned a shoulder on the wall and faced me, his mouth set with concern.

"Get—away—from—me," I gasped.

He didn't.

"I—can't—breathe!" I choked, clawing at the wall with one hand, clutching my throat with the other. Suddenly Patch scooped me up and carried me to the chair across the room. "Put your head between your knees," he said, guiding my head down.

I had my head down, breathing rapidly, trying to force air inside my lungs. Very slowly I felt the oxygen creep back into my body.

"Better?" Patch asked after a minute.

I nodded, once.

"Do you have iron pills with you?"

I shook my head.

"Keep your head down and take long, deep breaths."

I followed his instructions, feeling a clamp loosen around my chest. "Thank you," I said quietly.

"Still don't trust my motives?"

"If you want me to trust you, let me touch your scars again."

Patch studied me silently for a long moment. "That's not a good idea."

"Why not?"

"I can't control what you see."

"That's kind of the point."

He waited a few counts before answering. His voice was low, emotions untraceable. "You know I'm hiding things." There was a question attached to it.

I knew Patch lived a life of closed doors and harbored secrets. I wasn't presumptuous enough to think even half of them revolved around me. Patch lived a different life outside the one he shared with me. More than once I'd speculated what his other life might be like. I always got the feeling that the less I knew about it, the better.

My lip wobbled. "Give me a reason to trust you."

Patch sat on the corner of the bed, the mattress sinking under his weight. He bent forward, resting his forearms on his knees. His scars were in full view, the candlelight dancing eerie shadows across their surface. The muscles in his back heightened, then relaxed. "Go ahead," he said quietly. "Keep in mind that people change, but the past doesn't."

Suddenly I wasn't so sure I wanted this. On almost every level, Patch terrified me. But deep down, I didn't think he was going to kill me. If that was what he wanted, he would have done it already. I glanced at his gruesome scars. Trusting Patch felt a lot more comfortable than slipping into his past again and having no idea what I might find.

But if I backed out now, Patch would know I was terrified of him. He was opening one of the closed doors just for me and only because I'd asked for it. I couldn't make a request this heavy, then change my mind.

"I won't get trapped in there forever, will I?" I asked.

Patch gave a short laugh. "No."

Summoning my courage, I sat on the bed beside him. For the second time tonight, my finger brushed the peaked ridge of his scar. A hazy gray crowded my vision, working from the edges in. The lights went out.

* * *

**PATCH'S POV!**

I moved her hand from my scars. I then pinned her down on the bed. Hands above the head.

"You weren't supposed to do that." I tried my best, to keep the anger at bay. "What did you see?"

She got her knee up and clipped me in the ribs. Not that i felt it. "Get—off—me!"

I slid onto her hips, straddling them, eliminating the use of her legs. And boy, did i like this position. With her arms still stretched above her head, she couldn't do more than squirm under my weight.

"Get—off—me—or—I'll—scream!"

"You're already screaming. And it isn't going to cause a stir in this place. It's more of a whorehouse than a motel." I gave a hard smile that was all lethality around the edges. "Last chance, angel. What did you see?"

She was silent for a moment. Then the anger came in.

"You make me sick!" I said. "Who are you? Who are you really?"

I could feel my lips turn grim. "We're getting closer."

"You want to kill me!"

I had to try and hide all emotion, or killing her would be harder then i intended.

"The Jeep didn't really die tonight, did it?" she said. "You lied. You brought me here so you could kill me. That's what Dabria said you want to do. Well, what are you waiting for?"She didn't know nothing.

"You've been trying to kill me all along. Right from the start. Are you going to kill me now?" she stared at me, hard and unblinking,not letting anything show.

"It's tempting."

She twisted beneath me. She tried to roll to her right, then to her left. She finally figured out she was wasting a lot of energy and stopped. I settled his eyes on me.

"I bet you like this," she said.

"That would be a smart bet." I definitely enjoyed being on top of my angel.

"Just do it," she said in a challenging voice.

"Kill you?"

She nodded. "But first I want to know why. Of all the billions of people out there, why me?"

"Bad genes."

"That's it? That's the only explanation I get?"

"For now."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Her voice rose again. "I get the rest of the story when you finally break down and kill me?"

"I don't have to break down to kill you. If I'd wanted you dead five minutes ago, you'd have died five minutes ago."

She swallowed at the lessthancheerful thought.

I brushed his thumb over her birthmark. I was gonna miss my angel.

"What about Dabria?" she asked, still breathing hard. "She's the same thing you are, isn't she? You're both—angels." Her voice cracked on the word.

I rotated slightly off her hips, but kept my hands at her wrists, incase. "If I ease up, are you going to hear me out?"

I bet she was going to bolt for the door. "What do you care if I run? You'll just drag me back in here."

"Yeah, but that would cause a scene."

"Is Dabria your girlfriend?" She cared?

"Was. It was a long time ago, before I fell to the dark side." I smiled, attempting humor. "It was also a mistake." I rocked back on my heels, slowly releasing her, testing to see if she'd fight back. She lay on the mattress, breathing hard, her elbows propping me up. Three counts went by, she hurled herself off the bed and bolted towards the door.

I grabbed her and hurled her back on the bed. I winced. I hope that didn't hurt her. Ok, i felt bad now.

"Done?" I asked.

"No!" She slammed her hand against my chest. Hard. Must be, cause she winced. "What's the matter with you? Don't you feel anything?" I had to do all i could to stop myself from taking her hand and kissing it better.

"You've got one more minute," he said. "Get your anger out of your system. Then I take over."

With that comment she made a leaping run off the bed, with the door in sight. I snagged her midair and backed her against the wall. Her legs were flush with mine, front to front down the length of our thighs.

"I want the truth," she said, struggling against me. "Did you come to school to kill me? Was that your aim right from the start?"

I could feel a muscle in my jaw jump. Literally. "Yes."

"Are you gloating inside? That's what this is about, isn't it? Getting me to trust you so you could blow it up in my face!" Inside i was terrified of what he could do to me. Of what he would to to me.

"I get that you're angry—," I said, btu she cut me off.

"I am ripped apart!" she shouted. Ok, really angry.

However, that seemed like a turn on for me. She looked even more sexy when she was angry. My hands slid up her neck softly, i then tilted her head back. I couldn't help my self, i kissed her, hard. I felt something. Desire. Love. And want. My hands dropped to her shoulders, skimmed down her arms, and came to rest at the small of her back. It felt so good. Pulling her towards me, but she bit my lip. I pulled away. I looked at her, she was still angry.

I licked my lip with the tip of my tongue. "Did you just bite me?"

"Is everything a joke to you?" she asked. She glared at me again, slightly flushed this time.

I dabbed my tongue to my lip again. "Not everything." Mmm. Maybe next time, my angel would actually respond. That kiss was amazing, and she didn't even respond. I wonder how it would feel if she did actually respond. Mmmm. Sexy. I was brought out of my fantasy by a sexy angel. MY sexy angel.

"Like what?"

"You."

She looked distant then.

"Omigosh," she said with a burst of clarity. "You're doing it again, aren't you? Messing with my mind. You can put more than words in my head, can't you? You can put images—very real images—there." BINGO. But how did she know?

"The Archangel," she said, finally understanding. "You tried to kill me that night, didn't you? But something went wrong. Then you made me think my cell phone was dead, so I couldn't call Vee. Did you plan to kill me on the ride home? I want to know how you're making me see what you want!"

I kept my face expressionless. "I put the words and images there, but it's up to you if you believe them. It's a riddle. The images overlap reality, and you have to figure out which is real."

"Is this a special angel power?"

I shook my head. "Fallen angel power. Any other kind of angel wouldn't invade your privacy, even though they can."

Other angels were good. I was not. But i would try, if my angel wanted that.

I braced my hands against the wall behind her, one on either side of her head. "I put a thought in Coach's mind to redo the seating chart because I needed to get close to you. I made you think you fell off the Archangel because I wanted to kill you, but I couldn't go through with it. I almost did, but I stopped. I settled for scaring you instead. Then I made you think your cell was dead because I wanted to give you a ride home. When I came inside your house, I picked up a knife. I was going to kill you then."

My voice softened. "You changed my mind." She definitely did. My angel showed me what love is, no i can't ever turn back from that. Unless she doesn't want me anymore. Then i would leave her. I won't like it, but i will, if it makes her happy.

She sucked in a deep breath. "I don't understand you. When I told you my dad was murdered, you sounded genuinely sorry. When you met my mom, you were nice."

"Nice," I repeated. "Let's keep that between you and me."

She was silent for a moment. Was she thinking? Something about her seemed different. She tilted her chin up and narrowed her eyes. "Get out of my mind. Right now!"

"I'm not in your mind, Nora."

She bent forward, bracing her hands on her knees, sucking air. "Yes, you are. I feel you. So this is how you're going to do it? Suffocate me?" No. This wasn't me. She has got to trust me.

I could hear her ragged breaths. I had to help her. I needed her. I can't lose her. Not now. Not ever.

I moved towards her, but she tried to stop me with her hand. "Get away!"

I leaned a shoulder on the wall and faced her, I was generally concerned, i hoped she would learn to trust me.

"Get—away—from—me," she gasped.

I didn't.

"I—can't—breathe!" she choked, clawing at the wall with one hand, clutching her throat with the other. I couldn't take this any longer. I can't watch my angel suffer like this. I scooped her up bridal style and carried her to the chair across the room. "Put your head between your knees," he said, guiding my head down.

I had my head down, breathing rapidly, trying to force air inside her lungs. A few moments later, her breathing got back on track, her heart back to normal.

"Better?" I asked after a minute. I had to be sure she was alright.

She nodded, once.

"Do you have iron pills with you?"

She shook my head.

"Keep your head down and take long, deep breaths."

She followed my instructions and relaxed after a while. "Thank you," she said quietly.

"Still don't trust my motives?"

"If you want me to trust you, let me touch your scars again."

I studied her silently for a moment, to make sure she was sure about this. And so she had some time to change her mind if she wanted to.. "That's not a good idea."

"Why not?"

"I can't control what you see."

"That's kind of the point."

I waited a while before answering that. "You know I'm hiding things." There was a question attached to it.

I watched as she thought for a moment. Could she trust me? I hope so, cuz, now i know that she had feelings for me, that i cannot live without my angel with me, by my side.

Her lip wobbled. "Give me a reason to trust you."

I sat on the bed, motioning for her to sit next to me. Now or never. "Go ahead," I said quietly. "Keep in mind that people change, but the past doesn't."

She took a seat next to me. We sat in silence.

She thought for a moment. I watched her intently for any emotions that may be hidden away.

"I won't get trapped in there forever, will I?" she asked nervous. I would never let that happen. But her question amused me.

I gave a short laugh. "No."

She sat down on the bed beside me, and placed her finger on one of my scars. Her body limped, and i held on to her.

* * *

I WAS ON MY BACK, MY CAMI SPONGING UP MOISTURE beneath me, blades of grass poking the bare skin on my arms. The moon overhead was nothing more than a sliver, a grin tipped on its side. Other than the rumble of distant thunder, all was quiet.

I blinked several times in succession, helping my eyes hurry and adapt to the scant light. When I rolled my head sideways, a symmetrical arrangement of curved twigs poking up from the grass solidified in my vision. Very slowly I pulled myself up. I couldn't tear my eyes away from the two black orbs staring at me from just above the curved twigs. My mind worked to place the familiar image. And then, with a horrific flash of recognition, I knew. I was lying next to a human skeleton. I crawled backward until I came up against an iron fence. I pushed through the muddled moment and recaptured my last memory. I'd touched Patch's scars. Wherever I was, it was somewhere inside his memory.

A voice, male and vaguely familiar, carried through the darkness, singing a low tune. Turning toward it, I saw a labyrinth of headstones stretching like dominoes into the mist. Patch was crouched on top of one. He wore only Levi's and a navy Tshirt, even though the night wasn't warm.

"Moonlighting with the dead?" called the familiar voice. It was rough, rich, and Irish. Rixon. He slouched against a headstone opposite Patch, watching him. He stroked his thumb across his bottom lip.

"Let me guess. You've got it in your mind to possess the dead? I don't know," he said, wagging his head. "Maggots squirming in your eyeholes … and your other orifices, might be carrying things a bit too far."

"This is why I keep you around, Rixon. Always seeing things from the bright side."

"Cheshvan starts tonight," Rixon said. "What are you doing arsing around in a graveyard?"

"Thinking."

"Thinking?"

"A process by which I use my brain to make a rational decision." The corners of Rixon's mouth pulled down. "I'm starting to worry about you. Come on. Time to go. Chauncey Langeais and Barnabas await. The moon turns at midnight. I confess I've got my eye on a betty in town." He gave a catlike purr. "I know you like them red, but I like 'em fair, and once I get into a body, I intend to take care of unfinished business with a blonde who was making eyes at me earlier."

When Patch didn't move, Rixon said, "Are you daft? We've got to go. Chauncey's oath of fealty. Not ringing a bell? How about this. You're a fallen angel. You can't feel a thing. Until tonight, that is. The next two weeks are Chauncey's gift to you. Given unwillingly, mind you," he added on a conspirator's grin.

Patch gave Rixon a sidelong glance. "What do you know about The Book of Enoch?"

"About as much as any fallen angel: slim to none."

"I was told there's a story in The Book of Enoch. About a fallen angel who becomes human."

Rixon doubled over with laughter. "You lost your mind, mate?" He welded the outer edges of his palms together, making an open book with his hands. "The Book of Enoch is a bedtime story. And a good one, by the looks of it. Sent you straight to dreamland."

"I want a human body."

"You'd best be happy with two weeks and a Nephil's body. Halfhuman is better than nothing. Chauncey can't undo what's been done. He swore an oath, and he has to live up to it. Just like last year. And the year before that—"

"Two weeks isn't enough. I want to be human. Permanently." Patch's eyes cut into Rixon's, daring him to laugh again.

Rixon raked his hands through his hair. "The Book of Enoch is a fairy tale. We're fallen angels, not humans. We never were human, and we never will be. End of story. Now, quit arsing around and help me figure out which is the way to Portland." He craned his neck back and observed the inky sky. Patch swung down off the headstone. "I'm going to become human."

"Sure, mate, sure you can."

"The Book of Enoch says I have to kill my Nephil vassal. I have to kill Chauncey."

"No, you don't," Rixon said with a note of impatience. "You've got to possess him. A process by which you take his body and use it as your own. Not to put a damper on things, but you can't kill Chauncey. Nephilim can't die. And have you thought of this? If you could kill him, you couldn't possess him."

"If I kill him, I'll become human and I won't need to possess him."

Rixon squeezed the inner corners of his eyes as if he knew his argument was falling on deaf ears and it was giving him a headache. "If we could kill Nephilim, we would have found a way by now. I'm sorry to tell you, lad, but if I don't get into the arms of that blond betty soon, my brains will bake. And a few other parts of my—"

"Two choices," said Patch.

"Eh?"

"Save a human life and become a guardian angel, or kill your Nephil vassal and become human. Take your pick."

"Is this more Book of Enoch rubbish?"

"Dabria paid me a visit."

Rixon's eyes widened, and he snorted a laugh. "Your psychotic ex? What's she doing down here? Did she fall? Lost her wings, did she?"

"She came down to tell me I can get my wings back if I save a human life."

Rixon's eyes got wider. "If you trust her, I say go for it. Nothing wrong with being a guardian. Spending your days keeping mortals out of danger … could be fun, depending on the mortal you're assigned."

"But if you had a choice?" Patch asked.

"Aye, well, my answer depends on one very important distinction. Am I roaring drunk … or have I completely lost my mind?" When Patch didn't laugh, Rixon said soberly, "There's no choice. And here's why. I don't believe in The Book of Enoch. If I were you, I'd aim for guardianship. I'm half considering the deal myself. Too bad I don't know any humans on the brink of death."

There was a moment's silence, then Patch seemed to shake off his thoughts. He said, "How much money can we make before midnight?"

"Playing cards or boxing?"

"Cards."

Rixon's eyes sparkled. "What do we have here? A pretty boy? Come here and let me give you a proper clatter." He hooked Patch around the neck, pinning him in the crook of his elbow, but Patch got him around the waist and dragged Rixon to the grass, where they took turns throwing clobbering punches.

"All right, all right!" Rixon bellowed, throwing his hands up in surrender. "Just 'cause I can't feel a bloody lip doesn't mean I want to spend the rest of the night walking around with one." He winked.

"Won't increase my chances with the ladies."

"And a black eye will?"

Rixon lifted his fingers to his eyes, probing. "You didn't!" he said, swinging a fist at Patch. I pulled my finger away from Patch's scars. The skin on the back of my neck prickled, and my heart pumped much too fast. Patch looked at me, a shadow of uncertainty in his eyes. I was forced to accept that maybe now wasn't the time to rely on the logical half of my brain. Maybe this was one of those times when I needed to step out of bounds. Stop playing by the rules. Accept the impossible.

* * *

"Then you're definitely not human," I said. "You really are a fallen angel. A bad guy."

That squeezed a smile out of Patch. "You think I'm a bad guy?"

"You possess other people's … bodies."

He accepted the statement with a nod.

"Do you want to possess my body?"

"I want to do a lot of things to your body, but that's not one of them."

"What's wrong with the body you have?"

"My body is a lot like glass. Real, but outward, reflecting the world around me. You see and hear me, and I see and hear you. When you touch me, you feel it. I don't experience you in the same way. I can't feel you. I experience everything through a sheet of glass, and the only way I can cut through that sheet is by possessing a human body."

"Or parthuman."

Patch's mouth tightened at the corners. "When you touched my scars, you saw Chauncey?" he guessed.

"I heard you talking to Rixon. He said you possess Chauncey's body for two weeks every year during Cheshvan. He said Chauncey isn't human either. He's Nephilim." The word rolled off my tongue in a whisper.

"Chauncey is a cross between a fallen angel and a human. He's immortal like an angel but has all the mortal senses. A fallen angel who wants to feel human sensations can do it in a Nephil's body."

"If you can't feel, why did you kiss me?"

Patch traced a finger along my collarbone, then headed south, stopping at my heart. I felt it pounding through my skin. "Because I feel it here, in my heart," he said quietly. "I haven't lost the ability to feel emotion." He watched me closely. "Let me put it this way. Our emotional connection isn't lacking."

Don't panic, I thought. But already my breathing was faster, shallower. "You mean you can feel happy or sad or—"

"Desire." A barelythere smile.

Keep moving forward, I told myself. Don't give your own emotions time to catch up. Deal with them later, after you have answers. "Why did you fall?"

Patch's eyes held mine for a couple of counts. "Lust."

I swallowed. "Money lust?"

Patch stroked his jaw. He only did that when he wanted to conceal what he was thinking, the giveaway to his thoughts being his mouth. He was fighting a smile. "And other kinds. I thought if I fell, I'd become human. The angels who'd tempted Eve had been banished to Earth, and there were rumors that they'd lost their wings and become human. When they left heaven, it wasn't this big ceremony we were all invited to. It was private. I didn't know their wings were ripped out, or that they were cursed to roam Earth with a hunger to possess human bodies. Back then, nobody had even heard of fallen angels. So it made sense in my mind, that if I fell, I'd lose my wings and become human. At the time, I was crazy about a human girl, and it seemed worth the risk."

"Dabria said you can get your wings back by saving a human life. She said you'll be a guardian angel. You don't want that?" I was confused why he was so set against it.

"It's not for me. I want to be human. I want it more than I've ever wanted anything."

"What about Dabria? If the two of you aren't together anymore, why is she still here? I thought she was a regular angel. Does she want to be human too?"

Patch went deathly still, all the muscles up his arm going rigid. "Dabria's still on Earth?"

"She got a job at school. She's the new school psychologist, Miss Greene. I've met with her a couple times." My stomach gave a hard twist. "After what I saw in your memory, I thought she took the job to be closer to you."

"What exactly did she tell you when you met with her?"

"To stay away from you. She hinted at your dark and dangerous past." I paused. "Something about this is off, isn't it?" I asked, feeling an ominous prickle make its way down my spine.

"I need to take you home. Then I'm going to the high school to look through her files and see if I can find something useful. I'll feel better when I know what she's planning." Patch stripped the bed bare.

"Wrap yourself in these," he said, handing me the bundle of dry sheets. My mind was working hard to make sense of the fragments of information. Suddenly my mouth went a little dry and sticky. "She still has feelings for you. Maybe she wants me out of the picture."

Our eyes locked. "It crossed my mind," Patch said.

An icy, disturbing thought had been banging around inside my head the past few minutes, trying to get my attention. It practically shouted at me now, telling me Dabria could be the guy in the ski mask. All along I thought the person I hit with the Neon was male, just like Vee thought her attacker was male. At this point, I wouldn't put it past Dabria to deceive us both.

After a quick trip to the bathroom, Patch emerged wearing his wet tee. "I'll go get the Jeep," he said.

"I'll pull around to the back exit in twenty. Stay in the motel until then."

AFTER PATCH LEFT, I PUT THE CHAIN ON THE DOOR. I dragged the chair across the room and rammed it under the door handle. I checked to make sure the window locks were in place. I didn't know if locks would work against Dabria—I didn't even know if she was after me—but I figured it was better to play it safe. After pacing around the room for a few minutes, I tried the phone on the nightstand. Still no dial tone.

My mom was going to kill me.

I'd sneaked behind her back and gone to Portland. And how was I supposed to explain the whole "I checked into a motel with Patch" situation? I'd be lucky if she didn't ground me through the end of the year. No. I'd be lucky if she didn't quit her job and apply to substitute teach until she found a fulltime job locally. We'd have to sell the farmhouse, and I'd lose the only connection to my dad I had left. Approximately fifteen minutes later I peered through the peephole. Nothing but blackness. I unbarred the door, and just as I was about to tug it open, lights flickered on behind me. I whirled around, half expecting to see Dabria. The room was still and empty, but the electricity was back. The door opened with a loud click and I stepped into the hall. The carpet was bloodred, worn bald down the center of the hallway, and stained with unidentifiable dark marks. The walls were painted neutral, but the paint job was sloppy and chipping.

Above me, a neon green sign spelled the way to the exit. I followed the arrow down the hall and around the corner. The Jeep rolled to a stop on the other side of the back door, and I dashed out and hopped in on the passenger side.

No lights were on when Patch pulled up to the farmhouse. I experienced a guilty squeeze in my stomach and wondered if my mom was driving around, looking for me. The rain had died, and fog pressed against the siding and hung on the shrubs like Christmas tinsel. The trees dotting the driveway were permanently twisted and misshapen from constant northern winds. All houses look uninviting with the lights off after dark, but the farmhouse with its small slits for windows, bowed roof, cavedin porch, and wild brambles looked haunted.

"I'm going to walk through," Patch said, swinging out.

"Do you think Dabria's inside?"

He shook his head. "But it doesn't hurt to check."

I waited in the Jeep, and a few minutes later Patch walked out the front door. "All clear," he told me.

"I'll drive to the high school and come back here as soon as I sweep her office. Maybe she left something useful behind." He didn't sound like he was counting on it. I unbuckled my seat belt and ordered my legs to carry me quickly up the walk. As I turned the doorknob, I heard Patch back down the driveway. The porch boards creaked under my feet and I suddenly felt very alone.

Keeping the lights off, I crept through the house room by room, starting with the first floor, then working my way upstairs. Patch had already cleared the house, but I didn't think an extra pair of eyes would hurt. After I was sure no one was hiding under the furniture, behind the shower curtains, or in the closets, I tugged on Levi's and a black Vneck sweater.

I decided to call Vee's cell. After five rings I was sent to voice mail.

"Where are you?" I said. "Call me back at this number ASAP." I snapped the phone shut and tucked it into my pocket, trying to convince myself Vee was fine. But I knew it was a lie. The invisible thread tying us together had been warning me for hours now that she was in danger. If anything, the feeling was heightening with each passing minute.

In the kitchen I saw my bottle of iron pills on the counter, and I immediately went for them, popping the cap and swallowing two with a glass of chocolate milk. I stood in place a moment, letting the iron work into my system, feeling my breathing deepen and slow. I was walking the milk carton back to the fridge when I saw her standing in the doorway between the kitchen and laundry room. A cold, wet substance pooled at my feet, and I realized I'd dropped the milk. "Dabria?" I said. She tilted her head to one side, showing mild surprise. "You know my name?" She paused. "Ah, Patch."

I backed up to the sink, putting more distance between us. Dabria didn't look anything like she did at school as Miss Greene. Tonight her hair was tangled, not smooth, and her lips were brighter, a certain hunger reflected there. Her eyes were sharper, a smudge of black ringing them.

"What do you want?" I asked.

She laughed, and it sounded like ice cubes tinkling in a glass. "I want Patch."

"Patch isn't here."

She nodded. "I know. I waited down the street for him to leave before I came in. But that's not what I meant when I said I want Patch."

The blood pounding through my legs circled back to my heart with a dizzying effect. I put one hand on the counter to steady myself. "I know you were spying on me during the counseling sessions."

"Is that all you know about me?" she asked, her eyes searching mine. I remembered the night I was sure someone had looked in my bedroom window. "You've been spying on me here, too," I said.

"This is the first time I've been to your house." She dragged her finger along the edge of the kitchen island and perched herself on a stool. "Nice place."

"Let me refresh your memory," I said, hoping I sounded brave. "You looked in my bedroom window while I was sleeping."

Her smile curved high. "No, but I did follow you shopping. I attacked your friend and planted little hints in her mind, making her think Patch hurt her. It wasn't a far stretch. He's not exactly harmless to begin with. It was in my best interest to make you as frightened of him as possible."

"So I'd stay away from him."

"But you didn't. You're still standing in our way."

"In your way of what?"

"Come on, Nora. If you know who I am, then you know how this works. I want him to get his wings back. He doesn't belong on Earth. He belongs with me. He made a mistake, and I'm going to correct it." There was absolutely no compromise in her voice. She got off the stool and walked around the island toward me.

I backed along the edge of the outer counter, keeping space between us. Racking my brain, I tried to think of a way to distract her. Or escape. I'd lived in the house sixteen years. I knew the floor plan. I knew every secret crevice and the best hiding places. I commanded my brain to come up with a plan: something spurofthemoment and brilliant. My back met with the sideboard.

"As long as you're around, Patch won't return with me," Dabria said.

"I think you're overestimating his feelings for me." It seemed like a good idea to downplay our relationship. Dabria's possessiveness appeared to be the main force driving her to act. An incredulous smile dawned on her face. "You think he has those feelings for you? All this time you thought—" She broke off, laughing. "He's not staying because he loves you. He wants to kill you."

I shook my head. "He's not going to kill me."

Dabria's smile hardened at the edges. "If that's what you believe, you're just another girl he's seduced to get what he wants. He has a talent for it," she added shrewdly. "He seduced your name right out of me, after all. One soft touch from Patch was all it took. I fell under his spell and told him death was coming for you."

I knew what she was talking about. I'd witnessed the exact moment she was referring to inside Patch's memory.

"And now he's doing the same thing to you," she said. "Betrayal hurts, doesn't it?"

I shook my head slowly. "No—"

"He's planning to use you as a sacrifice!" she erupted. "See that mark?" She thrust her finger at my wrist. "It means you're a female descendant of a Nephil. And not just any Nephil, but Chauncey Langeais, Patch's vassal."

I glanced at my scar, and for one heartstopping moment, I actually believed her. But I knew better than to trust her.

"There's a sacred book, The Book of Enoch," she said. "In it, a fallen angel kills his Nephil vassal by sacrificing one of the Nephil's female descendants. You don't think Patch wants to kill you? What's the one thing he wants most? Once he sacrifices you, he'll be human. He'll have everything he wants. And he won't come home with me."

She unsheathed a large knife from the wood block on the counter. "And that's why I have to get rid of you. It appears that one way or another, my premonitions were right. Death is coming for you."

"Patch is coming back," I said, my insides sickening. "Don't you want to talk this over with him?"

"I'll make it quick," she continued. "I'm an angel of death. I carry souls to the afterlife. As soon as I finish, I'll carry your soul through the veil. You have nothing to be afraid of."

I wanted to scream out, but my voice was trapped at the back of my throat. I edged around the sideboard, putting the kitchen table between us. "If you're an angel, where are your wings?"

"No more questions." Her voice had grown impatient, and she began closing the distance between us in earnest.

"How long has it been since you left heaven?" I asked, stalling. "You've been down here for several months, right? Don't you think the other angels have noticed you're missing?"

"Not another step," she snapped, raising the knife, scattering light off the blade.

"You're going to a lot of trouble for Patch," I said, my voice not nearly as devoid of panic as I wanted.

"I'm surprised you don't resent him for using you when it suits his purpose. I'm surprised you want him to get his wings back at all. After what he did to you, aren't you happy he's banished here?"

"He left me for a worthless human girl!" she spat, her eyes a fiery blue.

"He didn't leave you. Not really. He fell—"

"He fell because he wanted to be human, like her! He had me— he had me!" She gave a scoffing laugh, but it didn't mask the anger or sorrow. "At first I was hurt and angry, and I did everything in my power to forget about him. Then, when the archangels figured out he was seriously attempting to become human, they sent me down here to change his mind. I told myself I wasn't going to fall for him all over again, but what good did it do?"

"Dabria … ," I began softly.

"He didn't even care that the girl was made from the dust of the earth! You—all of you—are selfish and slovenly! Your bodies are wild and undisciplined. One moment you're at the peak of joy, the next you're on the brink of despair. It's deplorable! No angel will aspire to it!" She flung her arm in a wild arc across her face, wiping away tears. "Look at me! I can barely control myself! I've been down here too long, submerged in human filth!"

I turned and ran from the kitchen, knocking over a chair and leaving it behind me in Dabria's path. I raced down the hall, knowing I was trapping myself. The house had two exits: the front door, which Dabria could reach before me by cutting through the living room, and the back door off the dining room, which she blocked.

I was shoved hard from behind, and I pitched forward. I skidded down the hall, coming to a stop on my stomach. I rolled over. Dabria hovered a few feet above me—in the air—her skin and hair ablaze in blinding white, the knife pointed down at me.

I didn't think. I kicked my leg up with all my strength. I arched into the kick, bracing with my nonkicking leg, and aimed for her lower arm. The knife was knocked out of her hand. As I got my feet under me, Dabria pointed at the lamp on a small entryway table, and with a sharp fling of her finger, sent it flying at me. I rolled away, feeling shards of glass slide under me as the lamp shattered on the floor.

"Move!" Dabria commanded, and the entry bench slid to barricade the front door, blocking my exit. Scrambling forward, I took the stairs two at a time, using the banister to propel me faster. I heard Dabria laugh behind me, and the next instant the banister broke free, crashing to the hall below. I threw my weight back to keep from falling over the unguarded edge. Catching my balance, I raced up the final stairs. At the top I flung myself into my mom's bedroom and slammed the French doors shut. Racing to one of the windows flanking the fireplace, I looked down two stories to the ground. There were three bushes in a rock bed directly below, all their foliage gone since autumn. I didn't know if I'd survive a jump.

"Open!" Dabria commanded from the other side of the French doors. A crack split up the wood as the door strained against the lock. I was out of time.

I ran to the fireplace and ducked under the mantel. I had just pulled my feet up, bracing them against the inside of the flue, when the doors swung open, slamming back against the wall. I heard Dabria stride to the window.

"Nora!" she called in her delicate, chilling voice. "I know you're close! I sense you. You can't run and you can't hide—I'll burn this house down room by room if that's what it takes to find you! And then I'll burn my way through the fields behind. I'm not leaving you alive!"

A glow of bright gold light sizzled to life outside the fireplace, along with the roaring whoosh of fire igniting. The flames sent shadows dancing in the pit below. I heard the snap and crackle of fire eating up fuel—most likely the furniture or wood floors.

I stayed cramped in the flue. My heart throbbed, sweat leaking from my skin. I drew several breaths, exhaling slowly to manage the burn in my tightly contracted leg muscles. Patch had said he was going to the school. How long until he came back?

Not knowing if Dabria was still in the room, but fearing that if I didn't leave now, the fire would trap me in, I lowered one leg into the pit, then the other. I came out from under the mantel. Dabria was nowhere in sight, but the flames were licking up the walls, smoke choking all air from the room. I hurried down the hall, not daring to go downstairs, thinking Dabria would expect me to try to escape through one of the doors. In my bedroom I opened the window. The tree outside was close enough and sturdy enough to climb. Maybe I could lose Dabria in the fog behind the house. The nearest neighbors were just under a mile away, and running hard, I could be there in seven minutes. I was about to swing my leg out the window when a creak sounded down the hall.

Quietly closing myself inside the closet, I dialed 911.

"There's someone in my house trying to kill me," I whispered to the operator. I had just given my address when the door to my room eased open. I held perfectly still. Through the slats in the closet door, I watched a shadowy figure enter the room. The lighting was low, my angle was off, and I couldn't see a single distinguishing detail. The figure parted the window blinds, peering out. It fingered the socks and underwear in my open drawer. It picked up the silver comb on my bureau, studied it, then returned it. When the figure turned in the direction of the closet, I knew I was in trouble.

Sliding my hand over the floor, I felt for anything I could use in my defense. My elbow bumped a stack of shoe boxes, toppling them. I mouthed a curse. The footsteps trod closer. The closet doors opened, and I hurled a shoe out. I grabbed another and threw it. Patch swore in an undertone, yanked a third shoe out of my hands, and hurled it behind him. Wrestling me out of the closet, he got me on my feet. Before I could register relief at discovering him and not Dabria in front of me, he pulled me against him and wrapped his arms around me.

"Are you okay?" he murmured in my ear.

"Dabria's here," I said, my eyes brimming with tears. My knees trembled, and Patch's hold was the only thing keeping me up. "She's burning down the house."

Patch handed me a set of keys and curled my fingers around them. "My Jeep's parked on the street. Get in, lock the doors, drive to Delphic, and wait for me." He tipped my chin up to face him. He brushed a kiss across my lips and sent a flash of heat through me.

"What are you going to do?" I asked.

"Take care of Dabria."

"How?"

He slid me a look that said, Do you really want details?

The sound of sirens wailed in the distance.

Patch looked to the window. "You called the police?"

"I thought you were Dabria."

He was already on his way out the door. "I'll go after Dabria. Drive the Jeep to Delphic and wait for me."

"What about the fire?"

"The police will handle it."

I tightened my grip on the keys. The decisionmaking part of my brain was split, running in opposite directions. I wanted to get out of the house and away from Dabria, and meet up with Patch later, but there was one nagging thought I couldn't shake free. Dabria had said Patch needed to sacrifice me to become human.

She hadn't said it lightly, or to get under my skin. Or even to harden me against him. Her words had come out cold and serious. Serious enough that she tried to kill me to stop Patch from getting to me first.

I found the Jeep parked on the street, just like Patch had said. I put the keys in the ignition and floored the Jeep down Hawthorne. Figuring it was pointless to try Vee's cell again, I dialed her home phone instead.

"Hi, Mrs. Sky," I said, trying to sound like nothing was out of the ordinary. "Is Vee there?"

"Hi, Nora! She left a few hours ago. Something about a party in Portland. I thought she was with you."

"Um, we got separated," I lied. "Did she say where she was going after the party?"

"She was thinking about seeing a movie. And she isn't answering her cell, so I assume she has it turned off for a show. Is everything okay?"

I didn't want to frighten her, but at the same time, I wasn't about to say everything was okay. Not one bit of it felt okay to me. The last time I'd heard from Vee, she was with Elliot. And now she wasn't answering her cell.

"I don't think so," I said. "I'm going to drive around and look for her. I'll start at the movie theater. Will you search the promenade?"


	10. Chapter 10

It's not life without the Twists and the Turns!

**Hey guys, I hope you enjoy my story, I have lots of ideas for it. So, this is about Nora from HUSH HUSH, but here she is called Nora Monowara Grey, she is currently 16, and she has 2 brothers, Donny Anthony Grey is 18 and Max Edward Grey is 14. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 10**

**XD**

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTE: (PLEASE READ!)**

**I PROMISE YOU GUYS THAT IN THE NEXT COUPLE OF CHAPTERS, THERE WILL BE SOME DRAMA AND MYSTERY, THAT'S WHEN THE BEST PART OF THE STORY BEGINS!**

**SO CARRY ON READING.**

**AND CARRY ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**PATCH'S POV**

I left the motel and jogged over to the jeep. I turned the engine on and went to turn on the heater. I didn't want my angel to catch a cold.

But what she had told me about Dabria really ticked me off. How dare she think that she can just come into my life like that again? Didn't she get the message, we weren't even serious, we only made out like... 5 times. If she lays even one finger on my angel, i swear she would regret being born.

I had to calm down.

**A LITTLE WHILE LATER**

I had picked up my angel and dropped her off at her house. First, making sure that everything was alright. Can't be too careful. Especially if it has to do with my angel. Can't be too careful.

I decided that i would go and scout out the area. Looking for Dabria. And when i find her...Let's just say, that it won't be pretty and that she would wish that she was never born.

After a little while later, i got this tingling feeling. As if something was could it be? Maybe Dabria was close by. Yeah that's it. Then, i got this thumping feeling in my heart. As if something big was going to happen. Something that would affect me dearly. What could it be? ... My angel. Nothing would affect my more than seeing my angel hurt. Or the loss of my angel. I couldn't let that happen. I wouldn't.

I put the jeep into gear and sped off towards my angel's place. I walked in - ok, more like ran, but walk works too, so yeah - and the first things i noticed was, the place was trashed, the banister was broken and was still breaking and that the place was on fire. My angel was anemic, I had to find her. And quick. I ran through all the rooms, looking frantically for my angel. No sight of her. Or even Dabria. I can always do something about her later. I decided to go upstairs. But slow. I didn't want to scare her, and if Dabria was here, i didn't want to alert her of my presence.

S o walked slowly up the stairs. I decided i would check on her mum's and her brother's rooms. Not there. I even checked the bathroom. Nope. Last chance, i headed to my angel's room, not counting on her being there. I walked into the room and surveyed it. No sight. I sighed and was about to leave, when i heard something topple over. Boxes? The noise came from the wardrobe. This was either my angel or Dabria. I walked slowly towards the wardrobe, that's when i heard shifting inside. Please let this be my angel. I opened the door, only to be attacked by a shoe. Good aim. This was soo my angel. I grabbed her and pulled her to my chest. Burying my head in her hair. She relaxed after a little while, and hugged my back. This just made my day. This shows that my angel does care for me.

"Are you okay?" I murmured in my ear. I was so glad that i had managed to find her before Dabria had. I knw what she's capable of. Trust me, it's not pretty.

"Dabria's here," she said, she trembled at the thought. Her knees trembled, and I guess i was the only thing holding her up. "She's burning down the house."

I handed her my keys and watched as her hands curled around them. "My Jeep's parked on the street. Get in, lock the doors, drive to Delphic, and wait for me." I tipped her chin up to face me. I kissed her softly. And this time she did respond. It felt so good. But i had to pull back, I had to find Dabria.

"What are you going to do?" she asked.

"Take care of Dabria."

"How?"

I slid her a look that said, Do you really want details?

The sound of sirens wailed in the distance.

I looked to the window. "You called the police?"

"I thought you were Dabria."

I was already out the door, pulling my angel with me. "I'll go after Dabria. Drive the Jeep to Delphic and wait for me."

"What about the fire?"

"The police will handle it."

I watched as my angel pulled out of the drive way. I had to find Dabria. But something told me that, my angel was not gonna go to Delphic. But i would sort that out later.

Right now, i had to find Dabria. I had a hunch, that she was somewhere in the woods nearby. So i went with it. And by god's grace i was right. There i found Dabria, sitting on a rock, facing me. She stood up, and opened her mouth.

"How could you do this to me? I loved you. Then you went and started snogging the accident prone." She spat at me, anger in her eyes.

That was it, I wasn't going to stand here and let her insult my angel like that. "What do you mean? You never loved me. We only went out for ... what? ... 2 weeks. And i never said i loved you, i never made you love me. And don't you dare say something about my angel. And anyways, i was wandering how you would get back to heaven. I mean, they'll just rip your wings out, if the Arch Angel's find out"

"They're not going to find out though." With that, she took off, speeding towards another part of the forest. Or more like making her way to heaven. I ran after her. We both knew that i was faster. I ran with all my might. This is for you angel. I snagged hold of her wings. They were starting to de - feather anyway. I yanked with all my might. It ripped off and then disappeared from sight. The other one also disappeared. However, there were a couple of feathers, that fell onto the ground. I grabbed a couple and stuffed them in my pocket. They might come into use in the future.

She just looked at me, sweared vengeance on my angel and disappeared. Back to heaven presumably. To report me. Not like the other angel's would do anything to me.

Now time to find my angel.

And i think i have a good idea as to where she might be.

* * *

**NORA POV!**

IT WAS THE SUNDAY NIGHT BEFORE THE START OF SPRING break, and the movie theater was packed. I got in the ticket line, continually looking around for signs that I'd been followed. Nothing alarming so far, and the press of bodies offered good cover. I told myself Patch would take care of Dabria and that I had nothing to worry about, but it didn't hurt to be vigilant. Of course, deep inside, I knew Dabria wasn't my biggest worry. Sooner or later Patch was going to figure out I wasn't at Delphic. Based on past experience, I didn't have any illusions about being able to hide longterm from him. He would find me. And then I'd be forced to confront him with the question I was dreading. More specifically, I dreaded his answer. Because there was a shadow of doubt at the back of my mind, whispering that Dabria had been telling the truth about what it would take for Patch to get a human body. If that was true, i wouldn't let him do that without a fight.

I stepped up to the ticket window. The ninethirty movies were just starting.

"One for The Sacrifice," I said without thinking. Immediately I found the title eerily ironic. Not wanting to reflect further on it, I fished in my pockets and pushed a tenner.

"Jeez," the teller said, as if she's frustrated with looking at tenner's all the time. I recognized her from school. She was a senior, and I was pretty sure her name was Kaylie or Kylie. "Thanks a lot," she said. "You just had t give a tenner."

Everyone behind me muttered a collective expletive.

"course i did," I said, attempting sarcasm.

"No kidding. Do you know how hard it is to find change in this place?" she asked, expelling a drawnout sigh as she pushed the coins into groups of quarters, dimes, nickels, and pennies.

"No need."

"Whatever. I don't get paid enough for this." She swept the money into the cash drawer and slid my ticket under the window. "There are these things called credit cards… ."

I grabbed the ticket. "Did you happen to see Vee Sky come in tonight?"

"Bee who?"

"Vee Sky. She's a sophomore. She was with Elliot Saunders."

Kaylie or Kylie's eyes bugged out. "Does it look like a slow night? Does it look like I've just been sitting here, memorizing every face that walks past?"

"Never mind," I breathed, heading for the doors leading inside.

Coldwater's movie theater has two screens, behind doors on either side of a concession counter. As soon as the ticket guy ripped my ticket in half, I tugged on the door to theater number two and ducked inside to darkness. The movie had started.

The theater was almost full, except for a few isolated seats. I walked down the aisle, looking for Vee. At the bottom of the aisle I turned and walked across the front of the theater. It was hard to distinguish faces in the darkness, but I was pretty sure Vee wasn't here.

I exited the theater and walked over to the show next door. It wasn't as crowded. I did another walk through, but again, I didn't see Vee. Damn, i really thought she would be a seat near the back, I tried to settle my mind. This whole night felt like a dark fairy tale I'd strayed into and couldn't find my way back out of. A fairy tale with fallen angels, human hybrids, and sacrificial killings. I rubbed my thumb over my birthmark. I especially didn't want to think about the possibility that I was descended from one of the Nephilim. I pulled out the emergency cell phone and checked for missed calls. None. I was tucking the phone in my pocket when a carton of popcorn materialized beside me.

"Hungry?" asked a voice from just over my shoulder. The voice was quiet and not especially happy. I tried to keep my breathing calm. "Stand up and walk out of the theater," Patch said. "I'll be right behind you."

I didn't move. I aint takin' orders from him.

"Walk out," he repeated. "We need to talk." He didn't sound angry, hmm.

"About how you need to sacrifice me to get a human body?" I asked, my tone light, my insides feeling leaden. I can't believe that he would actually try and do that to me, even after he told me that he cared about me and that he would never do that to me. As if.

"That might be cute if you thought it was true."

"It is true!" Damn, i had said a little too loud. But the same thought kept returning—if Patch wanted to kill me, why hadn't he already?

"Shh!" said the guy next to me.

Patch said, "Walk out, or I'll carry you out."

I flipped around. "Excuse me?" Don't he dare touch me.

"Shh!" the guy beside me hissed again.

"Blame him," I told the guy, pointing at Patch.

The guy craned his neck back. "Listen," he said, facing me again. "If you don't quiet down, I'll get security."

"Fine, go get security. Tell them to take him away," I said, again signaling Patch. "Tell them he wants to kill me."

"I want to kill you," hissed the guy's girlfriend, leaning around him to address me. Wow, bitchy much.

"Who wants to kill you?" the guy asked. He was still looking over his shoulder, but his expression was puzzled.

"There's nobody there," the girlfriend told me.

"You're making them think they can't see you, aren't you?" I said to Patch, awed by his power even as I despised his use of it.

Patch smiled, but it was pinched at the corners. H e was enjoying this.

"Oh, jeez!" said the girlfriend, throwing her hands in the air. She rolled her eyes furiously at her boyfriend and said, "Do something!" Bitch.

"I need you to stop talking," the guy told me. He gestured at the screen. "Watch the show. Here—have my soda." I am not a TRAMP! And i aint a little kid, a soda aint gonna calm me .

I swung into the aisle, angry. I felt Patch move behind me, unsettlingly close, not quite touching. He stayed that way until we were out of the theater.

On the other side of the door, Patch hooked my arm and guided me across the foyer to the ladies' room.

"What is it with you and girls' bathrooms?" I said.

He steered me through the door, locked it, and leaned back against it. His eyes were all over me. And they showed every sign of wanting to rattle me to death. Shit. I'm pretty sure that he's capable of that.

I was backed up against the counter, my palms digging into the edge. So i hoisted my self up and i sat on the edge. "You're mad because I didn't go to Delphic." I glared at him. "Why Delphic, Patch? It's Sunday night. Delphic will be closing soon. Any special reason you wanted me to drive to a dark, soontobe deserted amusement park?"

He walked toward me until he was standing close enough that I could see his black eyes beneath his ball cap. Why does he always wear that ball cap? He looks better without it.

"Dabria told me you have to sacrifice me to get a human body," I said. Patch was quiet a moment. Good. "And you think I'd go through with it?"

I swallowed. "Then it's true?"

Our eyes locked. "It has to be an intentional sacrifice. Simply killing you won't do it."

"Are you the only person who can do this to me?"

"No, but I'm probably the only person who knows the end result, and the only person who would attempt it. It's the reason I came to school. I had to get close to you. I needed you. It's the reason I walked into your life."

"Dabria told me you fell for a girl." I hated myself for experiencing irrational pangs of jealousy. This wasn't supposed to be about me. This was supposed to be an interrogation. "What happened?"

I desperately wanted Patch to give away some clue to his thoughts, but his eyes were a cool black, emotions tucked out of sight. "She grew old and died."

"That must have been hard for you," I snapped. Little too harsh.

He waited a few counts before answering. His tone was so low, I shivered. "You want me to come clean, I will. I'll tell you everything. Who I am and what I've done. Every last detail. I'll dig it all up, but you have to ask. You have to want it. You can see who I was, or you can see who I am now. I'm not good,"

he said, piercing me with eyes that absorbed all light but reflected none, "but I was worse."

I ignored the roll in my stomach and said, "Tell me."

"The first time I saw her, I was still an angel. It was an instant, possessive lust. It drove me crazy. I didn't know anything about her, except that I would do whatever it took to get close to her. I watched her for a while, and then I got it in my head that if I went down to Earth and possessed a human body, I would be cast out of heaven and become human. The thing is, I didn't know about Cheshvan. I came down on a night in August, but I couldn't possess the body. On my way back to heaven, a host of avenging angels stopped me and ripped out my wings. They tossed me out of the sky. Right away I knew something was wrong. When I looked at humans, all I could feel was an insatiable craving to be inside their bodies. All my powers were stripped, and I was this weak, pathetic thing. I wasn't human. I was fallen. I'd realized I'd given it all up, just like that. All this time I've hated myself for it. I thought I'd given it up for nothing." His eyes focused singularly on me, leaving me feeling transparent. "But if I hadn't fallen, I wouldn't have met you."

My conflicting emotions weighed so heavily inside my chest, I thought they might suffocate me. I forged ahead. "Dabria said my birthmark means I'm related to Chauncey. Is that true?"

"Do you want me to answer that?"

I didn't know what I wanted. My whole world felt like a joke, and I was the last one to get the punch line. I wasn't Nora Grey, hyper girl anymore. I was the descendant of someone who wasn't even human. And my heart was smashing itself to pieces over another nonhuman. A dark angel. "Which side of my family?" I said at last.

"Your dad's."

"Where's Chauncey now?" Even though we were related, I liked the idea of him being far away. Very far away. Far enough that the link between us might not feel as real. His boots were flush with the toes of my tennis shoes. "I'm not going to kill you, Nora. I don't kill people who are important to me. And you top the list."

My heart did a nervous flip. My hands were pressed against his stomach, which was so hard even his skin didn't give. I was keeping a pointless safeguard between us, since not even a towering electrical fence would make me feel secure from him.

"Listen, everyone's got a little bubble of private space and you're standing in mine. You mind?" I said, inching backwards on the counter

Patch gave a barelythere smile. "bubble?."

I tucked a few stray hairs behind my ears and took one sizable step sideways, skirting the sink. "You're crowding me. I need— room." No kidding, being anemic means that I'm also claustrophobic. What I needed were boundaries. I needed willpower. I needed to be caged up, since yet again I was proving I couldn't be trusted in Patch's presence. I should have been bolting for the door, and yet … I wasn't. I tried convincing myself I was staying because I needed answers, but that was only part of it. It was the other part I didn't want to think about. The emotional part. The part that was pointless fighting.

"Are you keeping anything else from me?" I wanted to know. I had a right.

"I'm keeping a lot of things from you."

My insides took a steep dive. "Like?"

"Like the way I feel about being locked up in here with you." Patch braced one hand against the mirror behind me, his weight tipping toward me. "You have no idea what you do to me."

I shook my head. "I don't think so. This isn't a good idea. This isn't right."

"There's all kinds of right," he murmured. "On the spectrum, we're still in the safe zone."

I was pretty sure the selfpreserving half of my brain was screaming, KICK HIM IN THE BALLZ! Unfortunately, blood roared in my ears, and I wasn't hearing straight. Obviously I wasn't thinking straight either.

"Definitely right. Usually right," Patch continued. "Mostly right. Maybe right."

"Maybe not right now." I sucked in some air. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed a fire alarm drilled into the wall. It was ten, maybe fifteen feet away. If I was fast, I could cross the room and pull it before Patch stopped me. Security would come running. I'd be safe. And that's what I wanted … wasn't it?

"Not a good idea," Patch said with a soft shake of his head, also noticing the drill.

I bolted for the fire alarm anyway. My fingers closed on the lever and I pulled down to sound the alarm. Only, the lever didn't budge. As hard as I tried, I couldn't get it to move. And then I recognized Patch's familiar presence in my head, and I knew it was a mind game.

I swiveled around to face him. "Get out of my head." I stormed back and shoved hard against his chest. Patch took a step back, steadying himself. Ha. I unbalanced him.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"For this whole night." For making me crazy about him when I knew it was wrong. He was the worst kind of wrong. He was so wrong it felt right, and that made me feel completely out of control. Why did i always fall for the bad guys? I might have been tempted to hit him square in the jaw had he not taken me by the shoulders and pinned me against the wall. There was hardly any space left between us, just a thin boundary of air, but Patch managed to eliminate it.

"Let's be honest, Nora. You've got it bad for me." His eyes held a lot of depth. "And I've got it bad for you." He leaned into me and put his mouth on mine. I couldn't help but response. He was a damn good kisser too, shit. Focus Nora. A lot of him was on me, actually. We touched base at several strategic locations down our bodies, and it took all my willpower to break away. I pulled back. "I'm not finished. What happened to Dabria?"

"All taken care of."

"What exactly does that mean?"

"She wasn't going to keep her wings after plotting to kill you. The moment she tried to get back into heaven, the avenging angels would have stripped them. She had it coming sooner or later. I just sped things up."

"So you just—tore them off?" Ouch.

"They were deteriorating; the feathers were broken and thin. If she stayed on Earth much longer, it was a signal to every other fallen angel who saw her that she'd fallen. If I didn't do it, one of them would have."

I dodged another one of his advances. "Is she going to make another unwanted appearance in my life?"

"Hard to say."

Lightning quick, Patch caught hold of the hem of my sweater. He reeled me into him. His knuckles brushed the skin of my navel. Heat and ice shot through me simultaneously. "You could take her, Angel," he said. "I've seen both of you in action, and my bet's on you. You don't need me for that."

"What do I need you for?" I smiled at that, and i knew he would too.

He laughed. Not abruptly, but with a certain low desire. His eyes had lost their edge and were focused wholly on me. His smile was all fox … but softer. Something just behind my navel danced, then coiled lower.

"Door's locked," he said. "And we have unfinished business."

My body seemed to have swept aside the logical part of my brain. Smothered it, in fact. I slid my hands up his chest and looped my arms around his neck. Patch lifted me at the hips, and I wrapped my legs around his waist. My pulse pounded, but I didn't mind one little bit. I crushed my mouth to his, soaking up the ecstasy of his mouth on mine, his hands on me, feeling on the verge of bursting out of my skin—

We just stood like that kissing each other hungrily. He was a VERY good kisser.

The cell phone in my pocket rang to life. I pulled away from Patch, breathing heavily, and the phone rang a second time.

"Voice mail," Patch said, gruffly. So he enjoyed the kiss to did he? I smiled at that.

Deep in the recesses of my consciousness, I knew answering my phone was important. I couldn't remember why; kissing Patch had made every last harbored worry evaporate. I untangled myself from him, turning away so he wouldn't see how worked up ten seconds of kissing him had made me. Internally I was welling with joy.

"Hello?" I answered, walking up to the mirror, grabbing a tissue and dabbing at my smeared lip gloss. "Where are you?"

Patch just leaned against the counter, lazily, looking at me. I gave him a look ' Don't try anything'. He just smirked.

"Where are you? Are you still with Elliot and Jules?" I flattened a hand against my free ear to hear better.

"I'm at school. We broke in," she said in a voice that was naughty to perfection. "We want to play hide and seek but don't have enough people for two teams. So … do you know of a fourth person who could come play with us?"

An incoherent voice mumbled in the background.

"Elliot wants me to tell you that if you don't come be his partner—hang on—what?" Vee said into the background.

Elliot's voice came on. "Nora? Come play with us. Otherwise, there's a tree in the common area with Vee's name on it."

Pure ice flowed through me.

"Hello?" I said, worried. "Elliot? Vee? Are you there?"

But the connection was dead.

Shit.

* * *

**PATCH'S POV**

She swung into the aisle, angry. I moved behind her, close, but not close enough for my liking. But i didn't want her to get pissed anymore than she already is. We stayed that way until we were out of the theater.

On the other side of the door, I hooked her arm and guided her across the foyer to the ladies' room, without saying a word.

"What is it with you and girls' bathrooms?" she said. I ignored that comment.

I steered her through the door, locked it, and leaned back against it. My eyes were all over her. If i didn't love this girl, i'm sure that i would have strangled her. Fortunately for her, I love her.

She was backed up against the counter, her palms digging into the edge. She looked behind her and hoisted herself on to the edge of the counter. "You're mad because I didn't go to Delphic." I glared at him. "Why Delphic, Patch? It's Sunday night. Delphic will be closing soon. Any special reason you wanted me to drive to a dark, soontobe deserted amusement park?"

I walked towards her until I was standing close enough that she could see that i wasn't that angry and that i was willing to forgive her. But... a kiss or two may be needed for that.

"Dabria told me you have to sacrifice me to get a human body," she said. I was quiet a moment. Not anymore nagel, not anymore. "And you think I'd go through with it?"

She swallowed. "Then it's true?"

Our eyes locked. "It has to be an intentional sacrifice. Simply killing you won't do it." That was the truth.

"Are you the only person who can do this to me?"

"No, but I'm probably the only person who knows the end result, and the only person who would attempt it. It's the reason I came to school. I had to get close to you. I needed you. It's the reason I walked into your life."

"Dabria told me you fell for a girl." Jealous are we? She looked sexy when she was jealous. I liked that. "What happened?"

She looked at me as if she was looking for any emotion. "She grew old and died."

"That must have been hard for you," she snapped.

I waited a few counts before answering. My tone was so low, She shivered. "You want me to come clean, I will. I'll tell you everything. Who I am and what I've done. Every last detail. I'll dig it all up, but you have to ask. You have to want it. You can see who I was, or you can see who I am now. I'm not good,"

I said, piercing her with my black orbed eyes, "but I was worse."

"Tell me."

I started to explain.

"The first time I saw her, I was still an angel. It was an instant, possessive lust. It drove me crazy. I didn't know anything about her, except that I would do whatever it took to get close to her. I watched her for a while, and then I got it in my head that if I went down to Earth and possessed a human body, I would be cast out of heaven and become human. The thing is, I didn't know about Cheshvan. I came down on a night in August, but I couldn't possess the body. On my way back to heaven, a host of avenging angels stopped me and ripped out my wings. They tossed me out of the sky. Right away I knew something was wrong. When I looked at humans, all I could feel was an insatiable craving to be inside their bodies. All my powers were stripped, and I was this weak, pathetic thing. I wasn't human. I was fallen. I'd realized I'd given it all up, just like that. All this time I've hated myself for it. I thought I'd given it up for nothing." His eyes focused singularly on me, leaving me feeling transparent. "But if I hadn't fallen, I wouldn't have met you."

She looked slightly guilty. "Dabria said my birthmark means I'm related to Chauncey. Is that true?"

"Do you want me to answer that?"

She thought for a moment.

"Which side of my family?" she said at last.

"Your dad's."

"Where's Chauncey now?" I chuckled at that. I guess she was kind of scared of him. My boots were flush with the toes of her tennis shoes. "I'm not going to kill you, Nora. I don't kill people who are important to me. And you top the list."

She put her hands between us.

"Listen, everyone's got a little bubble of private space and you're standing in mine. You mind?" she said, inching backwards on the counter

I gave her a barelythere smile. "bubble?." It was cute. She was beautiful. And her body was sexy. Focus Patch, this is slightly serious.

She tucked a few stray hairs behind her ears and took one sizable step sideways, skirting the sink. "You're crowding me. I need— room." No kidding, I mean she was anemic.

"Are you keeping anything else from me?" She wanted to know. She had a right.

"I'm keeping a lot of things from you."

She got a curious look on her face."Like?"

"Like the way I feel about being locked up in here with you." I braced one hand against the mirror behind me, my weight tipping towards her. "You have no idea what you do to me."

She shook my head. "I don't think so. This isn't a good idea. This isn't right."

"There's all kinds of right," I murmured. "On the spectrum, we're still in the safe zone."

She obviously still didn't trust me.

"Definitely right. Usually right," I continued. "Mostly right. Maybe right."

"Maybe not right now." she sucked in some air. I noticed her eyes drifted to the fire drill.

"Not a good idea," I said with a soft shake of my head, also noticing the drill.

She bolted for the fire alarm anyway, like i knew she would. Her fingers closed on the lever and she pulled down to sound the alarm. Only, the lever didn't budge. She tried, until she got angry and realized this was another mind game. Sorry angel.

She swiveled around to face me. "Get out of my head." She stormed back and shoved hard against my chest. I took a step back, steadying myself. She looked triumphant at that.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"For this whole night." I couldn't help myself. She was so sexy. She might have been tempted to hit me square in the jaw had I not taken her by the shoulders and pinned her against the wall. There was hardly any space left between us, just a thin boundary of air, but I managed to eliminate it. Good.

"Let's be honest, Nora. You've got it bad for me." I looked at her with care "And I've got it bad for you." I leaned into her and put my mouth on hers. She was still for a moment and then she responded. She was a VERY good kisser. Sucking on my bottom lip. I had to stop my self from moaning out loud. A lot of me was on her. We touched base at several strategic locations down our bodies. She pulled back. "I'm not finished. What happened to Dabria?"

"All taken care of."

"What exactly does that mean?" Angel, i haven't finished kissing that curvaceous mouth of yours.

"She wasn't going to keep her wings after plotting to kill you. The moment she tried to get back into heaven, the avenging angels would have stripped them. She had it coming sooner or later. I just sped things up."

"So you just—tore them off?" Pretty much, yep.

"They were deteriorating; the feathers were broken and thin. If she stayed on Earth much longer, it was a signal to every other fallen angel who saw her that she'd fallen. If I didn't do it, one of them would have."

I leaned into her again for another sexy kiss, but she dodged it. I groaned inside. Angel. "Is she going to make another unwanted appearance in my life?"

"Hard to say."

Lightning quick, I caught hold of the hem of her sweater. I reeled her into me. My knuckles brushed the skin of her navel. Metal, has she got her stomach pierced? I'll care about that later, right now, my mind was on other things. "You could take her, Angel," I said truthfully. "I've seen both of you in action, and my bet's on you. You don't need me for that." I have seen her fight with her brother's for a couple of slices of pizza.

"What do I need you for?" She smiled at that.

I laughed, it was filled with desire.

"Door's locked," I said. "And we have unfinished business." Damn right we do.

She slid her hands up my chest and looped her arms around my neck. That felt really good. I lifted her at the hips, and she wrapped her legs around my waist. I could get used to this. My pulse pounded. She crushed her mouth to mine, Mmmmm. I was soaking up the ecstasy of her mouth on mine, my hands on her.

We just stood like that kissing each other hungrily. She was a VERY good kisser. She did that thing again, sucking on my lip again. This time i did moan. But it was low, so i'm pretty sure my angel didn't hear it.

The cell phone in her pocket rang to life. She pulled away from me, both of us breathing heavily, and the phone rang a second time.

"Voice mail," Patch said, gruffly. That kiss was great.

She untangled her self from em and went to the mirror.

"Hello?" she answered, grabbing a tissue and dabbing at her smeared lip gloss. "Where are you?" I smiled, I had been thee cause of that

I just leaned against the counter, lazily, looking at her. She gave me a look ' Don't try anything'. I just smirked. She had just read my mind. But i respected her request and didn't do anything, there's time for that later.

"Where are you? Are you still with Elliot and Jules?" She flattened a hand against her free ear to hear better.

"I'm at school. We broke in," Vee said in a voice that was naughty to perfection. "We want to play hide and seek but don't have enough people for two teams. So … do you know of a fourth person who could come play with us?"

An incoherent voice mumbled in the background.

"Elliot wants me to tell you that if you don't come be his partner—hang on—what?" Vee said into the background.

Preppy boy's voice came on. "Nora? Come play with us. Otherwise, there's a tree in the common area with Vee's name on it."

Pure ice flowed through me. Preppy boy. Damn you. Cuz of you, i was interpreted, from a 10 outta 10 snog.

"Hello?" she said, worried. "Elliot? Vee? Are you there?"

But the connection was dead.

She looked at me.

* * *

** NORA POV!**

WHO WAS THAT?" PATCH ASKED.

My whole body was ringing. It took me a moment to answer. "Vee broke into the high school with Elliot and Jules. They want me to meet them. I think Elliot's going to hurt Vee if I don't go." I looked up at Patch. "I think he's going to hurt her if I do."

He folded his arms, frowning. "Elliot?"

"Last week at the library I found an article that said he was questioned in a murder investigation at his old school, Kinghorn Prep. He walked into the computer lab and saw me reading it. Ever since that night, I've gotten a bad vibe from him. A really bad vibe. I think he even broke into my bedroom to steal the article back."

"Anything else I should know?"

"The girl who was murdered was Elliot's girlfriend. She was hanged from a tree. Just now on the phone he said, 'If you don't come, there's a tree in the common area with Vee's name on it.'"

"I've seen Elliot. He seems cocky and a little aggressive, but he doesn't strike me as a killer." He dipped into my front pocket and extracted the Jeep's keys. "I'll drive over and check things out. I won't be long."

"I think we should call the police."

He shook his head. "You'll send Vee to juvie for destruction of property and B and E. One more thing. Jules. Who is this guy?"

"Elliot's friend. He was at the arcade the night we saw you."

His frown deepened. "If there was another guy, I would remember."

He opened the door and I followed him out. A janitor wearing black slacks and a workissue maroon shirt was sweeping bits of popcorn in the lobby. He did a double take at the sight of Patch exiting the ladies' room. I recognized him from school. Brandt Christensen. We had English together. Last semester I'd helped him write a paper.

"Elliot is expecting me, not you," I told Patch. "If I don't show up, who knows what will happen to Vee? That's a risk I'm not going to take."

"If I let you come, you'll listen to my instructions and follow them carefully?"

"Yes."

"If I tell you to jump?"

"I'll jump."

"If I tell you to stay in the car?"

"I'll stay in the car." It was mostly true.

Out in the parking lot of the theater, Patch aimed his key fob at the Jeep, and the headlights blinked. Suddenly he came to a halt and swore under his breath.

"What's wrong?" I said.

"Tires."

I dropped my gaze and sure enough, both tires on the driver's side were flat. "I can't believe it!" I said.

"I drove over two nails?"

Patch crouched by the front tire, running his hand around the circumference. "Screwdriver. This was an intentional attack."

For a moment I thought maybe this was another mind trick. Maybe Patch had his reasons for not wanting me to go to the high school. His feelings about Vee were no secret, after all. But something was missing. I couldn't feel Patch anywhere inside my head. If he was altering my thoughts, he'd found a new way to accomplish it, because as far as I could tell, what I was seeing was real.

"Who would do that?"

He rose to his full height. "The list is long."

"Are you trying to tell me you have a lot of enemies?"

"I've upset a few people. A lot of folks place bets they can't win. Then they blame me for walking off with their car, or more."

Patch walked one space over to a coupe, opened the driver's side door, and took a seat behind the steering wheel. Reaching under it, his hand disappeared.

"What are you doing?" I asked, standing in the open doorway. It was a waste of breath since I was well aware of what he was doing.

"Looking for the spare key." Patch's hand reappeared, holding two blue wires. With some skill, he removed the ends of the wires and tapped them together. The engine turned over, and Patch looked out at me. "Seat belt."

"I'm not stealing a car."

He shrugged. "We need it now. They don't."

"It's stealing. It's wrong."

Patch didn't look the least bit troubled. In fact, he looked a little too relaxed in the driver's seat. This isn't the first time he's done this, I thought.

"First rule of auto theft," he said on a smile. "Try not to hang around the crime scene longer than necessary."

"Hang on one minute," I said, holding up a finger.

I jogged back to the theater. On my way inside, the glass doors reflected the parking lot behind me, and I saw Patch swing out of the coupe.

"Hi, Brandt," I said to the boy still flicking popcorn into a longhandled dustpan. Brandt looked up at me, but his attention was quickly drawn over my shoulder. I heard the theater doors open and sensed Patch move behind me. His approach wasn't all that different from a cloud eclipsing the sun, subtly darkening the landscape, hinting of a storm.

"How's it going?" Brandt said uncertainly.

"I'm having car trouble," I said, biting my lip and trying on a sympathetic face. "I know I'm putting you in an awkward position, but since I helped you with that Shakespeare paper last semester …"

"You want to borrow my car."

"Actually … yes."

"It's a piece of junk. It's no Jeep Commander." He looked right at Patch like he was apologizing.

"Does it run?" I asked.

"If by run you mean do the wheels roll, yeah, it runs. But it's not for loan."

Patch opened his wallet and handed over what looked like three crisp hundreddollar bills. Reining in my surprise, I decided the best thing to do was play along.

"I changed my mind," Brandt said, eyes wide, pocketing the money. He fished in his pockets and underhanded Patch a pair of keys.

"What's the make and color?" Patch asked, catching the keys.

"Hard to tell. Part Volkswagen, part Chevette. It used to be blue. That was before it corroded to orange. You'll fill the tank up before you return it?" Brandt said, sounding like he had his fingers crossed behind his back, pressing his luck.

Patch peeled out another twenty. "Just in case we forget," he said, stuffing it into the front pocket of Brandt's uniform.

Outside, I told Patch, "I could have talked him into giving me his keys. I just needed a little more time. And by the way, why do you bus tables at the Borderline if you're loaded?"

"I'm not. I won the money off a pool game a couple nights back." He pushed Brandt's key in the lock and opened the passengerside door for me. "The bank is officially closed."

Patch drove across town on dark, quiet streets. It didn't take long to arrive at the high school. He rolled Brandt's car to a stop on the east side of the building and killed the engine. The campus was wooded, the branches twisted and bleak and holding up nothing but a damp fog. Behind them loomed Coldwater High.

The original part of the building had been constructed in the late nineteenth century, and after sunset it looked very much like a cathedral. Gray and foreboding. Very dark. Very abandoned.

"I just got a really bad feeling," I said, eyeing the school's black voids for windows.

"Stay in the car and keep out of sight," Patch told me, passing over the keys. "If anybody comes out of the building, take off." He got out. He was wearing a fitted black crewneck tee, dark Levi's, and boots. With his black hair and dusky skin, it was hard to distinguish him from the background. He crossed the street and, in a matter of moments, blended completely into the night.

* * *

FIVE MINUTES CAME AND WENT. TEN MINUTES stretched to twenty. I struggled to ignore the hairraising feeling that I was under surveillance. I peered into the shadows ringing the school. What was taking Patch so long? I shuffled through a few theories, feeling more uneasy by the moment. What if Patch couldn't find Vee? What would happen when Patch found Elliot? I didn't think Elliot could overpower Patch, but there was always a chance—if Elliot had the element of surprise. The phone in my pocket rang, and I jumped out of my skin.

"I see you," Elliot said when I answered. "Sitting out there in the car."

"Where are you?"

"Watching you from a secondstory window. We're playing inside."

"I don't want to play."

He ended the call.

With my heart in my throat, I got out of the car. I looked up at the dark windows of the school. I didn't think Elliot knew Patch was inside. His voice came across impatient, not angry or irritated. My only hope was that Patch had a plan and would make sure nothing happened to me or Vee. The moon was clouded over, and under a shadow of fear I walked up to the east door. I stepped into semidarkness. My eyes took several seconds to make something of the shaft of streetlight falling through the window encased in the top half of the door. The floor tiles reflected a waxy gleam. Lockers were lined up on either side of the hallway like sleeping robotic soldiers. Instead of a peaceful, quiet feeling, the halls radiated hidden menace.

The outside lights illuminated the first several feet into the hallway, but after that, I could see nothing. Just inside the door was a panel of light switches, and I flipped them on. Nothing happened. Since the power was working outside, I knew the electricity inside had been shut off by hand. I wondered if this was part of Elliot's plan. I couldn't see him, and I couldn't see Vee. I also couldn't see Patch. I was going to have to feel my way through each room in the school, playing a slow game of elimination until I found him. Together we would find Vee.

Using the wall as my guide, I crept forward. On any given weekday, I passed down this stretch of hall several times, but in the darkness it suddenly seemed foreign. And longer. Much longer. At the first intersection I mentally assessed my surroundings. Turning left would lead to the band and orchestra rooms and the cafeteria. Turning right would lead to administrative offices, as well as a double staircase. I continued straight, heading deeper into the school, toward the classrooms. My foot caught on something, and before I could react, I went sprawling to the floor. Hazy gray light filtered through a skylight directly overhead as the moon broke between clouds, illuminating the features of the body I'd tripped on. Jules was on his back, his expression fixed in a blank stare. His long blond hair was tangled over his face, his hands slack at his sides.

I pushed back on my knees and covered my mouth, panting air. My legs trembled with adrenaline. Very slowly, I rested my palm on Jules's chest. He wasn't breathing. He was dead. I jumped to my feet and choked on a scream. I wanted to call out for Patch, but that would give my location away to Elliot—if he didn't already know it. I realized with a start that he could be standing feet away, watching me as his twisted game unfolded.

The overhead light faded, and I made a frantic survey of the hall. More endless hallway stretched ahead. The library was up a short flight of stairs to my left. Classrooms started on the right. On a split moment's decision, I chose the library, groping through the blackening halls to get away from Jules's body. My nose dripped, and I realized I was crying soundlessly. Why was Jules dead? Who killed him?

If Jules was dead, was Vee also?

The library doors were unlocked, and I fumbled my way inside. Past the bookshelves, at the far end of the library, were three small study rooms. They were soundproof; if Elliot wanted to isolate Vee, the rooms were an ideal place to put her.

I was just about to start toward them when a masculine groan carried through the library. I came to a halt.

The lights out in the hall powered to life, illuminating the darkness of the library. Elliot's body lay a few feet away, his mouth parted, his skin ashen. His eyes rolled my way, and he reached an arm out to me. A piercing scream escaped me. Whirling around, I ran for the library doors, shoving and kicking chairs out of my way. Run! I ordered myself. Get to an exit!

I staggered out the door, and that's when the lights in the hall died, plunging everything once again to black.

"Patch!" I tried to scream. But my voice caught, and I choked on his name. Jules was dead. Elliot was almost dead. Who had killed them? Who was left? I tried to make sense of what was happening, but all reason had left me.

A shove to my back threw me off balance. Another shove sent me flying sideways. My head smashed against a locker, stunning me.

A narrow beam of light swept across my vision, and a pair of dark eyes behind a ski mask swirled into focus. The light came from a miner's headlamp secured over the mask. I pushed up and tried to run. One of his arms shot out, cutting off my escape. He brought up his other arm, trapping me against the locker.

"Did you think I was dead?" I could hear the gloating, icy smile in his voice. "I couldn't pass up one last chance to play with you. Humor me. Who did you think the bad guy was? Elliot? Or did it cross your mind that your best friend could do this? I'm getting warm, aren't I? That's the thing about fear. It brings out the worst in us."

"It's you." My voice rattled.

Jules ripped off the headlamp and ski mask. "In the flesh."

"How did you do it?" I asked, my voice still trembling. "I saw you. You weren't breathing. You were dead."

"You're giving me too much credit. It was all you, Nora. If your mind wasn't so weak, I couldn't have done a thing. Am I making you feel bad? Is it discouraging to know that out of all the minds I've invaded, yours tops the list as easiest? And most fun."

I licked my lips. My mouth tasted a strange combination of dry and sticky. I could smell the fear on my breath. "Where's Vee?"

He slapped my cheek. "Don't change the subject. You really should learn to control your fear. Fear undermines logic and opens up all sorts of opportunities for people like me."

This was a side of Jules I'd never seen. He'd always been so quiet, so sullen, radiating a complete lack of interest in everyone around him. He stayed in the background, drawing little attention, little suspicion. Very clever of him, I thought.

He grabbed my arm and jerked me after him.

I clawed at him and twisted away, and he drove his fist into my stomach. I stumbled backward, gasping for air that did not come. My shoulder dragged down a locker until I sat crumpled on the floor. A ribbon of air slipped down my throat, and I choked on it.

Jules touched the tracks my nails had carved in his forearm. "That's going to cost you."

"Why did you bring me here? What do you want?" I couldn't keep the hysteria from my voice. He yanked me up by my arm and dragged me farther down the hall. Kicking a door open, he thrust me inside and I went down, my palms colliding with the hard floor. The door slammed behind me. The only light came from the headlamp, which Jules held.

The air held the familiar odors of chalk dust and stale chemicals. Posters of the human body and cross

sections of human cells decorated the walls. A long black granite counter with a sink stood at the front of the room. It faced rows of matching granite lab tables. We were inside Coach McConaughy's biology room.

A flash of metal caught my eye. A scalpel lay on the floor, tucked against the wastebasket. It must have been overlooked by both Coach and the janitor. I slid it into the waistband of my jeans just as Jules hauled me to my feet.

"I had to cut the electricity," he said, setting the headlamp on the nearest table. "You can't play hide

andseek in the light."

Scraping two chairs across the floor, he positioned them facing each other. "Have a seat." It didn't sound like an invitation.

My eyes darted to the panel of windows spanning the far wall. I wondered if I could crank one open and escape before Jules caught me. Amid a thousand other selfpreserving thoughts, I told myself not to appear frightened. Somewhere in the back of my mind I remembered that advice from a selfdefense class I'd taken with Mom after my dad died. Make eye contact … look confident … use common sense

… all easier said than done.

Jules pushed down on my shoulders, forcing me into a chair. The cold metal seeped through my jeans.

"Give me your cell phone," he ordered, hand held out for it.

"I left it in the car."

He breathed a laugh. "Do you really want to play games with me? I've got your best friend locked somewhere in the building. If you play games with me, she's going to feel left out. I'll have to think up an extraspecial game to make it up to her."

I dug out the phone and passed it over.

With superhuman strength, he bent it in half. "Now it's just the two of us." He sank into the chair facing mine and stretched his legs out luxuriously. One arm dangled off the seat back. "Let's talk, Nora."

I bolted from the chair. Jules hooked me around the waist before I'd made it four steps and shoved me back into the chair.

"I used to own horses," he said. "A long time ago in France, I had a stable of beautiful horses. The Spanish horses were my favorite. They were caught wild and brought directly to me. Within weeks I had them subdued. But there was always the rare horse that refused to be broken. Do you know what I did with a horse that refused to be broken?"

I shuddered for an answer.

"Cooperate, and you have nothing to fear," he said.

I didn't for one moment believe him. The gleam in his eyes wasn't sincere.

"I saw Elliot in the library." I was surprised by the waver in my voice. I didn't like or trust Elliot, but he didn't deserve to die slowly and in pain. "Did you hurt him?"

He scooted closer, as if to share a secret. "If you're going to commit a crime, never leave evidence. Elliot's been an integral part of everything. He knows too much."

"Is that why I'm here? Because of the article I found about Kjirsten Halverson?"

Jules smiled. "Elliot failed to mention that you know about Kjirsten."

"Did Elliot kill her … or did you?" I asked on a cold snap of inspiration.

"I had to test Elliot's loyalty. I took away what was most important. Elliot was at Kinghorn on scholarship, and nobody let him forget it. Until me. I was his benefactor. In the end, it came down to choosing me or Kjirsten. More succinctly, choosing money or love. Apparently there's no pleasure in being a pauper among princes. I bought him off, and that's when I knew I could rely on him when it came time to dealing with you."

"Why me?"

"You haven't figured it out yet?" The light highlighted the ruthlessness in his face and created the illusion that his eyes had turned the color of molten silver. "I've been toying with you. Dangling you by a string. Using you as a proxy, because the person I really want to harm can't be harmed. Do you know who that person is?"

All the knots in my body seemed to come undone. My eyes moved out of focus. Jules's face was like an Impressionist painting—blurred around the edges, lacking detail. Blood drained from my head, and I felt myself start to slip off the chair. I'd felt this way enough times before to know I needed iron. Soon. He slapped my cheek again. "Focus. Who am I talking about?"

"I don't know." I couldn't push my voice above a whisper.

"Do you know why he can't be hurt? Because he doesn't have a human body. His body lacks physical sensation. If I locked him up and tortured him, it wouldn't do any good. He can't feel. Not an ounce of pain. Surely you've got a guess by now? You've been spending a lot of time with this person. Why so silent, Nora? Can't figure it out?"

A trickle of sweat crept down my back.

"Every year at the start of the Hebrew month of Cheshvan, he takes control of my body. Two whole weeks. That's how long I forfeit control. No freedom, no choice. I don't get the luxury of escaping during those two weeks, loaning my body out, then coming back when it's all over. Then I might be able to convince myself it wasn't really happening. No. I'm still in there, a prisoner inside my own body, living every moment of it," he said in a grinding tone. "Do you know what that feels like? Do you?" he shouted.

I kept my mouth shut, knowing that to talk would be dangerous. Jules laughed, a rush of air through his teeth. It sounded more sinister than anything I'd ever heard.

He said, "I swore an oath allowing him to take possession of my body during Cheshvan. I was sixteen years old." He shrugged, but it was a rigid movement. "He tricked me into the oath by torturing me. After, he told me I wasn't human. Can you believe it? Not human. He told me my mother, a human, slept with a fallen angel." He grinned odiously, sweat sprinkling his forehead. "Did I mention I inherited a few traits from my father? Just like him, I'm a deceiver. I make you see lies. I make you hear voices."

Just like this. Can you hear me, Nora? Are you frightened yet?

He tapped my forehead. "What's going on in there, Nora? Awfully quiet."

Jules was Chauncey. He was Nephilim. I remembered my birthmark, and what Dabria had told me. Jules and I shared the same blood. In my veins was the blood of a monster. I shut my eyes, and a tear slid out.

"Remember the night we first met? I jumped in front of the car you were driving. It was dark and there was fog. You were already on edge, which made it that much easier to deceive you. I enjoyed scaring you. That first night gave me a taste for it."

"I would have noticed it was you," I whispered. "There aren't many people as tall as you."

"You're not listening. I can make you see whatever I want. Do you really think I'd overlook a detail as condemning as my height? You saw what I wanted you to see. You saw a nondescript man in a black ski mask."

I sat there, feeling a tiny crack in my terror. I wasn't crazy. Jules was behind all of it. He was the crazy one. He could create mind games because his father was a fallen angel and he'd inherited the power.

"You didn't really ransack my bedroom," I said. " You just made me think you did. That's why it was still in order when the police arrived."

He applauded slowly and deliberately. "Do you want to know the best part? You could have blocked me out. I couldn't have touched your mind without your permission. I reached in, and you never resisted. You were weak. You were easy."

It all made sense, and instead of feeling a brief moment of relief, I realized how susceptible I was. I was stripped wide open. There was nothing stopping Jules from sucking me into his mind games, unless I learned to block him out.

"Imagine yourself in my place," said Jules. "Your body violated year after year. Imagine a hatred so hard, nothing but revenge will cure it. Imagine expending large sums of energy and resources to keep a close eye on the object of your revenge, waiting patiently for the moment when fate presented you an opportunity not just to get even, but to tip the scales in your favor." His eyes locked on mine. "You're that opportunity. If I hurt you, I hurt Patch."

"You're overestimating my value to Patch," I said, cold sweat breaking out along my hairline.

"I've been keeping a close eye on Patch for centuries. Last summer he made his first trip to your house, though you didn't notice. He followed you shopping a few times. Every now and then, he made a special trip out of his way to find you. Then he enrolled at your school. I couldn't help but ask myself, what was so special about you? I made an effort to find out. I've been watching you for a while now."

Nothing short of dread gripped me. Right then, I knew it was never my dad's presence I'd felt, following me like a phantom guardian. It was Jules. I felt the same icecold, unearthly presence now, only amplified a hundred times.

"I didn't want to draw Patch's suspicion and backed off," he continued. "That's when Elliot stepped forward, and it didn't take him long to tell me what I'd already guessed. Patch is in love with you."

It all clicked into place. Jules hadn't been sick the night he disappeared into the men's room at Delphic. And he hadn't been sick the night we went to the Borderline. All along it was the simple fact that he had to remain invisible to Patch. The moment Patch saw him, it would all be over. Patch would know Jules—Chauncey— was up to something. Elliot was Jules's eyes and ears, feeding information back to him.

"The plan was to kill you on the camping trip, but Elliot failed to convince you to come," Jules said.

"Earlier today, I followed you out of Blind Joe's and shot you. Imagine my surprise when I found I'd killed a bag lady dressed in your coat. But it all worked out." His tone relaxed. "Here we are."

I shifted in my seat, and the scalpel slid deeper into my jeans. If I wasn't careful, it would slip out of reach. If Jules forced me to stand, it might slide all the way down my pant leg. And that would be the end of that.

"Let me guess what you're thinking," said Jules, rising to his feet and sauntering to the front of the room. "You're starting to wish you'd never met Patch. You wish he'd never fallen in love with you. Go on. Laugh at the position he's put you in. Laugh at your own bad choice."

Hearing Jules talk about Patch's love filled me with irrational hope. I fumbled the scalpel out of my jeans and jumped from my seat. "Don't come near me! I'll stab you. I swear I will!"

Jules made a guttural sound and flung his arm across the counter at the front of the room. Glass beakers shattered against the chalkboard, papers fluttering down. He strode toward me. In a panic, I brought the scalpel up as hard as I could. It met his palm, slicing through skin. Jules hissed and drew back.

Not waiting, I plunged the scalpel down into his thigh.

Jules gaped at the metal protruding from his leg. He jerked it out using both hands, his face contorting in pain. He opened his hands, and the scalpel fell with a clatter.

He took a faltering step toward me.

I shrieked and dodged away, but my hip clipped the edge of a table; I lost my footing and tumbled down. The scalpel lay several feet away.

Jules flipped me on my stomach and straddled me from behind. He pressed my face into the floor, crushing my nose and muffling my screams.

"Valiant attempt," he grunted. "But that won't kill me. I'm Nephilim. I'm immortal."

I grabbed for the scalpel, digging my toes into the floor to stretch those last, vital inches. My fingers fumbled over it. I was so close, and then Jules was dragging me back. I brought my heel up hard between his legs; he groaned and went limp off to one side. I scrambled to my feet, but Jules rolled to the door, kneeling between me and it.

His hair hung in his eyes. Beads of sweat trickled down his face. His mouth was lopsided, one half curled up in pain.

Every muscle in my body was coiled, ready to spring into action.

"Good luck trying to escape," he said with a cynical smile that seemed to require a lot of effort. "You'll see what I mean." Then he sank to the ground.

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry i took some time with this chapter.**

**I'll hurry with the next one. **

**So how do you like the story so far? Please review and add this story to your favourite's****.**

**Cya soon**

**Fabmickey**

**Peace Out!**

**XD**


	11. Chapter 11

It's not life without the Twists and the Turns!

**Hey guys, I hope you enjoy my story, I have lots of ideas for it. So, this is about Nora from HUSH HUSH, but here she is called Nora Monowara Grey, she is currently 16, and she has 2 brothers, Donny Anthony Grey is 18 and Max Edward Grey is 14. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 11**

**XD**

* * *

**AN : THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER, THERE IS A LOT MORE OF THE STORY LEFT.**

* * *

**PATCH'S POV!**

I had left my angel in the jeep, in hope of her staying out of trouble. I highly doubted that though. I knew my angel. Ad her nature... well... it was full of danger. She seemed to be a danger magnet. Whether it bee guys she's attracting or even... death. I shook that thought out of my head.

Nothing would happen to my angel. I wouldn't let anything happen to her. She was just to precious.

So i was in the school, looking for the evil Vee. Oh, why was i here again? Oh yes. Because my angel asked me to drive her here. And i wasn't gonna let her take preppy boy no her own. In fact, she wasn't going to take him on at all. I was.

I went round the school and started to search for preppy boy and evil witch Vee. But i had a funny feeling while i was doing this though. I could feel power. Very familiar power. It was a nephilm's power. There was either a nephilm nearby or in the school. Shit. I would hurry quickly and get back to my angel. I checked in random rooms hoping to find the princess of evil (Vee), so i could get out of here and back to my angel!

I only had a couple more rooms to check. I opened the door to the library and saw a shocking image. Preppy boy. He was on the floor, covered in blood. Looks like he's dieing. Shit. I hated him, but not this much. I would help him later, since it looks like he's got like... 4 more hours to live.

I went and checked some more random classrooms, when I only had the gym left to check. I would feel nephilm power coming from there. Shit. I looked through the gym window, to see my angel on the floor. With Chauncey towering over her. Shit. Karma was getting back at me for all the shit that I've done in my life.

I opened the door slowly, so that Chauncey wouldn't hear me come in. However, my angel's eye's did come to look at me, but they went swiftly back to Chauncey, as to not give up my cover. She really is an angel.

"Please let me go," she whispered. She was actually scared. And i didn't like that. Not one bit.

"Vee told me something interesting about you. You're afraid of heights." He lifted his gaze to the rafters high above the gym. A smile split his face. And i thought Vee was evil.

The stagnant air was sodden with the smells of sweat and wood varnish. The heat had been turned off for spring break and the temperature was icy. Shadows stretched back and forth across the polished floor as the moonlight broke through the clouds. Chauncey stood with his back to the bleachers, and i moved behind him, slowly and quietly.

"Did you attack Marcie Millar?" she asked Chauncey, it looked like she was avoiding looking my way.

"Elliot told me there's bad blood between the two of you. I didn't like the idea of someone else having the pleasure of tormenting my girl."

"And my bedroom window? Did you spy on me while I was sleeping?" What? Why did i not know about this?

"You're smokin' hot. Gotta give you that." Uh uh she's mine. And i don't like sharing. He smirked at her and she just gave him a disgusted look.

Chauncey stiffened. He stepped forward suddenly and jerked on my angel's wrist, spinning her around in front of him. He then grabbed his gun and pressed it into the nape of her neck. "Take off your hat," Chauncey ordered me. "I want to see the expression on your face when I kill her. You're helpless to save her. As helpless as I was to do anything about the oath I swore to you."

I took a couple of steps closer. I moved easily, but i was very cautious. My angel is too precious. The gun probed deeper, and she winced. Slowly Patch, slowly.

"Take another step and this will be her last breath," Chauncey warned.

I glanced at the distance between us, calculating how long it would take. Chauncey noticed this too.

"Don't try it," he said. Shit. I was hoping he wouldn't notice, I guess i should give him some more credit.

"You're not going to shoot her, Chauncey." He wouldn't and i knew it.

"No?" Chauncey squeezed the trigger. The gun clicked, my angel breathed deeper and closed her eyes. _No angel, I won't let you go that easily._

"Revolver," Chauncey explained, not that he needed to. "The other five chambers are loaded."

_Ready to use those boxing moves you're always bragging about?_ This was my last chance. My angel looked confused for a moment, then a bright evil smile lit up her face. Without warning, my angel reached her leg up and kicked the gun out of Chauncey's hand. Across the gym and out of reach. To say i was shocked was an understatement. I'm sure our dear friend Chauncey, was shocked as well. Atta girl. Time for me to give her a hand. I ssent my spirit into my angel's body and started to beat Chauncey.

I commanded my angel to slam Chuancey backward against the bleachers. He tripped, falling into them.

The next thing I knew, my hands were closing on Jules's throat, flinging his head back against the bleachers with a loud crack! I held him there, pressing my fingers into his neck. His eyes widened, then bulged. He was trying to speak, moving his lips unintelligibly, but I didn't let up._ I won't be able to stay inside you much longer,_ I spoke to her thoughts. _It's not Cheshvan and I'm not allowed. As soon as I'm cast out, run. Do you understand? Run as fast as you can. Chauncey will be too weak and stunned to get inside your head. Run and don't stop._ AI felt my body peeling away from my angel. The vessels in Jules's neck jumped out and his head drooped to one side. _Come on_, I urged him, once i was back in my own body. _Pass out … pass out …_

But it was too late. I vanished from inside her. My angel hit a spot of _deja vu_ for a moment. She looked at her hands, and they sprang away from Chauncey's neck on impulse. My angel was way too caring. He gasped for air and blinked up at her. I was on the floor a few feet away, unmoving. I couldn't move. Entering my angel's body in a time other than Cheshaven was too tiring. She sprinted across the gym and she flung herself against the door, as if expecting to sail into the hall. Instead it looked like hitting a wall. She shoved the push bar, knowing the door was unlocked. Five minutes ago she'd come through it. She hurled all her weight against the door. It didn't open.

She turned around, the adrenaline letdown causing my knees to shake. "Get out of my mind!" she screamed at Chauncey.

Pulling himself up to sit on the lowest rise of the bleachers, Chauncey massaged his throat. "No," he said. She tried the door again. She got my foot up and kicked the push bar. She smacked her palms against the door's slit of a window. "Shit!" She muttered in frustration.

Looking over her shoulder,she noticed Chauncey limping toward her, his injured leg buckling under each step. She squeezed my eyes shut, trying to focus her mind. She opened her eyes after a little while, frustrated. Using the time Chauncey got much closer. Drilled into the wall above the bleachers was an iron ladder. It reached to the grid of rafters at the top of the gym. At the far end of the rafters, on the opposite wall, almost directly above where she stood, was an air shaft. My angel studied it for a moment, then her face lit up with hope. What was she up to? She broke into a dead sprint past Chauncey and up the bleachers. Her shoes slapped the wood, echoing through the empty space. I got my footing on the first ladder rung and hoisted myself up. I climbed one rung, then another. _Very high. Don't look down_, she ordered herself. _Concentrate on what's above_. She tentatively climbed one more rung. The ladder rattled, not properly welded to the wall.

My angel stayed in that position for a moment. As if she was having an inner battle with herself. Taking deep slow breaths.

_Breathe,_ she was chanting to herself. _Breathe!_

And then I heard it.

The slow, agonizing sound of metal creaking. She closed her eyes to suppress a dizzy spell. The metal brackets securing the top of the ladder to the wall popped free. The metallic groan changed to a highpitched whine as the next set of brackets down tore from the wall. Locking her arms and legs around the ladder, she braced myself for the backward fall. The ladder wavered a moment in air, patiently succumbing to gravity.

And then it all happened quickly. The rafters and skylights faded away into a dizzying blur. She flew down until, suddenly, the ladder slammed to a stop. It bounced up and down, perpendicular to the wall, thirty feet above ground. The impact jerked her legs loose, her hands her only attachment to the ladder.

"Shit!" I murmured, her legs bicycling through air.

The ladder lurched, dropping several more feet. One of her shoes slid down her foot and dropped. Far too long later, it hit the gym floor.

My angel was in pain. She would be. He arms must be killing her. And it was killing me inside to have to see her like this. She needed me. I had to help her. I couldn't do anything now, other than root her on. If this is all i could do, then so be it. _Block him out. Keep climbing. The ladder's intact._

"I can't," she whispered. "I'll fall!" I couldn't stand seeing my angel like this. Terrified. Note to self: Never let my angel get this scared ever again.

_Block him out. Close your eyes. Listen to my voice._

Swallowing, I forced my eyes shut. I clung to Patch's voice and felt a sturdy surface take shape beneath me. My feet were no longer hanging in air. I felt one of the ladder rungs digging into the balls of my feet. Focusing with resolve on Patch's voice, I waited until the world crept back into place. Patch was right. I was on the ladder. It was upright, secured to the wall. I regained a measure of determination and continued climbing.

At the top she eased herself precariously onto the closest rafter. She got her arms around it, then swung her right leg up and over. She was facing the wall, with her back to the air shaft, but there was nothing she could do now. She had to do this. Very carefully, she rose up on her knees. Using all her concentration, she starting inching backward across the expanse of the gym.

_It's too late. _

_Come on angel. You can do this. I know you can._

Chauncey had climbed quickly, and was now less than fifteen feet away from me. He climbed onto the rafter. Hand over hand, he dragged himself toward my angel. A dark slash on the inside of his wrist caught my eye. It intersected his veins at a ninetydegree angle and was nearly black in color. To anyone else, it might have looked like a scar. To me, it meant so much more. The family connection was obvious. My angel and him shared the same blood, and it showed in their identical marks. I noticed that my angel had also noticed this. She smirked. I have to give her more credit.

They were both straddling the rafter, sitting facetoface, ten feet apart.

"Any last words?" Chauncey said.

She looked down and then steadied herself. I knew she felt dizzy. I could see it from here. I was far below on the gym floor, totally stiff. Too exhausted from entering my angel's body. I couldn't even move. She looked at me and thought. She looked as beautiful as ever, even though she was clearly frightened. _One more secret smile, one more shared laugh. One more electric kiss. Finding you was like finding someone I didn't know I was searching for. You came into my life too late, and now you're leavingtoo soon. I remember you telling me that you'd give up everything for me. You'd already had. You'd given up a human body of your own so I could live. _Her thoughts really reached my heart, she cared.

She wobbled accidentally, and instinctively dropped lower to balance herself. Chauncey's laughter carried like a cold whisper. "It makes no difference to me whether I shoot you or you fall to your death."

"It does make a difference," she said, her voice small, but confident. "You and I share the same blood." she lifted her hand precariously, showing him her birthmark. "I'm your descendant. If I sacrifice my blood, Patch will become human and you'll die. It's written in The Book of Enoch." _Angel. I would never do that. Not now, not that I've finally found you._

Chauncey's eyes were devoid of light. They were trained on my angel, absorbing every word she spoke. I could tell by his expression that he was weighing her words. A flush rose in his face, and I knew he believed her. Finally!

"You—," he sputtered.

He slid toward my angel with frantic speed, simultaneously reaching into his waistband to draw the gun. No. My angel took a couple of quick deep breaths, then flung herself off the rafter.

_Angel! Nooooo! Angel! My heart shattered into a million fragments. I hadn't even noticed I had heart until i had found my angel. I would never forgive myself for this. I'll never forget you angel! _

Chauncey screamed "NOOOOOOOOOO! You can't do this. This isn't meant to happen." All of a sudden, his body went limp and he too fell to the ground. Good riddance. Because of him, my angel was no more.

I seemed to have regained my energy. Not all of it. Just enough to crawl over to my angel's body and cradle her to my chest. I have never really cared for anyone like this, beside my family.

She meant that much to me.

And now she was gone.

Tears leaked down my face. I couldn't stop myself and I wasn't about to. I had loved her, and because of Chauncey's selfish wants, she was gone. Forever.

A flash of light surged through the sky and the gym disappeared. I squinted my eyes, the light dazzling.

_"Not as dazzling as your little angel, huh?" _A voice came out of no where. Who was that, and where were we? I pulled my angel closer to my body. Not wanting to let go just yet.

An angel appeared, and i recognized him immediately.

Harvey. He's an archangel. I used be real close with him.

Until i fell.

He looked at me and smiled hazily. Just like old times. I smiled back at him, not caring that i may look like a woos with my eyes wet and still going. He walked up to me and my angel and he crouched down next to us. He gave her a once over and he smiled at me.

"You've definitely got yourself a looker there pal." He slapped my on the back playfully. I couldn't help but smile at that. It was just like old times. Harvey was the only ArchAngel that was actually sorry to see me go, we were real pals. We do keep in touch, and chat every now and then, but nobody needs to know that.

"You love her." It wasn't a question, but a statement and we both knew that it was true. I nodded.

"Listen, I'll cut you some slack. If you want. You can accept her sacrifice and become human, or you can deny it and become her guardian angel. And since you're a pal, you can have a relationship with her, but the moment your heart disappears with the love for her. No relationship." He gave me a sad look. He knew this was gonna be tough. "Your decision pal." He just looked down at her, surveying her. "Is she worth it." Course she is. She's worth a million diamonds. More. But the real question is. Am i worth her? Am i worth her love? Her time? Her kisses? And her looks?

No.

But as long as she wants me, I'll be there for her. With her.

"She's worth more than I can give her. But I'll be there, if she'll have me. I'll be her guardian angel."

"You made the right decision." With that, he gave my angel her life back again.

* * *

**NORA POV!**

A DOOR OPENED AND CLOSED. I WAITED TO HEAR footsteps approach, but the only sound came from the ticking of a clock: a rhythmic, steady pounding through the silence. The sound began to fade, winding down. I wondered if I would hear it stop completely. I suddenly feared that moment, unsure of what came after.

A much more vibrant sound eclipsed the clock. It was a reassuring, ethereal sound, a melodic dance on air. Wings, I thought. Coming to take me away.

I held my breath, waiting, waiting, waiting. And then the clock began to go in reverse. Instead of slowing, the beat became more certain. A spirallike liquid formed inside me, coiling deeper and deeper. I felt myself pulled into the current. I was sliding down through myself, into a dark, warm place. My eyes flickered open to familiar oak paneling on the sloped ceiling above me. My bedroom. A sense of reassurance flooded over me, and then I remembered where I'd been. In the gym with Jules. A shiver slid over my skin. I shuddered.

"Patch?" I said, my voice hoarse from disuse. I tried to sit up, then gave a muffled cry. Something was wrong with my body. Every muscle, bone, cell was sore. I felt like one giant bruise. There was movement near the doorway. Patch leaned against the doorjamb. His mouthed was pressed tight and lacked its usual twinge of humor. His eyes held more depth than I'd ever seen before. They were sharpened by a protective edge.

"That was a good fight back in the gym," he said. "But I think you could benefit from a few more boxing lessons."

On a wave, everything came back to me. Tears rolled up from deep inside me. "What happened? Where is Jules? How did I get here?" My voice cracked with panic. "I threw myself off the rafter."

"That took a lot of courage." Patch's voice turned husky, and he stepped all the way inside my bedroom. He closed the door behind him, and I knew it was his way of trying to lock out all the bad. He was putting a divide between me and everything that had happened.

He walked over and sat on the bed beside me. "What else do you remember?"

I tried to piece my memories together, working backward. I remembered the beating wings I'd heard shortly after I flung myself off the rafter. Without any doubt, I knew I'd died. I knew an angel had come to carry my soul away.

"I'm dead, aren't I?" I said quietly, reeling with fright. "Am I a ghost?"

"When you jumped, the sacrifice killed Jules. Technically, when you came back, he should have too. But since he didn't have a soul, he had nothing to revive his body."

"I came back?" I said, hoping I wasn't filling myself with false hope.

"I didn't accept your sacrifice. I turned it down."

I felt a small Oh form at my mouth, but it never quite made it past my lips. "Are you saying you gave up getting a human body for me?"

He lifted my bandaged hand. Underneath all the gauze, my knuckles throbbed from punching Jules. Patch kissed each finger, taking his time, keeping his eyes glued to mine. "What good is a body if I can't have you?"

Heavier teardrops rolled down my cheeks, and Patch pulled me to him, tucking my head against his chest. Very slowly the panic edged away, and I knew it was all over. I was going to be all right. Suddenly I pulled away. If Patch had turned down the sacrifice, then—

"You saved my life. Turn around," I ordered solemnly.

Patch gave a sly smile and indulged my request. I rucked his Tshirt up to his shoulders. His back was smooth, defined muscle. The scars were gone.

"You can't see my wings," he said. "They're made of spiritual matter."

"You're a guardian angel now." I was still too much in awe to wrap my mind around it, but at the same time I felt amazement, curiosity … happiness.

"I'm your guardian angel," he said.

"I get my very own guardian angel? What, exactly, is your job description?"

"Guard your body." His smile tipped higher. "I take my job seriously, which means I'm going to need to get acquainted with the subject matter on a personal level."

My stomach went all fluttery. "Does this mean you can feel now?"

Patch watched me in silence for a moment. "No, but it does mean I'm not blacklisted."

Downstairs, I heard the quiet rumble of the garage door gliding open.

"My mom!" I gasped. I found the clock on the nightstand. It was just after two in the morning. "They must have opened the bridge. How does this whole guardian angel business work? Am I the only person who can see you? I mean, are you invisible to everyone else?"

Patch stared at me like he hoped I wasn't serious.

"You're not invisible?" I squeaked. "You have to get out of here!" I made a movement to push Patch off the bed but was cut short by a searing jab in my ribs. "She'll kill me if she finds you in here. Can you climb trees? Tell me you can climb a tree!"

Patch grinned. "I can fly."

Oh. Right. Well, okay.

"The police and fire department were here earlier," Patch said. "The master bedroom will need to be gutted, but they stopped the fire from spreading. The police will be back. They're going to have a few questions. If I had to guess, they already tried reaching you on the cell you called 911 on."

"Jules took it."

He nodded. "I figured. I don't care what you tell the police, but I'd appreciate it if you left me out of it."

He slid my bedroom window open. "Last thing. Vee got to the police in time. Paramedics saved Elliot. He's in the hospital, but he'll be all right."

Down the hall, at the bottom of the stairs, I heard the house door shut. My mom was inside.

"Nora?" she called. She tossed her purse and keys on the entry table. Her high heels clicked across the wood floors, almost at a running pace. "Nora! There's police tape on the front door! What is going on?"

I looked to the window. Patch was gone, but a single black feather was pressed to the outer pane, held in place by last night's rain. Or angel magic.

Downstairs, my mom flicked on the hall light, a faint ray of it stretching all the way under the crack at the bottom of my door. I held my breath and counted seconds, assuming I had about two more before—

She shrieked. "Nora! What happened to the banister!"

Good thing she hadn't seen her bedroom yet.

The sky was a perfect, rinsed blue. The sun was just starting to fan out across the horizon. It was Monday, a brandnew day, the horrors of the past twentyfour hours far behind. I had five hours of sleep under my belt, and other than the allover body pain that came from being sucked into death, then spat back out, I felt remarkably refreshed. I didn't want to hang a black cloud over the moment by reminding myself that the police were expected to arrive any minute to take my statement on the night's events. I still hadn't made up my mind what I was going to tell them.

I padded to the bathroom in my nightshirt—mentally blocking the question of how I'd changed into it, since I'd presumably been wearing clothes when Patch brought me home—and sped through my morning routine. I splashed cold water on my face, scrubbed my teeth, and tamed my hair back into a rubber band. In my bedroom, I pulled on a clean shirt, clean jeans.

I called Vee.

"How are you doing?" I asked.

"Good. How are you?"

"Good."

Silence.

"Okay," Vee said in a rush, "I am still totally freaked out. You?"

"Totally."

"Patch called me in the middle of the night. He said Jules roughed you up pretty bad, but that you were okay."

"Really? Patch called you?"

"He called from the Jeep. He said you were asleep in the backseat and he was driving you home. He said he just happened to be driving past the high school when he heard a scream. He said he found you in the gym, but that you'd fainted from pain. The next thing he knew, he looked up and saw Jules jump off the rafter. He said Jules must have snapped, a side effect from all the burdensome guilt he felt over terrorizing you."

I didn't realize I was holding my breath until I let go of it. Obviously, Patch had manipulated a few details.

"You know I'm not buying it," Vee continued. "You know I think Patch killed Jules."

In Vee's position, I'd probably think similarly. I said, "What do the police think?"

"Turn on the TV. There's live coverage right now, Channel Five. They're saying Jules broke into the school and jumped. They're ruling it a tragic teen suicide. They're asking people with information to call the hotline listed at the bottom of the screen."

"What did you tell the police when you first called it in?"

"I was scared. I didn't want to get busted for B and E. So I called in anonymously from a pay phone."

"Well," I said at last, "if the police are ruling it a suicide, I guess that's what happened. After all, this is modernday America. We have the benefit of forensics."

"You're keeping something from me," said Vee. "What really happened after I left?"

This is where it got sticky. Vee was my best friend, and we lived by the motto No Secrets. But some things are just impossible to explain. The fact that Patch was a fallenturnedguardian angel topped the list. Directly below it was the fact that I'd jumped off a rafter and died, but was still alive today.

"I remember Jules cornering me in the gym," I said. "He told me all the pain and fear he was going to inflict. After that, the details get hazy."

"Is it too late to apologize?" Vee said, sounding more sincere than she had in our whole friendship.

"You were right about Jules and Elliot."

"Apology accepted."

"We should go to the mall," she said. "I feel this overwhelming need to buy shoes. Lots of them. What we need is some good oldfashioned shoeshopping therapy."

The doorbell rang, and I glanced at the clock. "I have to give the police my statement about what happened last night, but I'll call you after that."

"Last night?" Vee's tone shot up with panic. "They know you were at the school? You didn't give them my name, did you?"

"Actually, something happened earlier in the night." Something named Dabria. "I'll call you soon," I said, hanging up before I had to lie my way through another explanation. Limping down the hall, I'd made it as far as the top of the stairs when I saw who my mom had invited inside.

Detectives Basso and Holstijic.

She led them into the living room, and although Detective Holstijic collapsed onto the sofa, Detective Basso remained standing. He had his back to me, but a step creaked halfway through my descent, and he turned around.

"Nora Grey," he said in his tough cop voice. "We meet again."

"Why don't you have a seat, Nora, and tell us what happened," Detective Holstijic said. I lowered myself into one of the plush armchairs opposite the sofa. "Just before nine last night I was in the kitchen drinking a glass of chocolate milk when Miss Greene, my school psychologist, appeared."

"She just walked into your house?" Detective Basso asked.

"She told me I had something she wanted, and that's when I ran upstairs and locked myself in the master bedroom."

"Back up," said Detective Basso. "What was this thing she wanted?"

"She didn't say. But she did mention she's not a real psychologist. She said she was using the job to spy on students." I divided a glance among everyone. "She's crazy, right?"

The detectives shared a look.

"I'll run her name, see what I can find," Detective Holstijic said, pulling himself back to his feet.

"Let me get this straight," Detective Basso said to me. "She accused you of stealing something that belonged to her, but she never said what?"

Another sticky question. "She was hysterical. I only understood half of what she was saying. I ran and locked myself inside the master bedroom, but she broke down the door. I was hiding inside the flue of the fireplace, and she said she'd burn the house down room by room to find me. Then she started a fire. Right there in the middle of the room."

"I couldn't see how she started the fire. I was in the flue."

"This is crazy," Detective Basso said, shaking his head. "I've never seen anything like this."

"Might want to see about getting a security system installed." Detective Basso opened his wallet and held out a card to me. "I vouch for these guys. Tell them I sent you, and they'll give you a discount."

A few hours after the detectives left, the doorbell rang again.

* * *

"That must be the alarm system company," Mom said, meeting me in the hall. "I called, and they said they'd send a guy out today. I can't stand the thought of sleeping here without some kind of protection until they find Miss Greene and lock her away. Didn't the school even bother to check her references? I mean i have to be safe right. My life could be in danger and it would all be your fault."

Couldn't she cut me some slack for once?

She opened the door, and Patch stood on the porch. He wore faded Levi's and a snug white Tshirt, and he held a toolbox in his left hand. Toolbox?

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Grey."

"Miss. But call me Blythe." She winked at him. Not again. "Here for some fun?"

Patch smiled, but it was fake. He looked behind her and winked at me. My mum noticed, and scowled. "I'm here to spec your house for a new alarm system."

"I thought you had a different job," said Mom. "I thought you bussed tables at the Borderline."

"I got a new job." Patch locked eyes with me, and I warmed in a lot of places. In fact, I was dangerously close to feverish. "Outside?" he asked me. I looked back and noticed my mum scowling at us, not that i cared. Much.

I followed him out to his motorcycle.

"We still have a lot to talk about," I said.

"Talk?" He shook his head, his eyes full of desire. _Kiss_, he whispered to my thoughts. It wasn't a question, but a warning. He grinned when I didn't protest, and lowered his mouth toward mine. The first touch was just that—a touch. A teasing, tempting softness. I licked my lips and Patch's grin deepened.

"More?" he asked.

I curled my hands into his hair, pulling him closer. "More." I murmured against his mouth.

And we stood like that. Kissing and holding each other. Knowing that from now on, everything would be ok.

* * *

**So there it is. My eleventh chapter.**

**I hope you guys liked it.**

**I know it was a little short. **

**Remember that the story is still going on, and God knows how many chapters i have left. 20 maybe?**

**See you soon guys**

**Fabmickey**

**Peace Out!**

**XD**


	12. Chapter 12

It's not life without the Twists and the Turns!

**Hey guys, I hope you enjoy my story, I have lots of ideas for it. So, this is about Nora from HUSH HUSH, but here she is called Nora Monowara Grey, she is currently 16, and she has 2 brothers, Donny Anthony Grey is 18 and Max Edward Grey is 14. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 12**

**XD**

* * *

**1st June **

**(A MONTH LATER)**


	13. Chapter 13

It's not life without the Twists and the Turns!

**Hey guys, I hope you enjoy my story, I have lots of ideas for it. So, this is about Nora from HUSH HUSH, but here she is called Nora Monowara Grey, she is currently 16, and she has 2 brothers, Donny Anthony Grey is 18 and Max Edward Grey is 14. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 13**

**XD**

* * *

**NORA POV!**

Patch was standing behind me, his arms around my waist, his body relaxed. I was leaning back into his chest, just enjoying the moment. He stood over two inches over six feet tall, an had a lean, athletic build that even loose fit jeans and a T - shirt couldn't conceal. The color of his eyes gave midnight a run for its money, with eyes to match. His smile was sexy and warned of trouble, but then again, not all trouble was bad, right? Overhead, fireworks lit up the night sky, raining streams of color into the Atlantic. The crowd oohed and aahed at the show. It was the first of June, and Maine was jumping into summer with both feet, celebrating the beginning of two moths of sun, sand, and tourists with deep pockets. I was celebrating two months of sun, sand, and plenty of exclusive time with Patch.

We watched as the fire department was setting off fireworks on a dock that couldn't have been more than two - hundred yards down the beach where we stood, and I felt the boom of each one vibrate in the sand under my feet. Waves crashed into the beach just down the hill, and carnival music tinkled at top volume. The smell of cotton candy, popcorn, and sizzling meat hung thick in the air, and my stomach reminded me I hadn't eaten since lunch. Damn stomach. Ruining my time with Patch. Oh well. Food is very important anyway. Well, in my life anyway.

"I'm going to grab a cheeseburger" I told Patch. "Want anything?"

"Nothing on the menu" He kissed my cheek.

I smiled. "Why Patch, are you flirting with me?" I cocked an eyebrow and started to entangle his arms from around my waist. Him obviously not wanting to not let go since he just tightened them around me.

He finally gave in and let go. He kissed the crown of my head. "Not yet. I'll grab your burger. Enjoy the fireworks."

I snagged one of his belt loops to stop him. "Thanks, but I'm ordering. Can't take the guilt."

He raised his eyebrows in inquiry. "When was the last time the girl at the hamburger stand let you pay for food?" This time i raised my eyebrow.

"It's been a while." Yeah right.

"It's been never. Stay here. If she sees you, I'll spent the rest of the night with a guilty conscience."

Patch opened his wallet and pulled out a twenty. "Leave her a nice tip."

It was my turn to raise my eyebrows, "Trying to redeem yourself for all the times you took free food?"

"Last time i paid, she chased me down and shoved the money in my pocket. It'm trying to avoid another groping.

It sounded made up. I rolled my eyes, but knowing Patch, it was probably true. I hunted down the end of a long line that wrapped around the hamburger stand, finding it near the entrance to the indoor carousel. Judging by the length of the line, I'd be here for some time.

After a few minutes of restless waiting, I was taking what must have been my tenth bored look around when I spotted Marcie Millar standing two spots back. Just great! Marcie and I had gone to school since kindergarten, and in the eleven years since, I'd seen more of her than i wished to remember.

Since well... forever, Marcie's skirts were two sizes too small and five inches too short. Her hair was strawberry blonde, and she had the shape of a Popsicle stick - turn her sideways and she practically disappeared. If there was a scoreboard of wins and loses, I was pretty sure I had double her points. Whoop, Whoop to me. And Vee.

"Hey" I said unintentionally catching her eye. I should at least _try_ to be civil.

"Hey" she returned in a what scraped by as a civil tone. Barely.

Seeing Marcie at Delphic Beach tonight was like playing What's Wrong with this Picture? Marcie's dad owned the Toyota Dealership in Coldwater, her family lived in an upscale hillside neighborhood, and the Millars took pride in being the only citizens of Coldwater welcomed into the prestigious Harraseeket Yatch Club. At his very minute Marcie's parents were probably in Freeport, racing sailboats and ordering salmon. They were very snobby too. Thinking themselves to be better than everyone else here. I hated people like that.

By contrast, Delphic was a slum beach. The thought of a Yatch Club was weird. Not to mention funny. The sole restaurant came in the form of a whitewashed hamburger stand with your choice of ketchup or mustard. On a good day, fries were offered in the mix. The entertainment slanted toward loud arcades and bumper cars, and after dark, the parking lot was know to sell more drugs than a pharmacy. Not the kind of atmosphere Mr. and Mrs. Millar would fancy having their daughter in. So i don't know why she's here in the first place.

"Could we move any slower people?" Marcie called up the line, in a snobby, nasally voice. Ugh. "Some of us are starving to death here."

The girl at the counter heard the comment and lowered her face. Embarrassed. I felt bad for her. It wasn't her fault. She was working alone, and i knew how that felt.

"There's only one working at the counter innit." I told her in a matter - of - factly tone.

"So? They should hire more people then. Supply and Demand." Giving her GPA, Marcie was the last person to be spouting economics. I rolled my eyes.

Ten minutes later, I'd made progress, and stood close enough to the hamburger stand to read the word MUSTARD scribbled in black Magic Marker on the communal yellow squirty bottle. Yay for me. Note the sarcasm. Behind me, Marcie did the whole shifting - weight - betweeen - hips thing and sighing. Ok, this was getting VERY annoying.

"Starving with the capital S" she complained. Again.

The guy in the line ahead of me paid and carried off his food.

"A cheeseburger and a Coke" I told the girl working the stand.

While she stood over the grill making my order, I turned to Marcie. I might as well do something fun to pass the time. Like argue with Marcie or annoy her to hell.

"So, who are you here with?" I didn't really care, bit i was bored. She yawned, as if talking to me was more boring than waiting in the line and staring at the back of people's heads. Ok, that was piss taking.

"No offence, but I'm not in the chatty mood. I've been in the line for what feels like five hours, waiting on the incompetent girl who can't make two hamburgers at once." The girl behind her counter ducked her head low, concentrating on peeling premade hamburger patties from the wax paper, but I knew she had heard Marcie's comment. She probably hated her job. She probably spat on the hamburger patties when she turned her back. I wouldn't be surprised if at the end of her job, she went to the car and wept.

"Doesn't your dad mind that you're here hanging out at Delphic Beach? I asked Marcie, narrowing my eyes ever so lightly. "Might tarnish the Millar family rep. Especially now with the Yatch Club."

Marcie glared at me and huffed out a sigh. " What 'bout yours? Won't he care? Oh yes. He won't. Cause he's dead and he's never coming back. Anyway. it doesn't matter, even if he _was_ alive, which he isn't he wouldn't care. Since he never loved you in the first place. Why don't you fucking get that? Nobody loves you, and nobody will _ever_ love you. So why don't you do us all a favour and piss off." That comment stung. A lot. And she knew it.

"That was a low blow Marcie. Even for you." I shook my head at her and gave a menacing glare.

Her face looked like it had softened for a moment. Maybe she wasn't as bad as i thought her to be. Yeah, right. Since at that moment she sneered at me. I gave her the middle finger, turned around, and got my food, while handing the twenty to the girl at the counter. I gave her an apologetic look for Marcie and told her to keep the change, eventhough i only spent like... $5. I took my food, tuned Marcie and her stupid comments out of my head and made it back to Patch.

I found him the same place where i had left him. He was sitting in the sand this time though. He had his legs bent at the knees, and his arms resting no the knees as he watched the sunset. He looked beautiful. So peaceful and calm, just enjoying the moment. I watched him for a while, from afar, just looking at the image of him, sitting on the beach. I decided i had wasted enough time, so i walked up to him and plopped my self down next to him on the sand. He turned his head ever so slightly in my direction, he smirked at me then leaned in. Placing a big, wet sloppy kiss on my lips, with a plop. I squealed, wiped my mouth and watched as he gave me a sloppy smile. I hit his chest and frowned. He just chucked and pulled me closer to him, inbetween his legs, with my back against his chest. I snuggled into his chest, enjoying the feeling of him holding him, until I couldn't take the hunger any longer.

I opened up the paper bag and gave a soda to him, while I grabbed the cheese burger and started to rip off a little and start to chew on it. We just sat like that in silence. Me feeding both me and him, both drinking soda and just enjoying the sun.

Minutes after the burger had been finished and the soda's had been drained, Patch dipped his head to my neck and started to nuzzle it. Pushing the hair aside, tightening his arms around me protectively. I wonder what's up. Not that i didn't enjoy it, it's just... he doesn't normally get this protective. I just smiled and snuggled some more into him. I felt him smile into my neck, and then he kissed it. It was soft. He sighed and then looked up, but leaving his chin to sit on my shoulder. I noticed him look to the right. There was a bunch of guys that were glaring at him. There were like... 5 of 'em? Who cares anyway. And I wonder why they're glaring at Patch. I stared at them until i realized.

Oh.

OH!

_OH.!_

I guess we better go before something happens. I turned my head to find Patch staring at me. I kissed him on the cheek. I tried to unwrap his arms from around me, I guess he just didn't want to let go. I thought we could go play some bowling. Or he could. While I checked out his butt.

_I heard that angel._

Oh my god. Being me, I automatically blushed, while still struggling to get out of his arms. He just chuckled and planted a kiss on my cheek. He let go of me and allowed me to get up. I pulled up my skinnies and turned back to Patch. He was still sitting on the ground, his hands out - stretched, asking for help to get up. I just laughed at him and extended a hand. He caught hold onto it, just as I thought he would hold on and get up lazily. He pulled on my hand, which made me fall right back into his lap, with my arms around his neck, while my fingers lingered on his back. 'Cause of the surprise attack, I squealed and laughed along with him. I wasn't expecting that. We stopped laughing after a while and he turned serious. He lowered his face closer to mine, so I could feel his hot breath on mine.

"Thought you could get away without a kiss huh?" He smiled at me and then leaned in. I closed my eyes, leaning in as well. It was a gentle, sweet kiss at first, but knowing that this was me and Patch, I knew it wouldn't stay like this for long. I slipped my hands into his hair and started to play and tug on the ends of it. I had his lower lip between mine and i started to nibble and suck on it, knowing from experience that he loved this. He groaned and slid his hands up higher under my tank top. He turned his head, deepening the kiss.

After about a couple of minutes we both pulled away, gasping for air. He just gave me a sly smile and leaned in for another. And another. And another. This might take a while.

**30 minutes later!**

We were bowling. Well, Patch and Rixon were. While I was texting Vee.

_Hey babe. how r u?_

_Good. how was ur d8?_

_Eeeeeek! Shane was ever so nice 2 me. thx 4 introducing us. _I had introduced a guy I met at Delphic one night with Patch to Vee. They totally hit ti off. And they had me to thank for that.

_Good. U deserve it girl._

_Hell i do!_ I couldn't help smirking at that.

I heard the crowd cheering and my eyes wandered up. I watched him pitch the ball at a table lined with six bowling pins, my stomach gave a little flutter when his T - shirt crept up a bit at the back, revealing a stripe of slightly tanned skin. Hot. I knew from experience that every inch of him was hard defined muscle. His back was smooth and perfect too, the scars from when he'd fallen once again replaced with wings - wings I, and every other human couldn't see.

_G2G. _

_Cya l8r babe_

_K, i'll call 2nite._

_K._

I put my BB (Black Berry - for those of you who might not have known what I had meant.) back in my back pocket.

"Five dollars says you can't do it again." I said coming up behind him.

Patch looked behind me and grinned. " I don't want your money Angel."

"All three remaining pins" I challenged Patch. Pretty sure that I would win this one for sure.

"What kind of prize are we talking about?" He asked, his eyes menacing.

"Hey now kids, let's keep this discussion PG - Rated." Rixon said.

"What kind of prize are we talking about?" He said, turning his attention back to me.

"Bloody hell." Rixon said, "Can't this wait until you're alone?"

"Apparently not" shouted someone from the cheering crowd. I just rolled my eyes.

Patch gave me a secret smile, and then shifted his weigh back, cradling the ball into his chest. He dropped his right shoulder, brought his arm around, and sent the ball flying forward as hard as he could. There was a loud crack! and the remaining three pins scattered off the table.

"Aye, now you're in trouble lass." Rixon shouted over to me in his rich Irish/Scottish accent over the commotion caused by the pocket of onlookers clapping and whistling for Patch. Patch leaned back against the booth and arched his eyebrows at me. The gesture said it all: _Pay up._

"You got lucky." I said. I really thought he's miss. I mean all the pins _were_ scattered around the lane.

"I'ma bout to_ get_ luck."

"Choose a prize." the old man running the booth barked ta Patch to pick up the fallen pins.

"The white one with the heart." Patch said accepting a really cute white pair, which was holding onto a big read with the words _LOVE _written in held it out to me.

"For me?" I said, pressing a hand to my heart.

"You like cute things. At the mall. You always say the word cute. I've been paying attention." He hooked a finger in the waistband of my skinnies and pulled my close. "Let's get out of here."

"What do you have in mind?" But I was all warm and fluttery inside. I knew exactly what he had in mind.

"Your place."

I shook my head. " Unless you wanna get groped by my mum. We could go to your place." I hinted. I've never been to his place. And it'll also be a lot more private. I mean, we'd been together two months and I still never knew where Patch lived. And not for lack of trying. Two weeks into a relationship seemed long enough to be invited over, especially since Patch lived alone. Two months felt like overkill. Especially since this is Patch we're talking about.

"Let me guess." I said. "You live in a secret compound buried in the underbelly of the city."

"Angel."

"Are there dishes in the sink? Dirty underwear on the floor?" Hope not. 'Cause it's gross when Donny and Max leave their dirty underwear lieing around. Eww. "It's a lot more private than my place."

"True, but the answer's still no."

"Has Rixon seen your place?" I bet he has.

"Rixon's a need - to - know."

"I'm not a need - to - know?"

His mouth twitched. "There's a dark side to need - to - know."

"Let me guess, if you showed me you would have to kill me?" I smiled he knew I was just fooling around.

He wrapped his arms around me and kissed the crown of my head. "Close enough. What time's curfew?"

"You really think I have a curfew?" Donny, Liam and Max preferred it when I was back by eleven. But I'm pretty sure if this was Vee I was out with or any other girl, they wouldn't really mind, unless I was safe of course. I can't blame them for not really trusting Patch, I mean, I never even trusted him at the beginning.

"What time would your brothers like you back?" He asked.

"About eleven." I said off the top of my head. I knew he would ask this question. He always does.

Patch looked at his watch. "Time to roll."

At about a quarter to eleven Patch flipped a U-turn in front of the farmhouse and parked near the mailbox. He cut the engine and turned off the headlights, leaving is alone in the dark countryside. We sat that way, just enjoying the silence and each other's company until Patch decided to break it. "Why so quiet Angel?" I instantly snapped to attention.

"Am I being quiet? Just lost in thought." That was slightly true. Slightly. But Patch knew I was a rubbish liar. Patch looked straight at my bottom lip, knowing that it would tell the truth even if I didn't. I tried to cover it with my teeth. Too late. It trembled.

A barely - there smile covered Patch's mouth. "Liar. What's wrong?"

"You're good"

His smile widened a fraction. "Really good."

"Nothing."

"You sure?" He looked at me, genuinely concerned.

I gave him a smile, "Yep." I said popping the 'p'.

"k, You'll tell me anyways when you're ready."

I looked away to the farmhouse, not wanting to give anymore away. A few lights flickered. I guess they were home already. Just hope mum wasn't. I don't like her groping Patch. Or any other of my guy mates. I was looking at the house, when I felt a finger under the strap of my tank top. His touch sending electricity humming along my skin. "I bet I can take you're mind off it."

I figured we had some time since nobody had come out of the house yet. I unlatched my seat belt and bent across the console, finding Patch's mouth in the darkness. I kissed him slowly, savoring the taste of sea slat on his skin. He kissed me back, just as enthusiastic, deepening the kiss. He's shaved this morning, but now his stubble rasped my chin. His mouth skimmed my throat and I felt a touch of tongue, causing my heart to bump against my ribs. His kiss moved to my bare shoulder. He nudged the strap of my tank top down with his nose and kissed my bare shoulder. He brushed his mouth lower along my arm. Right then, I wanted t be as close to him as I possibly could. I needed him kin my life right now, and tomorrow, and the day after. I needed him like I'd never needed anyone.

I crawled over the console, straddling his lap. I slid my arms up his chest, grasped behind the neck, and pulled him in. His arms circled my waist, locking me against him, so I wouldn't be able to get free even if I tried. I snuggled in deeper.

Caught up in the moment, I ran my hands under his shirt, thinking of how I loved the feel of his body heat spreading into my hands. As soon as my fingers brushed the place of his back where his wing scars used to, a distant light exploded in the back of my mind. Perfect darkness, ruptured by one burst of blinding light. It was like watching something to do with the stars, not like I knew much about them in the first place. I felt my mind being sucked into Patch's, into all the thousands of private memories being stored there, when suddenly he took my hand and slid it lower, away from the place where his winds joined with his back, everything spun sharply back to normal.

"Nice try," He murmured, his lips brushing mine as he spoke.

I nibbled his lower lip. "If you could see into my past just by touching my back, you'd have a hard time resisting the temptation too."

"I have a hard time keeping my hands off you without that added bonus."

I laughed, but my expression quickly turned serious. Even with considerable concentration, I could hardly remember what life had been like without Patch. Bowling, shopping, food, paintball, family, arguments, school, Vee, The Dumping Ground and etc. At night when I lay in bed, (alone) I could remember with perfect clarity the low timbre of his laugh, the way his smile curved slightly higher on the right, the touch of his hands-hot, smooth, and delicious on my skin. But it was only with serious effort, that I could pick up memories from the previous sixteen years. Well, that was a slight lie. I could only remember the bad ones. Not the good ones. When my dad dies, when I was sent back to the care home again and again and again, when I was rejected by people and when my mum... Or maybe there was nothing remotely good in my life before Patch turned up. Apart from Vee, Donny, Liam and Max.

"Don't ever leave me," I told Patch, hooking a finger in the collar of his shirt and pulling him close.

"You're mine angel," He murmured brushing the words across my jawbone as I arched my neck higher, inviting him to kiss everywhere. "You have me forever. If you want me.!

"Show me you mean it," I said solemnly.

He studied me for a moment and reached his hands behind his neck and unclasped the plain silver chain he's worn since the day I'd met him. I had no idea where the chain had come from, or the significance behind it, but I sensed it was important to him. It was the only piece of jewelry that her wore, and he kept it tucked under his shirt, next to his skin. I'd never seen him take it off. His hands slid to the nape of my neck, where he fastened the chain. The metal fell on my skin, still warm from him.

"What's this?" I asked quietly.

"I was given this from when I was an archangel," he said. " To help me discern truth from deception. That's why I'm always catching you out when you lie." He smirked at that last bit.

I fingered it gently, in awe of its importance. " I can't take this." This was too important.

"No, I want you to have it."

"Does it still work?"

"Not for me." He interlaced our fingers and turned my hand over to kiss my knuckles. "Your turn."

I twisted a small silver ring off the middle finger of my left hand and held it out to him. Two hearts were hand - craved into the smooth underside of the ring/ The hearts were both on the other side from each other.

Patch held the ring between his fingers, silently examining it. "My parents gave me it, soon after I was born. They had to. Or they would be embarrassed by the rest of the family. You know, with all the Asian traditions and all." I said.

Patch's eyes flicked up. "I can't take this."

"It's really important to me. I want you to have it." I bent his fingers around the ring.

"Nora." He hesitated, using my name. "I can't take this."

"Promise me you'll keep it. Promise me nothing will ever come between us." I held his eyes, refusing to let him turn away. "I don't want to be without you, I don't want this to veer end."

Patch's eyes were slate black, darker than a million secrets stacked upon each other. He dropped his gaze to the ring in his hand, turning it over slightly.

Ever so slightly, he nodded.

He slipped the ringer onto the middle finger of his left hand and placed a hand on the side of my neck. He kissed me more fervently, sealing the promise between us. I locked my fingers between his, the sharp edge of the ring, biting into our palms. Nothing I did seemed to bring me close enough to him, no amount of him was enough. The ring ground deeper into my hand, until I was certain it had broken skin. A blood promise.

When I thought my chest might collapse without air, I pulled away, resting my forehead against his. My eyes were shut, my breathing causing my shoulders to rise and fall. His hold on me tightened, almost protectively. He turned his head toward the wood across the road.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

" I heard something"

"Are you sure?" I automatically stopped tracing his mouth with my finger and noticed that his eyes were still fixed on the trees. I followed his gaze. "What's out there? A coyote?"

"Something isn't right."

"My blood chilled and I slid off his lap." "You're starting to scare me. Is it a bear?" We haven't seen a bear in years, but the farmhouse was pushed out on the very edge of the town, and the bears were known to wander close to town after hibernation, when they were hungry and searching for food.

"Turn the headlights on and honk the horn." I said suggestively. Training my eyes on the woods, I watched for a moment. My heart edged up a little, remembering the time I had watched with my brother's (Liam too), from the farm house windows as a bear rocked Donny's car, smelling food inside.

Behind me the porch lights flashed. I didn't need to trun back to know that the guys thought that we were spending too much time in the car just sitting.

"What is it?" I asked Patch once more.

He turned the engine and put the Jeep in drive. "Go inside. There's something I need to do."

"Go inside? Are you kididn'? What's going on?"

Donny called out to me to 'hurry my little ass' inside.

"Patch?" I tried again.

"I'll call you later." He bent down and kissed the crown of my forehead and pushed my toward the house.

Something fishy was going on.

* * *

**PATCH'S POV!**

I had just dropped of my angel at her house.

She thought there was a bear in the woods. There wasn't. It was a signal from the archangel's that something was going to happen and fast.

**AFTER RECEIVING A MESSAGE FROM THE ARCHANGEL'S!**

_Dear Mr. Jev Cipriano_

_I would like to inform you that you are no longer a guardian angel_

_ for Miss. Nora Monowara Grey. This is a punishment for you. We_

_have seen the relationship between you are and the little miss and _

_as the Almighty Arch Angels, we have decided that you're __relationship_

_had not been kept professional. Therefore, we have reassigned you. You _

_are still a guardian angel, however you will be guarding another human. The_

_name of this human name is Miss. Marcie Millar. I am 100 percent sure_

_ that you know of this girl, you have to face her and guard her. She is your _

_punishment. You were not aloud to have a relationship with Miss. Nora Monowara _

_Grey, but you did anyway, disobeying the Almighty Arch Angels. You are _

_prohibited from having any form of contact with Miss. Nora Monowara_

_Grey. I hope we do not have to warn you about this again. I hope_

_you listen to us and follow our rules. If not, there will be consequences. _

_You will be doomed in hell FOREVER! And there will not be anyway out of this. _

_Unless, you decide that you would like to go rogue, if you decide this, then_

_please inform us immediately. Note, that if you decide to go rogue,_

_you would be able to stay with Miss. Nora Monowara Grey and we will_

_not bother you about it. However, we will not contact you or help you, _

_even if you do need help. We hope you take all this into consideration, and_

_that you make the right decision!_

_Yours Sincerely_

_The Almighty Arch Angels._

I read the letter over and over again. Letting everything sink. That was no bear angel, It was the Arch Angel's. I can't believe they're doing this. I won't be able to live with out my angel.

I thought for a moment, and sighed. I would have to do this. I would have to leave my angel. I can't be put to hell. Even if I do deserve it.

I spent most outside the Millar's house. Facing my punishment.

I couldn't tell my angel about this.

I should. But I couldn't.

And I wouldn't.

* * *

**Hey, thanks guys reading this.**

**I know I haven't updated in a while and I'm sorry for that. I was just busy, you know ith Ramadan coming up and everything. **

**Read and Review.**

**Please add this to your favourites.**

**I hope to be back soo****n.**

**Fabmickey**

**Peace Out!**

**XD**


	14. Chapter 14

It's not life without the Twists and the Turns!

**Hey guys, I hope you enjoy my story, I have lots of ideas for it. So, this is about Nora from HUSH HUSH, but here she is called Nora Monowara Grey, she is currently 16, and she has 2 brothers, Donny Anthony Grey is 18 and Max Edward Grey is 14. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 14**

**XD**

* * *

**NORA POV!**

My brother's, my mum and Liam had gone to Ells worth, which is about an hour drive away from here, visiting family. Liam had gone along because they all loved him and had insisted that he also came along. They would be back tomorrow morning or late tonight, depends on when they decide to leave. They were visiting Asian relatives, so my mum got out one of her Asian dresses to wear. They had specifically told them to NOT bring me along. They believe me to not be a good person, because I have not achieved my mother's love. They were really mean about it. I acted like I don't care, but I did. It hurt a lot to think that they loved Liam more than they loved me. Everyone did. Liam was more loved even though he was s stranger to them, where as I was family. But I didn't hold it against him. It wasn't his fault, and I liked the fact they he's finally fitting in. He's like family anyways. Even my White and Arab relatives preferred him to me.

Vee was off somewhere on a family outing. She had asked me to come along, but I preferred to stay away. The family things... so not me.

**FLASHBACK (TO LAST** **NIGHT!)**

_11.30 pm._

_I sat at the kitchen counter just sipping some coffee and enjoying the time alone. Liam had left for the Dumping Ground a little while ago. My brother's were still up, they were watching TV in the living room. I would have joined them, but I just needed some alone time, like I said before._

_After a little while I heard the TV go off. I expected to hear them make their way upstairs. But instead I watched them walk into the kitchen, they took a seat at the kitchen counter. Both looking extremely nervous. I wondered why. I knew they would eventually tell me anyway. _

_"Hey sis," Donny greeted me. He then nudged Max with his elbow. K, now I really wondered what was going on._

_"We, er... wanted to talk to you... about ... your relationship... with... Patch." It took a while for me to register what had just came out my little brother's mouth. I was slightly shocked for a moment. A moment. I was kind of expecting it, since they were my brothers, but not now. And now Max to be concerned. But it was nice to know they were there for me._

_"Ummm... what would you like to... umm... know?" Ok I was slightly nervous now as well. _

_Max started to say something. "Ummm... we er... we wanted to know... if you had been... umm... do you... - "_

_"Do you love him?" Donny just blurted out, cutting off Max._

_I took a little while for me to register this.. But I finally said something. The truth. "Yeah, I do love him, he's soo sweet to me and loving and caring and well... everything. He actually cares about me. And, I can actually see us lasting for a long time. And well... he loves me too."_

_Max and Donny just exchanged smiles. " Thanks sis, I knew this was awkward and everything, but thanks for being truthful and telling us. And remember, we'll always be there for you' and Liam. You can talk to us." _

_I smiled at them. "I really do love him!"_

_I made them coffee. We just fooled around a bit. Laughing and Joking. Until we got tired and made our way up to bed._

**FLASHBACK ENDED!**_  
_

So I was stuck here at home. But I decided that I would go out to do some grocery shopping since the fridge looked awfully empty. I also decided that I would go the library later, and then spend the rest of the day with Patch.

* * *

I was walking round the store with my trolley when I was shoved at the back. I jerked forward and bumped my head on something. God knows what.

"Fuck! Be careful! If I get a bruise, I'm suing you." I said, rubbing my head. I hadn't even turned around to see who it is.

"Should have like watched where you're going, yeah," she said in a nasally voice. I knew that voice, and God was it annoying. I turned around hoping to see that I was wrong. Nope. It was her. Marcie. Darn it. What was she doing grocery shopping?

"Fancy meeting you here?" I said still scowling at her. At least I was trying to be civil. Bit it was very hard since she was glaring at me.

"Here with my mum, like that's , none of your, business." She folded her arms over her chest, still glaring at me. "So, what are you like, doing here? Aint you , attached at the hip, with that like fat cow?"

"Shut up Bitch. And what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be out somewhere giving out free blowjob's?" I crossed my arms under my chest and glared at her. Though, I was happy with the little statement that I had made. I mean it _was_ true.

"Marcieeeeeeeeeee babyyyyyyy" Came another nasally voice from just behind me. Both me and Marcie glanced behind me to see where that annoying voice had come from. It was Marcie's mum. Ugh. The Millar's had always got on my nerves.

She had made her way to us and she said, "Come on Marcie Baby, let's get out of this dump before we catch something. I still can't believe that the Nanny got sick and your father made us come to grocery shop for _his_ dinner party for him. Ugh. Men these days." She didn't even glance my way. As if she thought she was better than me. I hate when people act like that. Bitches.

With that she brought out a white tissue and held onto the shopping cart, pushing it in the direction of the till, with a meter distance apart from them. She was acting like she might get dirty of she touched it, or she might catch something.

"Come on baby, you don't want to spend time with these _little_ people." The hag called over her shoulder to her daughter. Bitch.

This was my cue to leave and carry on with my shopping. I might just do something that wasn't very lady-like ( swear at her at the top of my lungs ) if this woman carries on like this.

"Cya" I muttered a to Marcie as I started to push the shopping cart.

"Hey Grey," I looked back looking for an insult. I would insult her back if she says anything. "Tell your boyfriend he's hot and everything, but that I would never date him, 'cause he's such a freak. Standing outside my window at night looking at me." She gave me a sly look, knowing that I knew nothing of this. I watched as she walked away in what looked like death traps. ( Stilettos ). I didn't say anything back like I usually would have. It took some time for it to sink in that Patch may be cheating on me. With Marcie.

He'll be just one of those other guys. God knows how many guys I've dated, however all of them have managed to cheat on me with Marcie. I hate it. Why her? Why me? Am I not good enough for any of them? Am I not slut enough?

I shouldn't just believe something that Marcie had said out of the bloom. I should ask Patch and found out if it was true.

And that's exactly what I'll do tonight when he come's round.

* * *

**PATCH'S POV!**

**LATER THAT EVENING!**

I knocked on my angel's door. I knew I couldn't be here, but I had to see my angel. I stood with my hands in my pocket, not wanting this to be the last time that I could actually kiss her, touch her, and just show her that I love her. I never wanted it to end.

But it had to.

I expected her to give me a hug straight away, like she normally greeted me. But today she just stood there silently, looking anywhere but at me. I wonder what happened.

"Hey," she said casually "You forgot to call last night. Where did you end up going?" Still not looking at me. Is that why she's angry? Cause I forgot to call her?

"Around. You going to invite me in?" I said, showing no emotion.

She just stepped back, allowing me entrance. I walked in and shut the door behind me. I leaned down for a kiss, but she dodged my advance and went on teh couch. Watching The Jeremy Kyle Show. I knew she loved that show. But today she just seemed... well... not here. Distant. I tried entering her mind, to find out what was going on, but she was blocking me out. As if she was hiding something.

I followed her and sat down next to her.

We sat in silence for a while. It was very uncomfortable. The only noise being made by that Jeremy dude shouting at some guy, for beating his six - year old daughter. Yeah, I know, terrible.

My angel finally broke the silence by saying, "It's nice to know that Marcie's house is just, you know, around."

It would be an understatement to say that I was shocked. I definitely wasn't expecting that.

She looked into my eyes for answers. How did she know about last night?

"Want to tell me what's going on?" She said in a calm tone.

I didn't know what to say to that. I couldn't tell her. So I thought for a moment before I answered her. I just kind of blurted it out. I couldn't thin of anything else to say. "You sound jealous angel." That was a lie. I couldn't get any emotion from her. I couldn't read her face. It's as if she was an expert of hiding her emotions when she wanted to. But I guess she has a life time experience, her being with her family and everything.

"Should I be?" It was simple. She wanted to believe me, but there was something that was stopping her from doing so. I couldn't blame her though. I mean, I did kind of knock on Marcie's door, and then kiss her when she opened. I don't know why I did it.

"No."

"Any reason for you to be at her house?" She still wasn't looking at me.

"Taking care of business." Ok, that was partly true.

She swept her eyebrows up. "Didn't know you and Marcie had business. You guys share anything else that I should maybe know about?" I still couldn't read her.

"We do, but it's just that. Business." That's not true, I kissed Marcie. And if my angel found out, she would be hurt.

"Anything else you wanna say? You know, get it all out in the open."

She was giving me a chance to make everything better and to just tell her what had happened. But for some stupid reason, I couldn't.

"Marcie ran into some trouble this afternoon. She was caught in a crossfire when a group of Fallen Angel's tried to force a Nephil to swear fealty inside the men's room at Bo's Arcade. The Nephil wasn't sixteen so they couldn't force him, but they had fun trying. They cut him up pretty bad, and broke a few ribs. Enter Marcie. She's had too much drink and walked into the wrong restroom. The Fallen Angel standing guard pulled a knife on her. She's at the hospital but they'll release her soon. Flesh wound." This was true. But this hardly had anything about what my angel had asked. But she didn't know that I was lieing. I hate lieing to my angel.

"Marcie had been drunk. Chances are she remembered what she saw. We try to stay under the radar, but someone like Marcie had a big mouth, and can threaten their secrecy. The last thing they want is for her to announce to the world what she had say. Our world operates much more smoothly when humans are ignorant of it. I know the fallen angel's involved. They'd do whatever it takes to keep Marcie quiet."

I looked at her. Studying her. How did she feel about this?

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have accused you of anything. I should have heard you out before I jumped to conclusions." She turned her face away from me, ashamed. "Is Marcie alright? The Nephil?"

"Yeah, they both are."

I put a finger under her chin and turned her face toward me. I bent down so that my face was level with hers.

"It's alright angel. I forgive. But I hope that we can work on your trust issues."

I leaned down and planted a kiss on her lips. He stayed like that, hugging and kissing, watching the Jeremy Kyle Show. Until it was time for me to leave. I told Marcie I would visit her.

My angel hugged me at the doorstep.

"I'm sorry." She whispered again.

"It's alright angel. Nothing will ever come between us."

"Promise?"

"Promise." I kissed the crown of her head, and then walked away. To visit Marcie.

The other woman.

* * *

**NORA POV!**

I watched as Patch left and drove off in his jeep. He said that he needed to be somewhere, and I trusted him.

I felt really bad for accusing him when he was innocent. I should have given him more credit. I was totally out of order. But I'm glad that he forgave me. But I hope that I'll be able to make it up to him. I still feel kind of bad.

I hate to say it, but I also kind of felt bad for Marcie. It sounded like she was really roughed up. I'll ask her if she feels better. I know that she'll probably insult me, but i actually, genuinely feel bad for her.

* * *

**THE NEXT MORNING**

**NORA POV!**

_School's out it's summertime_  
_I know a girl and I wish she were mine_  
_I think about her but she's by best friend's girl_  
_WHoaa oooh_

_He doesn't know what's on my mind_  
_He doesn't know she's with me tonight_  
_She tells me everything we go out everywhere_  
_I know it's wrong but I don't care_

There goes the sound of my alarm on y phone. Yep I know, weird. But it was the only way that would actually get me out of bed.

I looked up at the clock on the wall. **7.02. **I would have to shower now, if I wanted to get to school on time. I would shower first and then wake up my brothers. And if I was correct, Liam was spending the night here, in the guest room, so I'll make the shower real quick. I turned off my phone so the music stopped. I wouldn't be able to hear it while in the shower anyways. So I went over to my boombox. I t was black and expensive and I absolutely loved it. Max had given it to me for my last birthday. It had two speakers attached to the sides. And... it was loud, so I would hear it, and also, it would do the job of waking my brothers up. So i got a CD of some of my music and put it on. Loud. The first song was Call Me Maybe by Carly Rae Jepson.

I walked into the shower and stripped off my clothes.

_I threw a wish in the well,_

_Don't ask me, I'll never tell _

_I looked at you as if it fell,_

_And now you're in my way_

I sang along with them music, just enjoying myself and the hot water._  
_

_I'd trade my soul for a wish,_

_Pennies and dimes for a kiss_

_I wasn't looking for this,_

_But now you're in my way_

I really liked her voice.

_Your stare was holdin',_

_Ripped jeans, skin was showin'_

_Hot night, wind was blowin'_

_Where you think you're going, baby?_

.

_Hey, I just met you,_

_And this is crazy,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe?_

.

_It's hard to look right,_

_At you baby,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe?_

_._

_Hey, I just met you,_

_And this is crazy,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe?_

Ok, I admit it. I'm slightly freaky. Right now, I was in the shower, singing AND dancing along to the music. I'm pretty sure no one dances in the shower. LOL. At least I know how to have fun.

_And all the other boys,_

_Try to chase me,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe?_

I carried on singing.

_You took your time with the call,_

_I took no time with the fall_

_You gave me nothing at all,_

_But still, you're in my way_

.

_I beg, and borrow and steal_

_Have foresight and it's real_

_I didn't know I would feel it,_

_But it's in my way_

._  
_

_Your stare was holdin',_

_Ripped jeans, skin was showin'_

_Hot night, wind was blowin'_

_Where you think you're going, baby?_

.

_Hey, I just met you,_

_And this is crazy,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe?_

.

_It's hard to look right,_

_At you baby,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe?_

I walked out of the shower, having finished, I grabbed my fluffy white towel and wrapped it around me.

_Hey, I just met you,_

_And this is crazy,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe?_

I walked past my phone, I had gotten two messages. One from Vee and One from Patch.

I looked at Vee's first.

_To: Nora_

_Hey babe_

_soz, but Alex is dropping me off today, I'll meet you there_

_Love ya babez_

I laughed at that, someone seemed happy today.

_And all the other boys,_

_Try to chase me,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe?_

I then look at Patch's message.

_To: An_gel

_Sorry angel, something came up and I can't drop you off today. I'll cya at skwl l8r._

_Patch_

I was cool with that.

_Before you came into my life_

_I missed you so bad_

_I missed you so bad_

_I missed you so, so bad_

_._

_Before you came into my life_

_I missed you so bad_

_And you should know that_

_I missed you so, so bad_

_._

_It's hard to look right,_

_At you baby,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe?_

I carried on singing and went to my wardrobes.

I picked out a plain white tank top, blue denim shorts, a long sleeved black, DKNY cardigan, a thick brown noisy belt and a pair of plain black pumps. Vee would be happy. I was dressing up, because I was happy. **(LINK ON PROFILE!)**

I walked over to the boombox and just turned the music off, making my way downstairs.

As I making my way to the bottom step, I managed to trip over absolutely... nothing. Yep, you guessed it, I'm a klutz.

Luckily, Donny caught my in time.

"Hey sis, why don't you just move into the ER. I heard they have rooms available." Asshole.

That's how my day started.

I was in no way ready for what was about to happen at lunch that day!

* * *

**LUNCH TIME (STILL IN SCHOOL)!**

I walked to lunch with Vee. She was talking about going shopping today and getting a new outfit for her date on Saturday. She's been going out with this guy called Alex for 2 months now, and I was really happy for her. She liked him. But how hard I tried to concentrate on the conversation, I couldn't, my mind kept wandering to the fact that I hadn't seen Patch all day. Maybe I would see him at lunch. Hopefully.

So me and Vee walked into the lunch hall. We were still talking about shopping. Not that I minded. I mean, I am a shopaholic.

"So babe, I was thinking of buying a cute dre..." I wonder why she just stopped talking like that. I also wonder why her eyes had gone large and what she was staring at. I followed her gaze, and saw what she had seen. Patch. And Marcie. Patch was sitting with Marcie at her table, with her little skank group. No I knew why Vee was so shocked. Me? I wasn't really shocked, having experienced what had happened with Patch yesterday, and also the fact that **ALL** my previous boyfriends had cheated on me for Marcie. Why would Patch be any different? Shut up, I told my self. Just shut the fuck up! I had no right to accuse Patch like this. He's innocent until proven guilty.

However, I was upset, since I really like Patch. I hope there's nothing going on between them.

But I knew better than to jump to conclusions. Especially after yesterday. Maybe they had a project or something that they had to discuss. I doubt it though. But you never know.

Me and Vee had got into the very short line, having gotten over the shock. They still hadn't seen us yet, which is good I guess, so then I could walk up to them and just ask for the truth.

I grabbed myself a plate of lasagna, roast potato's and some beans, with a chocolate muffin for desert and a bottle of mango juice. We both payed for our food.

This was it. Time to find out the truth.

I gave Vee a look, thankfully she understood and took a seat at out normal table with the others. I knew there was a reason as to why I loved her so much. I took in a couple of breaths and walked up to Marcie's table. I stood right in front of them. Preparing myself for what was about to happen.

Marcie was the one that looked up to me first. Patch just stayed looking down at his plate, picking his food. She smirked. I didn't know if I was glad that she looked up first. She put her phone down, presumably stopping the texting. She then nudged Patch with her elbow to get his attention.

He looked at her, "What?" I couldn't tell how he felt. He hid all his emotion very well. Like he usually did.

Marcie kissed him on the lips for what felt like hours. And the worse thing was, Patch didn't stop her. He didn't even respond or anything, but he still didn't push her away. She pulled away first and then turned to me with a fucking smirk on her face. That evil little bitch. Then again, Patch aint totally innocent in this either.

Patch followed her gaze and looked up at me. At first I noticed a wave of shock flash through his eyes. He stayed like that - shocked - for ages. I can't believe him. But maybe... just maybe... he wasn't expecting her kiss, maybe he just stayed like that because he was shocked. No wonder he never reacted to her kiss. No! Stop making excuse for him! I was confused.

But I decided that I would be the one who would speak first. I carried on with my poker face and spoke, "Hey Patch, Marcie. Patch, I was wondering if maybe you'd like to sit with us at out usual table, like we've been doing for months now." I said this while not looking at anyone. I just kept my gaze on the glass windows behind them, which led to the picnic tables outside.

"Sorry Nora. But he's sitting with his _**girlfriend.**_" I still wasn't looking at them, but I didn't like what I had heard. "Oh, _sorry! _I forgot that you were his previous girlfriend. I guess to him you weren't important enough enough to tell you that he had moved on. What a shame! Hey, aint it funny that** ALL** your boyfriends end up dumping **YOU** for **ME. **Why don't you just get the fact that nobody wants you and nobody ever will. I mean your slut of a mum doesn't want you and neither did your dad. Why don't you just get the message and leave us the fuck alone."

She didn't have to say that twice.

"OK, thanks Marcie for the update. I really appreciate you telling me." I refuse to cry for him. I haven't cried for God knows, since I was ten. And I wasn't gonna cry because he cheated on me. Just like the others.

"I... I hope you guys... umm... are happy and everything... err... Good luck with your umm... relationship... And I... wish you the best." I looked at Marcie directly in the eye and said this last bit, "My mum's not a slut." The worse thing was. That Patch had lied to me. Lied about everything.

With that I walked off, back toward my table, tray in hand, without even glancing back to either one of them. That was when I noticed that I was getting numerous stares from the kids in the cafeteria. I looked around and noticed that _everyone_, and I mean _everyone_ was staring at me. That just made me feel worse. I sat down in a seat at our table next to Vee and started to speak with the other girls.

"So I heard we were going shopping tonight." My voice got quieter near the end. and I hated it. I didn't want Patch to think that him going out with Marcie had affected me.

I guess though I can't blame them. Only because it didn't work out with us, that doesn't mean that it may not work out with them. I mean everyone deserves their happiness. And I guess I won't be getting mine with Patch. I sighed. I really wish that it had worked out with the two of us, I mean I really liked him. And I was about to tell him that I loved him the other day. He means a lot to me. I mean, meant. But I guess he just doesn't want me. Just like the others didn't.

I guess it's not life without the Twists and the Turns!

Vee being the best friend in the whole world, leaned over and hugged me and rubbed my back, making me feel slightly better. At least someone loved me. The others gave me sympathetic and sad looks.

"No shopping tonight. Me and you are going to have a girls night at your place tonight."

I love this girl.

* * *

**PATCH'S POV!**

I sat in the cafeteria picking my food. I sat next to Marcie the bitch and her gang of skanks. I had to look after her and protect her. But the Arch Angel's don't get the fact that she isn't the one who needs the protection, if anyone needed protection it would be my angel. She's a danger magnet and she needs me. And I need her to. But the ArchAngels will not allow it.

I just sat there still picking at my food, finding nothing better to do. The bitch, or should I say Marcie was sitting next to me texting some guy. We sat like that for a while, until Marcie just put her phone down. I didn't really care so I didn't look up to see what was going on. After a little while, she nudged me with her elbow. Ugh. What does she want now?

"What?" I look up at her, pissed. **SMACK!** She just shoved her gross lips on to mine. Saying I was shocked was an understatement. But I knew that I couldn't push her away. If I did, then she would push me away, then I would be in **BIG** trouble with the Arch Angels. So I just stayed like that until she pulled away, with a disgusting smirk on her face. How do guys find her beautiful? I know for definite that I don't. She carried on with that filthy smirk and averted her eyes from me - thankfully - to the person in front of her. I tried to go back to picking at my food, however curiosity got the better of me and I had to look up to see who was standing there.

I looked up, to say I was shocked was an understatement. I can't believe that my angel had seen all of this and not said anything. This is so not like her.

I looked at my angel, looking for any type of emotion. None. She was holding her poker face now. And for once, I couldn't read her face at all. "Hey Patch, Marcie. Patch, I was wondering if maybe you'd like to sit with us at out usual table, like we've been doing for months now." She said this while not looking at anyone, but the picnic tables behind this. I was also shocked st to how she managed to keep her voice so calm.

Before I could think properly or even say something, the bitch opened her fucking gob."Sorry Nora. But he's sitting with his _**girlfriend.**_" I didn't like what I heard coming out of the bitch's mouth, but sadly, I couldn't do nothing about it. My angel still wasn't looking at me like I wanted her to. If she did then she could look into my eyes and see that I don't like Marcie. I like, shit. I love her and only her."Oh, _sorry! _I forgot that you were his previous girlfriend. I guess to him you weren't important enough enough to tell you that he had moved on. What a shame! Hey, aint it funny that** ALL** your boyfriends end up dumping **YOU** for **ME. **Why don't you just get the fact that nobody wants you and nobody ever will. I mean your slut of a mum doesn't want you and neither did your dad. Why don't you just get the message and leave us the fuck alone."

Marcie was such a bitch.

"OK, thanks Marcie for the update. I really appreciate you telling me." She still wasn't looking at me. I knew that that comment had been for me,a nd boy did it sting. I felt really bad. Shit. I felt my heart breaking into a million pieces if that were even possible.

"I... I hope you guys... umm... are happy and everything... err... Good luck with your umm... relationship... And I... wish you the best." She looked at Marcie directly in the eye and said this last bit, "My mum's not a slut." _The worse thing was. That Patch had lied to me. Lied about everything. _She thinks I led to her. She is absolutely correct. I did. But I wish I hadn't.

She walked back to her own table. Upset. I hate seeing my angel like this.

_I guess though I can't blame them. Only because it didn't work out with us, that doesn't mean that it may not work out with them. I mean everyone deserves their happiness. And I guess I won't be getting mine with Patch. I sighed. I really wish that it had worked out with the two of us, I mean I really liked him. And I was about to tell him that I loved him the other day. He means a lot to me. I mean, meant. But I guess he just doesn't want me. Just like the others didn't._

My heart was breaking over and over again. How can my angel believe all this bull shit? Doesn't she understand that I have to do this and that I love her. No. And it isn't her fault.

She's better off without me anyway.

And I would stay out of her life so she can have a normal life.

The bell rang with a_ !_

Time for Biology.

Great.

Notice the sarcasm?

* * *

**Hey guys!**

**Enjoy the chapter, I hope it's good, since I know for a fact I enjoyed writing this one.**

**Sorry it took me ages to update.**

**I hope to be back with the next chapter very soon.**

**Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter.**

**Be Back Soon**

**Fabmickey**

**Peace Out!**

**XD**


	15. Chapter 15

It's not life without the Twists and the Turns!

**Hey guys, I hope you enjoy my story, I have lots of ideas for it. So, this is about Nora from HUSH HUSH, but here she is called Nora Monowara Grey, she is currently 16, and she has 2 brothers, Donny Anthony Grey is 18 and Max Edward Grey is 14. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 15**

**XD**

* * *

**DONNY'S POV!**

I can't believe what I had just fucking saw!

That bastard! He's just lost what was probably the best thing in his life. Bastard! That Bastard is such a ...Bastard!

How could he do that to my sister? My sister who always feels unloved? Who's always left out and hurt by everybody else? Bastard! How dare he? She loved him, and she said that he loved her too. How dare he play her like that? Bastard! She gave you her heart and you just threw it back at her. Bastard.

After I had calmed down, I thought about my lil sis may be feeling? Shit. She really loved him, I've never seen her so happy. I remembered when she was telling us she was smiling, her eyes lit up, she was playing with a lock of her hair and blush... SHIT! I just realized something.

He. Cheated. On. Her. With. Marcie.

I knew about all her ex boyfriend's cheating on her with Marcie. And what is this? Her 10th boyfriend? And the 10th guy to cheat on her with Marcie?

She must feel terrible. I know my lil sis. I know what she's probably thinking right now.

THAT'S IT! THIS GUYS' GONNA PAY FOR WHAT HE DID TO MY LIL SIS!

After I finish my lunch though!

* * *

**PATCH'S POV!**

I was sitting in Bio, watching the door for _my_ angel. I knew she wasn't _mine_ anymore. But... Shit. This is a mess. And I won't be able to fix it. I don't think I'll ever be able to.

Is she even gonna show up? I mean I did end up embarrassing her in front of the whole school. By the look in her eyes, I did really embarrass her. And hurt her. Bad. yep, I fucked up. Bad. I really don't think she'll show up today. Not after what happened during lunch.

Just as I spoke, the door opened to reveal... a **_VERY_ **pissed bitch. Ugh, I mean Vee. She walked straight ahead to her desk, looking at me like she would kill me if she could. But who cares about her?... OH yeah, my angel does. Anyway, where's my angel? Did she decide not to come? My heart automatically broke once again at that thought. Did she hate me so much that she couldn't even look at me, let alone be in my presence. I listened as the bell rang. BRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! Damn, looks like my angel isn't coming.

While I was lost in my depressing thoughts, I heard a door open and close faintly in the background, but I didn't pay much attention to this. It was probably coach walking in for the lesson. Soon after, I heard the chair next to me squeak as someone sat pushed it back so they could sit down. Did she hate me so much that she got someone else to take her seat. Oh god, why do you hate me so much? WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU?

I didn't even glance as to who my new Bio partner would be. I didn't care.

"Hey, you alright?" Came a heavenly voice from next door. I knew that voice. I knew it very well. It was the same voice that I had fallen in love with. Still in love with. But... I thought she hated me.

I turned to look at her. That was the only way that I could get my answers.

She smiled at me. It looked genuine. She didn't hate me. I could tell by the look in her eyes. I could also tell that I had hurt her. A lot. I started to lose my self like I had all those time in her gorgeous grey eyes.

When I didn't answer, she spoke again, "You alright? You seem... upset?" It was more of a question than a statement. She looked confused as if asking, why I be upset.

"I'm fine," It came out as cold and bitter. But I didn't mean for it to come out like that. She flinched at the tone of my voice. She smiled at me, but this one was definitely forced. She then sat back in her seat, and rolled her eyes. Not thinking that I would notice.

I felt really bad then, not only did I embarrass her in front of the whole school, I had dumped her for her arch - enemy AND it sounded like I was being a bitch to her. I knew I definitely wouldn't take that shit if she had done the same thing to me.

I tried to talk to her during the lesson, but she kept on ignoring me.

That's when I decided that I would try and find out what she was thinking.

_He is such a jerk! Shit! _

I couldn't listen to her thoughts no more, she must have blocked me out. Shit! I didn't like what I heard. I should apologize.

She ignored me the rest of the lesson and left quickly with the bitch, I mean Vee, when the bell rang.

Fuck, I messed up. And I didn't even get to apologize to her. I would do that another time.

But one thing that I definitely knew was that I _wanted_, no **_needed_** my angel back.

Too bad, she's off limits.

* * *

**NORA POV!**

I still hadn't gotten over the shock that Patch would do that. I thought he loved me. Fuck! I thought **_I_ **loved him. Guess not. I mean, I still kind of like him. A tiny bit. But I know I shouldn't, not after what he just did. I mean I never gave the others a second chance, I just forgave them over a period of time. So I would do the same to him. I would forgive him. **_AFTER A FUCKING WHILE!_**_ Not now. _It hurts too freaking much.

I walking to biology with Vee. I didn't want to go in. Now now. Not ever. There was an awfully good reason for this:

1) My ex boyfriend was in there.

And there were two awfully good reasons as to why I had to go in:

1) I had to face him. If I didn't I don't think I'll never be able to.

2) If I didn't I would fail the class and end up in summer school. And I had better things to do with my summer (summer is in less than a month), than to spend it in school. No offence to those of you who love school.

"Babe, you don't have to go on. Hell, we could just go home and start the girl fest early." Vee said, however much that sounded tempting I had to do this.

"Yep, you're right." She said as a matter - of - factly. I had no idea that I had voiced y thoughts aloud. "Listen' I'll go in first and you'll come in later, k?" I nodded.

K, loved my best friend. She was so good to me. I owe her. Big time. I watch as she walks in.

I could do this. I decided that I would count to a 100 and then walk in after her.

I take a deep breath and started the counting.

_1...2...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10...11...12...13...14...15_

_**80 numbers and a bell ring**_** later!**_  
_

_95...96...97...98...99...100! Finally. I was getting bored out here. LOL!_

This was it. Now or never! I had to do this.

I took in a couple of deep breaths. I could do this.

I pushed away all fear that was eating me alive and opened the door. I could feel the whole class' eyes on me, all but one. I looked up to see Vee smiling at me. Remind em to buy her a present when we go shopping later today. I looked at my seat, and the person sitting next to it. I closed the door behind me. I walked to my seat, but on the way I noticed that Patch was upset. I've never seen him like this. Head down, slouching, frown on his face and his eyes looking extremely sad. I wonder why he's sad. He should be happy if anything. I mean he dumped me. He should be happy, shouldn't he? Now he can be with Marcie, _his girlfriend_ freely. OK, I didn't like how that sounded, but I gotta admit that was the truth. Marcie was Patch's girlfriend. Not me. He doesn't want me. And I could, would live with that.

When I had finally made my way to the desk, I pulled out my chair and sat down. I was still looking at him. He looked soo...depressed. I hope he's ok. I know that we aint going anymore and that we broke up, or rather he dumped me, but I still cared for him. As much as I wanted to hate him for dumping me for that bitch, I mean Marcie.

When I couldn't hold it any longer, I said "Hey, are you alright?" I smiled at him when he looked up at me. I hope he wouldn't ignore me. I didn't want us to be one of those ex's that constantly ignore and fight with each other. I hoped we could be on of those ex's that ended up as friends. I mean Patch was a pretty decent guy and great to hang out with, and I didn't want to lose him like this. I mean, who would?

He looked confused. He took ages to answer, had he even heard me in the first place? I should ask again. "You alright? You seem... upset?" It was more of a question than a statement.

I was hoping he would tell me like he would normally would. "I'm fine," was his response. His cold, bitter and harsh response. He looked like he regretted opening his mouth. But I knew that he probably meant to sound like that. I didn't want to be mean back, so tried to smile at him like what he had said, or rather how he had said it, meant nothing to me ta all. But I couldn't make this smile as genuine as the first so I had to fake this one. I smiled at him, trying to make it as real as possible. I failed miserably.

I sat back in my seat and rolled my eyes at him. He is such a jerk. Shit! He's probably trying to read my thoughts. He is, I can feel his presence. Come on Nora, block him out, block him out, block him out.

Yes! I felt his presence go. I took a side ways glance at him, and he looked confused. Bet he didn't know that I could do that.

I smirked, but that didn't mean that I had forgiven him. I would forgive him when he apologizes to me.

He hadn't, so I ignored him for the rest of the lesson.

When the bell rang I left quickly with Vee.

Leaving Patch behind.

With my heart.

But I will get my heart back.

* * *

**PATCH'S POV!**

I waiting by my jeep for Bitch #2. yep. I've given them names now. Bitch #1 is Vee, Bitch #2 is Marcie and Bitch #3 is Blythe. Nora's mum. Yep, I'm also hoping to add more names to the list. I'm even thing of have a list for 'Bastards'. Than again it's just a thought.

While I was thinking about Bitch's and Bastard's, I notice my angel on the other side of the parking lot. She was crouching down by her bike doing up one of her laces. That's when I noticed my angel's choice of outfit for today. Knee high converses, with a white tank and her signature skinnies, which were black today. She looked hot today. With her hair brushed to one side of her neck with a big black clip, so it stayed in place. So one side of her neck was bare and the other was covered with her hair. Did she get sexier over night? Is that even possible? Probably is with my angel.

While she was doing up her laces, her tank rode up a little revealing strips of skin. I averted my eyes, feeling rude for taking advantage like that. I felt like a pervert. That was when I noticed that I wasn't the only one that noticed. I looked around and saw nearly the entire male population was looking at my angel with lust in their eyes. I also noticed that her brothers' Max and Donny also noticed and they did their best by distracting their mates and scaring the others that there fucking my angel with their eyes.

I watched as my angel got on her bike, waved to Vee and rode off, out of the parking lot.

**A LITTLE WHILE LATER!**

I was still in the parking lot, still standing next to my jeep waiting for Bitch #2. Ugh. What was taking her? It never took my angel this long just to walk out of school. Ugh.

The parking lot was nearly deserted. Except for me and someone else. Someone else who was walking up to me. Donny. And I had a good idea as to what he wanted.

"So you're with Marcie now are you?" I liked this dude, straight to the point. But I didn't like the fact that he was glaring at me and that his hands wee in fists. I knew that eh couldn't physically hurt me, but I was still kind of scared of him. Don't tell anybody though. I mean look at him. He was nearly the size of Emmett. Nearly. Nobody's as big as Emmett.

"Do you know how it felt, to think that you were going out with someone only to find out that they were cheating on you behind your back. With your arch - enemy. Do you know how it felt to have your self humiliated in front of the whole school like that? To have to go around knowing that everyone was talking, pointing and feeling sorry for you? To have your boyfriend cheat on you and not give a shit? Not even a apology. Do you know how it felt to have **_ALL,_ **and I mean all, your boyfriend's cheat on you with the same girl. You're arch enemy. No. Because none of you FUCKING care about my lil sis. You don't care that she gets humiliated every time or that she had her feelings hurt. You FUCKING BASTARDS DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT MY LIL SIS. WHY? What has she ever done to you? Oh yeah, here's what she's done, SHE GAVE YOU A CHANCE. THAT'S WHAT SHE DID. BUT NONE OF YOU MOTHER FUCKERS CARE ABOUT HER. SO STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER!" With that he started to walk away from me, fuming. But he turned back to me and said, "You were lucky dude, she thought she loved you. And she gave you her heart.. She actually loved you. And you just threw it back at her. I hope you know what you've just lost. And by the way, I would have beaten you up, but Nora said no. So you're lucky dude."

With that he got on his Harley Davis and drove away.

Leaving me thinking.

What is it really worth it?

Losing my angel like this?

* * *

**MARCIE POV! **

**(I wonder what she was doing while Patch was waiting for her in the parking lot. LOL. Hope you enjoy this POV!)**

I was standing in the girls' bathroom at this moment changing clothes to seduce my Math's teacher, Mr Banner. Yes, I said 'seduce me Math's teacher'. And that was exactly what I was trying to do.

OK, the thing is that my dad said he would take away my credit cards if I didn't start pulling my weight at school, and I hate to say it but the old man is capable of this. So I thought to myself, I had to do better, if I showed him that I passed a test, then he would get off my case.

So I changed out of my clothes into some more ... 'comfortable' ones. If you know what I mean.

So I changed into black see through boy shorts, with no panties underneath. I wore a red boob top that was low cut and stopped just under neath my white see through bra. It says 'BOY TOY' in big white letters across my boobs. I finished teh look with black stiletto's.

I then strutted out shaking my hips, knowing that I looked sexy and seductive. I made my way to the Maths room, and peered in through the window. Just as I thought, Mr. Banner was still in class and was marking the tests that we took today. I knocked on the door. I watched as he gestured for me to come in, without even looking up. I didn't like that.

So I opened the door and closed it behind me, standing against the door with my back to it. He still wasn't looking at me. Freak!

So I strutted over to his desk and placed one stiletto leg on to his thigh and placed my hands on my hips. This would definitely get his attention.

Bingo! He looked up at me but his gaze soon wondered down to my body and he started to lick his lips. Good, because I really need that A+ and that wad of cash.

"Marcie... what can I help you with?" He was still looking at my chest.

"Yes, Mr. Banner. You see, I know that I failed my maths test and I really need to pass so I was wondering if there was anything that I could do to change that. Anything. Anything at all." I said in a sexy voice and I started to trail y hands over the buttons on his shirt, slowly. Unbuttoning them.

"Ummm... I... er ..." He was lost for speech. Who wouldn't be, look at me. Drop- Dead sexy.

"Sir, I need an A+, and I was wandering if there was anyway, how I could convince you." Now I had finished unbuttoning his short and it fell off his shoulders, revealing his chest. He had a 6 - pack. This guy was well - fit.

"Ummmm, err..." He was still lost for words,s o I thought that I would take charge. I started to unbutton his trousers. He soon caught the drift and he finished the job off. Being sure that he knew what he was doing, I started to take of my shorts and top. Just leaving me in my bra and my stiletto's. Once he had managed to take off his trousers, he walked up to the door and pulled the curtains and locked it. He then walked over to the curtains and also closed them.

He then walked back to me and sat down in his swivel chair. He grabbed my by my ass and squeezed. This man was hot! Smokin' hawt! He then patted the place in between his legs and I new what he wanted. I mean, I was experienced in this category of life. Very experienced. So I went and got on the swivel chair and stradled him.

"Dry hump me!" This was more of a command than a request. THIS MAN WAS DEFINITELY HAWT!

I dropped my clit to his dick and started to hump him.

This carried on for a while, until he decided that he's had enough and he then rotated his hips so that they were off the chair and he yanked his boxers so that they were on his ankles. He then kicked him off, smirking at me as I took him all in. HE WAS BIIIIIIIIG! YUM!

He then grabbed my hips, and let my clit to his dick. He slithered inside me. He was so big that it slightly hurt, but I wasn't going to tell him that.

We stayed like that thrusting and fucking and pumping until we were both spent and breathing heavily.

He then grabbed my hips and lifted me off him. He got off the chair and direct me to the wall. He the pressed me up against it so that my tits were flush with the wall. He moved his hands so that they were squeezing my tits and he started to thrust into my ass.

**10 minutes later **

I had changed into the gold corset top, black booty shorts and gold stiletto's that I was wearing earlier. I had decided against wearing the bra and panties in case Patch wanted some action later tonight. YUM!

"Sir, you can keep the bra as a ... souvenir." I said in a seductive voice. I was sexy and we all knew it.

"Thanks." He said it in a gruff voice. He took it off me and stuffed it into his briefcase.

"So? About that A+..." I trailed off knowing that I had him.

"All done!" He sat down in his seat with a 'I just fucked!' look. I would so do him again if I had the time. But Patch was waiting for me. Now Patch, he was Hawt! And I was so happy that he left the anorexic pig for me. We all knew that I was sexier. Even though the pig had the sexier ass. Yes, I admit it, her ass aint exactly big, but it's GOD DAMN sexy. I'll give her that.

"I'm going shopping later, and you kind of ruined some of my clothes..." I trailed off once again, know that I had him.

"Here," with that he took out a large was of bills and stuffed them down my top, while copping a feel. Not that I did mind. He winked at me. He was HAWT!

"Pleasure doing business with you!" I winked at him and made my way toward the door and left the room.

I walked out of the school and into the parking lot, looking for my ride. I spotted him leaning against his jeep.

I strutted my way towards him, shaking my hips, looking sexy and seductive.

"You're late." He said matter - of - factly. He looked distant even with his bad - boy look. Sexy bastard.

"Business." I hope he didn't catch on, 'cause if he did then I would be screwed. And not the fun 'sex' screwed. But the 'you're gonna get done' screwed. And that would be shit.

"Where to?" I swear he doesn't speak much and he always looks distant, as if he doesn't mix business with pleasure. I certainly do Mr. Bodyguard, so take those loose jeans of now! As if he would.

That's when I got a good idea. The fat cow and the anorexic pig would be going to the mall today. If I went there then I could just shove it in Nora's face that Patch is mine and not hers.

Sounds like a great way to spend the day.

"The mall."

* * *

**PATCH'S POV!**

So I was taking on a taxi service now. However, it so far consists of only one passenger. Bitch #2.

Marcie had demanded that I take her to the mall. I didn't know why, but I had a bad feeling about this.

So I was driving or should I say, taxi - ing Bitch #2 to the mall.

I hated shopping. Well I _normally_ hated it. I hate it when the devil, I mean my sister Alice, drags me to the mall. But when it's my Angel doing the dragging, I don't mind, I don't mind one bit. Especially when she goes in the changing room and asks my opinion. Mmm. She looks hot in... everything. Mmm. I miss my Angel. A lot.

**10 minutes and an argument with the bitch later**

I was currently standing in gap, waiting outside the changing rooms waiting for Bitch #2 to come out of the changing rooms. God, how long did it take?

Ugh, she was taking too long so I decided that I would venture round the store and see if there's anything I like. I was walking round the store when I noticed a flash of red. This normally wouldn't get my attention, but today for some reason, I felt like I had to look. I followed my instincts and had a look at the flash of red.

It was my Angel she was standing in the shoe section and she was currently trying on some shark heels, which looked stunning no her by the way. She was with Bitch #1. They looked like they were having a good time. I felt a ting of sadness at that. I knew that she deserved better than me and that she should spend her time and life with someone who might actually be worth her. But there was a part of me that wanted her to feel sad and for her to miss me. I was being selfish. But I couldn't help it.

I hadn't known that I was staring until Bitch #1 turned her head in my direction. At first she smiled at me, then when she noticed who it actually was,s he scowled and gave me the middle finger while my Angel was walking round, testing those sexy shark heels. She should buy them. They looked great on her.

Vee carried on scowling at me while my Angel wasn't looking.

It looked like I wasn't wanted here so I walked back to the changing rooms, to see if Bitch #2 was done yet.

When I got back she was standing there, tapping one of her feels, obviously frustrated.

"I don't like being kept waiting." She looked pissed. But i didn't care, I mean why should I? I don't love her. I love my Angel. "But I'll let it slip this time. Don't let it happen again."

OK, that little statement that she just made was very piss takin'. No wonder everyone calls her a bitch behind her back.

"Come on, I need to pay for these." She said, holding up what looked like a slutty pile of tops and jeans.

I sighed and trailed behind her.

We stood in line, and I noticed that my angel was standing in front of us. She still hadn't noticed. So I stood behind her, checking out her sexy ass. Yes I know, I'm a pervert, but you can't blame me. My Angel was well sexy.

I watched as my Angel went up to the till, while Vee went to another and paid separately.

I noticed my Angel was buying those sexy shark heels that she was trying on earlier along with a fluorescent yellow jacket, and two pairs of knee - cut jeans. One black and one light blue. Her total was $96.99. She payed it with her credit card. If I was with my Angel right now, we would probably be having an argument right now. About who got to pay. I would want to pay, but she would be asking me why should I pay?, when she's the one who's buying the stuff. I would sometimes win, she would sometimes win. But she would normally win. All she had to do was give me her 'puppy dog' eyes and I would melt. She would give Alice a run for her money. A chuckled at that. Marcie gave me a weird look. But who cares what she thinks.

I watched as the man at the counter gave my angel her receipt. He said "Is there anything else that I can get you. _Anything_." He emphasised on the anything. I clenched my teeth and fisted my hands at that. HANDS OFF TILL BOY.

"Sure, you can do something for me." The till boy looked hopeful."You can give me my bag!" She smiled at him, and took her bag. She then walked over to Vee, leaving the till boy blushing. SHAME ON YOU MAN!

I watched as my Angel walked out of the store with Vee, he hips were slightly shaking. But I knew it was natural, just like the rest of her. Unlike Marcie, who thought she was sexy and seductive when she was far from it. She may be good - looking, but she aint my Angel.

After Marcie had paid she demanded that we went to River Island. Yes, she demanded.

She practically dragged me along with her. And guess what? When we entered the store she immediately left me and went to attack some lady who was buying a shoe that she apparently wanted. And she left em to fend for myself in a women's store. Definitely not something my Angel would do.

Once again I went and looked around the store, and guess who I found? The bitch and My Angel. I leaned against a clothing rack and watched my Angel, while crossing my bitch was trying on some shoes and getting My Angel's opinion on them. I watched as my Angel said something to The bitch and left her to go and look around the store. I watched as she made her way to the section that was loaded with bags. She was walking down the isle, eyeing up some bags that she liked. I watched as tanned, medium - sized satchel caught her eye. She was still looking at the satchel when she looked up, as if she heard something.

She looked up in my direction and automatically caught my eye. She gave me an awkward smile and then waved at me. I waved back, wishing that I could just gather her up in my arms that I would normally do.

**FLASHBACK**

I was shopping in Charlotte Russe at the time and my Angel was asking my opinion. She wasn't sure if she should get the yellow denim leggings or not. I don't know why girls take ages shopping.

I just stood behind her with my arms around her waist. I had my head on her shoulder and was admiring her cleavage. Yep, I got caught too. She smacked my chest and pushed me away playfully, calling em a pervert. I pulled her back in my arms and made a remark about me being _her_ pervert. She blushed.

I couldn't help myself. I then kissed her. It soon turned into a make - out session. We just stood there for ages in the clothing isle kissing and ... touching.

We stayed like that until some of the workers kicked us out for PDA.

Good times.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

I sure missed my Angel.

I watched as the bitch decided against the heels, they then moved into the clothing isle. I did notice that my Angel had added two pairs of color block flats, and a pair of sueded bow - front wedges. They would look great on her.

I watched as they both went and chose some piles of clothes and both headed for the changing rooms.

I then took place in the bag section, so that I couldn't see them clearly but they couldn't see me.

I watched as after a little while, Both the bitch and my Angel came out of the changing rooms, and asking their opinion of what to get and what to not. I didn't really care what Vee had chosen, but I watched my Angel. She had come out wearing a grey tank, with a white skirt that went mid - thigh, and which was topped off with a Baby Pink Crochet Lace Blazer. She looked stunning. From the sound of it, it sounded like My angel was buying, those shoes in her basket, the white skirt, the Baby Pink Crochet Lace Blazer, Ruffle Black Lace side Blazer, a Baby Pink Puckered Body Con - Mini Skirt (this one went up to mid thigh) and a pink, purple and a blue Hot Kiss Marble wash Denim shorts. She also bought the tanned, medium - sized satchel that she was eyeing up earlier.

I watched as they left the shop and Marcie emerged from the changing rooms, having found nothing she liked.

I knew it my job to protect her, but... ugh. They might have to protect her for **_me_**, if she carries on this way.

_**Bitch.**_

_**3 hours, 5 shops, 7 shopping bags later **_

_**(super drug, Body Care, New Look, American Eagle and Marks ****an****d**** Spencer). **_

Ugh! We had gone to so many shops, but we were _**still not done!**_

Ugh! Why do women shop so much?

I mean, who needs that many shoes, or clothes, or make - up?

And guess what?

Marcie had made me carry everything that she had bought. She had _**demanded** _that I carry them for her because she might _chip a nail. _

Bitch!

Oh yeah, and we had run into my Angel and the Bitch at _**every fucking store!**_

Ugh! This bitch was up to something and I think I knew what. When she saw My Angel, she would latch onto my arm or pretend to laugh at something that I had said, even though I was glaring at her.

She is such a ... bitch.

And I used to look at my Angel to see how she would react.

She wouldn't look at me. But I must be a fool not to notice the look of hurt in her eyes. It was killing em inside to see her like this.

This was the last store that we were going to, and to say I was glad was an understatement.

I mean, I'm pretty sure that my Angel would be there, and what would a girl be doing in a lingerie store? Shopping for lingerie of course.

And if my Angel was there, then that would be exactly what they would be doing.

**_BINGO!_**

I saw my Angel in the store as we walked in to it.

Bitch #2 once again, went and strutted round the store looking for lingerie. I don't know why, I don't think she even owns bra's and panties. She left me once again to fend for myself. I looked around the shop for a good place to stand, so I could get a better look at my Angel.

Luckily this shop has chairs, so I took a seat in one of them. With even more luck, the chair that I had chose to sit in gave me a clear view of my sexy Angel.

I watched as she went through the racks and racks of lingerie.

She finally decided on a midnight blue designer bra with matching panties, a Cotton Ruffle Slip, a Cotton Mayfair Slip **(they were both dressy nighties), **a silky floral camisole and a cotton, fluffy robe. I wouldn't mind seeing in some of those. Mmm. Ugh! I'm such a pervert!

She then joined Bitch #1 at the counter. But she had to walk past me to get to it.

As she walked past, our eyes met and she blushed and smiled, looked down and walked on.

That was my Angel.

I watched as she paid and walked out the store, but not before looking back at me, giving me a secret smile that was meant for me only and a flirty wink.

A goofy smirk was plastered on my face for the rest of the day.

I loved my Angel!

* * *

**VEE POV!**

I had never seen my babe like this.

All day while we were shopping she was enjoying herself like we used to, but then when she saw Patch, she would pretend that she was doing something else. And she always tried to avoid walking past him or even looking at him.

I had never _**ever** _seen my bezzie act like this before.

And me being 'wise ol' Vee' as Nora called me, I came up with a very respectable conclusion.

Nora really liked, no **_likes _**Patch. And he went and broke her heart. Just like that.

I had never seen my best mate like this. She was always so hyper and happy and everything like that. But when she met Patch... she kind of... changed. She wasn't the same as before. It wasn't a bad change... but it wasn't a good one either.

I guess she was scared. Scared that she might not be accepted by him. So she changed... for him.

And today, she was back to her old self. Having fun, flirting with strangers, and just enjoying herself.

Until she ran into Patch... and Marcie.

It must have hurt a lot... to know that _**ALL**_ your boyfriends cheat on you with your arch enemy.

All this time, I thought I knew my best mate. But I didn't.

I wasn't there for her when she needed me. I was out with my boyfriend, Alex.

I can't believe it.

From now on, I would be there for Nora. No matter what it takes.

* * *

**NORA POV!**

"Thanks Vee," I called out as I stood in the doorway with all the shopping bags, waving to her good - bye and thanks, for giving me a ride home.

I tried to move, but I was surrounded by bags and toppled over. I screamed. Who knew shopping bags could be so rough? Darn you.

The guys came rushing in, including Liam, to see what had happened. When they saw me stuck in between all the bags, they just laughed and laughed. I swear they were literally clutching their sides from laughing.

Donny was laughing so much and booming so loud, that he managed to knock Max and Liam down.

Oooof. Luckily, they managed to land safe. On top of me. Ugh, that was gonna leave a mark.

Luckily, the guys were finished laughing at my expense and decided that maybe they should get off of me. Finally!

"Guys, that was NOT funny!" I placed my hands on my hips, I was pissed, that was DEFINITELY gonna leave a mark. The guys just looked at each other and burst out laughing again.

"UGH, GUYS THIS IS FUCKING NOT FUNNY!" I scowled. This was not funny. OK, maybe it was, but I guess maybe me starting my periods this morning had something to do with me over - reacting. Damn.

"Uh oh, guys shut your pie holes. You know how she gets when it's... the time of the month." Donny being the brave one, decided that he would speak. Hopefully, he would stop there. I don't want him to bring up what happened last time. "Remember last time? She ate **_ALL_** the ice cream and cake!" The guys gasped at that, as if that was such a big thing. It was for them. Pigs!

"HAHA, Now help em take all these bags upstairs." I said picking up two bags and making my way upstairs.

"She even made me go and buy tampons and pads for her,"

"I heard that."

They just laughed, well... in Donny's case boomed.

I rolled my eyes at that, but I couldn't help smile at that.

Booya! I'm back to my old self.

The one I was before Patch.

* * *

**LIAM POV!**

It was nice to see Nora back to her old self. She must have really like that Patch dude, if she went and changed her persona for him.

Bless her.

But the guys told me that he cheated on her... _dum dum DUMMMMMMMMMM_... with Marcie.

That's just shit.

My sis deserves more than that. A lot more.

And I hope she gets it soon.

* * *

**PATCH POV!**

I was waiting in my Angel's house right now, having dropped off Marcie at her house and **refused sex!** As if I was ever gonna have sex with her. I mean, I was still a virgin and as if I would give that up to someone as slutty as her. There was only one person who would take my virginity. And if she doesn't take it, then no one would.

As I was saying, I was now waiting in my Angel's house, watching her brothers and Liam watch the TV. I was invisible, and I was waiting for my Angel to walk in, so I could see her. I sighed.

I watched as the door opened, "Thanks Vee," she was waving bye to bitch #1. As much as I hate to say it, but maybe I should be nicer to that woman. I mean, it's very hard to hate someone or something that my Angel loves.

I watched as she closed the door behind and turn around. She tried to move, obviously forgetting about all the shopping bags that were surrounding her. She fell to the floor. And was automatically engulfed in the pile of shopping bags seeing how small she was. I mean, she was only an inch taller than Alice.

I watched as her brothers stood up and literally rushed over to her, only to see her in the position she was in and then start laughing. I mean Booming, in Donny's case. They were laughing so hard, that Donny managed to know over Max and Liam, who unluckily landed on my Angel. I couldn't help but smile and snicker at that. I had to stop myself from laughing, because if I did that then my cover would be blown and then my Angel would know that I was here.

When they finally got off of her, she stood up looking extremely pissed.

"Guys, that was NOT funny!" she placed her hands on her hips, she was pissed. The guys just looked at each other and burst out laughing again. Control Patch, control your laughter. BAH! They can't find out that you're here.

"UGH, GUYS THIS IS FUCKING NOT FUNNY!" she scowled. This was definitely funny. But she looked so cute and adorable with that scowl on her face. And she looked God Damn sexy when she was angry.

"Uh oh, guys shut your pie holes. You know how she gets when it's... the time of the month." Donny was the one that spoke."Remember last time? She ate **_ALL_** the ice cream and cake!" The guys gasped at that, as if that was such a big thing. It was. I mean, everyone loves their cake and ice cream.

No wonder why my Angel was over reacting today. She was on her periods.

"HAHA, Now help em take all these bags upstairs." she said picking up two bags and making her way upstairs.

"She even made me go and buy tampons and pads for her,"

"I heard that."

They just laughed, well... in Donny's case boomed. I tried to keep my laughter in at that one.

She rolled her eyes, but I could see the smile.

I missed my Angel. I sighed.

_I'll be back tomorrow._

* * *

**MARCIE POV!**

It was gold.

My plan was gold.

I enjoyed it every time when I saw that bitch look upset or sad when she saw me with Patch.

But I think the worse time for her was when she caught me and Patch in the lingerie store. Score!

That bitch was going down.

But onto more important matters.

SEX! I can't believe that Patch turned me down for sex! I mean, no one has ever done that before. I guess he's just playing hard to get.

Hmmm. I like a challenge. I'll get him next time.

**DING DONG! DING DONG! DING DONG! DING DONG! **

Right now, my next client was here.

I hope this one has brought his own condom!

* * *

**Hey guys!**

**Thanks for reading the story.**

**Please review my story.**

**I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**I am very sorry for taking ever so long to write this chapter.**

**Please forgive me and review.**

**Hope you all liked the Marcie's POV! I tried my best to sound like a slut. LOL!**

**I hope to be back soon.**

**Cya Later Guys!**

**Fabmickey**

**Peace Out!**

**XD**


	16. Chapter 16

It's not life without the Twists and the Turns!

**Hey guys, I hope you enjoy my story, I have lots of ideas for it. So, this is about Nora from HUSH HUSH, but here she is called Nora Monowara Grey, she is currently 16, and she has 2 brothers, Donny Anthony Grey is 18 and Max Edward Grey is 14. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 16**

**XD**

* * *

**PATCH POV!**

I admit it. I'm a pervert. I stayed the night in my Angel's room. I tried to leave the house, but I couldn't bring myself to. Trust me, I tried.

I sat in the sofa that she had in her room. It sure was comfy.

I watched my Angel sleep in a pink tank with white boy shorts. She looked hot, even when she was asleep and wasn't doing anything. I watched her sleep for a while. Then I went over and sat down on her bed, just watching her sleep. She looked so peaceful. I watched as her chest rose and fell as she breathed. I watched as she blushed in her sleep. I touched her cheek, so soft. So natural. So unlike Marcie. My Angel had chiseled cheeks. So soft and beautiful. Especially when she blushed. I watched as her hair was spread out on her pillow while she slept. I touched her red locks. They were so pretty and soft. I chuckled, she was so stubborn. She's been a redhead for nearly 17 years now, and she can't take the fact that she's a redhead and not a brunette. My Angel sure was something. She smelled lovely too. She smelled of strawberries and occasionally freesia. And she tastes even better. I traced my fingers over her lips. I sighed. It had been so long since I had kissed my Angel. Her kisses. They were perfect. So sweet and gentle at times. So rough and sexy at other times. She definitely knew how to get what she wanted.

And she definitely was a distraction. I remember a time when she was with me at Bo's. I was playing pool with some guy. There was a Harley at stake. And my Angel was just sitting on the sofa, with her feet up, she was reading a book and she had her headphones plugged in. She was just sitting there in her black setah top, denim shorts and her knee - high black boots. There were lots of guys at Bo's today. And many of them kept on looking up from their games and checking out my Angel. My Angel. My Angel, as selfless as she was, didn't notice any guys looking up at her. Well, no one but me. So I was playing with this guy for a Harley, but I had to keep on looking up, to make sure that no one was looking at my Angel. If anyone was, then I would glare at them and give them a look which said 'back off'. I had to carry on doing this. My Angel was oblivious from all the stares and glances she was getting. I ended up losing the game. had never lost a game. Rixon was rubbing it in my face. But all I could think of was that my Angel cold have any guy that she wanted. And she chose me. She never noticed any other guy. Just me. She never flirted with anyone. But me. She never kissed anyone or even hugged them. But me. She came up to me and smirked, and she said, "Looks like the prince of pool has lost his touch." Yep. My Angel could definitely be distracting, even when she was doing absolutely nothing. I chuckled at that.

I turned my attention back to the Angel sleeping next to me.

Her eyes. Her eyes were beautiful. They were grey, but they held a lot of depth. And something inside of me kept on saying that there's a lot more to my Angel than she was showing me. I guess I'll interrogate one of her brother's later. But her eyes, they were beautiful. I would always lose myself in them, just looking into them. they were the key to my Angel. If you looked into her eyes, you could tell how she felt and everything else about her emotions.

Her arms, they were so slender and graceful. Even though she can't stay put on her own two feet. Her arms were beautiful. I held her hands in my own. They were so delicate and beautiful. They were so small in my own. I brought her hands up to my mouth and I ran my mouth over her knuckles. Yep, this was a habit.

My Angel was so skinny. I don't know why. I mean, I'm pretty sure that she eats as much as Emmett. Only... he stuffs it down his throat, while she's always nibbling. Always.

And her legs. Mmm. Don't get me started on her legs. They were so fucking sexy. And long. I remember the times when I had them wrapped around me while we were kissing or making out. The were just so sexy. And long. Definitely better than Marcie. Fuck! Everything was better than Marcie.

But that's not the point. The point is... I messed up. I fucking messed up. I left my Angel for a piece of shit. And she's right in front of my face, but I can't do nothing about it. I can't make my way under the covers like I normally do, I have to just sit in the background and watch my Angel move on with her life.

I can't have that. I can't risk losing my Angel for good. I'll just have to go rogue like the rest of my family. I won't have the Arch Angels guarding my back anymore, but who cares. As long as I can have my Angel by mu side, in my arms, with me.

I don't know why I didn't do this a long time ago like the rest of my family. I really don't.

But I won't do anything without telling my Angel.

She has every right to know.

* * *

**NORA POV!**

I was on my Ducati, making my way home. Excited for the sleepover tonight.

Didn't I tell you?

Me and Vee had arranged a girls night with some of our mates from school for a sleepover tonight.

And I was so excited. Sleepover's with the girls were always so much fun.

But I knew the real reason as to why I was having this sleepover.

Patch.

It was time to get over him. I mean, he's moved on so it's time for me to the same.

So, this was kind of a distraction.

But this was still gonna be fun.

* * *

**VEE POV! **

* * *

**MARCIE POV!**

It nearly the end of school. Like only, 3 weeks left.

That mean one thing.

My annual summer party. It was time for my annual summer party!

YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!

My summer party was always great and everyone was still talking about it when we came back in September. Plus last year, I managed to get laid twice in one night. So this year, I want to get laid thrice, hoping that Patch could be one of them. So that I could shove it on Nora's face that I had sex with her ex, who she still fancied. It was obvious. And that I had done something with him in two weeks, where she had been dating him for 2 months and they still hadn't had it. Ooooooooh! This year's party was gonna be great.

I need to invite everyone!

I wanted to shove it even more in Nora's face that I was with Patch and she wasn't. And Vee, because I know Nora won't come if Vee doesn't.

So I sent a text to everyone inviting them to my party.

This is how it went.

Hey!

Congratulationz cuz

You've just been invited to Marcie's Annual Summer Party!

It's on this Saturday at Marcie's house.

You all know the address.

See you there.

Be there or be square.

Sexiest Bitch in town.

Marcie M.

This party was gonna be great.

I can't wait to see Nora's face! It was gonna be classic.

But the bitch sure knew how to party. I had to give her that.

When were drunk, we were both like... best buds, but when we were sober, we hated each others guts.

Well, that's what everone says anyways! I guess we'll see on Saturday.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!

* * *

**The sleepover begins!**

**NORA POV!**

So I was just adding the finishing touch's to the sundae's and the cake, when the door bell rang. I went to open it, loving the fact that it was an _**ALL**_ girls night, all night, having kicked my brother's out. They could stay with their mates. And my mum, she was apparentely away on soem business trip. She wouldn't be back until Sunday. Good!

I opened the door, to find Vee on the other side.

"Phew! I'm so gald it's you!" I yanked her into the house and shut the door behind me.

"Woh! Nervous?" She laughed at me and began taking off her jacket and hanging it on the peg.

I walked over to the kitchen and finished off teh sundae's having finished the cake earlier. "Yeah, kinda, I'm not so sure about the girls night anymore? What if it goes wrong, or they decide to be bitchy?" Ugh. I'd hate it if they go all bitchy on us. No offence to them, they're great when they wanna be, but they can be real bitchy sometimes.

"Then you'll boot 'em and I'll send 'em out," She had followed me into the kitched and pretented to kick someone. "I'm just joking. Don't fret, it'll be cool." She reached a hand and swabbed some icing. She won't be doing that again.

"You are but I aint."

We laughed at that.

And with that, we turned up the music and started the party early.

**An hour later**

The girls had arrived a while ago, we had all changed into our PJ's, had dinner and were sitting in a circle on the floor of my room, eating the desert. Which was the sundae's. The chocolate, cake and cupcakes were on my desk and were being saved for later.

I was leaning against my bed in my tank and boy shorts eating the sundae, when I had a fantastic idea. Actually a load of fantastic ideas.

**TRUTH OR DARE!**

** I NEVER! **

These games always rock and get everone hyped up. Always. But I hoped they had ideas of their own so that this sleepover could get started.

"K guys, I've got some ideas as to what we could do tonight, umm, what about truth and dare and I never. Got any ideas to add?" I looked around the list and jotted down everyone's suggestions with my ones.

At the end of our girly brainstorm, this is what the list consisted of.

**Truth or Dare!**

**I never!**

**Suck and Blow!**

**Two truths and a Lie!**

**Snog, Marry and Avoid!**

It was looking pretty good.

"So guys what do we wanna play 1st?" I listened as they all chimed in.

We finally decided on Snog, Marry and Avoid to start everything off. We'll play the others when the games get a little bit intense.

So me and Vee went downstairs and returned back to my room with a whole load of cutlery.

The whole room burst up in laughter as we entered the room with the box of cutlery.

"Hey, what's the silver ware for? Arewe gonna stake eachother or something?" Abbie made that comment.

"I'm gonna keep my sweeties to myself, I'll share them with ya if ya good," I winked at that and then we all burst out laughing. That was just plain funny!

After we had all calmed down, I counted all the girls that there here.

**Me, Vee, Abbie, Simone, Lauren, Quinn, Sarah, and Dani. **

There were 8 of us. That was even numbers. That was good if we were to get paired up for any games.

I laid the cutlery in the middle of our little circle.

"Let the games... begin!"

This was gonna be one hell of a night.

I'm glad Vee talked me into it.

* * *

**PATCH POV!**

I opened the door to my Angel's house, only to find no one down stairs and some girly laughter upstairs.

My Angel better not have some guy over up in her room, or I might just ahve to kill him.

I closed the door behind me and made me way up the stairs quietly. I would kill this guy.

But when I stood in the doorway in her room, I was surprised to see 8 girls, instead of the man I was gonna beat up.

They were all dressed in what looked like PJ's. They were all girls from school, I had seen them around. They were all sitting in a circle.

But what caught my eye, was that my Angel was leaning down an placing some cutlery in the middle of the circle, so her tank pulled up a little and gave me a lovely view of her back and ass. She has the sexiest ass ever.

My Angel then made her way over to what was presumably her seat. So I made my way over and took a seat on a chair next to her bed. They wouldn't even know I was here. Good.

I watched them, very interested. I wander what's goin on. And why was there cutlery in the middle of their little circle?

"Let the games... begin!" My Angel laughed at how she had just said that. All the other girls laughed along at her silliness.

"K, K, calm down. Whoever has the most at the end wins and gets to dare the person who has the least. Vee, why don't you go first."

"K, thx babe. K, I've never... kissed a girl before." Oh, they're playing this game. I was expecting no one to pick up teh cutlery, but was surprised when two girls did. And one being my Angel. That was hot.

"Oh, My God, Nora? Simone? How?" This was definitely gonna be an interesting game.

"Last year, we had to play spin the bottle, and ... I had to kiss Simone." My Angel explained.

"Damn right! That girl can kiss!" They all errupted in laughter, but I just sat there thinking, that statement was absolutely true.

"K, we're going this way so... Abbie's next."

"K, I've never been to prison." My Angel was the only one who picked up the cutlery.

Simone's turn. "I've never ... been abroad." Nearly all the girls picked up some cutlery.

Lauren's turn. "I've never... had sex before." About half the girls picked up up some cutlery. Ii was surprised to see that my Angel didn't. So she's a virgin. I didn't know that. I mean, look at her, something as beautiful as that? You just won't expect taht to be virgin. But that's a good thing. I can't stand the thought of another man touching her, holding her, kissing her, being inside of her... FUCK! I'm so happy that she's a virgin.

And the game goes on. Quinn. "I've never been cliff diving." My Angel was the only one who picked it up.

Sarah. "I've never... had an orgasm." Only 3 girls picked up some cutlery. **Excluding** my Angel and Vee. Good!

Dani. "I've never... done a belly dance before." My Angel was the only one who picked up some cutlery. She can belly dance? Interesting. **Very** Interesting.

I'll keep that in mind!

* * *

**NORA POV!**

After we had finally run out of cutlery, the game had ended and we had our winner and our loser.

I had won, having about 80 pieces of cutlery. And Sarah had lost, only having about 25.

So I had the chance to dare her. Too bad for her. I loved gining people dares.

"Now Sarah, What shoudl I give you?" I thought for a moment. Until the idea hit me. " You have to prank call Mr. Whiteside, our Maths teacher and... tell him that his order of 9,000 boxes of condoms is alright and ask him when you should come round with it." We all burst out laughing at that and they all congratualted me on having such a devious mind.

"I don't have his number?"

I gave her an evil smirk and plunged mu hand under the bed looking for what I needed. I was down there until I felt a piece of paper. Aha. This is it.

I handed it over to her.

"I don't want to know how you got this."

"You're right. You don't." They all laughed in my satisfaction, like they usually did.

We all watched as Sarah dialed Mr. Whiteside's number.

She opted to use a thick Scottish accent. Didn't know she it in her.

"Hello sir. We would like to know when you would like the 9,000 boxes of condoms delivered." Good thing she out it on loudspeaker.

"9,000? I only ordered 5,000." Oh, My God. We were so not expecting that. "Are you sure that you didn't make any mistakes?"

"No sir. It says rigth here. 9,000 boxes of condoms." We were all holding our beaths to stifel our laughter.

"K, doesn't matter. I'll just put them to good use. Did you get the size right?" This man was such an idiot.

"Yep. The meduim one right?"

"Umm... no. The X - tra small one." What? X-tra small? Oh, My God!

"Are you sure sir? I mean, nobody can be that small." Near the end of the sentence her Scottish accent slipped and changed to her normal voice but I on't think he noticed. But taht didn't stop us all from tensing up. "HOW THE HELL DO YOU SATISFY YOUR WIFE? WE'RE SENDIND THE MEDUIM SIZE ONE. GOOD DAY!" With that she cut the line and we all burst out laughing. I didn't know she had it in her. But that was just classic! So funny!

"K, K girls, calm down. Let's play the next game. What should it be?"

After we spent a little time discussing what we would play next, we came up with an order to the games we were gonna play.

Here it is:

**TRUTH OR DARE**

**SNOG, MARRY AND AVOID**

**SUCK AND BLOW**

But we decided against 'two truths and a lie', seeing as most of us don't really like that game.

"K, this time Nora goes first since she was last, last time."

That was cool with me.

Now. Who would be my victim. I looked around the circle, wondering who would be fun to torture.

Quinn. She was being quiet tonight. So she would be my victim.

"Quinn, truth or dare." Dare, Dare, Dare!

"Truth." Damn, I'll get her next time.

"K... what's the most you've done with a guy?" I smirked at here evilly.

All the girls 'ooooohed' while she blushed. Bless her.

"I gave him a blowjob." She said this proudly. Good. I don't want anyone being quiet. But we were all surprised when she said this. You just won't expect this from Quiet Quinn.

"My turn, Vee, truth or dare?" Good choice.

"Truth." Ugh. Someone needs to do a dare and quick.

"Is it true you're a virgin?" That was a good one. I wasn't even sure of this one.

"Yes." She said this with pride, but quickly moved on.

"Nora, gtruth or dare?" Uh-uh. I was gonna go with truth, I mean, this is Vee we're talking about.

"Truth."

"Where did your Robert Pattison Poster's go?" That evil little.

"They're still in my room. But hidden. You see. Donny came into my room and saw them, and he demanded that I take them down rigth away. He said they were unappropiate. I couldn't do that so I... " I got on the bed and made my way to the teh massive Poster with many celebs on. I looked at them and started to take off the blue tack. After I had done that, I took off the massive poster and lay it on the bed. Revealing three posters of Robert Pattison. He is so hot.

The first one was of him at the beach. He was wearing black trunks with an unbuttoned, white, thin shirt. So his chest was bare and for em to see. He had his fingers running through his sexy, disheveled, bronze hair and was smirking. It was a nuaghty smirk.

The second was of him completely shirtless. He was just standing in a night club, with all the lights and people in the background. He had his back to me, but he was looking at me. He was throwing a sexy grin over his shoulder.

This one was my _**favourite. **_And the third was of him. He was once again bare chested, but this time he was laying on a white bed. He had his hands entwined behind his head and was looking up, smirking sexily once again.

The girls spent some time just staring at him.

But I clicked my fingers to get their attention.

"I don't think I could ever take these down. But don't tell Donny." They all nodded and we got back to the game.

Abbie admitted that she was seeing Kyle Smith secretly, knowing that he was Marcie's ex, Simone admitted that she had a crush on Mr. Bison, our P.E teacher. Sarah got dared to let us do her make - up the same as a clown's and she couldn't take it off until tomorrow morning. Lauren admitted tahts eh wanted to be a nude model when she was older. we all gave her wierd looks. Dani got dared to prank call Anthony Horowitz, the school geek, and she had to talk him into going out with her. LOL! Vee had to snog Abbie with tongue and everything for a total of two minutes. Sarah had to strip the peron next to her, which was funny, since she was wearing hello kitty unnder wear. We hada right laugh with that one. I had to lick some cream off Quinn's stomach. Dani had to lick the bellybutton of the player on her right. Unfortunately that was me. So I had to lift up my top, which revealed my bellybutton piercing ( a ring ) and my chinese dragon tattoo that was on teh right hand side of my stomach. Abbie had to spank Quinn 5 times. The game was verry funny. It went on and on. Until we decided that we were tired and that we wanted to hit the sack.

* * *

**PATCH POV!**

I watched as all the girls slept. They were all scattered about the room. Some on the sofa, some on the bed.

I still couldn't belive that she had posters of a half naked man in her room. I admit it. I was jealous. Jealous of this man, who my Angel thought was good looking.

But I watched my Angel sleep peacefully in the bed. She looked so calm and beautiful. So innocent and angelic. I chuckled at that. My Angel was far from angelic, she just looked like it.

If this was a normal day and I was still with my Angel, then I would have probably been under the covers with my Angel, nothing sexual, just having her in my arms and drifting asleep. With her.

But sadly, this wasn't a normal day.

I wish it was though.

* * *

**Hey guys!**

**I hope to be here with the next chapter well soon!**

**Remember that Marcie's Annual Summer Party would be in the next chapter, so that should interesting. Keep your wits about for that. Hope you enjoy it.**

**I hope that you all liked the story.**

**I hope to upload the next chapter soon.**

**Read and review please! Plz!**

**I'm sorry that I took so long!**

**Laterz.**

**Fabmickey**

**Peace Out!**

**XD**


	17. Chapter 17

It's not life without the Twists and the Turns!

**Hey guys, I hope you enjoy my story, I have lots of ideas for it. So, this is about Nora from HUSH HUSH, but here she is called Nora Monowara Grey, she is currently 16, and she has 2 brothers, Donny Anthony Grey is 18 and Max Edward Grey is 14. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 17**

**XD**

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTE: **

**Hey guys! I am sooo sorry for not updating in such a long time.**

**You see, my laptop broke down so I had to fix it. Then my parents grounded me and said that I couldn't use it. EVER!**

**But they finally felt bad and let me use it again.**

**FINALLY!**

**SO SORRY!**

**XD**

* * *

**NORA POV!**

I got myself dressed and ready to go. I walked out of the house and toward 'The Benz' dressed in a cute little 'Piece A Line Cheap Black Lace Up Natural Waist' mini dress which had a silver sequined border. The whole outfit was topped off with a pair of simple silver heels - courtesy of Vee's closet - and a coating of mascara and some lippy. Overall the whole outfit was cute and sexy, but not slutty. Which was exactly what I was trying to achieve. I also added some silver sparkles to the some strands of ym hair. **(AN - Dress on my profile.)**

So I drove my way over to Vee's place and parked the car and honked the horn. I was then waiting for her to grace me with her presence, and then we could make our way to the party. But while I was left waiting for her, my thoughts were eating me alive.

What if Patch is there and everything goes awkward? Duh! Course he's gonna be there. I mean it is his girlfriend's party. Girlfriend.

I heard the car door open and close, luckily this brought me out of my horrific thoughts - as to what may happen at the party tonight - and I looked over at Vee. She was dressed in a red mini dress with a black silk bow around the waist, topped off with mascara and my red heels. She looked good.

"Hey, you look good. I know a certain someone who won't be able to take his eyes off you tonight." I thought of how Alex adored her and how he would be so protective of her.

"Yeah and thanks, I know who you're talking about." She giggled at that. "You look great too. I love the dress. It is so you."

"Thanks babe." I revved up the engine and drove off towards Marcie's place. It was silent for a while, not awkward though, until I broke the silence.

"Confession!" Yep, this is how we do things like this. I certainly got her attention. "I know Patch is gonna be at the party since it's his girlfriend's, but... do you think he'll make a scene or something like that? D'ya think it's gonna be all awkward between us?"

I was really dreading her answer. "Nah! Babe, he aint the type to make a scene. I bet he's just gonna stand in the dark or something. You should know that!" That really made everything much better.

"Yeah, guess so." I parked 'The Benz' on the side-walk down the street from Marcie's house. We both got out of the car and stood in front of each other on the side - walk, like we normally did on occasions like these.

She fixed my hair and I did the same to hers.

"Are you actually wearing a bra?" Why was I not expecting this from Vee? Lol!

My answer was simple. "Course, can't you tell." We both laughed at that. She knew me better than that. I nearly always wore a bra. And she takes hers off whenever the simplest of opportunities strikes. Lol!

We then made our way to the house, listening as the music got louder and louder.

I hope this party runs smoothly.

* * *

**PATCH'S POV!**

I can't believe I'm here. Yep. Currently, I am standing against the door frame of the kitchen and watched as all the teenagers danced to the music in the very large living room, which belonged to my so - called 'girlfriend'. Girlfriend my ass. For the party, she decided that she would wear a pink and black corset dress. **(AN - Dress on profile).**Thee dress was obviously 4 sizes too small and was**_ way_** too short. I'm pretty sure she was the only one to think that this would be a hooker's party. Luckily, Marcie had decided that she would hit the dance floor to flash some guys because she thought I wasn't looking. Good riddance. I should thank the Lord for this. And I totally mean this.

The music wasn't all that bad. But it was too loud you could hardly hear what was being said. But no one seemed to notice this little fact.

The only woman I'd be interested in would be my Angel. And if she wouldn't have me then I would live the rest of my life alone. Hell! I would probably spend the rest of my life miserable and trailing behind her invisible. I would probably beg her to take me back too, if that helped.

Speaking of my Angel, I wonder where she is. If she came to the party that is. I hope she did come. I don't think I'd be able to stand this fucking party if she wasn't here.

**2 Minutes later**

**XD**

I can't fucking stand this anymore. With that I stopped leaning against the door frame and decided that I look for her.

As I looked around, I started to wonder what she would be wearing tonight. She looked good in everything. Hell! Even if she turned up in a bin bag, she would be looking much better than any of the other girls - or should I say 'sluts' - at the party.

Then my mind started to wander to the times when I would watch her invisible before we got together. I still remember that one time when she walked out of the shower in just a towel. Mmm. She looked absolutely hot and sexy and... Ugh. Control! Control! It would be really bad to get hard at a party filled with horny teenagers. Correction - _scary,_ horny teenagers. I watched as one guy was dancing around like a bird and was shaking his dreadlocks wildly in numerous directions. Freak! After having watched that little... um... scene, my head was brought out of the gutter and that was when I noticed my Angel chatting with Vee and laughing at the crazy dancer and sipping sexily at some punch not too far away from me. Yep, sipping sexily. That was what I said. Everything was sexy about my Angel. She looked so sexy in a little black mini dress and silver detail. And I have to give it to Vee, she scrubs up well. For a bitch.

I watched her for a while without her knowing that I was. I watched as she laughed and just enjoyed herself. She looked so beautiful and free, and was just letting herself be herself. She wasn't exactly like that when we were dating. When we were dating she was more reserved and quiet, not much like she was today. Although, I still do remember the times when she would let herself go and just have fun. We had a lot of fun together we did. But I always felt like she wasn't exactly being herself. Turn out I was right. But I still liked the shy self of my Angel, but I also like the side of her when she just has fun and doesn't care what others think. I liked that side of my Angel. Hell! I liked everything about my Angel.

As I was still in thought about how I loved my Angel, I felt an arm wrap around my waist and a disgusting, sloppy kiss being placed on my lips. I knew immediately who this was. But I couldn't do anything about it. I had to treat Marcie properly and nicely. Yes, the Arch Angels said I had to or else. I couldn't wait for the day when she would cheat on me and dump me. Then I could be with my Angel again and not just watch and love her from afar.

Even though every muscle in my body was telling me to pull away and wipe my lips thoroughly, I had to respond to the kiss. Otherwise...

And even more unluckily, that was the moment my Angel decided to look up. At me. She looked shocked at first, but then her eyes told me that she felt hurt. She wasn't the only one. She gave me a little smile and then looked back down at her cup. As the totally wasted Marcie still had her gross lips on mine, I noticed that My Angel kept on looking up at me, us. She would take small glances at us, and she would look upset every time. I didn't like seeing my Angel hurt. Ever. And it killed me inside to see her like this.

I watched as Vee walked off to dance with her boyfriend. Which left my Angel alone.

Luckily, the bitch pulled away. Finally. And she then shot my Angel a look and then walked off.

I watched as my Angel just glared at the bitch, not even looking at me. She then looked at the drink in her cup. I watched as she downed the whole cup and then made her way to the punch bowl. I watched as she topped up her drink and then downed it once again. She repeated the action a couple more times. it looked like she had drunk about 3 or so cups. This being a party filled with teenagers, the punch was bound to be spiked. I watched as she slowed down her actions and she dumped the cup in the trash can.

I then watched as some brown-haired guy walked up to her and asked her to dance. I felt horrific when she accepted, still not looking at me. I watched as he held her hand and lead her to the floor, and into the mob of teenagers.

I watched as they danced together. They both looked like they were having fun. To say I was jealous would be an understatement. I was more than jealous. Way more. That should be me there, dancing with MY Angel and making her smile and laugh like she was doing now.

I watched as one song ended and another started, and as many other songs played and finished. My Angel was still dancing with the brown-haired guy. Until Marcie shouted out "Who wants to play spin the bottle?", which got my Angel's attention and she headed over there. Without the brown-haired dude. I followed behind her. I was not gonna miss out on this. I took a seat that was 2 places away from my Angel. She didn't even notice me and it was killing me inside.

I watched as about ten of us, guys and girls sat down on the squishy couch's and waited for Marcie to finish off a bottle so that we could start the game. Note to self: Leave the party early. And take my Angel with me.

After the bitch finished she placed the bottle in the middle of the coffee table and she spun it. Luckily it did not land on me but on some blonde guy who was sitting next to my Angel. He looked like he was the luckiest dude alive. Trust me, if he wanted her, he can have her. I certainly don't want her. I've got my heart set out on some one else. A certain 'I don't know I'm sexy' red - head who is in denial about her hair and believes that she is a brunette. I chuckled at that. She was so cute and adorable.

I was woken from my thoughts by the guy next to me clicking his fingers in front of me to get my attention. What was it now? I watched as he gave me a disgusted look, and then as he leaned over and ... gave me a smooch. A round of cheers and cat calls erupted from the group and from others as well I don;t see how this can be entertaining. Well... if it was me kissing my Angel, it would be hugely entertaining. It was the worst thing possible. Utterly disgusting. While I was in heaven thinking - fantasizing - about my Angel, some guy had spun the bottle my way and I had been forced to kiss him.

But on the good side, it was my turn to spin the bottle hoping, begging and wishing that it would land on my Angel. I spun. I watched as the bottle spun past my Angel several times. This was such a tease. Just stop spinning and land on her already. Ugh. This was so annoying. I watched as the bottle started to slow down on the girl next to my Angel. C'mon, C'mon, C'mon. Land on my Angel. I am not kissing some random person once again. I am only kissing my Angel. I watched as the bottle finally stopped. I looked up praying that my Angel would be the one I would be kissing.

_**FUCK YEAH! **_The bottle _had_ landed on my Angel. _**Thank you!**_ I had gone too long without my Angel and her kisses. I would not be stopping now. **  
**

I looked over at my Angel who was looking at me and biting her lip as if I would refuse to kiss her or walk away or make a scene or something. I raised an eyebrow at her and motioned for her to come and sit on my lap. She smiled and came and sat on my lap. I noticed that the whole group was watching us both intently knowing full well about what had gone down with us both. But I didn't care. And I also knew that the Arch Angels couldn't object to this since this was just a game.

I rested one hand on my Angel's hip and the other at the back of her neck, noticing that she looked slightly nervous. Not having that. I pulled her in for a kiss. How I survived without any of these kisses for a week, I do not know. She wrapped her arms around my neck and started to play with the hair on the nape of my neck. Ugh, heaven. I started to kiss her harder, with more passion and show her how much I loved her in that one kiss. She started to nibble on my bottom lip. She knew how much I loved it when she did this. When _**she**_ did this. _**No one else.** _No one will _**ever**_ be able to take my Angel's place. Especially not that slutty, bimbo - headed, blonde bitch. (Marcie.). The kiss started to get even more intense and I soon had my tongue in her mouth and we were both battling for dominance. My Angel kissed me harder which just made me kiss **1.** with more passion and show her much I love her and **2.** fill myself up with hope. Hope that she still loves me.

Before I knew it, she was straddling my lap and that was a total turn on. Before anything else could happen my Angel was pulled out of my lap - I mean, how did that happen? I was holding no to her. Whoever this was gonna be hated for the rest of their life. - and was put to stand straight in front of me.

Well, well, well. Vee. Also known as a bitch. You know what? I lost count of which bitch is which number, since I got to about 30. Maybe I'll start again soon. Maybe. So I can't even remember which bitch Vee is. Don't care. She's still a bitch.

I watched as I saw her drag my Angel off to the corner of the room, my Angel was literally jumping. Didn't know I could do that. The girl sure knew how to give a guy an ego boost. They thought I wouldn't be able to hear them from here. Think Again. OK, maybe I'm a little drunk.

"Babe, you drank too much again. You're literally jumping." Vee said as if she was scolding my Angel. And that little comment just burst my ego. It wasn't em then, it was the drink. Damn.

My Angel just stood there. Jumping. So Vee carried on. "Listen, I'm gonna leave with Alex, so you're gonna have to go by yourself. Think you can leave with Max and Donny."

"Sure! Have fun. But don't do anything I won't do!" My Angel was so cute. She was giving Vee this look that said it all. No sex! That was totally clear.

"Shit! I guess that rules out - Absolutely Nothing!" The both laughed for a minute and I watched as Vee left the house with who I presume to be her boyfriend. Man do I feel sorry for him! Poor dude! Ha Ha! At least that aint me. Note to self: X2 **1.** Don't bitch about Vee to anyone or anywhere except in my head or my Angel might just hear about it. **2.** Don't drink this much. Ever.

Before I could get up, I saw Donny, Liam and Max walk over to my Angel and they all decided that it was time to go home. I had to do something. And fast. If I wanted some more time with my Angel.

So I walked up to Donny, since he was the eldest of the lot and also there was the fact that he was actually sober. If I were to 'talk' to one of the other two that would be totally useless. Anyway, I'm sure they won't notice anything. So I told Donny that I had to 'talk' to him. When really what I was going to do was play a mind - trick on him. I led Donny far away from the rest of them, I don't want them to hear us or anything. I looked him straight in the eye, luckily it didn't take long to enter his mind. His mind was weak right now since what he was thinking about was getting into bed with his girlfriend, since the others were drunk they wouldn't notice anything. I chuckled at that but soon got back to what I was really trying to do.

So I lead Donny to believe that Nora - my Angel - was going back home with him and the rest of them, but instead I was actually taking her home. Some other girl would be going with them instead of my Angel. They won't notice anything until they actually get home. So I have to get home before them. I wanted some more time with my Angel. I know it's wrong, but I'm desperate.

As soon as he came out of his daze he look really confused. "Hey bro. What's going... on?" C'mon, think. Think. What was I gonna say to that?

Umm... "You were just telling me that you were leaving and that you saw Marcie looking for me. Thanks for the heads up bro." Good thinking. And it also seemed that he had bought it.

We high - fived and I watched as he left with the guys and the girl, and as my Angel just stood near the door looking quite confused. I watched as she just shrugged her shoulder and skipped outside. Literally.

I followed behind her knowing fully well that there was a great chance that she would somehow hurt herself. So I decided that I would stop that. Since Donny took my Angel's Benz I decided that we took take the jeep.

But first, I had to catch my Angel. She was skipping down the side - walk in the wrong direction. If she carried on this way she would get herself out of town and far far away.

I chuckled and caught up to her. I grabbed her by the waist and sealed her in. She had her back against my chest so I leaned forward and whispered into her left ear, "I'm taking you home tonight, your brother didn't have enough space in the car."

I thought she would argue about this but she quickly accepted. "OK." She freed her self from me and carried on skipping in the wrong direction.

I just stood there and laughed at her cuteness, until I decided that she may have gone too far and that I should probably stop her. "Angel. You do know that you're going in the wrong direction. Right?"

She just turned the other was and started skipping towards me now. "I knew that." Riiiight! Course she did. As she was getting closer to me she started to slow down. Her eyelids were visibly becoming heavy and she started to yawn. When she wasn't too far away from me, she closed her eyes and passed out. Luckily, I managed to catch her so she didn't fall. I positioned her in my arms so I was holding her bridal style. I then carried her back to the car and placed her softly in the passenger seat. I moved some of the stray strands of hair away from her eyes and placed a kiss on her forehead. I sighed and got into the drivers seat. I revved up the engine and made our way to her house.

Why couldn't this just be simple? Why couldn't I just be with my Angel? Why did the Arch Angels do this? Huh?

I spent the rest of the ride thinking about why this happened until we reached the house. I parked the car on the street so her brothers won't see it. I then got out and carried my Angel in through the door. Luckily, there was no one down stairs so I darted for her room before anyone saw us.

I closed the door behind us and I made my way to her bed. I pulled back the covers and placed her in the bed. I pulled the covers over her so they were covering her and so she wouldn't get cold later in the night. I just stood there and looked at her, thinking about how much I loved her. I decided that I should actually leave before her brothers come in or something, so I placed a kiss on her forehead and I was about to leave when she grabbed hold of my hand. I looked back to see that she was asleep, but that she was mumbling in her sleep. I couldn't make out everything but I could hear some things.

"Doesn't love me... No one does... Hate it..." I watched as a tear rolled down her face. It broke my heart to think that she thought that I didn't love her anymore.

I gently pulled my hand away from hers and I walked out of the room and out of the house before I did anything that I would regret.

I would never stop loving my Angel.

* * *

**NORA POV!**

Bzzzzzzzzzzzz! Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!

Ugh! What was that noise?

I tried to get up from my pillow, but my head felt like a sack of potatoes and it really hurt.

But I knew I had to get to school today.

So I got off the bed even though my body was screaming at me to gte back in, and made my way to the bathroom where I got out some Tylenol and pain killers to help. I downed them with some water and stripped my self and got in to the shower. I smelled of drink. And I obviously hadn't changed out of my dress when I got home last night. So I just enjoyed the shower and after a little while I got out and wrapped my self in a fluffy white towel. I then got dressed in a black tank, black skinnies which were rolled at the bottom by moi since they were too long, but they still looked nice. Black converses, black zip - up hoodie which I left un - zipped and grabbed my glasses and put them on. I was feeling better after taken the medicine, but I wasn't taking any risks. I don't want a head ache today.

When I got down stairs I got my 'Benz' keys off Donny and was told very nastily by my 'mum' that some old family friends called the Parnells. Great. Just what I need today.

* * *

The rest of the day was uneventful.

I got home and took off the hoodie since it was getting slightly hotter.

I started to think about the Parnells and I managed to remember some memories. About Scotty the Potty and how he always used to wet himself.

As mum was getting ready and the the guys were upstairs including Liam, the doorbell rang and I went over to open it.

I opened it.

* * *

**Hey guys!**

**I'm so sorry it took me so long to update! The reason is written at the top of the page.**

**I hope to be back soon with an update.**

**Read and review please.**

**Laterz**

**Fabmickey**

**Peace Out!**

**XD**


	18. Chapter 18

It's not life without the Twists and the Turns!

**Hey guys, I hope you enjoy my story, I have lots of ideas for it. So, this is about Nora from HUSH HUSH, but here she is called Nora Monowara Grey, she is currently 16, and she has 2 brothers, Donny Anthony Grey is 18 and Max Edward Grey is 14. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 18**

**XD**

* * *

**NORA POV!**

I took my time walking to the front door and flipped the lock back. The guy standing on the doormat was tall and well built— I could tell, since his T-shirt fit on the snug side and blatantly advertised PLATINUM GYM, PORTLAND. A silver hoop ran through his right earlobe, and his Levi's hung dangerously low on the hips.

He wore a pink Hawaiian-print ball cap that looked fresh off a thrift store shelf and had to be an inside joke, and his sunglasses reminded me of Hulk Hogan. Despite all this, he had a certain boyish charm. He was good looking but... not really mt type. At least we had that sorted.

The corners of his mouth turned up. "You must be Nora."

"You must be Scotty the Pott..." Oh oh. He raised one of his eyebrows as if he didn't know what I was gonna say. I definitely walked into this one. "I've said too much." He just smiled at me and I let him into the house.

He stepped inside and pulled off his sunglasses. His eyes scanned the hall leading back to the kitchen and family room.

"Where's your mom?"

"Upstairs. She suddenly has the need to dress up for people she hasn't seen in nearly 15 years." He gave a little nod as if he knew what I was going on about.

"What are we having?"

How was I supposed to know. I got home late tonight having went to Vee's house and chatted for a while. "Dunno."

I took a seat on the sofa and watched TV. He followed my lead and sat down on the other end of the sofa, "Coldwater's a little smaller than I'm used to."

I switched channels, looking for something to watch, "It's also a little colder than Portland."

He gave me a head-to-toe, then smiled ever so slightly. "So I noticed." He sidestepped me on his way to the kitchen and tugged on the fridge door. "Got any beer?"

"Next to the milk. I'll be right back."

I made my way up stairs. I decided to go get my brothers first, not wanting to see mum yet. I walked into Donny's room to find all three guys. Liam was versing Donny on Guitar Hero on the Wii and Max was cheering Liam on from the bed.

"Guys dinners almost ready so... come on innit. And um... Scott's here." All the guys looked at me and then looked at each other and they all burst out laughing. What?

"What the hell guys?" Seriously now, what was going on?

After they had laughed for what felt like 5 minutes, Liam managed to calm down, so then he could tell me what they were all laughing at. "You do know that your mum is trying to hook you up with that Scott dude, right?" They all burst out laughing again. Oh God. Not again. She was always trying to hook me up with random guys, hoping that we would hit it off, get married and walk out of her life for good. She wanted me to get married just after my 18th, just like most girls do back home.

I finally managed to chase the boys out of the room and down the stairs, while I went and knocked on my mums room. I waited outside until she opened it, not knowing what she might be doing in there. Ugh! Gross thought.

When she finally opened the door she had a smile on her face, but when she saw that it was me and not some one else, her smile automatically turned into a scowl. "What do you want?" She was wearing a skin tight plain green top with a black mini skirt and green pumps. I sighed. Why was she always like this? Why couldn't she just love me like she loved the others? She even loved Liam more than me.

"Scott's here. His mum should be here soon I guess. You should come down." I turned my back and was gonna mae my way to the stairs when I felt her snag my elbow and pull me toward her.

"You will not mess this up. Got it? You _**will** _be nice!" She said this through gritted teeth. "**_Or else!_**" How dare she threaten me. Again.

"Or else what? You'll send me back to the care home?" With that I pulled away from her and made my way down the stairs not caring if she was coming down or what. Even if she did send me back, at least they would take me. Since they say that you live on your own when you reach 18.

When I came downstairs I noticed that the front door was still open, and a voice carried in from outside. A round woman with a bad pixie-style haircut and heavy pink makeup walked in through the door with a couple of bottles of wine. This must Scoot's mum. I walked over to give her a hand.

When she saw me she placed the bottles on a cabinet near by and she took my hands and looked me up and down. What was going on?

"My, my, haven't you changed Blythe? It's been soo long. It's good to see you again. Have your legs grown longer?" She looked so happy to see me, who she thought was mum. God was she wrong.

Suddenly she pulled me into a hug and started gushing about how long it's been and how she missed me? And I just stood their awkwardly. I didn't know what to do. And when I opened my mouth to correct her and tell her that I was Nora, she would start gushing some more.

"Nora, this is Lynn Parnell," my mom said. She must have finally made it down the stairs. "Lynn, this is Nora." Pointing at me. "Donny, Max and Liam." pointing at the guys.

"My, my," Mrs. Parnel said, clasping her hands together. "I thought she was you for a minute. She looks just like you, doesn't she, Blythe? And look at those legs! Longer than the Vegas strip."

I spoke up. "Gee. How to ruin a girls day."

I broke off at the black look my mom shot in my direction. I aimed my most unjust look back. I didn't wanna be here and she knew that. So why was she making me do this?

"Scott has really grown up, hasn't he, Nora?" she said.

"Very observant."

Mom set the bags on the counter and addressed Scott.

"Nora and I were a little nostalgic this morning, remembering all the things the two of you used to do. Nora told me you used to try to get her to eat roly-polies."

"When are we ever nostalgic?" No point in lieing. "But the roly-poly bit is true."

Scott spoke up and defended himself before I could say anything else."Hey! I was a kid. And if I remember well, you used to get me to play dolls with you."

We all took our seat at the table and it was my turn to defend myself. "He used to fry them alive under a magnifying glass, and he didn't _try to get me to eat them. He sat on top of me and pinched my nose until I ran out of air and had to open my mouth. Then he flicked them inside."_

Mom and Mrs. Parnel shared a quick look.

"Scott was always very persuasive," Mrs. Parnel said quickly. "He can talk people into doing things they'd never dream of. He has a knack for it. He talked me into buying him a 1966 Ford Mustang, mint condition. Of course, he hit me at a good time, I was so guilt-ridden over the divorce. Well. As I was saying, Scott probably made the best fried roly-polies on the whole block."

Everyone looked to me for confirmation. I shot the guys a look,a nd they just snickered at me.

I couldn't believe we were discussing this as if it was a perfectly normal topic of conversation. Then again, we weren't normal.

"So," Scott piped up, scratching his chest. His bicep flexed when he did, but he probably knew that. He probably did that on purpose. "What's for dinner?"

"Lasagna, garlic bread, and a Jell-O salad," said Mom with a smile. "Nora made the salad."

This was news to me. "I did?"

"You bought the Jell-O boxes," she said. Not true.

"I did?"

"Nora made the salad," Mom assured Scott. "I think everything is ready. Why don't we eat?" Things were certainly awkward.

The guys stuffed into the food and I waited until they finished helping themselves so I could serve my self. Luckily I was seated next to Liam and Max and Donny was sitting opposite me, so we could talk while eating and no one would know that we were.

"Tell me about apartments in the neighborhood," Mrs. Parnel said, cutting the lasagna and sliding a piece onto Scott's plate. "How much can I expect to pay for two bedrooms, two baths?"

"Depends how remodeled you want," Mom answered like she knew all about this. This evening was going well (!). Notice the sarcasm.

"Almost everything on this side of town was built pre-1900, and it shows. When we were first married, Harrison and I looked at several inexpensive two-bedroom apartments, but there was several inexpensive two-bedroom apartments, but there was always something wrong—holes in the walls, cockroach problems, or they weren't within walking distance of a park. Since I was pregnant, we decided we needed a bigger place. This house had been on the market for eighteen months, and we were able to get a deal we considered almost too good to be true." She looked around. "Harrison and I had planned on fully restoring it eventually, but … well, and then … as you know …" She bowed her head as if she really missed him. As if! She replaced him like a month after he died. She doesn't miss him one bit.

Scott cleared his throat. "Sorry about your dad, guys. Nora. I still remember my dad calling me the night it happened. I was working a few blocks away at a convenience store. I hope they catch whoever killed him." The others said thanks and carried on eating. They had managed to move on. I just sat there and played with the food on my plate. I didn't want to talk about my dad. I still hadn't gotten over Patch yet and I wasn't in the mood to talk about my dad.

"Tell us, Nora," Mrs. Parnel said. "What's Coldwater High like? Scott wrestled back in Portland. His team won State the last three years. Is the wrestling team here any good? I was sure we'd faced off against Coldwater before, but then Scott reminded me Coldwater is Class C."

I was slow to pull myself out of the fog of my thoughts. Sports! Good, something I could talk about. But did we even have a wrestling team?

"I don't know about wrestling," I said, "But the basketball teams great. We're always getting to places. We got to the finals this year."

Mrs. Parnel choked on her wine. "You're on the team?" Her eyes cut between me and my mom, demanding an explanation.

"Yeah. Is that so hard to believe? What's wrong with a girl on the team?" I said.

"No darling. Of course not." Mrs. Parnel tried to redeem herself, "I just didn't expect you to be on the team is all." She dabbed her mouth with her napkin. "It's great that the school has something to be proud of."

"No biggie," Scott said. "I'm taking the year off." Mrs. Parnel set down her fork with a loud _chink. "But you __love wrestling."_

Scott shoveled in another bite of lasagna and raised an indifferent shoulder.

"And it's your senior year."

"So?" Scott said around his food.

Mrs. Parnel planted her elbows on the table and leaned in.

"So you're not getting into college on your grades, mister. Your only hope this late in the game is that a community college picks you up."

"I've got other stuff I want to do."

Her eyebrows shot up. "Oh? Like repeat last year?" As soon as she said it, I saw a spark of fear in her eyes. Oh oh. I had a bad feeling about this. At least the guys seemed interested. They immediately looked at Scott and his mum. They had been quiet through out the whole dinner, bored.

Scott chewed twice more, then swallowed hard. "Pass the salad, Blythe?"

My mom handed the bowl of Jell-O to Mrs. Parnell, who set it down in front of Scott a little too carefully. Why was she scared of her own kid?

"What happened last year?" my mom asked, filling the tense silence. Trust her to ask that question.

Mrs. Parnel waved a dismissive hand. "Oh, you know how it is. Scott got into a bit of trouble, usual stuff. Nothing every mother of a teenage boy hasn't seen before." She laughed, but her pitch was off.

"Mom," Scott said in a tone that sounded a lot like a warning.

"You know how boys are," Mrs. Parnel prattled on, gesturing with her fork. "They don't think. They live in the moment. They're reckless. Be glad you have a daughter, Blythe. At least you'll have someone to help you with the boys. Oh, my. That garlic bread is making my mouth water—pass a slice?" She tried to change the subject. With food?

"I shouldn't have said anything," my mom murmured, passing the bread. "I can't say enough how delighted we are to have you back in Coldwater." We are?

Mrs. Parnel nodded vigorously. "We're just glad to be back, and all in one piece."

I'd paused eating, dividing glances between Scott and Mrs. Parnell, trying to figure out what was going on. Boys will be boys, that much I could buy. What I wasn't buying was Mrs. Parnel 's anxious insistence that her son's trouble fell into the category of typical. And Scott's close supervision of every word that fell from her mouth wasn't helping to change my mind. I looked over at Liam, and it seemed that he was thinking the same thing as me. _Stay away from him. _He mouthed to me. As if he had to tell me.

I mouthed back._ Already ahead of you bro._

Thinking there was more to the story than they were saying, I pressed a hand to my heart and said, "Why, Scott, you didn't go around at night stealing road signs to hang in your bedroom, did you?" I mean. Someone had to break the silence didn't they.

Mrs. Parnel erupted into genuine, almost relieved, laughter. All the others followed, even Scott. Whatever trouble Scott had wormed his way into, it wasn't something as harmless as stealing road signs. I would bet $50 on the hunch that Scott's trouble was anything but the usual stuff. I would win too.

"Well," my mom said, her smile pinched at the corners, "I'm sure whatever happened is in the past. Coldwater is a great place for a fresh start. Have you registered for classes yet, Scott? Some of them fill up quickly, especially the advanced placement classes."

"Advanced placement," Scott repeated with an amused snort. "As in AP? No offense, but I'm not aiming that high. As my mom"— he reached sideways and shook her shoulder in a way that was just a little too rough to be friendly— "so kindly pointed out, if I go to college, it won't be for grades." He high - fived Donny and they both laughed as if they were old friends.

Trying to change the subject, my mum added something to the table, "Don't worry Scott. We all have things in the past that we are all ashamed of. Don't we Nora?" Oh oh. I knew where this was going. Great (!). "I mean little Nora here, she's been in jail what? 3, 4 times? And she's only 16. Nothing to be ashamed of. We all change."

"Mum—," I started.

She just gave me a look, as if this was a competition.

Scott's chair scraped back against the floor, and he got to his feet. "Bathroom?" he asked my mom. He stretched his collar. "Indigestion." Eww!

"At the top of the stairs." He headed to the main bathroom.

Anyone with a shred of perceptiveness could see that the point of this dinner wasn't to share a meal with old family friends. Vee was right—this was a meet cute. Well, I had news for my mom. Scott and me? Not happening. Definitely not happening.

Mrs. Parnel smiled wide, as if to erase the past five minutes and start fresh. "So tell me," she said a little too brightly, "does Nora have a boyfriend?"

"No," I said the same time mum said, "I remember her last ex."

"What happened?" Mrs. Parnel said, chewing a forkful of lasagna and looking between Mom and me.

"His name was Patch," Mom said.

"Odd name," mused Mrs. Parnell. "What were his parents thinking?"

"It's a nickname," Mom explained. I just sat there and ate. I can't believe that they were actually talking about this. I just spent the time that they were talking trading looks with Max and Liam. I can't believe that they're trying to do this.

Mrs. Parnel shook her head. "I think it's a gang name. All the gangs use nicknames. Slasher, Slayer, Maimer, Mauler, Reaper. Patch."

I rolled my eyes. "Patch is not in a gang." I can't believe they came up with something like this.

"That's what you think," Mrs. Parnel said. "Gangs are for inner-city criminals, right? They're roaches that only come out at night." She grew silent, and I thought I saw her eyes flick to Scott's empty chair. "Times are changing. A couple weeks ago I watched a _Law & Order about a new breed of wealthy suburban gangs. They called them secret societies, or blood societies, or some such nonsense, but it all boils down to the same thing. I thought it was your typical sensationalized Holl ywood garbage, but Scott's dad said he's seeing more of this stuff all the time. _He would know—him being a cop and all."

"Your husband is a cop?" I asked.

"Ex-husband, rot his soul." Woah. Someone had a bad break - up.

_That's enough. Scott's voice drifted out of the shadowy hall, and I jumped. I was on the verge of wondering if he'd gone to the bathroom at all, or if he'd stood just outside the dining room, eavesdropping, when it dawned on me that I didn't think he'd spoken out loud. In fact—_

I was pretty sure he'd spoken to my … thoughts. No. Not my thoughts. His mother's. And somehow I'd overheard.

Mrs. Parnel flipped her palms up. "All I said was rot his soul— I'm not taking that back, it's exactly how I feel."

"I said stop talking." Scott's voice was quiet, eerie. This once again, got the guys attention and they looked up.

My mom spun around, as if just now noticing that Scott had entered the room. I blinked in dazed disbelief. I couldn't really have overheard him speaking to his mom's thoughts. I mean, Scott was human … wasn't he? Or was he?

"Is that how you talk to your own mother?" Mrs. Parnel said, shaking her finger at him. But I could tell it was more for our benefit than for any purpose of putting Scott in his place.

His cold stare stayed fixed on her a moment longer, then he retreated to the front door and yanked it shut at his back.

Mrs. Parnel wiped her mouth, pink lipstick staining her napkin. "The nasty side of divorce." She let go of a long, troubled sigh. "Scott never used to have a temper. Of course, it could be that he's growing up to be his father's son. Well. It's an unpleasant topic and not appropriate for dinner. Does Patch wrestle, Nora? I bet Scott could teach him a few things."

"He plays pool," I said, my voice uninspired; I had no desire to talk about Patch. Not here, not now. Not when the subject of his name had caused a rock to swell in my throat.

Mrs. Parnel nodded. "Polo. Now there's a true Maine sport."

"Pool as in _pool halls," _Mom corrected.

Mrs. Parnel cocked her head like she wasn't sure she'd heard right. "Hotbeds of gang activity," she finally said. "The _Law & Order I saw? Wealthy, upper-class young men were running their neighborhood pool halls like Las Vegas casinos. _Best keep a close eye on that Patch of yours, Nora. Could have a side to him he's keeping from you. A side he's keeping in the dark."

"He's not in a gang, and we broke up. Remember?" I repeated for what felt like the millionth time, straining to hang on to a courteous tone.

"We'll see," Mrs. Parnel said, doubtful. "We'll see." With that I got up and just left the room. Wanting to get away from all this. Why did we have to talk about Patch? Ugh!

I just closed the door behind me and sat on my bed and listened to some music on my iPod. I plugged the head phones in.

**_I've been looking under rocks and breaking locks_**  
**_Just tryna find ya_**  
**_I've been like a maniac insomniac,_**  
**_5 steps behind ya_**  
**_Tell them other girls, they can hit the exit_**  
**_Check please..._**  
**_Cause I finally found the girl of... my dreams_**  
**_Much more than a Grammy award,_**  
**_That's how much you mean to me_**

**_You could be my it girl_**  
**_Baby you're the shit girl_**  
**_Lovin' you could be a crime_**  
**_Crazy how we fit girl,_**  
**_This is it girl_**  
**_Give me 25 to life_**  
**_I just wanna rock all night long,_**  
**_And put you in the middle of my spotlight_**  
**_You could be my it girl_**  
**_You're my biggest hit girl_**

**_Let me play it loud_**  
**_Let me play it loud like..._**  
**_Oh oh oh oh _**

**_Let me play it loud_**  
**_Let me play it loud like..._**  
**_Oh oh oh oh _**  
**_Let me play it loud_**  
**_Let me play it loud like..._**  
**_Oh oh oh oh_**

**_Let me play it loud_**  
**_Let me play it loud like..._**  
**_Oh oh oh oh _**  
**_Let me play it loud_**

**_You can't help but turn them heads_**  
**_Knockin' them dead_**  
**_Dropping like flies around you_**  
**_If I get your body close not letting go_**  
**_Hoping you're about to_**  
**_Tell them other guys they can lose your number_**  
**_You're done!_**  
**_They don't get another shot cause you're... love drunk!_**  
**_Like a TV show playing reruns_**  
**_Every chance I get,_**  
**_I'm a turn you on_**

**_You could be my it girl_**  
**_Baby you're the shit girl_**  
**_Lovin' you could be a crime_**  
**_Crazy how we fit girl_**  
**_This is it girl_**  
**_Give me 25 to life_**  
**_I just wanna rock all-night-long_**  
**_And put you in the middle of my spotlight_**  
**_You could be my it girl_**  
**_You're my biggest hit girl_**

**_Let me play it loud_**  
**_Let me play it loud like..._**  
**_Oh oh oh oh _**

**_Let me play it loud_**  
**_Let me play it loud like..._**  
**_Oh oh oh oh _**  
**_Let me play it loud_**  
**_Let me play it loud like..._**  
**_Oh oh oh oh _**

**_Let me play it loud_**  
**_Let me play it loud like..._**  
**_Oh oh oh oh _**  
**_Let me play it loud_**

**_Can't seem to stop you from... running, running_**  
**_Through my, through my mind, mind_**  
**_Just keep it coming, coming_**  
**_Til' I make you mine, mine_**  
**_You've got that something, something_**  
**_I wanna be with girl_**  
**_You're my greatest hit girl_**  
**_Just say this is it girl..._**  
**_Hey baby..._**  
**_Don't you know you're my it girl_**

**_You could be my it girl_**  
**_Baby you're the shit girl_**  
**_Lovin' you could be a crime_**  
**_Crazy how we fit girl_**  
**_This is it girl,_**  
**_Give me 25 to life_**  
**_I just wanna rock all night long_**  
**_And put you in the middle of my spotlight_**  
**_You could be my it girl_**  
**_You're my biggest hit girl_**

**_Let me play it loud_**  
**_Let me play it loud like..._**  
**_Oh oh oh oh _**

**_Let me play it loud_**  
**_Let me play it loud like..._**  
**_Oh oh oh oh _**  
**_Let me play it loud_**  
**_Let me play it loud like..._**  
**_Oh oh oh oh _**

**_Let me play it loud_**  
**_Let me play it loud like..._**  
**_Oh oh oh oh _**  
**_Let me play it loud_**

**_Let me hear you singing like..._**  
**_Oh oh oh oh _**

**_Let me hear you singing like..._**  
**_Oh oh oh oh _**  
**_Everybody in the crowd_**  
**_Let me hear you singing like_**  
**_This is it girl._**

It was 'It Girl' by Jason Derulo.

My iPod was on shuffle so some random song came on.

**_Put Your Hands In The Air Baby_**

**_There's a girl dancing dirty over there_**  
**_Do you see what I see_**  
**_The way she moves I just had to stop and stare_**  
**_Do you see what I see_**

**_There's a dj playing all our favourite songs_**  
**_Do you hear what I hear_**  
**_We be drinking so we all just sing along_**  
**_Do you hear what I hear_**

**_Dancing with you is so easy cos your beautiful_**  
**_You make it hard for me girl everytime we're on the floor_**  
**_I wanna kiss you cos I gotta know that tonight is real_**  
**_Do you feel what I feel_**  
**_Do you feel what I feel_**  
**_Do you feel what I feel_**  
**_This beat is killing the club_**  
**_Do you feel what I feel_**  
**_Two people falling in love_**

**_Now the bar tenders turning on the lights_**  
**_Do you see what I see_**  
**_Got my car and its waiting outside_**  
**_You should leave when I leave_**

**_Dancing with you is so easy cos your beautiful_**  
**_You make it hard for me girl everytime we're on the floor_**  
**_I wanna kiss you cos I gotta know that tonight is real_**  
**_Do you feel what I feel_**  
**_Do you feel what I feel_**  
**_Do you feel what I feel_**  
**_This beat is killing the club_**  
**_Do you feel what I feel_**  
**_Two people falling in love_**

**_Can you feel the temperature rising_**  
**_Do you feel the drink in your cup_**  
**_Let me cast a beat and we'll ride it_**  
**_Go ahead and put your hands up_**

**_Can you feel the temperature rising_**  
**_Do you feel the drink in your cup_**  
**_Let me cast a beat and we'll ride it_**  
**_Go ahead and put your hands up_**

**_Put your hands in the air baby_**  
**_Put your hands up (put your hands up)_**  
**_JLS do you feel what I feel_**

**_Put your hands up_**  
**_Put your hands up_**  
**_Put your hands up_**  
**_Put your hands up_**  
**_Put your hands up_**  
**_Do you feel what I feel_**

**_This beat is killing the club_**  
**_Do you feel what I feel_**  
**_Two people falling in love_**  
**_Do you feel what I feel_**  
**_This beat is killing the club_**  
**_Do you feel what I feel_**  
**_Two people falling in love_**  
**_Do you feel what I feel_**

**_Two people falling in love (two people falling in love)_**  
**_Two people falling in love (two people falling in love)_**  
**_Two people falling in love (two people falling in love)_**

**_Do you feel, do you feel do you feel what I feel_**  
**_Do you feel what I feel_**  
**_Do you feel what I feel_**

'Do you feel what I feel' by JLS.

I was really relaxed now and would be falling asleep soon. If it wasn't for the knock on the door.

"Come in." I was expecting it to be one of the guys or even mum. Probably to slag em off or something.

But when the door opened it wasn't any of them.

It was Scott Parnel.

He was probably looking for the toilet and forgot where it was. Yeah, that would be it. "This aint the toilet."

"Yeah I know. I err... wanted to ask you something." His hand was still on the door knob and his other one was raking through his hair. Where was this going? When I didn't say anything he just carried on. "I've got a gig tomorrow night. At 7. And I was wondering if you might... want to come. You know, to hang out."

"Sure. I'll bring a mate." There was no harm in that. The Devil's Handbag was a decent place to hang out.

"Cool! See you at 7. Don't forget."

With that he left and closed the door behind him.

After he left, I locked the door, had a shower, changed into my PJ's and got into bed.

But I gave Vee a call before I fell asleep. To give her a heads up of what we were gonna do tomoorrow. She was all for it. So that was good.

I then drifted into sleep.

* * *

**The next morning!**

The next morning I woke up, showered and got dressed in a white tank and black skirt and black pumps with some mascara and lip gloss. It looked like I was wearing a dress, since the skirt went up0 to mid thigh.

**After School! **

Nothing really important happened in school today. Other than the fact that next week was our last week until the summer holidays and we were holding a fundraiser for the school. Me, Donny, Max and even Liam (even though he doesn't go to this school, the teachers allowed him since they liked him and thought he was decent.) decided that we would hold a food stall. An Asian food stall. While Vee had decided that she would hold a kissing booth. And some how, she managed to rope me into it. I was dreading it. Having to kiss random guys.

I dressed in a pink baby top that said 'LOVE' but with 'L' and 'O' at the top and 'V' and 'E' underneath, black shorts and some pumps.

* * *

**At the Devil's Handbag! **

"How do you know I have fake ID?"

She gave me an "I'm not as dumb as I look" glance. "You are Nora Grey right? You aint found anywhere with out your fake ID!" True. You never know when you might just need it.

"How are you planning to get in?"

"Same as you."

"You have fake ID?" I couldn't believe it. She always said it was wrong to have fake ID and would always scold me for it. And now she's got one too. Ha! She can never say anything now!"Since when?" Vee winked. "Rixon is good for more than just kissing. Come on, let's go. Being the good friend you are, you wouldn't even think about asking me to break out of my house and violate the terms of my grounding for nothing. Especially since I already called Rixon, and he's on his way."

The line was moving fast, pouring into the building, and against my better judgment, I paid the cover charge and followed Vee into the dark, sticky, deafening warehouse. In a way, it felt strangely good to be surrounded by darkness and noise; the music was too loud to think, which meant even if I'd wanted to, I couldn't concentrate on Patch, and what he was doing with Marcie at this precise moment. Yeah, I still wasn't **_totally_** over him. Yet.

There was a bar at the back, painted black, with metal bar stools and pendant lights that hung from the ceiling, and Vee and I slid onto the last two available stools.

"ID?" the guy behind the bar asked.

Vee shook her head. "Just a Diet Coke, please."

"I'll take a Coke," I added. I didn't want to get drunk today. Not after that hang over from Marcie's Party. Well... not yet anyway. LOL!

Vee poked my ribs and leaned sideways. "Did you see that? He asked to see our ID. How awesome is that? I bet he wanted our names but was too shy to ask."

I rolled my eyes. She thought too much sometimes. "Vee, he asked for ID. That's his job."

The bartender filled two glasses and slid them down the counter, where they stopped directly in front of us.

"That's a cool trick," Vee shouted at him over the music. Oh no.

He gave her the finger and moved down the bar to the next customer.

"He was too short for me anyway," she said.

I laughed at that. She is so picky. Tonight she was wearing a red dress with some red heels.

"Have you seen Scott?" I asked, sitting tall on my stool to try to see over the crowd. He should have had plenty of time to park by now, but I didn't see him. Maybe he hadn't wanted to park by now, but I didn't see him. Maybe he hadn't wanted to use metered parking and had driven farther out to find free parking. Still. Unless he'd parked two miles away, and that seemed highly unlikely, he should have been here.

"Uh-oh. Guess who just walked in?" Vee's eyes were fixed over my shoulder, and her expression darkened to a scowl. Oh oh. This wasn't gonna be good.

"Marcie Mill ar, that's who."

"Great (!). Just what we need tonight, a hoe to end the evening." I squared my shoulders and sat even higher. "I'm calm. I can handle her tonight. Hopefully. I bet she won't even see us, even if she does she won't come over to chat or anything. Is Patch with her?"

"Negative."

"I bet there's an explanation for that." I said coldly. He's always with her.

"Just like there's a twisted explanation for why she's wearing his hat?"

I flattened my hands on the bar and swung around. Sure enough, Marcie was elbowing her way into the crowd, her strawberry-blond ponytail streaming out the back of Patch's ball cap.

"Great (!). She's coming this way!" I said to Vee, turning back to face the bar, gripping my cherry Coke, heat rising in my cheeks.

"Just what we need! And where's Scotty The Potty? He should be here by now. Unless he just headed to the toilet!" She nudged me. She was right, that just made me laugh. And calmed me down. A bit.

A moment later, Marcie ordered the guy beside me out of his seat and perched herself on top of it. Bitchy much! She took off Patch's cap and shook out her hair, then pressed the cap to her face, inhaling deeply. "Doesn't he smell _amazing?"_

"Hey, Nora," Vee said, "didn't Patch have lice last week?" I loved my Bezzie!

"Yeah! That's why he's always running his hand through it." Might as well have a laugh!

"What is it?" Marcie asked rhetorically. "Fresh-cut grass? An exotic spice? Or maybe … mint?"

I set my glass down a little too hard, and some of the cherry Coke sloshed onto the bar. Whoops!

"That's really eco-friendly of you," Vee told Marcie. "Recycling Nora's old trash." Good one!

"Hot trash is better than fat trash," Marcie said.

"Fat this," Vee said, and she picked up my cherry Coke and underhanded it at Marcie. But someone in the crowd bumped Vee from behind, so instead of sailing straight at Marcie, the Coke spread out and splattered all three of us.

"Look what you did!" Marcie said, jumping off her bar stool so hard she knocked it over. She swiped at the Coke in her lap.

"This dress is Bebe! Do you know how much it cost? _Two __hundred dollars. " OK, I think I'll stay out of this one._

"It's not worth that much anymore," Vee said. "And I don't know what you're complaining about. I bet you shoplifted it."

"Yeah? So? What's your point?"

"With you, what you see is what you get. And I see cheap. Nothing says cheap like shoplifting." That was true.

"Nothing says fat like a double chin."

Vee's eyes went slitty. "You're dead. You hear me? _Dead. " Marcie shifted her eyes in my direction. "By the way, Nora, I thought you'd like to know. Patch told me he broke up with you because you weren't enough of a __slut." Vee smacked Marcie upside the head with her handbag._

"_**VEE! **_Why the_** fuck**_ did you do that? That is so old lady! You should have given her the old one - two!" I tried my best to lighten the mood. But it seemed like they both just ignored everything I had said. Might as well keep quiet then!

"What was that for?" Marcie shrieked, clutching her head.

Vee smacked her other ear. Good on her. Marcie staggered backward, eyes dazed but quickly narrowing. "You little—," she began.

"Stop!" I shouted, wedging myself between them and holding my arms out. this was going _**waaay**_ too far! We'd drawn the attention of the crowd, and people were shuffling closer, their interest piqued by the prospect of a cat fight. I didn't care what happened to Marcie, but Vee was a different matter. Chances were, if she got in a fight, Detective Basso would haul her down to the station. And I would also get put in. Again. And I didn't want that. I had things to do. Combined with sneaking out of the house, I didn't think jail time would go over well with her parents. "Let's all just back away. Vee, go get the Neon. I'll meet you outside."

"She called me fat. She deserves to die. You said so yourself." Vee's breathing was ragged.

"When did I say that?" I don't remember saying that!

"How do you plan on killing me?" Marcie sneered. "By sitting on me?"

And that was when everything broke loose. Vee snatched her own Coke off the bar and raised her arm, aiming to throw.

Marcie turned to run, but in her hurry, tripped backward over her fall en bar stool and toppled to the floor. I swiveled to Vee, hoping to defuse any further violence, when my knee was kicked out from behind. I went down, and the next thing I knew, Marcie was on top, straddling me. **_Oh Fuck!_**

"This is for stealing Tod Bérot from me in fifth grade," she said, trying to punch me but I manged to block it. Luckily! I mean, what is her problem? Why is she having a go at the peace maker? What did I do?

"Tod Bérot?" I shouted. "What are you talking about? That was the _fifth grade!" Like, years ago._

"And this is for sticking that picture of me with a giant zit on my chin on the front page of the eZine last year!" Ha ha! Blocked again.

"That wasn't me!" But I couldn't help but smile and laugh at that.

Okay, maybe I'd had a little say in the photo selection, but it wasn't like I was the only one. And anyway, Marcie was holding _that over my head? Wasn't a year a little long to be clinging to a grudge? Get over it._

"See! You did do it." Marcie shouted, "And this is for your whore of a—"

"You're crazy!" I blocked the hit and managed to grab the leg of the nearest bar stool and overturn it on her.

Marcie shoved the bar stool away. Before I could get my feet under me, she swiped a drink from a passerby and doused me with it.

"An eye for an eye," she said. "You humiliate me, I humiliate you."

I wiped Coke out of my eyes. My right eye flowered with little stings. Who knew Coke could be so harmful? My hair was dripping Coke, I was wet with Coke, and I felt demoralized, beaten … and rejected. Patch had moved on to Marcie Millar. Just like all the others. I was never good enough for them so they all turned to Marcie. While they were still going out with me. I'll never be any good.

And Marcie had just punctuated the fact.

And that just made me angry. Real angry. So I just fisted my hand and punched her in the jaw. She knew what she was getting herself into, so why the **_FUCK,_ **did she do that! I didn't feel bad, not even one bit.

For a moment her expression was frozen in surprise. She scooted off me, two-handing her jaw, gaping at me.

I stood up and looked at Marcie. Well... as much as I could, since I had Coke in my eyes. "What is your problem? What is your **_fucking_ **problem? You started all this! The fight, the arguements, everything. And when I go to get revenge, I get all the blame. What's up with that? The fight today, I had nothing to do with that. I tried to fucking stop it, but you just had a go at me. I never held anything against you when Patch cheated on me with you. Or when the others did the same. Yeah, I liked Patch and was angry with the fact that he left me for you, but that doesn't mean that you get to rub it in my face whenever you can. I mean, who does that?" I truned my back to her and was about to leave with Vee, when I felt slightly bad and turned around.

I saw Patch and he was clamping a hand around Marcie's upper arm. "You might wanna get that jaw checked out." They just looked at me and I walked off.

"Fun as seeing you fight Marcie was, I figured it probably wasn't worth the cost of you spending the night in jail again," Vee said.

"I hate her!" But I still felt bad.

"Detective Basso was plowing through the crowd when Patch lifted you off her. I figured that was my cue to step in."

"Where did he take Marcie? I saw Patch grab her."

"Does it matter? Hopefully they both get hauled downtown." Our shoes crunched through the gravel as we ran down the alley toward where I had parked. The blue and red lights of a patrol car sliced past the opening of the alley, and Vee and I pressed back against the warehouse.

"Doubt it."

"Well, that was exciting," Vee said, once we were locked inside 'The Benz'.

"Oh, yeah, sure," I said through my teeth.

Vee licked my arm. "You taste pretty good. You're making me thirsty, smelling like cherry Coke and all."

"This is all your fault!" I said. "You're the one who threw my Coke at Marcie! If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have gotten in a fight."

"Can we go? I need Tylenol."

"I think we should call Detective Basso. Tell him about the fight. Get back at Marcie."

"You just want to call him so you can flirt with him." Vee put 'The Benz' in gear. "Just trying to be helpful."

"Maybe you should have tried being helpful ten minutes ago when you threw my drink on Marcie."

"At least I had the guts to."

I turned in my seat, giving her the full weight of my stare. "Are you accusing me of not standing up to Marcie?"

"She stole your boyfriend, didn't she? Granted, he scares the candy out of me, but if Marcie stole my boyfriend, there'd be hell to pay."

I pointed a stiff finger at the street. "Drive!"

* * *

**PATCH'S POV! **

I sat down on the couch in my living room. Just thinking of what had happened today. A lot had happened. I had seen my Angel in a fight for the first time, which was hot by the way. Too bad she hurt her hand though. How I would just love it if I could go over to her place and make sure she was alright.

Marcie had made me take her to the hospital to check out her jaw. To see if it was broken. I was hoping that it would be, then I wouldn't have to kiss her no more. Unfortunately for me, it wasn't broken. But luckily enough it was bruised, so that meant that I wouldn't have to kiss her for a month. I hope she dumps me before then. I really hope she does.

I didn't have anything better to do so I just sat there on my couch and thought of my Angel again. How much I missed her. Her laugh, her smile and her little teasing remarks. I just thought of how much I loved her and how much she meant to me.

When all of a sudden, I felt slightly weird, and before I knew it, I was standing outside the farmhouse.

My Angel's house.

* * *

**Hey guys! I hope you liked the chapter.**

**I will be back soon with the next chapter. But it may take some time since I have school tomorrow.**

**Review my story please.**

**Over and Out.**

**Fabmickey**

**Peace Out!**

**XD**


	19. Chapter 19

It's not life without the Twists and the Turns!

**Hey guys, I hope you enjoy my story, I have lots of ideas for it. So, this is about Nora from HUSH HUSH, but here she is called Nora Monowara Grey, she is currently 16, and she has 2 brothers, Donny Anthony Grey is 18 and Max Edward Grey is 14. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 19**

**XD**

* * *

**PATCH'S POV! **

I was standing outside the farmhouse.

My Angel's house.

How can this be? How did this happen? I don't get it.

One minute I started to feel a little bit sleepy, thinking of my Angel. Or was I dreaming of her? Either way it was of my Angel. But what I couldn't understand was that the Arch Angels said that this could not happen. Especially between a fallen and a human.

But ... how could they be right? When I'm standing here. Still asleep. But awake. If that makes sense. I'm dreaming. But I'm awake.

Hell. I'll understand everything much better if I just enter the fricking house already.

Here goes nothing. I walked to the front door and opened it slowly. I managed to open t even though it was locked with my super fallen angel strength. Yep. I was that strong. So I closed the door behind me slowly, so that no one would hear me. Especially her brothers, if they saw me they would probably think that I would be heading to their sister's room. That would be the first thing that would come up in their heads. That I'm here for their sister. Even though it's true, I wouldn't like them to find out since then it would all seem weird and they might make it even harder than it is to see my Angel.

After I had managed to bring myself out of thought, I made my way up the stairs very slowly, after being convinced that there was no one downstairs. the floorboards creaked under my weight. Shit. I didn't want anyone to hear me, especially not my Angel or any of her brothers. Shit. What f her mum hears me? She might try to get laid or something like that! Shit! Patch! Keep Quiet. Keep Quiet. Don't want anyone to hear.

I walked over to my Angel's room, so I was standing directly outside.I grasped the handle in my hand for a moment, and the pushed down. Opening the door. Only to be hit by some piece of shit.

"**FUCK!**" Shit! Stay Quiet. Stay quiet. That flipping hurt. My stomach was in pain right now. But I knew that the pain would disappear before I knew it. So I was safe. But what was that? Who hit me and with what?

"Whoops." I opened my eyes to see my Angel standing before me in a thin, white tank and black, short boy shorts. She was holding a baseball bat and was biting her lip. But I could see that she was trying to contain her laughter. Being not able to hold it in any longer, my Angel burst out laughing. And I just stood there still clutching my stomach seeing as it still hurt. A little.

The pain goes away and my Angel is still laughing, but this time she's laughing so much that she's actually clutching her stomach.

"So you think this is funny?" She just carries on laughing, and I don't know what came over me but I just leaped towards her and she screamed. But it wasn't the 'I'm scared' type of scream. And start to tickle her. I know how ticklish she is from experience, so I just carry on tickling her. She just laugh and laughs and she seen gets tears in her eyes. I've missed her laughter. I love the fact that I can make her smile and laugh like this. And we were just there enjoying each other company and just laughing.

"Yo sis! Wazzap with noise? If you've got some guy in there we'll beat the shit out of 'im." Shit! I know that I could probably take on Donny if I wanted to, but he still scared the shit out of me. So I just looked at my Angel to see what she was gonna do. She just rolls her eyes at her brother's voice, she gets up and grabs her phone and leaves the room. Presumably going to her brother's room. She left the door open so I could hear everything that was being said.

"Nah! I was just no the phone to Vee who was on the phone to Nicole, who was on the phone to Brad, who was on with Victoria, then Abigail, Luke and some other guys, and guess what?" I bet she was jumping. She was a really good actress. I know I can't see her or anything but she sounds so convincing.

"What?"

"So like practically, Naomi wanted to hook up with Albie, but he wanted to hook up with Simone, who wanted to hook up with James, who was gay so he wanted to hook up with Greg..."

I knew where this one was going and it seemed like so did Donny. Trash talk.

"Alright, Alright, I'm sorry. Just keep the noise down. And no more of that girly, trashy talk." LOL. I would be exactly the same if Alice came into my room saying all those things.

I listen as my Angel makes her way into the room and closes the door behind her.

She just walks over to me and takes a seat next to me. I don't know what came over me but I just leaned over and started to kiss her. I know that she aint my girlfriend anymore, but I love my Angel. And no one else. I expected her to push away or bite m like she did back at the motel 2 months ago. When the whole Elliot and Jules thing was going on. But instead, she just kissed me, like old times. I slid one hand down to her hip and kept it there while I placed the other hand on the side of her neck and just pulled her in, closer and closer, so that it would be easier to kiss her. She broke away from the kiss, and that just left me wanting more. I just felt like a part of me was ... missing, as if I part of me was with my Angel. Like I had left my heart with her. I just sat there thinking, not knowing what my Angel was doing, or what she was gonna do.

I felt a hand rake through my hair, the movement was very simple, but effective. It was a straight turn on. It automatically calmed me down and made me feel so much better. I just looked at my Angel. I looked into her eyes, I saw so many emotions. Hurt, Love and Desire. She loved me, like I loved her. She just ... didn't know it yet. I carried on looking her beautiful grey eyes, pouring my heart out. Before I knew it, she was climbing onto my lap, straddling me and she placed her mouth over mine. This was unexpected, I loved it, don't get me wrong. I just wasn't expecting this. I guess my Angel's full of surprises, like the tattoo's that she has. All I know is that she has more than one. And like the belly - button piercing that I am currently fiddling with under her shirt while kissing her. Or making out with her. She had her hands tangled in my hair and she was playing with my hair, raking her fingers through it, calming me and relaxing me. We were pouring our love into that one kiss. Letting each other know how much we loved each other and missed the other. Her hands started to snake their way down my chest and they started to fiddle with the buttons on my shirt. She start to un - do one by one at a time. She was taking her time and that was killing me. So I let go of her hip and brought my hands out from under her tank and un - did the rest of the buttons on my shirt in record time. After I had done my buttons and then I placed my hands on her hips under her shirt once again. I wanted her to take my shirt off of me. I wanted to feel her hands on my body. Understanding what to do, my Angel placed her tiny, delicate hands on my shoulders and just moved them down my arms, taking the shirt with her. It felt so nice, feeling her hands on my body. I helped her take off my shirt and they then re - took the position they were currently in. Her hips under her shirt. Her hands snaked up and down my chest and over my abs, and back up, back to my neck. She looped the round my neck once again and started to play with the hair on the nape of my neck. I just pulled her closer to my body, not leaving any room between us. We carried on kissing, and showing each other how much we meant to each other and how much love was being shared between us. Her arms once again slid down my chest and the went round my back. I made nothing of it and carried on kissing mu Angel, showing her how much she meant to me and just enjoyed my time with her. Before I knew it, her fingertips brushed over the scars on my and she went limp in my arms.

She was going to see one of my memories. Shit! I wonder which one.

Only time will tell.

I have nothing to do, other than just hold my Angel and wait for her to come back.

* * *

**NORA'S POV!**

It was the last thought I registered before my fingertip brushed the place where his wings connected to his back.

Before I could stop it, I was sucked inside his memory in a snap. I wonder which memory I would see.

The smell of leather, and the smooth, slippery feel of it against the underside of my thighs, told me I was in Patch's Jeep even before my eyes had fully adapted to the darkness. I was in the backseat, with Patch behind the wheel and Marcie in the passenger seat. She was wearing the same slinky dress and tall boots I'd seen her in less than three hours ago. When we saw and fought with her at the Devil's Handbag.

Tonight, then. Patch's memory had whisked me only a few hours back.

"She ruined my dress," Marcie said, picking at the fabric clinging to her thighs. "Now I'm freezing. And I reek of cherry Coke."

"You want my jacket?" Patch asked, eyes on the road. Like he wasn't interested.

"Where is it?"

"Backseat."

Marcie unlocked her seat belt, got a knee up on the console, and grabbed Patch's leather jacket off the seat beside me. Giving him a clear view of her thong.

When she was facing forward again, she tugged the dress up over her head and dropped it on the floor at her feet. Other than her underwear, she was completely naked. I can't believe she just did that. like she was totally cool being naked in front of some guy that she just met. It's like she expecting that he would just go and sleep with her, just because she was naked. Slut!

She threaded her arms into Patch's jacket and zipped it up. I guess I won't be borrowing that jacket anytime soon. Like I used to.

"Take the next left," she instructed.

"I know the way to your house," Patch said, steering the Jeep right. 'Course he did.

"I don't want to go home. In two blocks, turn left." But after two blocks, Patch continued straight.

"Well, you're no fun," Marcie said with a jaded pout. But she wasn't successful. "Aren't you just a little bit curious where I was going to take us?"

"It's late."

"Are you turning me down?" she asked coyly.

"I'm dropping you off, then I'm going back to my place."

"Why can't I come?"

"Maybe someday," Patch said.

_Oh, really? I wanted to snap at Patch._

_That's more than I ever got! And I was with him longer as well._

"That's not very specific," Marcie smirked, kicking her heels up on the dash, showing off inches of leg. And her underwear, once again. it's like she has no manners and that everybody would just follow and listen to whatever she says and does. Bitch!

Patch said nothing.

"Tomorrow night, then," Marcie said. She paused and continued in a velvety voice, but it sounded dodgy and rank, "It's not like you have somewhere else to be. I know you broke up with Nora. I mean I was there, you left her for me. The better looking and interesting one." Patch's hands tightened on the steering wheel. Like he cared. As if.

"I heard she's with Scott Parnel now. You know, the new guy. He's cute, but she traded down."

"I don't really want to talk about Nora."

"Good, because neither do I. I want to talk about us."

"I thought you had a boyfriend."

"The key word in that sentence is _had." Patch took a short right, bouncing the Jeep into Marcie's driveway. He didn't cut the engine. "Good night, Marcie." She stayed in her seat a moment, then laughed. "You're not going to walk me to the door?"_

"You're a strong, capable girl." Course she was. That's how she managed to have sex with all those guys.

"If my daddy's watching, he won't be happy," she said, reaching over to straighten Patch's collar, her hand lingering longer than was appropriate. I used to that. Straighten his collar, mess up his hair 'cuz he looked good that way.

"He's not watching."

"How do you know?"

"Trust me."

Marcie lowered her voice further, sultry and smooth. "You know, I really admire your will power. You keep me guessing, and I like that. But let me make one thing perfectly clear. I'm not looking for a relationship. I don't like messy, complicated things. I don't want hurt feelings, confusing signals, or jealousy—I just want fun. I'm looking for a good time. Sex! Think about it."

For the first time, Patch turned to face Marcie. "I'll keep that in mind," he said at last. Great (!).

From her profile, I saw Marcie smile. She leaned across the console and gave Patch a slow, hot kiss. He started to pull back, then stopped. At any moment, he could have broken the kiss off, but he didn't. It was like he wanted this. Like he was enjoying this.

"Tomorrow night," Marcie murmured, pulling away at last.

"Your place."

"Your dress," he told her, gesturing at the damp heap on the floor.

"Wash it and give it back to me tomorrow night." She pushed her way out of the Jeep and ran up to her front door, where she slipped inside.

**Memory ends and Nora is now back in her own room. With Patch.**

My arms went slack around Patch's neck.

I was back in my room, and I was straddling Patch.

I needed some time to think, to think this all over. So I got off Patch and sat next to him, playing with some strands of my hair and thinking.

He kissed Marcie. I don't know why I was so surprised, I mean they were together for like 2 weeks now, course they must have snogged and everything. But now that I had seen it with my own two eyes, I feel different. I don't hate him. I mean, I forgave the others, so why not him? I just feel upset, cuz I thought he would be different from the others. Guess not. But he's still a great guy. He's funny, smart and great to be around. I know that out relationship is over, but I don't want to lose him. I at least want to be friends with him. I would be an idiot to just stay mad at him and lose him as a friend. I don't mind the fact that he broke up with me, I mean, this kind f stuff happens all the time. I just didn't like how he broke up with me.

Now that I had seen then he had moved on, I felt differently. He liked me and I liked him. He cheated on me and broke it all off. He stopped liking me and went for Marcie.

He had moved on. And it was time for me to move on.

But he kissed me. He must have kissed me cuz he knew that I still liked him and he felt bad. Yeah! That's it. That's why he kissed me. He was probably confused, but I'm pretty sure that everything's cleared up for him. I aint the right person for him. Maybe Marcie is, maybe she isn't, but that's for him to find out.

When I had finished thinking and had made the right decision and figured out how I felt, I looked over at Patch, to see him looking at me.

I knew for a fact that if I didn't say anything now, I don't think I ever would and I would just look bad and stupid. I took a deep breath and started, "Listen, umm, Patch." Shit! How do I go about this? And what made it even worse was that Patch was still looking at me with his poker face on. Here goes nothing. "I'm sorry ok? Err ... I was mean and nasty to you ... and I didn't realise that ... you moved on ... with Marcie. Since you were with Marcie, of all people I didn't take your guys ... umm, relationship seriously and I thought that it was just a joke. To get back at me and humiliate me. But ... in your memory ... I saw you kissing her and ... I realized that, it's real. You like her and ... you've moved on. And seeing you guys kissing, it's made me think. You've moved on, so why can't I? It's time for me to move on as well."

I just looked at him, if he had anything to say. He just sat there raking a hand through his black, messy curls. After a little while he said, "Yeah! I' sorry to. I ... **we** shouldn't have kept on shoving our relationship in your face like we did. We should have just left you alone and stayed out of your way. It was our fault too." He was actually a great guy. Not many guys would admit to their mistakes like that. Or even straight away. And the fact that he wasn't **totally** blaming me.

"Umm ... Patch. You're a great guy, but you're an asshole." He just looked at me when I said that. Confused. But eh started to chuckle. Good. At elast we could act civilized around each other now. "You cheated on me and embarrassed me. In front of the whole school and then broke up with me. But I forgive you. But I'm calling you an asshole for now."

"How come you forgave me so easily?"

Idiot. You do not ask these type of questions. "Would you rather I didn't?"

"No. Thanks for forgiving me, just why so quickly?"

"Cuz ... I've had worse." I wanted to change the subject. And desperately. "Listen. Can we at least we be friends? i mean your still a good guy, even though you're an asshole."

We laughed at that. like old times. We shook on that.

We spent half an hour just goofing around and sharing some family stories. I learned about his family. The family that I never knew he had. He had an elder brother and a little sister. Alice and Emmett. Alice loved shopping and dress up. Like me. And Emmett was a huge teddy bear. His mum was called Esme and she was the nicest person ever and his dad, Carlisle, was a doctor. Nothing like my parents. Emmett was married to Rosalie and Alice was married to Jasper. All fallen Angels.

He left soon, after both deciding that we both needed our sleep. Yes! I also found out that he sleeps. Just not as much as humans. He doesn't need that much.

* * *

**Patch's POV!**

I had left my Angel's house about an hour ago and I was currently in bed, thinking about my Angel.

We had sorted out our differences and it was like old times again. We were just at ease around each other and everything was ok again. We were just friends for now. At least I knew that dream walking humans is possible and I would be able to do it another time if I wish. I'll try it out again later.

I was still with Marcie, but I was getting sick of it. And with her. Hold that though, I thought as my blackberry beeped, signaling that I had a message.

_Its ova_

_got bored and found sum1 beta_

_Marcie_

I bet she thought I'd be upset when she typed that text. Yeah right! Right now I am tempted to do a victory dance, but I won't Cuz it's weird. Very weird.

I soon fell asleep thinking about how much I wanted my Angel back.

* * *

**Hey guys!**

**I hope you like the chapter. I would like to thank you guys that have reviewed, they were totally lovely.**

**I know this chapter is a little short, but I'll be back with the next very soon.**

**Review please.**

**I would really appreciate it if you do.**

**Thanks.**

**BBL!**

**Fabmickey**

**Peace Out!**

**XD**


	20. Chapter 20

It's not life without the Twists and the Turns!

**Hey guys, I hope you enjoy my story, I have lots of ideas for it. So, this is about Nora from HUSH HUSH, but here she is called Nora Monowara Grey, she is currently 16, and she has 2 brothers, Donny Anthony Grey is 18 and Max Edward Grey is 14. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 20**

**XD**

* * *

**Nora POV!**

It was about 3 days after Patch had visited me in my dream. Dream walking I think.

Today was Monday. And we had that fundraiser for the school tomorrow, so that meant that me and the guys would be cooking all evening today, since we had an Asian food stall.

We were sitting in the assembly hall. We had assembly today, but none of the teachers were with us so we were just chatting away. The room was filled with sophomores (me, 10th grader) and juniors (Patch, 11th grader). So this hat meant that he was somewhere in this room. Even though we both knew that he wasn't really a junior, not even a senior. I knew that he was much older, since he was immortal. But I didn't know how much older. But it doesn't really matter, I mean it's not like we're together or anything. Nothing like that. Just friends. Though ... I would like for it to become more again.

_No Nora, don't think like that. There's no point in second chances, they'll just hurt you again. I mean, I don't and haven't given any second chances to any of the others, so why start now? _But I couldn't help but believe that Patch was different. What if he had a real reason? What if -

I was brought out of my thoughts by the sound of my best mate, "Babe, I've got a feeling that we aint gonna do lessons today." Vee was sitting next to me and she was excited that we may have a free day today. And if we did, I would totally go shopping.

"Yeah, I guess -" But before I could finish off the sentence, the assembly doors behind us opened up, and we all just quietened down and got back to out seats. We had to stand up until the guy taking the assembly had made it up to the front of the hall. As a sign of respect.

When the man had made his way up to the front of the assembly hall and turned around, I was confused. And so was the rest of the hall, as it looked.

Mr. Banner? What was he doing up there? I mean, great that he's up there and everything, but ... this just aint the type of place you'll find a gym teacher. At the head of the assembly. I wonder what he was doing up there. I guess time'll tell. But I hope it's something sport related. Course it's something sport related. I mean, 1. He's a gym teacher and 2. We were giving a letter yesterday asking us to bring in out gym clothes, if not, then we'd have to borrow some. And no one would want to do that.

Mr. Muscle started to speak, so I listened carefully, hoping for something sport related.

"Hey guys ... students. I know what you're thinking. What is he doing up there?" He paused for a minute and it looked like the entire hall nodded.

He then carried on, "I know that you guys know me as Mr. B or Mr. Muscle the gym teacher," He paused once again and some of the girls giggled including me and Vee, it was true, we did call him Mr. Muscle's, I mean, you should see his Muscle's. After the girls and us had quietened down, Mr Muscles just chuckled and carried on, "OK, let me get straight to the point, nearly all the teachers believe that not everybody in the school gets along, so today we have set up this little thing, where we have mixed up grades, sophomores with juniors and freshmen with senior's, since we believe that these grades have very less contact with each other." Ok, I'm confused now. And he must have realized that the ending of his little speech didn't make much sense.

So he tried again. "You see, us teachers have noticed that not everyone in the school gets along like we would like. We notice the Sophomores talking and mixing with the freshmen and the seniors, but we don't see the seniors helping or even speaking to the freshmen. And then there's the juniors. They don't mix much with any of the lower students, but with the Seniors. So we came up with an idea. To mix up the school a little, get some of the older lot to get to know the younger lot. You know ... mix. You don't know, you might make some new friends or something." He stopped to look around at out faces, and to see how we were gonna take this.

He just chuckled and carried on, "So the freshmen are with the seniors, and the sophomores with the juniors. I am in charge of this group," He made movements with his arms, as to mean us all, "And since I'm a gym teacher, I have decided that we will be doing some sports throughout the day. The teams will be chosen by me and I will mix them up, so you will have to work with who you are given. And if you do not corporate, you'll spend the day with the head."

Mr. Muscles sure knew how to get going with us. He knew that we disliked the head, because he was so boring and always dragged you into discussions about history and the WW's. So he knew that no one would be messing about today.

We were told to go and get our gym clothes, and then head to the locker rooms and get changed. And then come out and sit in two groups. Sophomores and Juniors.

So I headed into the girls changing room, dragging Vee behind me since she refused to do exercise. She even refused to get her gym clothes in the morning, so I had to do it for her. How was I gonna convince Vee to do gym and listen to Sir? How? That's when an idea popped into my head.

I dragged her into the changing rooms and forced her to sit down on one of the benches. Literally. I had to force her. She just scowled at me, because I was the one that was making her to do this. But I knew that she would happily oblige to gym if she listens to my idea. "Hey Vee, I know you don't wanna do gym but listen to this. We're doing it with a bunch of Sophomores and Juniors, who just happen to have sooo many cute guys. And if we do gym with them, we'll be able to see how hot they are, or how sweaty they'll get during all the games and excercise, and if we're lucky," I paused knowing that she would hate it that I stopped. Her eyes were literally bugging out of her sockets, at the small insight of my idea, "If we're lucky, they might even take their tops off." That was it. That had gotten her. She would surely do it now. And I was right, she got up from the bench and grabbed her gym bag, and started to undress. I just laugh at her. She was so boy crazed. She stopped and looked at me like **I** was the one who was crazy. "Hey, what are ya waiting for, they's hot guys waiting for us." With that she grabbed her trainers and headed out of the locker room, running as fast as she could.

I just laughed at her and started to change. I stripped off my clothes, leaving me in just my black bra and matching, lacy panties. I knew I was half-naked, but it didn't really matter, all of us girls dressed like this in the changing rooms. I mean, I know for a fact that the only lesbians in this school are in freshmen year. There was none in these two grades so that was good. I got into one of Max's black sweats and a plain white tank. I know what you're thinking. Why is she wearing her brother's clothes? I'm wearing my brother's clothes, well only his trousers because they are Adidas styled and they are bare cool. I mean, the top half has so many colours and ... it's like a colour explosion. It's so cool. That's why I borrowed it. He knows. Doesn't care, 'as long as he gets it bag and well ... I don't do anything in it.' Those were his exact words. I put on my converses and walked out of the girls locker room.

I spotted Vee sitting on one of the benches and she was watching some Junior guy mess about with the ball. I laughed at her boy crazy - ness and made my way over to her. I sat down next to her, knowing that she probably wouldn't even notice that I was here and next to her. But she did. Which was slightly surprising.

She poked my ribs with her elbow sharply. Why does she always have to hurt me when she wants to get my attention? "You see that guy? The one with with the blonde hair and blue shorts," I nodded looking up at him under my lashes, so it looked like I was looking at the floor, but I was really looking at him. I didn't want it to look bait. (Obvious.). "Yeah him! He is so hot ... but don't tell Alex." We both giggled. As if I would tell Alex. He would probably go ape on us and try and prove that he's wy hotter than the blonde.

"He's alright. But it looks like he puts too much effort into tyling his hair. How do we know that he aint gay?" I made a 'hmm?' sound at the end, questioning her. She nodded and we acrried on scouting out guys and how hot they were on scale of 1 to 10.

I have to say, some of those guys were really hot.

But not as hot as Patch.

* * *

**Patch's POV! **

I walked out of the guys locker room and sat down on one of the benches, as far away from everyone else as possible.

I looked around for my Angel. I scouted the room a couple of times and thats when I spotted Vee, the bitch. She was sitting on a bench not for from where I was, and she was drooling over the guys that were messing about with ball. I snorted at that, that girl is such a perv. I swear she goes for anything that has a dick. Shit! For get her, where's my Angel? I mean, she's a Sophomore, so where is she? She has to be here somehwere.

I haven't seen her since Friday and I don't like that. I don't like that one bit. I missed my Angel, but I couldn't do much about that now. For now, she was just my friend, nothing more. Nothing less. Although I hoped that there would be more.

I needed to distract myself from this, If I don't I might start crying or might start to get emotional. Might.

I had managed to dream walk my Angel on Friday night. There were many good things about that. And about Friday night,. **_1._** I had managed to kiss my Angel again, I had gone too long with out her. _**2.**_ The Arch Angel's had specifically said that dream walking could not be done and was just another Angel myth. So I managed to prove them wrong. I had managed to dream walk and I intend to do it again. And again. And again. **_3._** I got see my Angel and check to see that she was alright. And _**4.**_ Marcie had broke up with me that night. **_Ha - a -a -a -a -a llelujah._ _5._** I had finally managed to see my Angel's moves. She beat Marcie pretty badly and that was great.

I just sat there and kept my eyes on the door to the girls locker room. I know that this is slightly pervert - y, but I just wanted to see my Angel again.

A couple of minutes later, she stepped out of the changing room in her gym clothes. A white tank, black sweats, which I think is Max's because I remember seeing him wear them the other day. So he's either wearing his sister's clothes or she's wearing her brother's. And black converses. She looked heavenly eventhough she was just dressed in sweats and was getting ready for some gym and sports.

* * *

The rest of the day was uneventful, I just spent my time, watching my Angel and focusing on her. Need I day, that I got done a few times for not focusing on the sport. I was focusing alright. Just not on the sport.

I just want my Angel. Just her. Only her. No one else. _**Ever!**_

* * *

**Hey guys! I hope you like the chapter.**

**I know it's short, but I just needed something to fill the space.**

**Review. Remember that the next chapter is the fundraiser. So I'm hoping that it would be good.**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Bye.**

**Fabmickey**

**Peace Out!**

**XD**


	21. Chapter 21

It's not life without the Twists and the Turns!

**Hey guys, I hope you enjoy my story, I have lots of ideas for it. So, this is about Nora from HUSH HUSH, but here she is called Nora Monowara Grey, she is currently 16, and she has 2 brothers, Donny Anthony Grey is 18 and Max Edward Grey is 14. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 21**

**XD**

* * *

**NORA POV!**

**4.13 pm. After school.**

I had just got out of the shower, yep. My second one today. Since we were kind of sweaty after all that gym today.

I got dressed in a black tank with some back shorts, since all I was doing today would be baking and cooking. No need to dress up.

I made my way down the stairs, to find my brothers, Donny, Max and even Liam standing at the bottom, waiting. The were all dressed in an apron and those big chef hats. As if the were looking forward to the cooking. Hell, they just wanted to eat all the food. They were all holding wooden spoons, as if they were excited. As if! I just laughed at them and they scowled. They then exchanged a look between them, which got me slightly scared of what they might just do if they - or should I say I, don't get cooking soon!

Donny back up and made his way to the kitchen, where as Liam and Max made their way up the stairs toward me and took place on either side of me. They then hooked an arm around me and lifted me up. Carrying me to the kitchen. They placed me down in front of the counter and took a place next to Donny, leaning against the counter next to then. Sheesh, they just had to ask. They didn't need to carry me or anything. Oh yeah, they already did that. More than once (!).

"So sis, what are we gonna make?" Donny asked looking excited. Oh God, please don't eat all the food like they did last time.

"First we gotta plan, who's doing what?" They just looked at them and then looked at me expectantly, as if putting me in charge. Silently. "OK, I want Liam to be helping me with the cooking and making and things like that since he's a better cook than the rest of you. I want Donny to be doing all the errands, since he's the eldest and the biggest, and plus we need him out of the kitchen otherwise he might just eat all the food like he did last time." I paused as the guys snickered and Donny gave me a sheepish look which just made me giggle. "And I want to Max to be doing all the wrapping, like putting all the food onto trays carefully and putting the tin foil over it and I want him to help with the decorating since he's really careful and he's got a good guy and a steady hand.

So we all kind of touched fist and started to make all the food.

We decided to make some jalebi's first since they could be eaten hot and cold. I got out my Asian recipe book and we looked at the ingredients.

**Ingredients:**

2 cups All purpose flour  
11/2 tbsp fine-grained semolina or rice flour  
1/4th tsp baking powder  
2 tbsp curd (plain yogurt)  
11/4th cups warm water  
1/2 tsp saffron threads, slowly dry-roasted and powdered  
3 cups sugar  
22/3rd cups water  
1/2 tsp green cardamom seeds powder  
11/2 tbsp kewra water or rose water  
Ghee or vegetable oil for frying

We needed some saffron and some rose water and we needed them soon, so we gave Donny 7 minutes to go and get them from the shops. And me Max and Liam started on reading the recipe, so we won't miss anything out.

**How to make jalebi:**

1) Mix the flour, semolina or rice flour, baking powder, curd and 3/4th cup of the water in a bowl (preferably a ceramic bowl). Mix well with a whisk.

2) Mix well and then add remaining water and 1/8th tsp. of saffron powder, and whisk until smooth.

3) Set aside for about 2 hours to ferment.

4) Whisk thoroughly before use.

5) Prepare one string syrup by dissolving sugar in the water. Just before the syrup is ready add saffron and cardamom powder.

6) Heat oil in a kadhai. (like a wok). Pour the batter in a steady stream ( or coconut shell with a hole) into the kadhai to form coils. Make a few at a time.

7) Deep fry them until they are golden and crisp all over but not brown.

8) Remove from the kadhai and drain on kitchen paper and immerse in the syrup.

9) Leave for at least 4-5 minutes so that they soak the syrup.

10) Take the jalebi out of syrup and serve hot.

So we could make the jalebi's in ten easy steps. So me and Liam mixed flour, semolina, baking powder and some water. I got Liam to mix with the whisk since he had the muscles and I went off to help Max with making the piping bag, so that he would be able to pipe the mixture into the pan since he was the one with the steady hand. After we had finished the bag, we still needed Liam to whisk for about another minute or two to get the mixture just right. That was when Donny entered the house and came over with the Saffron and the rose water. Just in time. Liam had finished the whisking. We sent Donny to go and get us some lamb fillet since we would need that for the Lamb Shish Kebabs and we knew for a fact that it would take time, so we sent him a little early.

We then carried on, by adding the saffron and then whisking for about 5 minutes until it went smooth. We then wrapped the bowl in cling film and set it aside to ferment.

**6.04 pm.**

We got out some somosa pads so that we could make some somosa's and spring rolls. We had already made some before, but there wasn't enough so we had to make some more. I made the somosa's since I was the only one who could make them and they made the spring rolls. I was making chicken and vegetable somosa's, where Liam was making mince spring rolls and Max was making some filled with potatoes.

Donny soon came back and Liam and Max started on cutting up the meat since they were already done and Donny helped me finish off the somosa's. By the time we were finished making the somosa's the guys had made the kebabs and they were put in the oven. Also, it had been 2 hours since we had put the jalebi mixture away.

So I brought it out and started to whisk it thoroughly, while the boys were following ym orders. Liam was making the rice, Donny was cutting up some chicken and Max was boiling some eggs. I made the rest of the jalebi mix and soon handed over Max, so that he could use his steady hands to make the jalebi's look nice in the oil. They have to be left for 4 - 5 minutes so that they can set and ready to be eaten. I took over the job of making the rice and sent Donny to go and buy loads and loads of dhoi (a type of Asian yogurt), and big empty bucket so that we could all the coins in there. While Liam was done prepping the chicken that Donny had started on and was now covering them in spices and frying them so that they would be nice and crunchy for the biryani.

**10.37pm. **

It was late and we had finally finished with all the cooking.

After all this time we had made:

1) Two types of somosa's. Chicken and Vegetable ones. We had made about 100 of them. More or less.

2) Two types of spring rolls. Potato and Mince ones. 100. More or less.

3) Enough goo - looking jalebi's to feed 150. And the not so good - looking ones, well ... let's just say that we got quite hungry after all that hard work.

4) We made about 150 medium - sized portion of chicken and egg biryani.

5) 100 medium - sized portions of chicken stir fry.

6) 150 long lamb Shish kebabs.

7) 5 big tubs of shop bought dhoi (Asian yogurt).

8) Asian sweets

And some other various nick nacks.

And after we had donated about $25 each, so that if we don't make as much as we wanted to, we wouldn't look so bad.

We then headed off to bed, happy with all that we had done.

Tomorrow's sure to be something.

**Patch's POV! **

**The next day at school.**

**7.45pm. **

I had finished frying the samosas, as the Donny came back to the house. They had been taking some of the food and driving to the school to drop it off, where Liam was. He was setting up the stall as we brought all the goods to him. We told him to get a good place, and for Max to try to get a cable leading outside so that we could set up one of the school's microwaves encase some of the food gets cold.

I handed the samosas to him and he left the house, leaving the door open behind him. Idiot!

I locked up the house and made sure all the windows and doors were closed. Mum wasn't home, somewhere around the world on a business trip, so there wasn't going to be anyone home. I locked the door and got into 'The Benz', I drove over to Vee's house to pick her up. I listened to some random music while I drove. Not really caring. I was too excited to care.

I parked outside of her house and honked the horn. She came rushing out the house, slamming the door behind her, holding as much lipstick and gloss as she could. The kissing booth. Ugh. Why had I agreed to this with her? And how did she even make me agree? Ung!

At least I wasn't the only one doing the booth. Vee was doing it along with me and we would take turns doing the booth. While one of us was doing the kissing, the other was helping out the boys with our booth. And at the end of the day we would all put our money together. We were charging $5 per kiss. No more and no less.

"He babe," Vee opened the door and sat down. Strapping on the seat belt as she did. "Which one looks better?" Hmm. This was going to be a hard question. So much gloss, but so little time. But I knew I had to make a decision.

"We should use my new gloss. Passionate Pink. I got like ... 7 tubes. Just in case." She smiled and nodded as I revved up the engine. I had made a good choice and I was happy about it.

"Hey cute outfit." I know it's cute. Today I was wearing a black V - neck sweater, with a pin flowy skirt which went mid - thigh and black, strapped, boots. I had on black eye liner and some of the Passionate Pink Gloss. I should really call it PP from now on. The name is just too long.

* * *

**1.47 PM**

The day gone great and the money kept rolling in. All the food was selling and we being kept busy. Even Marcie bought something from the stand. Even though she said it tasted like shit. I saw her scoffing it down in the corner of the field. She though no one would notice but boy, was she wrong. From then on she sent her drones to come and buy us out of business. And I thought she was supposed to be watching what she was eating. LOL! I guess she'll be putting on some pounds over the next few days.

I don't get why she chose to wear what she was wearing. A skin tight boob top and a black mini skirt. I know its summer right now, but it's not exactly sunny today. There a little cool breeze around and I bet her butt's freezing right now.

Even the kissing booth was ding great. There were so many guys coming back for more kisses. We were down to the last 2 tubes of PP gloss already. Who knew it would be this big a success? Me and Vee were taking turns. Each selling kisses for half an hour each. It would be my turn soon, so I tried to make as much money as I could at the Asian food stall right now. I was the cashier. Having people pay the money to me and me giving them their change. The money just keeps on coming. I'm pretty sure we've made like ... nearly $1000 dollars already.

As I was adding more money to the box and getting change out for some senior guy, Vee nudged me. I knew what that meant. It was my turn to carry on with the booth and it as time for Vee to take a little rest being the cashier at our stall.

I rolled my eyes. I mean, it _is_ her stall. It was her idea as well. I don't how she roped me into doing this together. I rolled my eyes. Again.

I walked over to the stall and applied some of the PP gloss while looking in the mirror, until I noticed how long the line had just gotten? Had it just gotten longer? I wonder if they'll get disappointed now that Vee just went. Oh, well. Not my fault, they can wait for her to get back.

I started with the kissing. $5 dollars per kiss.

I was just giving away kisses. One by one to teenage boys who looked like they were loving it. I knew this because they were guys who just paying for a kiss and then getting back in line. The line was moving quite fast and I was making a lot of money. I was sure that I was up to like my ... 50th kiss in 10 minutes.

When I just gave a kiss to this blonde senior, I noticed a guy in the line not too back from the beginning of the Que. It was Patch. He was wearing a white sweater and his signature black jeans. We had made up since before, but we were friends for now. What is he doing in the line? To talk? O for a ... kiss?

He was looking right at me while I gave kisses to the guys ahead of him.

When I finally got to him. He handed over a $50 note.I just looked at him confused. He must have noticed because he just smiled and said, "No change." As if that was the most normal thing in the world. I rolled my eyes at him and his ... silliness and started to fish for $45 through the box to give him as change, when I felt a hand on my wrist. I looked up to see who the hand belonged to. Patch.

OK, that's weird. "What are you doing?" He carried on looking at me, which just creeped me out. I bet he was doing this on purpose, freaking me like this, for a laugh. He still didn't say anything so I rolled my eyes and carried on, " You do want change, don't you?"

He just shook his head, not removing his hand from my wrist, as if I would go fishing for the change once again if he let go. "I don't want change. I want ... " He didn't finish off the sentence, just stared at me with desire. I sure knew what he wanted now. Hell, I want the same thing. But I'm confused. I thought we were just going to be friends, I don't want to complicate the relationship now. But then I want to. I was still thinking when I felt a pair of familiar warm lips against mine. They molded into mine like before. We just kissed each other, no tongue or nothing, just showing how we missed each other.

His tongue licked my lips, begging for entrance. Just as I was about to open up, granting entrance, we were both cut off by a voice, " Hurry up will ya? We're all here for the same reasons. But you're taking ages man. You can't just hog her." We both turned around to see some really tall guy (probably a senior), looking pissed for us having taken so long. I just rolled my eyes at him, but couldn't help the blush that creeped on up my cheeks.

I turned back to Patch, knowing that he was looking at me, looking for emotion. But I just kept my poker face on and didn't look at him. "That's going to cost you extra." I could hear him chuckle, and then he grabbed my hand and placed a $20 note in my hand, wrapping my fingers around it. He leaned in again slowly, giving e the chance of pushing him away. If I wanted to. But I didn't. He smiled and gave me a brief short kiss. Which left tingles running through my whole body. My knees felt weak and heavy. He could do that to me. He gave me a look, _we have to talk. _I knew he was right But not now. Later. I would talk to him later.

The guy behind him, the one who was pissed because of the amount of time we took, happily paid me. I kissed him. Short. Nothing like the kiss with Patch. He looked disappointed, but I didn't do anything. I didn't really care. But that didn't stop him from getting in the line again.

"Next."

I carried on taking money and giving out kisses. Knowing fully well that Patch's eyes were on me. I knew that he didn't like the fact that I was running the booth, but hey? I didn't know he liked me. Correction. I don't know if he likes me. I don;t know his feeling about me right now. But I sure as hell wanted to know.

And I intended to find out.

Later.

* * *

**Patch's POV. **

I wasn't doing anything for the fundraiser, except for donating. Something very charitable.

I spent the whole day sitting near the back of the field, on the bench alone. Surrounded by all the other people sitting at all the other benches, eating, laughing and enjoying themselves. Some of the girls came up to me occasionally, asking if I wanted to do something with them, or trying to start a conversation, but soon they all left without any success. I only had eyes for one girl. But she thought I didn't like her. That I had moved on. But I hadn't. I couldn't tell her about the agreement I had made with the Archangels. Though, I wanted to.

I was watching Nora, as she gave out kisses to raise money for charity. I had been up there a couple of times now, hoping that she would get the idea and want to talk later. But I doubt it. I don't think she'll want to talk.

I had told her last time to meet me on the road which was about 5 minutes away from her house later. At 4. But I doubt she would come. But that couldn't stop me from waiting for her later. I would wait for her. I would wait forever if I had to.

**4.07 pm. **

She wasn't going to come. She wouldn't normally be this late. But there was something that stopped me from moving from this spot. Something that told me repeatedly that she would come. I just had to wait.

A few minutes later, I heard very faint foot steps coming my way. But I didn't look up, still leaning against my bike. I didn't t want to look up. I didn't want to see that it's not her and then be disappointed.

The footsteps stopped, a few feet away from me. I still hadn't looked up. There was silence for a moment. Until I heard a voice._ Her_ voice. "We have to talk." I agree. We do have to.

"Yeah. You start." I didn't know what to say. Nothing I said could show her how much she meant to me, how much I loved her. Nothing could say that.

She started to play with the bracelet around her neck. She was still wearing what she what she wore to school. I would love to tell her that she looked beautiful. but I didn't want to make her even more nervous than before.

"I thought you just wanted to be friends. No more, no less. I didn't think you liked me that way, like before. But after today, I'm not so sure. I'm confused. I don't know what you want from me, but I do know that I want to be with you. I don't want us to be like we were before. Cold and mean to each other. Treating each other like trash." That last part stung, but it was true. We were a bit ... titchy after we had broken up. Which was my mistake by the way.

She didn't say anything. The silence indicated my turn to speak. So I just told her what was in my heart. " I though _you_ just wanted to be friends. I wanted more.**_ Want_** more. But I didn't know if you wanted the same thing. I was unsure. But Angel, I miss you. I wat you back. I want to go back to how things were before."

"But - "

I carried on, not letting her interrupt me. " I know I made a mistake. Leaving you for Marcie. But ... " I had to tell her. " The Archangel's did it. They sent me a letter saying that I would have to leave you alone, that I had to guard Marcie then, that was my punishment. That I couldn't get out of it until Marcie decided that I had to leave her alone. They day Marcie broke up with me, I even did a happy dance. Trust me, I was that happy." That made her laugh. Her laugh made me happy. _She_ made me happy. " I don't much about love Angel. But I do know something. I would lay down everything I possess, even my soul, for you. If that isn't love, it's the best I have. I love you Angel and ... "

I would have carried on but my mouth was very busy at the moment.

My Angel was kissing me so much passion. My mouth molded with her and I just kissed her back showing her how much I love her and how much she meant to me. And that I missed her. I wrapped my arms around her, securing her against me. She had her arms around my neck playing my hair. I loved it when she did that.

The thunder roared and rain started to fall onto both of us.

But we didn't care. We were together and that's all that mattered. We carried on kissing. I was so happy. Happy knowing.

Knowing that she wanted me.

* * *

**There it was guys, my twenty-first chapter.**

**I hope you all liked it and please do review, so that i can find out if you like it or not.**

**Hopefully the next chapter will be on very soon.**

**Tell me what you think guys.**

**Until next time**

**Fabmickey**

**Peace Out!**

**XD**


End file.
